FateEleutheria
by arbiter7x
Summary: Seven months after the events of Fate/Stay Night, Emiya Shirou is visited by a curious man claiming to have discovered the true Holy Grail. Now, as Shirou uncovers the ancient footsteps of King Arthur in pursuit of the Grail, will he finally create his own destiny? (Serves as a direct sequel to Fate route while lampshading most of the FHA stuff for good measure)
1. Prologue

'_The sky is vast, unending, full of promise and opportunity, but as mankind's souls are held down by gravity, just as their bodies, they cannot take flight but rather fall to earth. If, however, a man is willing to reject the reality of this world in pursuit of his ideal, then perhaps he can break free from his restraints and take to the skies. Only then, can he hold his destiny in his own hands.' – Lord John Blackwood, Mentor of the British Assassins, CE 1745 _

Prologue: The Visitor

The sun had barely risen when several knocking sounds were heard on the front door. Strong winds carrying the winter cold swept through the compound, as if showing the visitor the atmosphere of the household. A few leaves were still dangling from the shriveled branches of trees in front of the doorway, struggling to resist being carried away by the relentless wind. He was up early somehow, and had just finished making breakfast when the knocking came.

Who would come to this place at this hour? Who would come to this place at all?

Regardless, it would be bad manners to just ignore someone like this, so he limbered to the doorway, shook the morning fatigue off himself, and opened the door.

There was a man outside. The visitor was almost half a head taller than him, dressed in a white trenchcoat with what appeared to be a white hooded jacket underneath. The clothes appeared to be somewhat saggy when shrouded over the man's lean build. A hood with a strange, pointed beak-like end covers the upper part of his face, revealing only a clean shaven, slightly pointed chin and a sharp, roman nose, along with what could be passed off as the thinnest of smiles on his thin, pale lips. Although the man looked like he could have been swept away by the wind, his feet were rooted to the porch, his body unmoving, but somehow alert, like it could spring into action on cue.

The visitor surveyed him quickly as well, noticing the scruffy black hair, unshaven chin and half a cigarette in his mouth.

"Mr Emiya Kiritsugu, I presume?"

"Ah…yes, yes." He replied, reluctantly. People looking for him were generally undesirable, and this man appears to be no different, if not more so.

"If possible, may I come inside? It is rather cold out here isn't it?"

"R-right. Please, come in."

He led the man to the living room. Food meant for breakfast had been laid out on the table. The visitor took notice and just for an instant, he could see a slight frown on the man's forehead, but it quickly disappeared as the two of the sat down on the floor. Before he could initiate a conversation, the visitor stood up again and bowed, with his upper body inclining almost forty-five degrees downward, like a traditional Japanese warrior.

"Firstly, Mr Emiya, we would like to express our deepest and most sincere condolences for your late spouse. It was a terribly unfortunate incident, one that we cannot say that we bear no responsibility in."

"T-thank you, really," He did not expect that at all. Few people were aware of that incident, and fewer yet were still alive, "but how-"

"Also, we have contacted the Einzbern family regarding your daughter, but the old man was very stubborn on this matter. His exact response to our request for her to release your daughter to you was 'Over my dead body'. Few people could say that to me straight in the face, and fewer still could do it with a tactical nuclear warhead in the room, if you would like to know. Still, we did not think that wiping out the Einzbern family would be beneficial to both ourselves and you, so we relented on that matter. We apologise for this incompetence on our part, and hope that this will not affect your disposition of us in any way."

"Yes, thank you but-"

"Ah, terribly sorry, where are my manners, I have completely forgotten to introduce myself. Pleased to meet you again, Mr Emiya, I am Edward Mass, we have worked together in North Africa some ten years ago, if you would recall, on that incident regarding that illegal vampire lab. You were on commission to us and the Church, remember?"

"Y-yes, that incident, right."

His memory was still fragmented, perhaps because it was morning, or perhaps due to what happened a few days before. However, he can roughly recall the case in Algeria and working with a hooded man, somewhat.

"Yes Mr Emiya, you do remember. Now, you do know the nature of our organisation, do you not? I imagine that a well-informed person such as yourself would be aware of this. We are here today, to offer you a proposal."

Another one of those, it has barely been a week and now they are at it again.

"I am sorry, I do not do freelance anymore, not after what happened. If you…would understand."

"Oh no no no! Mr Emiya, we are not offering you an assignment. We are offering you employment. You do know what we do, right? We are offering you a chance to join our organisation, more specifically our section in dealing with magic-users. After all, having the renowned 'Magus Killer' would be a great boon to our operations, will you not agree? "

"I…"

"Of course, not with your current state of health definitely. If you decide to take up our offer, we would have you drop by our local headquarters in Osaka to get a full treatment before going out on assignments."

So, this is what they want. He could remember now, this man's organisation, one which claims to work for the benefit of mankind, using whatever methods that suit them the most. It was a feel-good story: a group of highly skilled individuals working to save mankind from whatever dangers that sprouted.

A group of so-called superheroes. Much like himself, really, or what he wants to be, what he tried to be.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't"

He couldn't become a superhero. When he tried, he destroyed everything that once mattered to him.

"No? Come now Mr Emiya, we know you are not a man who would give up on something this easily."

"No, really. I…don't want that now. I only want…to live here, with my son. That's all."

Yes, that is all. He couldn't save the world, he couldn't protect everyone. But he could do this. He could protect his son. That is all that mattered to him right now.

The slight, near-invisible frown returned to the visitor's forehead, and disappeared just as quickly.

"Please, Mr Emiya, we both know that you do not have a son."

"I do, now."

With that, he looked the man straight in the eyes. Strangely, the man had not removed his hood indoors, but the slight shift in his head showed that he was aware of this gesture, and was returning it. Where his eyes were supposed to be, there was only the shadow cast by his hood. There was no killing intention in the void of his hood, only vast emptiness drawing him in, little by little. He would not give in, he would not let his man take him away from what mattered. He would not let this man take him away from his life, his house, and his son. He could not give in, he must not give in.

It had lasted only seconds, several painful seconds is all it took, before the visitor finally averted his gaze and spoke again.

"Ah, I understand now, Mr Emiya. That explains the breakfast for two persons then. Honestly, at first I had thought that you have acquired a new love interest within this short period of time!" The visitor started laughing heartily. He was slightly astonished by the sudden action, but managed to join in the laughter a few seconds later, again just to show good manners to the visitor.

"Of course," continued the visitor after composing himself, "I will not force you into doing something you do not wish to do. Still, I hope that you would at least accept our offer to help you with this health condition you have. I understand that it has taken quite a toll on your body."

"No, it is fine. At least I'm forced to stay at home like that."

"Mr Emiya, I do urge you to reconsider, helping you with your health is the least we can do for you, after all the assistance you have granted us over the years. If you ever change your mind, please visit our headquarters in Osaka," re-iterated the visitor, "I should not be around as our section usually works in the United Kingdom, so you should speak to our Japanese compatriots, and just tell them your name. They will know what to do."

"Right, I will think about it sometime."

And just like that, both of them knew that the conversation was over. The visitor rose and was shown to the door. The wind outside was stronger now, tearing off the remaining leaves on the barren tree. Snow is bellowing down with the winds, shrouding the yard in a thick white veil. The visitor took a step into the snow, and paused, then without turning, spoke for the final time, "Mr Emiya, I had thought that I come today seeking to save a man. However, it appears that someone else has got there before me. Treasure whatever time you have left, if you decide against seeking treatment, and I hope for your sake, that I will not return."

With that, the man laughed again, louder this time against the howling of the winds, and disappeared into the snowstorm, his white clothing lost blending into the colour of snow and ice.

Fortunately, the man never returned, at least while Emiya Kiritsugu was alive.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Lampshading, background info, disclaimers and other misc items that should be read and acknowledged before starting this fanfic**

Firstly, this fanfic is a standalone Fate/Stay Night fanfic, not a crossover. There are obvious and obscure shout-outs, cameos and expys from other works such as Tsukihime, Gundam, Assassins' Creed and Martian Successor Nadesico, but it is not a crossover fic and you don't really need any prior knowledge of those works to appreciate this one since everything has been made plot-relevant and explained in-story, though some prior knowledge of Tsukihime is very much appreciated.

Next, this work is intended to be a sequel to Fate route, with all characters maintaining similar mentalities (character development aside), i.e. Shirou still loves Saber, which will actually be the main driving force of the plot. There may be certain inconsistencies and route-mixtures, which will be lampshaded to be the side-effects of FHA's parallel-universe effect. This issue will not be discussed further in-story and will not be a plot element or device whatsoever. Regardless of canonity, we hope that you will enjoy this work nonetheless.

Finally, Fate/Stay Night and all works mentioned in this fanfic are owned by their respective creators and that this work is a fan-work and should not be used for any commercial purposes. Also, this work of fiction is created by a multi-national and multi-religious team with no bias against any nation, religion or culture. If we have any lapses in these aspects, please let us know immediately and we will make the necessary changes. Thank you for taking time to read his, and please enjoy your time reading our fanfic.

-Teh Arbiter, February 2013


	2. Chapter 1：Either Or

Interlude: Grudge

In the darkness of the hotel room, the magus packed his remaining possessions.

The experiment had failed. It was impossible to replicate the 3rd Magic without the Greater Grail after all. This town had served its purposes, and it had been erased. A reverse channeling through the town's laylines had been enough to kill every single one of its inhabitants.

The Assassini are on his trail, there was no time to be wasted.

What had started as a far-fetched idea had become a backup plan, and now the actual plan itself. It was difficult, but nonetheless much easier to accomplish compared to what needed to be done to harness the Greater Grail. With the resources at his disposal, this plan was by far the most plausible.

His would need to be in Milan by tomorrow, and Japan the day after. The Assassini must be seeking it as well, though he would prevail in the end.. Their evil was great, but no greater than his own.

Indeed. To destroy the Assassini, to avenge _her_, he had become evil itself.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

/

/

/

/

/

Chapter 1: Either Or

_What would you do if you cannot save everybody?_

_Three hundred people on one ship, two hundred on the other, and Emiya Shirou. These five-hundred and one people are the last survivors of humanity. Giant holes suddenly open up on the bottoms of the two ships, and Emiya Shirou is able to repair one ship. Which one would you save?_

The one with three-hundred people, of course.

_Right. Emiya Shirou is then captured by the two-hundred, who demand that he repair their ship first. What would you do?_

I would…

_Kill the two hundred in order to save the three hundred?_

W-what?

_Dead bodies cover the ship as two hundred people are slaughtered. The atmosphere is filled with the pungent stench of blood. Emiya Shirou has killed the two-hundred people, then repaired the ship of the three-hundred._

T-that's…

_Satisfied, the remaining passengers split up onto the two ships and set sail again. One ship with two hundred, and the other with one hundred. It was not long before holes opened up under the ships again. What would you do this time?_

Stop it, stop it this instant.

_The ship filled with one-hundred explodes into a shower of flame and smoke. Finally, the repaired ship containing the two-hundred sails into the sunset and salvation. __In the end, you had to sacrifice three hundred to save two hundred. Was what you have done right? N__ot everyone can be saved, not everyone can be happy._

_This is the flaw in Emiya Shirou's ideal._

_You cannot save everyone. You cannot make everyone happy. Somebody has to be sacrificed to save other are no miracles._

_Your ideal is wrong._

_/ / / / / / /_

I woke.

"Dammit, that again."

I can't help it. I am wrong.

Damn, my insomnia is getting worse, I fell asleep at close to 3 last night, thinking all night long. I just couldn't sleep. That allegory dad once told me about, the greatest flaw in his dream. Lately it has been coming back to me time and time again. There is only one answer to the question, one answer for all those questions. But it is an answer I cannot bring myself to believe.

That I am wrong, that my ideal to make everyone happy is wrong.

I cannot save everybody.

Somebody has to be sacrificed to save other people.

There are no miracles.

I clear my head, and look at the clock.

"WHAT! 8 already? I slept in!"

I frantically throw my uniform on and charged out of the house on my bike. No time for breakfast. Thank God Fuji-Nee isn't here today or I would have been murdered in bed.

It's Saturday, so the roads are practically empty with few people going to work today. I go up the hill and arrive at school.

/ / / / / / /

School was rather uneventful today. We had a replacement Physics teacher who had a knack of adding Rockets to every object in Kinetics questions, but other than that there wasn't anything remotely interesting.

"Right, time to buy materials for lunch."

I head down to the marketplace. Beef is on half-price today so I bought lots of it, maybe for dinner too. Some corn as well, and prawns for tempura. Enough for two people I guess.

/ / / / / / / /

It was still early when I got home. I put on my apron and went to the kitchen. First the beef, pan-fried and made into two beef-bowls, followed by frying the tempura. I also brought out some of the apple juice that Sakura brought over yesterday as the tempura is rather dry. I place the fried tempura into the two beef bowls and pour the apple juice into two glasses, then brought everything out on a tray and arranged the food on the table.

"Itadakim-"

Something seems off, on closer examination it can be observed that somehow the seat opposite me is unoccupie-

Then I suddenly remember.

There is only one person eating lunch today, as it has always been for the past six months.

"Oh, I forgot again."

It seems that I am too used to this. This is not the first time I have forgotten. In fact, there has been more times that I forgot then I have remembered. I keep forgetting to forget about it.

But how could I? How could I bring myself to forget about it?

Don't be an idiot. She is gone. She is gone and won't come back again. You did what was best for her. Now she is dead, like your ideal.

Yes, she is dead. The girl named Arthuria is dead. She died alone on the lonely hilltop, surrounded by bodies of enemies and comrades alike.

I must forget about her. I must. If I don't, I cannot carry on with my life. But I cannot forget. I must but I cannot. How ironic, I must but I cannot.

I must but I cann-

**"Ding-Dong"**

The doorbell broke the silence. There is someone at the door.


	3. Chapter 2: The Visitor

Chapter 2: The visitor

Who would come at this time? Fuji-Nee wanting lunch? No, she is eating at the archery club today, and she has the key to the house anyways so she needn't ring the doorbell. Sakura? No, she is with Fuji-Nee at the archery club. Maybe even Tohsaka, yeah, she seems like the only one who would visit me for some random purpose during lunch. Confident, I went to the door and opened it.

The person outside was a complete stranger.

The visitor is almost a head taller than me, dressed in a white hooded trenchcoat with what appears to be a totally white suit underneath along with a bright red tie. A hood with a strange, pointed beak-like tip covers the upper part of his face, revealing only a clean shaven, slightly pointed chin and a sharp, roman nose, along with what could be passed off as the thinnest of smiles on his thin, pale lips. Call it a hunch, but I think I shouldn't let this man in.

"Mr Emiya Shirou, I presume?"

The man's voice was plain, like newsreaders on TV. No special accents whatsoever. Judging by his sharp features, he is obviously not Japanese, but his language is fluent, more fluent and accurate that my own, in fact.

"Erm...yes, what do you want?"

"It is difficult for me to speak here, may I come in?"

My hunch was correct, he wants to come in. I know it is a bad idea, but I probably have no choice here, for he is already removing his shoes.

The man follows me to the living room, and I sat him down beside the table.

"So, what do you want?" I ask.

"Mr Emiya, I will be direct. We wish for your assistance in something, something difficult, but beneficial to both you and our organisation, but mainly you, of course."

"My…assistance?"

"Yes, your assistance will be crucial in our plan. After all, you were a participant in the previous Heaven's Feel-the Holy Grail War."

The Holy Grail War. Not something I would like to talk about.

"What do you want from me?" My hostility towards the man grew.

"We wish for your fullest co-operation with us, that is all, but first things first. What is your ideal, Mr Emiya?"

What is my ideal? Funny he should ask, I can't exactly pin it down myself. It is a misguided ideal, destined to fail. The ideal to save everybody will result in me saving only the ideal itself.

"Sorry, you came too late. I no longer believe in it."

"Ah, but why not?"

"Because you cannot save everyone!" I was furious, furious not at him but at myself actually saying those words, myself denying those ideals that I lived by all my life until now. I know it is wrong, but I cannot give it up. I do not have the courage to give it up.

I told him, I told him the allegory of the ship, about the five-hundred people. The man listens carefully, seemingly taking in every single detail with great care.

"-so in the end, you cannot save everyone. You have to sacrifice people to save others!"

Then he did something unexpected.

He laughed. He flung his head backwards and bellowed loudly towards the ceiling. If the compound wasn't so big I'm sure the neighbours would have been frightened to hell. It was a deafening sound, one that seemed to mock me as if I was some ignorant child.

"W-what's so funny?"

"Ah, my apologies," the man collects himself for a moment, then speaks again, "I was merely laughing at your ignorance and stubbornness on this matter."

"W-what? Ignorance? And stubbornness?"

"Indeed. This is a theoretical moral dilemma, Mr Emiya, theoretical. Although it is not explicitly stated, the way it was phrased would tend to nudge you into thinking that there are only two choices to be made, and the parameters of the argument denies any other choice which you may come up with."

"S-so what?"

"So, what if, instead of choosing to repair the ship with three-hundred people, we instead choose to transfer everybody to one ship then repair it? That way everyone would be saved."

"B-but what if the ship can only hold so many people and might sink if it takes more?"

"Ah, I have been waiting for that," a big grin suddenly appears on his lips, "where has this been mentioned anywhere in the original question?"

"Of course it-"

Wait. Now that I think of it, there really is no mention of something like that. In fact, the question seem to be awfully devoid of detail in the first place.

"Well…yeah…"

"Right, so even under the assumption that both boats are already at maximum capacity, that is but a single possible method eliminated. Now, how do you know that you are the only person in the five-hundred who can repair the ships? Perhaps by enlisting the aid of the hundreds of passengers, you can repair the ships together and with greater efficiency. Also, what exactly is the amount of damage the ships have sustained? And let's say that you have been captured by the two-hundred. Which would take longer to accomplish, repairing their ship or hunting down and killing every single one of them? Will people still give resistance if you fire a gun into the air? Will you still have time to repair the other ship while you take your time to kill the two-hundred?"

"T-that's…that's…"

"Can you not tether both ships with a line to provide greater buoyancy, or create improvised flotation devices for the two-hundred people for them to last until they land? Can you not jettison excess cargo and equipment to make room on the other ship? And don't ships always carry enough life rafts and life jackets for all of their passengers? There are countless methods to rescue all five-hundred people, and you just have to find one that works in that situation after ruling out the ones which would not work, instead of merely being confined to a single method and being forced to make a hard choice. And let's say you are a powerful fictional hero like Superman. Can you not simply lift one ship out of the water and fly it to land?"

"T-that's…right…"

"Mr Emiya, you must know that the problem is not with your ideal. Your ideal is perfectly good. There is a saying that "The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak", your ideal is good, but you do not have enough power to fulfill it. You ideal has a pre-requisite. Just like the system of Communism where everyone must be selfless in order for it to work, your ideal requires you to have the _**POWER **_to save everybody in order to do so. Don't think of your ideal as wrong, but think of yourself as weak, and narrow minded. You confine yourself to the fallacy that you cannot save everyone, and thus do not even try to question the situation you have been given and then forces yourself into such a moral dilemma."

"You...you are right." Somehow, this man's words felt like a powerful kick to the nether regions. I was proven wrong not once, but twice. I proved my ideal wrong, then he proved my proof wrong and that the problem is with ME all along.

Her death was not inevitable. It was due to my weakness and ignorance that she died.

"Nothing is true, Mr Emiya, nothing is true. There is no absolute certainty in this reality of ours, only the certainty we believe in. If you do not question your own view of reality, you will only be manipulated by reality itself."

But how could I have saved her? How could I have done anything? There was no way, no way at all. I had thought about it, Tohsaka had thought about it. It was simply impossible that she was made to stay.

As if reading my mind, the man replied, "There is a way, Mr Emiya, there is always a way. We cannot change what has happened in the past, but there is a way to bring her back, in the present."

Huh? Wait, what is he saying?

"How, how do you know what I am thinking about?"

"Because I was there, on that night."


	4. Chapter 3: The proposal

**Chapter 3: The Proposal**

"You were WHAT?"

"I was there. You did not see me, nobody did, but I saw everything."

"But, how?"

"I was on the peak of a nearby hill, with my rifle trained on the head of Kotomine Kirei."

"W-what?" I was dumbfounded. Why would this man, whose face I have never seen, been there that night? What was he doing there? What does he want to achieve?

Again he appears to see straight through my thoughts. "Ah, where are my manners! I should have introduced myself and my organisation. I am Edward Mass, Sectional Deputy Director of the Magic-Users section of our organisation."

"Magic…Users Section?"

"Correct. We are but a small part of our organisation. Our organisation seeks to protect the people of this world from whatever threat that arises, granting assistance to those in danger or in need. We have on our hands vast amounts of resources and many skilled individuals to utilise these resources in order to achieve our goal. And we have been doing that, for many years."

Protect the people of the world? Helping those in need? Isn't this-

"Are you like, Superheroes?"

"No no no! You have it all wrong Mr Emiya!" Edward Mass laughed again, "Quite the opposite, I suppose. Superheroes bath in glory and adoration while making a big deal out of everything. We on the other hand sneak around in the shadows, doing whatever it takes to make sure this world does not destroy itself tomorrow. Sabotage, espionage, political assassinations…you name it, we have done it. Even started a few wars for good measure, though not so much of those now. We, Mr Emiya, are the Assassins."

"A-Assassins?"

"Yes, that is the name, at least currently, we have gone by many names in the past, but that is all irrelevant at the moment. What matters is that we need to do something; we need you to do it, and so we need you to work with us on this matter, since it is, as I have said before, to your benefit as well, perhaps more than it is to us."

"I-I don't know…"

My benefit? What could benefit me at this moment? Beside, how can I trust this man, given that-

"You said you were there, that night! Pointing the gun at Kotomine! Why were you there?"

"Like I said before, Mr Emiya, we protect the people from potential threats. The Holy Grail War is a major threat to the world and as such we must observe it and act accordingly. Although we would have wanted it to be outlawed and terminated entirely, the Magic Association was unshakable on this matter. At the same time, we did not trust the Catholic Church enough to leave it completely unattended and as you might have realized, our suspicion was not misplaced. Thus, we have observers for every single of these events. I was, as you may have already guessed, acting as the observer this time."

" But why? Why did you not kill him?" I was furious. If he had just killed Kotomine, all of this would not have happened. If Kotomine had been killed, she would surely not have died, we would have thought of something else, some other way out without her leaving, we would have-

"Because I was not aware of the consequences of his death." Mass cut my thoughts short with his answer, "'The 'Holy Grail' was unstable, and Kotomine was maintaining it. If he was dead, then the portal might have collapsed, or it might have spilt the magical energy contained within it, leading to a repeat of the event ten years ago. Either way, the risk involved was too high. I even considered calling in a Tactical Nuclear Warhead on the temple, but that would not stop the magical energy from spilling out to damage the world; although it was proven in the end that killing him did stop the process without negative consequences. Hence, it can be said that it is entire our failing and indecision that led to the departure of your servant. Recently however, we have found another way to bring your servant back and are now offering you a chance to do so."

I can't really think of anything to say. This man, whom I have just met, is taking responsibility for something I had always thought to be my fault, and is now trying to compensate by bringing her back.

No, it is not their responsibility. She wanted to go, she knew she had to, I couldn't convince her to stay. But-

"There is a way to bring her back?"

"Indeed. You must know that the 'Holy Grail' that you fought for was a fake, right?"

A fake? Oh, right, Kotomine said it during my first visit.

_It doesn't matter if it is a fake. Only that it works._

"Indeed, this 'Holy Grail' is a fake, made by powerful magi in the past. However, if something is fake, then there must be an authentic one, correct?"

He took me completely by surprise.

"A 'real' Holy Grail?"

"You must be familiar with the legend of King Arthur, who went in pursuit of the Holy Grail. Legend has it that the Holy Grail can grant a single wish to the one who possess it. King Arthur never did use the wish, but placed the grail at his final resting place, Avalon, to be sealed away forever."

"That, is the real Holy Grail?"

"Indeed. For a long time it was thought to be only a myth, but seven months ago we have discovered evidence that it exists. And now, we seek it to grant you your wish."

"My wish? But why? Why me? Why bother wasting so much effort just to grant me my wish? What am I to you?"

"Please do not misunderstand, Mr Emiya, my primary objective is not to grant YOU your wish, but to expend this wish, so that no one else can use it for themselves. And the reason for choosing you has been explained to you earlier."

"So you want me to use the wish, to bring her back?"

"Oh no, not that specifically. Anything would do, but we trust that you would not do something which will have too much of an impact on the world. The Holy Grail is something that has the power to destroy the world, so wasting it on something like that is a fail-safe. It may be wasteful as you may think, but it is better than it being abused."

"I see. But why me? Why not one of you guys?"

"It is simple, because we can trust you where we cannot trust even ourselves. Faced with such great power, even the best of us may have second thoughts, myself included. But you, Emiya Shirou, can be trusted with this BECAUSE of your predictability. By our analysis, there is only one thing you desire right now: bringing that girl back to you, and that is why it is on your mind all the time, evidently shown by the extra serving of lunch that you have prepared. "

"So you are saying that I am predictable in this sense? That I would only wish for that one thing? To bring her back?"

"Indeed. Everyone is allowed to be selfish when faced with such a great power. Your selfishness is simply the most harmless."

I don't know whether to be flattered or angry. Already I don't like way this man puts things.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I ask as a matter of fact. After so much talk, the man still has not reached his main point.

"I would like you to come with me to Avalon. There, we will find the Holy Grail and use it to fulfill your wish."

"It is not as simple as that, is it?"

"No, it is not."

That's it; there is always a catch to this sort of stuff. Like those promotions in shopping malls, always filled with hidden terms and conditions.

"First of all, we cannot enter Avalon. The Key to Avalon is currently an unknown, so we have to do further investigation, presumably on sites important to King Arthur. "

"That sounds fair enough." Investigating historical sites seem easy enough to carry out. Although I don't think I'm the smartest person around, it would be easier with the support of their organisation, especially if it is as powerful and influential as it sounds.

"And the second problem: someone else wants the Holy Grail."

"What? Someone else wants it?" Then I quickly marveled at my own stupidity. Of course, with such a powerful object, there is bound to be someone else seeking it for their own purposes.

"Indeed. A powerful Magus is trying to find the Holy Grail. His power is unquestionable. For someone who can destroy a town with a single spell, and actually did something like that, to possess the Holy Grail is unimaginable. After all, the true Holy Grail does not contain magical energy, but rather actually grants any wish directly, which means that whatever he wants, he will get it, and I cannot imagine it to be good. "

"So, you want to get to this thing before the other guy does?"

"Indeed Mr Emiya, indeed, and that is why we are leaving for England on Monday." Mass said it in a tone usually used when telling someone to go down to the grocery store.

"England? Monday? But, that is just…too sudden? I still have school and stuff! And besides, Fuji-Nee will never-"

"I will settle this with your legal guardian and your school, so please prepare any and everything you need. We leave on Monday afternoon." Again, Mass says it as a matter of fact, as if everything was prepared already.

"R-right." I cannot bring myself to disagree with him. All that cynicism in me was gone, at the prospect of actual, tangible hope. Hope of bringing her back, however little, is something I must grasp. After all, she was the only one that I-

"So it is settled. And if I may excuse myself, you do seem to have anticipated my arrival with the excess food you have here."

"I-what?" That's right! Well, at least it is not wasted. Satisfied, Mass settled down to consume the food meant for the girl who is not here.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: English Food, English Girls

Edward Mass had left after lunch, saying that he would return after dinner to speak to my "legal guardian". I don't know what kind of excuse he would think of, but it cannot be good.

I was in a strangely elated state all afternoon until evening. I used the extra beef and corn to prepare thick juicy burgers for dinner. Sakura came in early to help with the cooking, and Fuji-Nee came in late, but just on time for dinner. Ilya is supposedly off to Germany, but the hotel which she should be staying in told me that there was no Ilyasveil von Eienzbern currently residing at their hotel, or any white-haired girl for that matter. Bazette-san left a week ago saying that she would be returning to Ireland or something, so she isn't around. It does mean that we can save a bit on food, though Fuji-Nee probably compensates for that with her increased appetite outside the presence of a stranger.

"Erm Senpai," Sakura said shyly as we were eating.

"Huh, wha izit Sakuwa?" I talked with my mouth stuffed with meat.

"Senpai, you seem to be in an awfully good mood today, did something happen?"

"Yeah Shirou, you haven't ate like this since I-don't-know-when!" Fuji-Nee clearly noticed it as well.

"Er, well-"

My sentence was cut short by the doorbell. I rushed to it, anticipating Mass to be there.

The man outside could not have been more different.

He was tall but somewhat plump mustached man in his middle age, dressed in a brownish grey suit with a silver tie. On his head was a grey bowler hat and in his right hand a cane and a black briefcase. His left hand is tucked into his shirt Napoleon-style, and on his right eye was a monocle. I wonder who in the world wears a monocle nowadays, but I am probably in no position to question this man's sense of fashion. He is certainly someone of high social standing, perhaps an English gentleman who drives balls in country clubs, or some scholar in a research institute.

"Excuse me, who are you looking for?"

"I say, you were completely bamboozled by my disguise, were you not, lad?" The gentleman whispered.

"W-WHAT?" I narrowly controlled that outburst. Apparently. this gentleman right here IS the very same Edward Mass in disguise. The two of them could not be more different, but this is what makes the disguise effective. Heck, he even adopted a tone of voice suited for his character.

"Shirou! Who is it?" Fuji-Nee shouted from the living room.

"Now lad, why don't you play along?"

Saying that, Mass removed his hat with his left hand and marched into the living room. The two women were clearly surprised by the man's appearance, as they both gawked at him as if he was some animal from the zoo.

"Good evening ladies," he introduced himself in English-accented Japanese, "I am Professor Arlington Stanley from the Imperial College in the United Kingdom. I am here to speak to Sir Emiya Shirou regarding his student immersion programme at our institution."

Wow, he certainly made an impression. He turned to Fuji-Nee.

"My lady, I believe that you are the legal guardian of Sir Emiya, since you appear to be the more cultured of the duo."

"Um, I am? I mean, of COURSE I AM!" Fuji-Nee said with pride, clearly impressed by the eloquent flattery, "And I think that this should not be a problem! Not at all! After all, Shirou does need a chance to be independent! Fufufu…"

Somehow I think he had that backwards. I feel like I am HER guardian as she can't really live independently and I take care of her meals and stuff.

"…But Shirou never told me about it!"

"Has he not informed you?"

Oh no, she got me here. I never knew what kind of excuse this guy had in mind, but he should have told me earlier. Honestly, I'm a bad liar so I don't think I can get myself out of this now.

"Shirou! Is this true?"

"Uh, uh..."

Immediately, Mass came to my rescue again. "Regardless, Master Emiya's registration has been approved." Saying so, he took a file from his briefcase containing many pieces of paper. On closer inspection, they appear to be printed application forms for the immersion programme he talked about, along with red "approval" stamps on them. "And so, the Imperial College is funding his entire stay. We will not have time to find a suitable replacement if he decides to withdraw, so it would be a great disappointment for all of us. Besides, a stay in England would be a wonderful opportunity for Master Emiya to improve on his English."

That last bit looks like it struck blood. Fuji-Nee _is _an English teacher and although my grades are on the high-end, they are nowhere close to her expectations.

"Right, then as his **_LEGAL GUARDIAN_**, I permit him to participate in this programme!" Fuji-Nee is still enjoying her newfound rights as my legal guardian. "Shirou, don't forget to learn some English recipes so you can cook English food for me when you come back!"

"Is food all you think about?" I respond with my typical answer to more than half of her requests.

"Oh, Senpai," Sakura, who has been observing silently from the sidelines, suddenly joins in the conversation.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Erm, don't take it the wrong way but, erm, they say that English girls are all pretty, right?"

Somehow Sakura came to the conclusion that my heart would not return with me from this trip. I can't blame her though, since she her caution had been well placed when SHE was here.

"Don't worry Sakura," I have to reassure her, "It's just a school immersion programme! I won't be doing anything remotely wrong!"

Well, that is half-true at best. There would be loads of wrong stuff aright, but nothing of the sort she is thinking of. Still, I must be getting better at lying because Sakura seemed satisfied and went quiet again.

"So it is decided, Master Emiya Shirou will leave at 3 in the afternoon on Monday. Please meet me in the morning on Monday at your school so we can speak to your principal regarding your leave."

"Um, yes." I reply.

"Jolly well. Good evening, then, " said Mass, as he shakes my hand and Fuji-Nee's, then replaces his hat with his left hand and I showed him out.

The rest of dinner is far livelier, with the three of us discussing this "immersion programme". Fuji-Nee re-asserted her order for English food from time to time, but Sakura seems to have kept to herself, which is fine with me anyways.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Disclaimer: In response to some of the questions posted regarding the previous chapter, this fanfic is NOT a crossover with Assassins' Creed. We did use quite a few ideas from there, but they are completely unrelated plot-wise and everything in this fanfic is self-contained as much as possible. Thank your for your continued support.


	6. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 5: Show of force

We are running on the beach, with the setting sun in the background.

"Shirou! Faster! Faster!"

"I can't! I can't keep up!"

"Geez! At this rate you'll fail your physical examination!"

Wait, why are we here on the beach? Why is SHE here with me? She shouldn't be here, right? And how the hell did she know I have a physical examination next Tues-

I awoke with a start.

Somehow this is the first time I've had dreams of her in quite a while. Maybe it is because of the prospect of her coming back that my mind is subconsciously getting prepared for it. Yeah, maybe.

"Oh, it's only six."

Somehow my insomnia is completely cured. Seems to me that Mass is more of a doctor than an "Assassin". Still, my head hurts and my mind is messed up from the dream. Guess I'll just sleep in for a while, maybe five minutes.

"Senpai! Senpai!"

Huh, what?

"Senpai! Wake up! Someone's here to see you!"

"What? Sakura? "

I open my eyes. GUH! It's 10 already!

"Thanks Sakura!" I quickly put my shirt and pants on, then rush to the door-

-And is promptly repulsed by a powerful field of magical energy.

Outside is a large, bulky man, taller than me by more than a head. The black velvet business suit he donned appears to be several sizes too small, with his defined biceps pushing the fabric dangerously thin. His jet black hair is cropped short and flat at the top, like a lid used to contain the sharp, pointed features of his face. His eyes were covered by a pair pilot's sunglasses, producing an uncomfortable void to look into, forcing me to look further down, right at his lips which were stretched into a wide grin.

"You are Emiya Shirou?" The man asks, in English. I can't be completely sure, but his English seem to carry a weird accent, like as if he is not a native speaker of it.

"Y-yes." I can't control my fear. The sheer amount of magical energy from this man can literally crush me into dust if I disobeyed him, not to mention the possibility of him physically crushing me with those powerful arms.

"Good, good morning then, I am Luigi Malfatto, a magus like you, or perhaps not so much. I am looking for something, and I require your assistance."

"Well, a lot of people have wanted my assistance lately," I reply. I did not mean to be snarky. It was just the first thought that had crossed my mind. The immense pressure that this man puts out is forcing me to speak my mind, whether I like or not.

"Is that so? _Bene_. But I must insist that you co-operate with me, and not with that _maldito bastardo_."

"I…please let me consider this for a moment…." The man's presence is just too daunting, I simply cannot refuse him.

"Regardless, you are coming with me." Malfatto said it without any hesitation or emotion. It is a matter of fact, I can't change his mind nor resist him. With that, he grabbed me by my collar and lifted my off the ground with a sharp jerk.

"What the!" I screamed, but his grasp is firm. Now that I'm closer to him, the amount of magical energy radiating from him is making me suffocate. Whatever this man wants, he is going to get it. I can't even focus my mind enough to project anything of use to me right now, so-

**_BANG!_**

A flash, a sizzle near Malfatto's head. Immediately, I am unceremoniously dumped onto the ground as the big man turns around to face the direction of the sound. I clear my head and look too.

10 meters or so down the road is Mass, dressed in his familiar white trench coat and hood, wielding a long sniper rifle in his hand, its barrel still smoking.

"_Assassino_." Malfatto spat the word out like an insult to someone's mother.

"A shield with enough resistance to nullify my bullet. It appears that this is a fair fight." Mass shouts from down the road.

No, this can't be a fair fight. Unless he is a Magus as well, Mass will surely be defeated by this monster of a man.

Without warning, several balls of fire materialises in-front of Malfatto, and flew at high velocity towards Mass, searing the air along the way. Still gasping for air, I strain my eyes. The fireballs are not flying uniformly. Their flight paths are staggered and intertwined so that if Mass evades one of them, he will move right into the path of another. The fireballs are like the sides of a net, closing down on him.

"This is not your utmost effort." Mass shouted again. He is going to die if he moves, but if he doesn't move, all the fireballs would hit him. He is not going to make it, but somehow his tone of voice is still as flat as ever, without a tinge of fear or unease, as if the fireballs are merely snow-balls hurled by young children.

Then, he acts. Kicking off the ground, he dashs right into the incoming balls of fire, then drops to the ground and barrel-rolled forward. The fireballs were all aimed for his centre of mass, and flew over his head. He recovered from the roll by leaping upwards, and something long and silvery came out of his trench coat. He swings that thing at the big man's head.

**CLASH!**

Malfatto blocks his attack with his arm, reinforced by magic. Mass flies backwards, and there was another gunshot as he fired with a gun I cannot see. It must have failed because more fireballs are launched, which were again evaded. Malfatto is slightly stunned by the failure of both waves of fireballs and waited for Mass to land before he is going to deliver he third wave.

Mass landed about two meters away from the big man, and before any more fireballs can be conjured, the silvery object, now clearly visible to be a sword, snapped horizontally to Mass's eye-level, with his legs locked into a position ready to kick off. Then he stills himself and stayed in the position.

What in the world is he doing? He is giving Malfatto a huge opening. Malfatto froze as well. No more fireballs were launched. Both men stood there, staring each other down. How the he-

No, it is not an opening. The big man cannot attack Mass. His sword is in position and so is his body. It appears that Malfatto cannot attack and project shields at the same time, so if Mass can evade-no, Mass WILL evade, and use this opening to counterattack and kill him in one hit. Malfatto made the mistake of giving the Assassin a chance to ready himself, and now he cannot attack at all. Although Mass cannot attack either, he has the advantage here as time seems to be precious for Malfatto, since a police siren can be heard in the distance.

Then Malfatto spoke.

"I did not expect to be defeated this easily. Looks like I have underestimated you, _Assassino_."

"Indeed, and I trust that I can allow you to genuinely retreat?" Saying that, Mass relaxed from his position and replaced the sword into his trench coat.

Without a word, the big man disappeared in a flash of light. When I turned around to look at Mass, he too was gone without a trace. The police sirens are close, and if they turn around the bend they will see me. I'd better go back into the house quickly.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Chapter 6: Power

The police car pulled up to my house. Sakura must have called the police when she saw the big man life me by the collar, but I doubt that she has seen any of the fighting since she ran back inside to use the telephone. When the police questioned me, I made up a story that Malfatto was a illegal money-lender and that he got the wrong house because there was another man named "Emiya Shirou" in the city so he left after I've clarified it with him. The two tired-looking policemen half-believed it and left. Though there should be more investigation into the matter concerning illegal money lenders, I doubt that those two are paid enough to care.

Mass returned right after Sakura left to buy groceries.

"I am deeply apologetic for what has occurred earlier. I did not expect him to find you this easily". Mass actually sounds sincere for once as he apologized.

"But why do they need me? What am I to them anyways?" That's right, the sheath, Avalon, is no longer within my body. It and Excalibur disappeared along with her that night.

"I do not know. Perhaps their research is more comprehensive than ours, and they have discovered that you or something produced by you is necessary to obtain the Holy Grail."

"Something produced by me? You mean like projection?"

Coming to think of it, probably nobody in the world other than me can analyse and visualise things related to King Arthur, like the sword Caliburn or the sheath Avalon. It makes sense that one of these things is required to enter Avalon where the Holy Grail is supposedly situated.

"Indeed, so it is of utmost importance that you come to England tomorrow. As you may have noticed, our Italian friend wants to capture you, so he may attack again soon. Be prepared. It is difficult, but not impossible, for you to defeat him so be very alert. Still it is difficult, so try your best to stay alive until tomorrow morning when I return. "

Oh, so the man's accent is Italian!

"Our enemy , or should I say opponent, is powerful, very powerful. As you may recall, I mentioned that he has destroyed an entire town with a single spell, right?"

"Ah, yes." Indeed, someone who can do that would have no problem projecting a barrier field like the one just now, and block bullets with it. The amount of magical energy the man can master is simply incredible. I do not even sense this level of magical energy from Tohsaka, even though she is like the most powerful magus I know personally.

"Indeed Mr Emiya. Luigi Malfatto is a very powerful magus. Although not a magic-user myself, I have seen enough to know that the level of magic energy he can draw upon is incredible. Projecting a 'hard' barrier field like that is immensely difficult, and even more so to maintain. In addition, I trust that you have seen the level of sophistication in those fire-bolts of his?"

"Sophistication? I thought that they were just fire bolts." I replied. I was too busy holding my breath and being scared than to observe those things properly back then.

"Indeed. You must have witnessed one of the fire-bolts go astray and impact the tree outside."

"N-not really." Coming to think of it now, I didn't really see where the fireballs went after Mass evaded them.

"But of course you did not. You would have expected the tree to be set ablaze or even vapourised by the fire, right? Well, it was not."

"You-you are right!" There certainly were no burnt trees on the road after the brief skirmish.

"Yes, it appears that our friend Luigi has deliberately used fire-bolts that only affect humans, in order to minimise collateral damage."

"B-but why would he do that? He destroyed a town, right? So it is not as if he cares for human life!"

"No Mr Emiya, he did it this time because Magic Users must be covert in public, and just to show us that he can. With our power, it would be difficult to stop him. We can only hope that we reach the Holy Grail before he does. "

"So, with our lack of power huh…"

Emiya Shirou is powerless before Malfatto.

It is simple as that.

Emiya Shirou is weak, and cannot help everyone.

"Only the strong can save others then, I guess."

"That, my friend, is a completely ridiculous response."

Again, Mass dismissed my opinion as utter rubbish. Man, I am getting sick of this guy.

"Answer this question, Mr Emiya. What if I ask you how to carry flour with a basket? No use of magecraft allowed, of course."

"I can't! It is impossible! How the hell do you do something like that! All the flour will leak out of the bottom!" I was livid. How can he ask something so ridiculous! No one can do that?

"Ah, but if you wet the basket, the flour at the bottom will stick together and fill up the holes in the basket, which will keep the rest of the flour in, right?"

Another powerful kick to the nether regions. Why can't I think of that? Is there something wrong with me or is he just trying to outsmart me and piss me off?

"Indeed Mr Emiya, it would have been easier if I was given a bag or a bowl to do it, but with some extra work the basket could be used as well. This shows that we all have power in one form or another and that it is up to us to find a way to use that power."

"But what if you don't have water with you? What would you do?" I can't let him beat me like this. I dig into this loophole of his argument.

"Then you have failed, because if you knew beforehand that you were going to use the basket to carry flour then you should have brought water along as well. Knowing your own power is important and you must supplement your power with something else if you know that your task cannot be accomplished by your power alone."

A third kick to the nether regions. Somehow I was just proven to be an idiot and someone who does not prepare for things before hand, both at once.

"Okay, you got me. I admit defeat." Whatever this guy is, I have no intention in further logical debates with him.

"Then you must aptly prepare for tomorrow since you have identified your own problems. I will leave now."

I showed him out waited for him to be out of earshot to slam the door in my frustration.


	7. Chapter 7: Hot Blooded Battle!

Chapter 7: Gekiganger III! Hot Blooded Battle!

It is almost dinner time. I had went out earlier to buy ingredients for dinner and returned with another load of beef, along with some vegetables and a large bottle of apple juice. In addition to Fuji-Nee and Sakura, Tohsaka is coming over for dinner today. Back on holiday from the Magic Association, she has made it a point to come over on Sundays for dinner before giving me lessons on magic, which makes me think that she might have been lonely in her house as well. At least Sakura and Fuji-Nee comes over almost every day, but Tohsaka has been living alone for more than ten years since the last War where her father died, so it's not surprising if she is lonely, especially now with Archer gone for more than half a year.

"Senpai, I'll help you with that," said Sakura as she helped me carry the tray of beef teriyakis to the table.

Dinner is livelier when both Fuji-Nee and Tohsaka are around. Tohsaka will always say something clever and Fuji-Nee will be left speechless, and after that she will whine to me about how not to let "outsiders" come to dinner again.

After dinner, it is time for my routine "lessons" on magecraft for almost half a year now. Although she keeps telling me that it was never for my sake but to hone her own skills, she keeps coming week after week whenever she is on leave from the magic association, and even when she is in England she would call me during the designated "lesson time" every week.

Recently, my progress has been slow, and Tohsaka felt that it was because my "spirit" is not up to par. She experimented with various methods to "lift my spirits", including sexual harassment and some drug of dubious origin. Lately, she discovered an old anime named "Gekiganger III" which features three hot-blooded guys piloting a giant combining robot named Gekiganger III to defend Earth from aliens. Somehow Tohsaka came to the conclusion that all boys like this sort of stuff and will become motivated instantly by watching it.

_[The aliens are coming!]_

_[Time to go! (All together) Let's Gekigan IN!]_

"For the last time Tohsaka! This thing doesn't work! It's stupid!"

_[Take this! Rocket Punch!]_

_[Argh! But you cannot stop us, Gekiganger III!]_

"Shut up you **_BAKA_**! Don't you boys like this sort of stuff? Now watch it!"

_[Joe! Get out of there!]_

_[Don't worry about me. Ken! Do it!]_

_[But you'll be killed, Joe!]_

_[There is no time! Use Gekigan Flare! Now!]_

I don't really have much of a choice since this is probably her last resort to motivate me, and she threatens me with more of those drugs and sexual harassment if I don't comply.

_[No! Don't do it, Ken!]_

"No! Don't do it, Ken!"

Somehow Tohsaka became more engrossed in the show than I am and echoed what Ms Naoko said, and at the top of her voice too, which earned a surprised glance from Sakura who is clearing the table. Fuji-Nee has left earlier when she found out that the TV will be occupied by us, and Sakura stayed behind to wash the dishes.

_[I'm sorry Ms Naoko. GEKIGAN...FLARE!]_

"But I am motivated already, Tohsaka! I can do it! Can we stop watching this trash now and do some practice?"

It is true, my spirits have certainly been up since I was given hope by Mass.

_[Urgh, I'm...sorry, Ms Naoko, I can't...take you to the beach...like I promised...]_

_[JOOOOOOOOE!]_

"Erm, hey, Tohsaka?" Tohsaka did not respond. Her face is in her arms, and soft sobbing can be heard.

"Tohsaka, are you... crying?" I know it's sad but I didn't think that it would reduce a girl like Tohsaka to tears.

She looks up. "(sniff) Of course not, (sniff)...you BAKA! (sniff)...It's not like it's touching (sniff)...or anything!"

"But you are crying! Are you actually THAT engrossed in the show? I thought you said only boys are interested in it?"

Tohsaka suddenly disappeared from her seat and before I can react, I am off the ground, flying to my right, with a sharp pain on my left cheek.

**BAM!** I collided with the bookshelf. Thankfully it wasn't a terribly hard punch or I would have broken my back. Tohsaka is a girl after all. If that was Mass or Malfatto, my back would have been properly broken.

"Argh, Toh...saka..."

"You **BAKA!**" Tohsaka screamed in my face then ran towards the door, with her hands covering her watery eyes and face.

"Ah! Tohsaka Senpai!" Sakura was nearly knocked over when Tohsaka charged out of the front door.

Well, at least I found out that Tohsaka has a hot-blooded side to her.

It is late. My back has recovered from the pain but the bruise on my left cheek will take some time to heal, since I no longer posses the sheath, Avalon.

"I'd better pack my stuff for tomorrow." I told myself. Mass will probably come early tomorrow so I won't have time. Better pack now.

Clothes, socks, some books on travel in England, a shinai and a longbow maybe. No, the bow would be restricted. Just the shinai, then.

Oh, I should bring that "Gekiganger III" DVD as well. Tohsaka had finished it some time ago and conveniently left it here tonight, so I don't think she would mind. I must say that although the show is stupid at best, it is rather fun to watch so there should be no harm in bringing it along to watch during my free time.

After packing my luggage, I went to the shed to continue my routine of practicing magic. It went rather smoothly for once in a long time, which is not strange considering my positive mental state. Maybe the show does work to a certain extent, or maybe it was the prospect of seeing her again, I don't really know for certain.

Whatever the case, it is late. I'd better go to bed.


	8. Chapter 8 and 9

Note: As certain chapters in the beginning are short, we may choose to upload multiple chapters at once to avoid disappointment. Thank you for your continued interest and support.

/ / / / / / /

Chapter 8: Red goes faster

I was awoken by the sound of the alarm. I'm not one who uses alarms regularly, but I can't afford to sleep in today. It is five-thirty, should be early enough. I think I can make breakfast before Sakura and Fuji-Nee comes over.

I head to the kitchen and put on my apron. I don't think that guy would be eating with us, so I only prepare toast for 3 people, complete with scrambled eggs. Fuji-Nee wants English food quite badly, so this is the closest I can get.

"Oh, Senpai! You are up early today!" I turn around and there was Sakura in her school uniform.

"Yeah, today is the big day. The professor guy will come later and go to school with me to speak to the principal."

"Then you should get ready! Let me take over here." Sakura seems rather energetic this morning, probably because she wants to leave a good parting impression on me before I go.

Right, I have to bring the luggage out. I head back to my room.

All the luggage have been carried out to the gate. There isn't much actually, only a duffle bag for clothes, a haversack for personal items including my passport, wallet and a Shinai that is half sticking out of the bag due to its length, but is held in place by a secure rope.

"Senpai! Breakfast is ready!" Sakura yelled from the living room. That's my cue to head back inside.

Breakfast was very lively, with Fuji-Nee giving me loads of last-minute tips on English, like how to use "lorry" instead of "truck", and "elevator" instead of "lift", along with some guidelines on table manners which I doubt she follows herself. Sakura was going on about what kinds of gifts and souvenirs I should bring back.

Then I heard a loud car horn from outside the gate. I quickly stuff the rest of my toast into my mouth and ran out, expecting the Professor.

And again I was surprised by the man's disguise. This time, he appears to be wearing a long blonde wig and a large pair of sunglasses, with a red T-shirt, tattered jeans and red sneakers. His car, or what appears to be a car, looks like something straight out of Star Wars, with an unbelievably streamlined teardrop shape that resembles a rocket, along with a pair of stabaliser fins mounted diagonally on the back. The car is painted bright fiery red with the word "hundred" in Kanji printed on its sides. The wheels of the car are thicker than my thigh and as wide as my entire torso section lengthwise. I swear that this guy likes to show off, probably embezzling his organisation's funds for it.

"Yo! You're da Shirou guy, right?" He spoke in English, with a heavy American accent. This one I can identify due to the large number of American films that Fuji-Nee showed me both in class and at home.

"Er, yeah." I replied in Japanese. No point trying to play with him.

"Aw c'mon! English, dude, English!" He is very persistent, probably to show Fuji-Nee that I will indeed use English more often. Now that you mention it, Fuji-Nee and Sakura have come outside to look at the dashing man and his dashing car.

"Why hellooooo ladies!" This guy is pretty in-character aright. He then moves into the yard in an attempt to "court" Sakura.

"S...Senpai..." Sakura is obviously nervous. I' m pissed as well. Sakura is like my own sister, I can't let this guy do what he wants, even if it's all part of the act.

"Hey! Go away!" I confront him with my substandard English.

"Whoa, chill man! Just doin' ma job! Anyways in this situation you shoulda said 'Back off, man!' Those Bridish dudes would just laugh their asses off if you talk like that! Now load up and get in." He gesture at the car with his thumb.

I load my luggage into the trunk, which is surprisingly spacious considering the shape of the car. Then I climb into the passenger seat.

"Now girl, why doncha kiss ya boyfriend goodbye, eh?" He tells Sakura like it is something as normal as having lunch.

"W-what? S...Senpai!" Sakura blushes, and hides her face with her hands.

"N-no! It's not like that! She is not my-" I desperately try to wriggle myself out of the situation, but I was suddenly thrown backwards into the hard seat as the car kicked off and accelerated to 150 km/h within 2 seconds.

It felt like a roller-coaster ride, and I swear that I've had more near-misses in this ride than the rest of my life put together. Somehow this guy was able to squeeze the car through the worst of the city's traffic jams without ever dropping below 120 km/h. I don't know how many red-light and speeding fines this guy will get, but it probably won't matter for an Assassin anyway. Furthermore the car doesn't have a license plate. Still, a big red car shaped like a fighter jet is probably a little too identifiable if you ever saw one on the road. Due to all that nonsense, we managed to arrive at the school within 3 minutes.

We finished our business with the principal quickly. The principal was dubious at first but when the "driver" showed him the forms, he believed us and was actually quite happy that his student is accepted into such a wonderful programme and that it would bring great honour to the school to have me visit a prestigious institution like the Imperial College.

We headed to the airport early to have lunch there before going in. After another breathtaking ride, Mass parked the car in the carpark and left it unlocked as we unloaded all the luggage.

"A friend will come over to pick up the car." He told me in Japanese, having dropped the act.

After lunch, we got boarding passes and head towards the checkpoint. Despite the incredible show with the "car", we are flying Economy on British Airways. "Attracts less attention" is his reason.

I passed through the scanner first, but on his turn it was beeping. Damn, I thought. This guy probably has a whole arsenal of weapons in those clothes. How can he get in?

And again he did something completely unexpected. He extracted a multi-tool from his pants pocket and surrendered it to the customs officer.

"Anything else?" The officer asked.

"No sir, nothing else."

He passed through the scanner again, and this time there was no reaction.

I was amazed. I never thought that this man will go somewhere without his weapons, seeing his speed in handling them yesterday morning.

Again, he seemed to read my mind. "If you are looking for weapons on me, look here." Saying that, he walked us to a secluded corner and reached down into his boot to pull out a thin but long dagger. It was jet back, and from the looks of it, molded in one single piece.

"Porcelain knife," he explained

Then he extracted a funny looking object from his pocket. The object appears to be a pistol grip with a transparent case on top and a spring inside. "Plastic 'gun'. Fires porcelain needles using a high-tension spring."

I am surprised by at the same time not surprised at all. If the metal detector detects metal, then weapons not made of metal will not be detected. The multi-tool that was surrendered is a decoy to divert attention and prevent a pat-down, which may reveal his non-metal weapons.

"The rest of the equipment is over at the other side. These are for you to use on the plane." He hands me the weapons.

"What? Me?" I was dumbfounded. "Why do I need them? Why don't you use them?"

"Because my body is sufficient for myself. You need weapons since you don't want to be using magic here."

It makes sense. Him, an Assassin, is probably trained in different kinds of unarmed combat, but I need these weapons to defend myself as I can't afford to use magic on the plane, where there are many people around. Our enemies know this and thus may choose to strike on the plane where our combat effectiveness is limited.

"Thanks," I said. Oh and one more thing, I have to buy some chocolates for Sakura and Liquor for Fuji-Nee.

/ / / / / / /

Chapter 9: Mile-high club

"Mr Emiya, have you ever been to England?" asks Mass. We are 6 hours into the flight and supper has just been served.

"No, but I've heard that everything is really-"

[Ladies and Gentlemen, please do not be alarmed.] Someone is talking into the intercom. It is a male voice, but clearly not the pilot. A different voice repeated it in Japanese, probably for the Japanese passengers who occupy a large fraction as well.

[We are the Freedom Alliance of Parkistan, and this is a hijacking. I repeat, this is a hijacking.]

The cabin bursts into a frenzied state of panic, with people screaming for help or mercy and children frightened by the noise and crying. A man in a business suit walked down the aisle with an assault rifle in his hands, making sweeping motions at the terrified passengers.

[My comrade is patrolling in the aisles right now. We are demanding the release of 500 prisoners captured during recent raids by the government! If they do not meet our demands then we will execute one person per hour, starting one hour from now!]

Oh no, it is a hijacking. I can't use any magic or those weapons given to me without raising suspicion, and I may even be shot. There is also the possibility that there is a bomb on the plane somewhere so I can't risk it like that. Damn, in situations like this if only she was h-

Then some movement to my right caught my eye. It is Mass, slowly standing up and raising his hand.

"Hey man, can I go to the bathroom?"

What the hell is he doing! He doesn't even have any weapons on him! And going to the bathroom? At a time like this?

"You! Follow me! Don't try any funny business!" The terrorist in the aisle gestured at him with the gun, and the two of them slowly walked down the aisle into the curtain separating the cockpit section and the cabin.

Tension is slowly building. I can't hear anything behind those curtains, and I don't know if anything has happened to him. Is he giving me an opportunity to strike while the terrorist is distracted? Yeah, that's right. I can sneak into the cabin and maybe quickly subdue the terrorists before-

A flush of the toilet is heard. A few seconds later, Mass walked out of the curtains, slowly crossed the aisle and returned to his seat.

"What the hell happened?" I whispered.

"Hm, oh nothing at all. I used the toilet." He dismissed my question, in an audible voice so that passengers nearby could hear him.

After nearly 5 minutes, the terrorist did not return to check the cabin. I know that Mass has done something since the guy would have returned by now. I can't leave this be. I will go have a look as well. I stood up and walked through the aisle, moved through the curtain and-

-nearly tripped on a body.

"WAGH!" I screamed in surprise and instinctively jumped backwards to land ungraciously on my backside. There are three men lying face down on the floor, presumably the terrorists, with no blood anywhere, so they might just be unconscious. Their guns are either in their hands or in one case inside the toilet.

A few other passengers mustered up the courage to take a look, and soon everyone was rushing to see the three terrorists on the floor. Everyone was curious as to why the terrorists are in this state. The cabin crew quickly rushed over and after some discussion, decided to restrain the terrorists and place them at the back of the aircraft.

The flight proceeded normally after that.

"Okay, don't play dumb with me. What exactly did you do to them?" I asked Mass as soon as we passed through customs.

"It was simply really. I merely disabled them with cholorofoam. They will probably regain consciousness right about now in whichever hospital they have been taken to by the British Police."

"You didn't kill them?"

"There was no need to. My goal is to stop the hijacking, instead of killing the terrorists. Killing them is but one method of doing so. If you are too focused on your method, you will forget your goal. Besides, there were no victims in this incident. If I had killed them, then they would be the victims of the incident, right?"

I smack myself in the face. Mass has just shown me an example of how to save everyone, without even breaking a sweat, something that I had never done before.


	9. Chapter 10: Meeting the Family

Chapter 10: Meeting the Family

An old BWM came to pick us up from the airport. The driver, a bearded and bald man of African descent, introduced himself as John Graham, but preferred to be addressed as "Big John". It seems that he is an Assassin as well, and used to be a serial killer who went on killing sprees around the city when he was high on drugs, randomly firing magic spells at pedestrians. Apparently he owes his life to Mass who brought me here because it was him who cut Big John's noose and offered him a second chance in life as an Assassin when Big John was trying to commit suicide to atone for his sins. I don't care much about his story but this guy is certainly a big showoff to do stuff like denying people their suicides and force-recruiting them.

The car pulled up next to a large office building near the city center. The logo at the front identifies it as the headquarters building of "Kinsway Co-operative Foundation". We were escorted by 2 security guards to the "VIP Elevator" and went up to the 34th floor.

The elevator doors open to reveal a small, darkened room with numerous working desks filled with computer monitors along with stacks of books and loose sheets of paper. On the back wall is a huge array of monitors displaying different kinds of information including weather, text, computer diagnosis and surveillance footage. Shuffling between the desks and the wall monitors are 3 people. A large muscular Caucasian man with shot blond hair glancing through some sheets of paper, a pale and skinny bespectacled Caucasian man with orange hair working on his computer, and a regularly built Asian man swinging a Bokken at a training dummy.

"TAKE THAT! BURNING PASSION SLASH!" screamed the Asian man as he sliced the dummy's arm clean off with the Bokken. The dummy looks like one of those you use for crash-tests for cars, so it should be quite sturdy. Seeing that he just pulled a Miyamoto Musashi, I think that this guy would be a powerful opponent, even for someone like Fuji-Nee. Still, his hot-bloodedness seems quite hilarious, if not nonsensical.

"I have returned," said Mass as he dropped his weight on a nearby chair. Immediately, everyone stopped their activities and looked at him, and then at me.

"Oh, so zis is ze kid." The big blond guy asked.

"Indeed. Emiya Shirou, victor of the 5th Holy Grail War."

I never actually thought myself as a winner, even though I did win it technically.

Indeed, I lost far more than I have gained, so I should be called a loser instead.

"Ah, good. Nice to meet you. I am Dmitri Vladof, son of Igor Vladof. I maintain ze information technology here."

"Dmitri has a PhD in Computer Engineering," Mass added for my convenience.

"Bah! Zat iz all old hat! I am not someone who eats off my qualifications! Back in ze good old days, we determined our positions in ze office by our tolerance to vodka."

The bespectacled orange-haired man introduced himself as well. "Cheers mate! I'm Patrick McComberland, from Edinburgh. I do the heavy stuff around here."

"Heavy stuff?" I asked.

"Demolitions mostly, like explosives, anti-armour weapons, helicopters and other stuff like that. I do transport as well except for cars. Big John is better than me at those."

"Go to HELL!" The Asian guy suddenly screamed. I turned around and almost got hit in the face by the one-armed training dummy that flew across the room. The swordsman saw me, and walked over with his bokken over his shoulder.

"Ah! A new Comrade in our fight for JUSTICE!" He exclaimed while wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Er, I'm not too sure about that…" I replied hesitantly. This guy looks like he is about to throw me into some gladiatorial pit with that firm grip he has on my shoulders.

"Nonsense!" He dismissed my opinion. "You have joined our struggle to protect GREEN EARTH! So now you are an ally of JUSTICE!"

His hot-bloodedness is absolute. I can't even bring myself to argue against him.

"This is Yamada Jiro, our specialist in close-quarters combat, and something else which I would like to keep confidential for the time being," Mass introduced him.

"Yeah! So, Emiya! What kind of magic do you specialise in?" Yamada asks.

"I can do some strengthening and a bit of projection," I answer truthfully. No point pretending to be a masterful specialist.

"WOAH! This kid is a prodigy!" Yamada's reaction caught me by surprise. The other guys around the room are all staring at me now, like I'm some kind of newfound animal in the forest. "He is a master of BOTH Strengthening AND Projection! And he's only 17!"

"Er I think you've got it all wrong. I'm only a novice magus and I can do only a bit of both. My magic capacity is quite small too." I have to clear this up before there are any more misunderstandings.

"YOU WHAT? ONLY A NOVICE!" Yamada screamed in disbelief. "Then why the hell are you here?"

"He is here to have his wish granted." Mass reminded, or maybe reprimanded Yamada." We have discussed this, remember?"

"Oh right, but I didn't even agree to that! We should be using it for some NOBLE PURPOSE, in order to better protect GREEN EARTH!"

It's true. Now that he is saying it, I can't deny the selfishness that this wish of mine contains. With the power of the Holy Grail, the Assassins can do a lot of stuff that will benefit the world, according to them anyway.

"Did you not agree to the creed when you joined us? 'We rely on strength alone, changing the world with our own hands.' It will not be as easy as wishing for good stuff to happen. There are always consequences unthought-of if you do something major with such power. It would be better to do something with little to no impact to the world, like his wish. A simply wish such as bringing a dead person back from the past to lead a normal life does not have a noticeable impact on the world, as far as I have considered it."

"Argh, fine, but I'm keeping an eye on this one in case he tries anything funny." Yamada still does not fully trust me. I don't expect him to anyways, since I'm not the hot-blooded type.

"Then it is settled. Yamada, take him to his place of temporary residence," said Mass as he gave an envelope to Yamada. He examined the contents with a surprised face.

"Alright, follow me kid." Yamada led me out into the lift, down to the lobby and out into the carpark. We mounted a black jeep, a Land Rover, and drove off.


	10. Chapter 11 and 12

Chapter 11: Gekiganger III, Hot Blooded Battle! II

We stop in front of a posh looking hotel next to the river Thames. A valet driver takes the jeep and Yamada brings me up to my room, a suite, actually. The suite is well furnished with British Victorian era furniture and decorations, something Tohsaka probably would enjoy. The luggage man, or the 'bellboy' as the British call them, arrive with my handful of luggage, and I unpack while Yamada explains my schedule to me, in Japanese which he is more comfortable with, since we are both Japanese.

"Ok, so I come to pick you up at 10 tomorrow morning, we drive all the way to the ruins of Camelot where the other guys will be waiting, we have lunch there, and then we explore t-WHAT IS THAT?"

He is staring at the Gekiganger III DVD that I just unpacked from my haversack. I don't know what he wants, but he looks interested in the DVD. No, more than interested, more like fanatic. Tears are literally streaming from his eyes as he beholds the box like some sort of sacred artifact, then drops to his knees and kisses the Gekiganger title on the cover repeatedly.

"Er, this is an anime, have you watched it?"

"Watched it? WATCHED IT!" Yamada's face looks like I just insulted his mother and sister. "I don't just 'watch it', boy, I KNOW IT! This, is the PENULTIMATE of Robot anime! This is the show that gets your HOT BLOOD PUMPING! This, is GEKIGANGER III!"

"Erm yeah, so you like it?"

"THAT IS LIKE ASKING IF I AM A MAN! AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO QUESTION MY MANHOOD, NOR MY UNDYING PASSION FOR GEKIGANGER!" Yamada is now screaming right into my face while grasping my shoulders with both hands, threatening to literally break my bones with his tight grip.

"Now boy, put this on, right NOW!" He gestures violently at the TV, and I cannot disobey someone who looks like he can crush my neck with two fingers. I insert the disc into the DVD player.

"Good! Now play it from episode 15!"

_[Ken! Do it!]_

_[But you'll be killed, Joe!]_

_[There is no time! Use Gekigan Flare, now!]_

We reach the part where Joe dies again. Somehow, the Yamada who has been cheering and cursing loudly until now has suddenly fallen silent.

_[Urgh, I'm...sorry, Ms Naoko, I can't...take you to the beach...like I promised...]_

I look at Yamada. Just as Tohsaka did, the man who had just hours before chopped steel with a bokken, is now shedding manly tears in the bucket loads.

"Hey, are you okay?" I check on him.

"(sob) Emiya! (sob)...You see! This! (sob) Is the way to die! (sob) Protecting your friends, and dying (sob) like a MAN!"

Now that he puts it that way, I can understand it to a certain extent.

We all die in the end, so it is better to die as a hero than live as a normal man. Maybe that is what this anime is trying to teach us.

No, that's not it. Joe sacrificed himself to save others, but he died. He is a victim, so he failed to save everyone. I quickly explain this to Yamada.

"Ah no no no! Joe was saved!" Yamada answered.

"But how! He died!"

"For Joe, there was only one salvation left. Joe couldn't forgive himself for all the wrongdoings he committed in the past, and no matter how many people he saved by piloting the Gekiganger, he still couldn't forgive himself. Death is the only way out for him, so he was relieved of the burden of life when he died. "

"But what about Ms Naoko? She loved Joe, right?"

"Yeah, but she's torn between her love for Joe AND Ken, so now Joe's gone and she can be together with Ken!" explained Yamada, with as much pride as explaining the theory of relativity. I think it took him quite a while to figure that out. "But it doesn't matter in the end because Joe-nononononono! I can't spoil it to you like that! It won't be interesting anymore!"

Somehow, Yamada was able to make Gekiganger sound like some amazing work of literature with all his explaining.

"I guess it is good after all, then," I said.

"Yeah. Man, I cry like a baby every time I watch that part too!" He wipes the tears off his face and sudddenly looks a whole lot livelier. "Now, how about we go do some sight-seeing around the city?" He suggested.

Yamada seems to like me already, since I appear to share his interest in Gekiganger III. I agree, and we headed out to the elevator.

Yamada is quite familiar with the city considering that he is Japanese. In fact, he knows all the places that we Japanese people go to. After lunch at a ramen shop he considers "a true diamond in a sea of glass imitations" and a meeting with his fellow "allies of Justice" at an anime robot fanclub, he brought me to a secluded neighbourhood on the edge of the town.

"What are we doing here?" I ask as we walk down a narrow ally.

"You do plastic modeling, do you not?" Yamada answers me with another question.

"Not really." Some guys in my school like those things, those tanks and planes and robots which they assemble and paint, but I'm not into those things.

"Nonsense! All single guys do it! You are single, are you not?" Yamada's hot blood seems to give him a very biased and generalised opinion. My heart felt like it was being slowly crushed by Yamada's powerful hands when he said the "single" part, but it would all change soon, if everything goes well.

We stop in front of a dimly lit shop displaying some of those model robots in its windows. Yamada knocks a total of seven times before entering.

The inside of the shop is illuminated by a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling. Shelves around the room are filled with boxes I can identify as unassembled robot models. There also appears to be some of those pre-made plastic figures and action figures of anime characters, mostly girls in revealing costumes.

"Ah, brother! Welcome back. " the shopkeeper greeted Yamada. Judging by his appearance, this guy is definitely not Yamada's brother, although for someone like Yamada, it won't be strange for him to call close friends "brothers".

"Indeed. This is Emiya Shirou, a new guy. I'm here to show him the 'special stuff'."

"Which special stuff, the 'cheap bread'?"

"No, the 'other' special stuff?"

"Right, follow me." The shop keeper showed us into the back. The back of the shop was more brightly lit compared to the front, with an array of LED lights on the ceiling. More boxes of robot models are stacked around the room in their respective categories, along with some promotional banners and plastic statues. There is a lone piano against the back wall which the shopkeeper opened, and pressed some notes.

A panel on the floor suddenly flipped upwards, revealing a ladder that goes down to the basement. The shopkeeper gestures at the ladder with his hand.

"After you," he told me.

Chapter 12: Bread and Butter

I climb down the ladder into the pitch-black basement. Yamada came after me followed by the shopkeeper who pulled a light switch. Multiple fluorescent lights flickered on, revealing a large room filled with shelves. On the shelves were more boxes of those plastic models. On closer inspection however, these models appear to be different as they have different names from the ones above, and all lack the distinct red "Bandai" logo.

"What are these?" I asked.

"The 'cheap bread'," answered the shopkeeper. "Pirated models made in China. These things used to be complete bullshit but now, through some huge breakthrough in copying technology, they can reach about 80-90% of the quality of the real stuff, for about 20% the price. Furthermore, some factories are even altering Japanese designs and adding additional details and parts, or even making original models themselves! Great stuff, eh? Not meaning to be unpatriotic, but our great country seem to have been found wanting in this aspect!"

He opens one of the boxes containing the "pirated" models, takes one of the plastic "runners", then grabs one from a box of "Bandai" models, then shows them to me."

"See, there isn't really much difference in the details, so this can be considered a very good copy for a much lower price. Hence, the demand for them is quite high so we stock them, but Intellectual Property Protection laws are strict here so we only sell them to trusted customers and brothers." He glances at Yamada who returned a flattered look. "Not that many people in the family are interested anyways, but I do get some business."

"I give like a third of my pay to this bastard." said Yamada. We all laughed.

So the shopkeeper is an Assassin as well, and this place is a base for the Assassins.

"Now for the 'other' special stuff. Come this way."

We reach the last shelf in the room, a big one against the wall. The shopkeeper scans the boxes on the wall for some time but did not take any of them.

"The Gekiganger V, special clear colour edition, you changed it last week." Yamada reminded him.

"Oh right, thanks." The shopkeeper extracted a large box and opened it. There was a device that looks like a remote inside. He pressed a button on it and again a floor panel flipped open. This time there are proper stairs to walk on. We descended to the lower floor quickly, and the shopkeeper flicked on another switch.

Another large room filled with more shelves and boxes of models. These boxes here are a lot larger than those in the room above, and there are some larger cardboard boxes as well.

"This room has more to it than meets the eye," said the shopkeeper, as he reaches into one of the boxes-

-and pulls out an assault rifle.

"The 7th armoury of London." Yamada explained. "The boss told me to bring you here. He said that you should conserve your magic until you need it so feel free to grab some weapons you are comfortable with."

Wow, this place is certainly huge. The shopkeeper proceeded to open more boxes to show me their contents. Assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, sniper rifles, grenades, rocket launchers, various melee weapons of different countries including swords of different kinds, maces, warhammers, axes, flails, spears, scimitars, halberds and others I can't recognise. There are also some gadgets which required explanation by the shopkeeper, like the smoke bombs which look like small medicine capsules, C-4 explosives wrapped like bubblegum and a high-frequency sound emitting device that is supposed to distract people.

"Our branch doesn't really use much of this since we are all Magi, so the stuff here are mostly in mint condition. The other sections don't really use this place either since it is the nearest one to our section's base of operations." said Yamada. I guess he is right. Magecraft beats modern weapons hands-down. Why wear a bullet proof vest when you can simply project shields which can be conjured as many times as you want? Technology is something that tries to shorten the gap between Magi and ordinary people, but cannot close it completely. Still, Magecraft has its' limits, while technology can do many things Magecraft cannot, like phones, television and the internet.

"Take your time, choose stuff that is useful." Yamada said happily.

"If you have any special requests, do visit our weapons smith." The shopkeeper suggested.

Fine then, I shall take my time...

After half an hour, I have gathered a pile of equipment on the table. A lightweight assault rifle "perfect for beginners", a bullet-proof vest as thin as leather jacket, some smoke capsules, some high-explosive capsules, a GPS tracking device built into a gold pendant, high-friction climbing gloves and shoes, and an anti-air missile launcher shaped like an umbrella. I doubt that I'm going to use everything, but just in case.

"Ah good. And now for your Primary Weapon!" Yamada leads me to an array of Katanas on the back wall.

"Don't go swinging that stupid shinai of yours around like a complete idiot. Real men need real weapons!" saying so, he removes a few Katanas from the rack to let me have a few test-swings. After going through about five of them, he finally decides on one with a dark-coloured blade and a grip wrapped by blue synthetic material.

"This one is best for you! Zangetsu II, the Sword that cleaves the MOON!"

"I...don't know if it is good. Anyways why is there a "two" at the back?"

"Ah. It is simple!" Yamada lifts his head up with pride, "because it is an imitation of the Original that has been passed down my family for many upon many generations!" I can't let you use my heirloom Sword, so this one will do!"

I appreciate his goodwill, but I've been called "faker" too many times so I don't feel too comfortable with this.

"Not good?" roars Yamada as he whipped the katana from my hand, apparently insulted, "Pick your own then!"

I looked at the array of katanas again, then randomly pulled one from the back.

This sword is slightly longer than the average katana, with an especially straight blade and a very dark colour, even darker than the "Zangetsu II". Its grip is not covered by fabric, but rather by a piece of black metal that appears to have been molded directly onto the blade in one solid piece together with the collar, with the surface bearing grooves for grip. It is not the most solid grip I've had on a weapon, but the weight of the sword, together with its length and colour, gives me a terrific feeling, kinda like a weapon that I have projected by myself.

"I like this one, actually."

"Ah, you have good taste my friend," comments the shopkeeper, "This is the "Kotetsu no Tamashii", re-forged by my Great-Uncle, I think. Supposedly after the damned Americans nuked Nagasaki, the Assassin team that was investigating the site found this straight piece of metal that appeared to be the blade of a katana. The grip, collar, scabbard and other stuff have been vapourised, but the blade remained, and surprisingly, was still razor-sharp! Of course, my Great Uncle had to re-forge it, with all the other bits added on made of metal to increase its durability! Though the senseless old bastard left the thing here to rot instead of selling it off in an auction! If he did I wouldn't be running this damned shop! Ha ha ha ha!"

"I remember this sword, I used to spar with the Boss and he pretty much always uses this one if he was using a Katana. Truly, a blade that rivals even Zangetsu in terms of strength and spirit!" Yamada compliments my choice of weapon as well.

Satisfied, I sheath the blade and place it onto the pile.

"All done?" The shopkeeper asks. I nod. He sweeps the whole pile into a large black duffle bag and hands it to me.

"That would be fifty-eight thousand Pound Sterling, please."

"Wh-what?" I am dumbfounded. I'm supposed to PAY for all these? Where the hell am I going to get fifty-eight thousand Pounds? I don't even have that much in Yen! Is this for real?

"God condemn you and your ancestors." Yamada is irritated by the man's bad joke and smacks him in the back, sending him flying into one of the shelves. "By the way, I'm taking these," he said to the shopkeeper, pointing at a few boxes of robots on the table, "I'll pay you when my salary comes in next week."

The shopkeeper is in no state to complain. Yamada grabs the boxes and we headed up the stairs.

"Damn, he really cleaned me out this time," Yamada complains as he suddenly pulls the jeep into a sharp corner, almost throwing me into the window.

"W-what was that for?"

"We are stopping by the stock exchange to pick up some cash," Yamada steps on the throttle, throwing me into the seat.

"S-stock exchange?"

"Of course. Did you actually believe that this paltry salary can sustain my PASSION?" Yamada rounds another bend-

**_THUMP!_**

My head slams into the window.

"ARGH!"

"Don't worry, it's bulletproof," Yamada completely misses the point, while accelerating again. Damn, why the hell am I stuck with this guy anyway?

The jeep pulls up to a grand looking building, with huge pillars lining the front. A decent-sized square lies before the building with lots of people dressed in suits walking about purposefully. A large statue of a horseman stands in the middle of the square, as if watching over the activity in the area.

**_TOK TOK_**

A few knocks on Yamada's window. A suited African man holding a large briefcase is standing outside, waving at us. Yamada quickly winds down the window.

"Good morning sir," the suited man greets Yamada, "slept well last night, I hope?"

"Of course not Samuel," Yamada pulls a sheet of paper from his coat and unfolds it, "your directions for today and tomorrow. I want everything in the Blackbriar Co-operation sold if possible, and buy an equal value of Honningbrew Group."

The suited man, Samuel, appears to be surprised.

"You…you sure about this, sir? You are aware of that event the Blackbriars held last night, right?"

"Of course, I had a few drinks there myself," Yamada replies nonchalantly, "and I want everything sold, get it?"

"O-of course sir, your orders," Samuel pockets the piece of paper, then extracts four thick envelops from his briefcase, "Director fees from Abstergo industries and Umbrella corporation, as well as miscellaneous earnings for this month. Took a bit of trouble to convert everything into American dollars, but this should do."

"Thank you my friend," Yamada opens the envelops to check their contents. I can make out a stack of bank notes in them, American dollars as mentioned by Samuel.

"Always a pleasure to work with you, sir," Samuel waves again, then turns around and hurries up the steps into the large building. Yamada closes the window and steppes on the pedal.

"W-who was that?"

"Samuel Jackson, my stockbroker," Yamada replies as he tosses the envelops into the backseat, "though his opinions don't count for shit, as far as I'm concerned."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Emiya. The Blackbriars hosted their chairman's son's wedding reception last night. I was invited as I am a major shareholder, but not exactly a director. One look at the bride and I knew that their company is going to hell real fast."

"W-wait! What has a wedding got to do with their stocks and stuff?"

I don't exactly remember what was said during those economics lessons, but if I'm not wrong, stocks would go up if something good happens in a company, and go down when the opposite happens. How does the wedding of their chairman's son got to do with stocks?

"Ah, of course, one would expect investors to have high confidence in their company seeing the lavishness of the event, and hence prices would go up today, which means that I can sell those stocks for a few more pennies each. However-"

Yamada pulls out his mobile phone and opens a picture-a European woman accompanied by a European man, dressed in what appears to be wedding garments.

"Is this a picture of them?"

"Take a closer look, Emiya, this woman here is the bride, and the man is her ex-husband."

"Wait, ex-husband?"

"Man was found dead two years ago, barely a day into their marriage. All signs point to suicide so the woman was never charged with anything. However, who in their right minds commit suicide on their first day of married life? Further investigations done by our organisation revealed that the woman had been planning for a long time to murder the man, ever since they became engaged, if our guesses are correct. Took quite a bit of trouble to disguise the deed, I would say, but still detectable by a trained eye. The bunch of idiots at the British's Scotland Yard concluded it to be a suicide anyway and closed the case, allowing the woman to lay claim to his combined assets of no less than eleven-million Pound Sterling. "

"Now hold on a second!" I have absolutely no clue of what he is talking about. Murder? Planning? Just what is going on here?

"A background check on the woman revealed past psychopathic tendencies, including violent assaults. It will not be surprising if her new husband is murdered like that as well."

"Wait, I understand now! So you are saying that-"

"-that the son of the Blackbriar's chairman would be murdered, thus leading to a massive drop in their price, and in turn allowing their main competitor and rival, Honningbrew Group to gain more control in the industry and maybe even liquidate the Blackbriars, if their price goes low enough."

"T-that's…"

"Ah, why are we even talking about this? All you need to know is that I'm making money! Ha! Anyways, why don't we stop by my place for a while?" Yamada suggests, casually brushing off the topic at hand.

I don't really have anything to do back at the hotel so I reluctantly agree. I don't know how Yamada made those connections, and I don't like the sound of the "sir"s used on him by that Samuel guy. And is he supposed to be a "director" of some large company? This just gets more and more confusing-

**_SCREECH!_**

**_THUMP!_**

"Ugh!"

My head slams into glass again as Yamada makes a sharp U-turn and dives into a small avenue.


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hobbies for men

We pull up next to a Japanese-style house in a quiet neighbourhood. Yamada leads me into the house.

Yamada's house is smaller and less well-furnished than mine, with a simple 2-bedroom design. One bedroom has been converted into a "workshop" where he does his "art", which is assembling and painting those plastic models. Transparent display cases line the sides of the rooms filled with robots big and small. I can't recognise most of them but there appears to be a few too well-known for even the likes of myself, iconic machines from well-known franchises such as Gundam and Macross. Against the back wall are back-lit display stands of "model scenarios", or "diorama" as he calls them, which are basically robots placed into various poses on a display base that mimics a geographical setting, like robots doing battle in a war-torn city, robots half-buried in a field of snow, or robots suspended in midair by near-invisible string against the backdrop of outer space.

"Impressive, eh?" Yamada seems full of himself, like a priest who has just shown a potential convertee a miracle of God, "although I must admit that I cheated a bit using transformation magic, since I transformed paint into real dust and ash, and some of the plastic into real metal to make a scratched or worn-out effect more realistic."

While I marvel at the displays, Yamada flicked a switch on the wall, and suddenly the entire back wall begins to rotate, along with the display stands. Soon, a new row of display stands, once hidden behind the wall, is shifted to the front.

Man, what is with Assassins and building gimmicks?

The new array of displays is even more impressive than the last, being generally larger and having more robots in them. In the very centre of the array is a large "hill", with a white warrior-looking robot standing on top. There are a large number of black, identical-looking robots strewn across the hilltop, cannon-fodder mooks probably, broken and defeated. But still many more appear to be charging up the hilltop, probably out for the head of the warrior on top. The warrior's pearly white armour is charred and tattered, with a few panels missing and the rest broken in one way or another. Its left arm is missing, sliced off at the shoulder joint, exposing some wiring and inner mechanisms. The katana it wields in its right hand is worn out and burnt like its armor. Numerous weapons impale the warrior in its torso, arm and legs. But still, the warrior stands strong and upright, defending his place on the hilltop from the onslaught of enemies.

"Last Stand of the Gundam! How do you like it?" Yamada detects my interest in it.

I can't answer right away.

Is this a good death that Yamada spoke about?

Fighting endlessly and ultimately die? Is this the path for me if I become a superhero? Will I end up just like _her_?

No, I can't end up like that, and I will do my best to make sure she doesn't either.

"Ah, but there is more to this, than meets the eye!" Yamada suddenly taps me on the shoulder and broke my chain of thoughts. He then points at the foot of the warrior robot, or Gundam, as he called it. I stared at it hard, and managed to make out a tiny yellow flower, growing on a small patch of green grass.

"You see, the Gundam fights for a purpose: to defend Green Earth, and all things good in the world, from evil! What is more-" he turns the display 180 degrees around to show me the back.

On the reverse of the hill are 13 more robots. They appear in many shapes and sizes but all have a white primary colour. Some have wings, some have rather large weapons and some look skinny and agile. All of them are running, or flying for the winged ones, up the hill.

"The 13 other titular Gundams from the 13 other series that followed the first," Yamada explains, "One does not fight evil alone, and one cannot hope to defeat evil alone! Only with one's true comrades, can one defeat evil and save Green Earth! Man, this one took me ages to make, and those mass-production units were outsourced to other guys in the club to build because I can't hope to build a hundred of them by myself! See, the process is just like the finished thing itself!"

On our way back to the hotel, I am thinking of what Yamada said back then.

Must we really give our lives to protect something that is important to us? Would it matter that we are dead? The tiny flower that the 'Gundam' protected kept coming up in my mind.

Is she like the flower that I must save?

"Hey! We're here! Don't forget to meet me in the lobby at 10 tomorrow!" Yamada snaps me out of my pondering. "Understood? Get out!"

He ungraciously shoved me out of the car and sped off. I didn't complain as he probably has something important on after this is he is in a rush.

Well, I guess I'll go have dinner somewhere by myself then.

British food is not as good as Fuji-Nee has described it.

I had decided to have dinner at a restaurant near the hotel, overlooking the river Thames. Everything on the menu were either boiled, baked or deep-fried so I didn't really have much of a choice. I have ordered something called 'Haggis' and hoped that it won't be so bad.

Oh, here it comes.

As it turns out, the 'Haggis' is one of the most disgusting things that I've eaten in my entire life. It seems to be made of some animal's internal organs all meshed up, contained in the animal's stomach, all baked together into a disgusting whole.

I pay the bill and stand up in my seat, ready to leave.

Then something catches my eye. A familiar person, all the way at the other end of the restaurant, is also standing up, her black hair resting on her shoulders and her red shirt being all too noticeable.

"Toh-Tohsaka!"

Oh damn, I thought out loud. I think she heard me because she is turning this way. I didn't even tell her about this so I'd better get out of here before-

"Oh Shiroooou!" Too late. She calls for me in a tone usually reserved for lovers. Her devilish personality hasn't changed one bit. She walks over to my table.

"Why don't we go talk somewhere private?" She suggests, in English with a loud enough voice so people around us can hear her perfectly. Crap, now everyone is staring. I think my face is redder than a Tomato right now, which seems to please her all the more.

She grabs my hand and starts dragging me out of the door.

"Tohsaka! Stop!" I yell at her, in Japanese to minimise the harm caused.

"No, Shirou, we're spending the night together, remember?" She says in a playful voice, again in English. I don't remember anything and I don't want to remember anything, but to stop this awkward situation I follow her out of the restaurant quickly.


	12. Chapter 14 and 15

Chapter 14: VS Malfatto (I)

Tohsaka dragged me to a nearby park that is devoid of people and pushed me down on a bench. She crossed her arms and stared at me with a look that tells me I'm in a real mess.

"So, tell me why you are here again?"

"Well, I, erm, I'm on this student exchange thing with the Imperial College. I just got here today."

"Shirou, you are the worst liar in the world," She says in disbelief, "you didn't even look me in the face when you said that. So tell me! Why are you here?"

Can I just tell her like this? Will she even understand me? Dammit, I can't just tell her like that, it would seem like such a selfish thing to do. She won't understand and will probably scold me for being selfish, too.

"Well, Tohsaka, I-"

My sentence is cut off by a fireball that flew past just in-front of my face. Tohsaka immediately turned on her magic circuit and turned towards the direction of the attack.

And there is the big man in the suit, his left hand still smoking from the attack.

"I did not expect someone from the Magic Association be here, but she will not interfere with our business."

Saying that, he raised his right hand. Suddenly, numerous chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves tightly around Tohsaka's limbs, suspending her in midair.

"W-what! Let me go you Italian bastard!" Tohsaka screams. The big man ignores her completely, and turns to me.

"Emiya Shirou, allow me to re-iterate myself. I seek the Holy Grail. You, are the key to it, and so you will come with me." Again, his voice is plain and simple. I will come with him, there is no alternative. The killing intent rises in him. The fireballs appear in his hands. He will kill me here if I disobey.

But no. I can't die here, not yet, anyways.

I focus my magic circuit. Although I can't hope to project anything major in such a short period of time, I can think of something to stop the fireballs and allow me to close the distance with him.

"You have ten seconds to consider. I will not be a stereotypical villain and threaten to kill your bella. I will kill you directly when the time is up."

Good, at least Tohsaka won't be harmed. This guy is genre savvy alright. Ten seconds, enough for me to focus my magic circuit and-

Breath is pulled from my lungs as I am thrown violently upwards. My arms and legs can't move, and I'm feel like I'm being slowly pulled apart. I strained my eyes open, to see that my limbs are bound by chains as well and my body is suspended in the air.

"Guh!"

Damn, with all this pain I can't focus! I can't project anything of use! I dumped the duffle bag of equipment back in the room so I don't have anything to use.

"Eight...seven...six," the big man named Malfatto counts down.

I can't run, I can't fight. I didn't expect it to be like this, but I can't do anything to save myself nor stop him. Damn, if only she was here-

"ZANGETSU! BURNING PASSION SLASH!" A loud roar! An instant later I am on the ground again, my limbs freed from the chains. I look up, and there in front of me is Yamada in a white motorcycle jacket, the heirloom blade known as Zangetsu in his right hand. He stares down at me and shakes his head.

"My my, I go to the toilet for 2 minutes and THIS happens? First your girlfriend kidnaps you and now THIS?"

"She's not my-"

Yamada disregards my argument as he deflects several fireballs with Zangetsu. Somehow, the sword has a magic field that disrupts, no, absorbs magical energy, and the sword itself is now on fire.

"Now, take THIS!" Yamada yells and kicks off, his sword aimed at Malfatto's head, "BURNING PASSION SLASH!"

"Is this your only attack?" mocks Malfatto. His hand comes up to shield his head from the attack, as the sword bounces harmlessly off.

"It is no use, my shield will project exactly the amount of power needed to stop your attack. You cannot hope to defeat me!"

"Your villiany is at its end! I will finish you off, with this one hit!" Yamada seems so hot blooded now that he completely blocks out Malfatto's words. Then, out of the blue, he sheaths his sword.

"Admitting defeat already?" Malfatto laughts.

No, this isn't over. Yamada's magical energy level is increasing, faster and faster. At the same time, all that magical energy is being channeled to his right hand, which is actually glowing red with all that energy stored in it, making it unstable.

"This hand of mine, is burning red!" Yamada chants, as if readying a spell, and raises his burning hand in-front of his face, palm in. Malfatto simply stares at him, probably wanting to see what kind of attack he makes.

"Its loud roar tells me, to grasp victory!" The hand is now vibrating violently.

"Erupting," The air froze. Yamada brings the hand to beside his head, and kicks off, flying at Malfatto at an incredible speed.

"God...FINGER!" With a final roar of fury, Yamada strikes out, his burning hand flew straight at Malfatto's face like a cannonball. At that instant, all that magical energy stored in the hand is released at one go. The sudden discharge generated a huge explosion which blinded me and threw my body into the air.

**BAM! **I collide into a hard surface, judging from its texture to be a tree, and slumped to the floor. The cloud of dust and smoke where the two men were makes it impossible to see the aftermath of the attack. I look around, and Tohsaka is on the floor about five meters from myself. I push myself up and quickly limps over to her. She is breathing heavily but otherwise unhurt.

A gust of wind sweeps through the now silent park. It clears away the dust and smoke blocking my view-

-to reveal the two men, still standing upright and staring each other down.

Chapter 15: Storytelling

"Impressive. An attack that forms magical energy into physical power. Something that looks like it is taken from cartoons, yet practical in usage. I must say, you are a worthy opponent, Assassino," Malfatto sounds genuinely impressed by Yamada's attack, but again spits the last word out like an insult to someone's mother.

"Your shield..." Yamada groans weakly, his body now empty of magical energy and physical strength, held upright only by sheer force of will and his hot-bloodness, "how the hell can you...get so much magical energy to produce it..."

"That is up to you to figure out, but we shall resume this conversation afterwards, for we are about to have company," saying so, he disappears instantly in a flash of light, just in time to avoid a bullet which penetrates the ground where he was supposed to be.

I looked at the origin of the bullet, and there is McComberland, sniper rifle in hand.

Malfatto reappears about 2 meters from where he was, now inspecting McComberland.

"I know you," he says to McComberland, "I thought I killed you back in Firenze two years ago!"

"Didn' kill me enough then, big man," McComberland retorts, "so take this as yer' payment!"

McComberland steadies his rifle, then with his left hand, removes his glasses.

Malfatto does not respond. Instead, five chains shoot forth from his hands, directly at McComberland.

Damn, my limbs are still sore from those chains, but I have to do something to help McComberland. Those chains can't be broken easily, especially with a gun. Yamada has already collapsed on the ground, and is now being attended to by Tohsaka, so I can't count on help from those two either.

McComberland doesn't move, but instead looks at the chains, then fires.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Five shots. The five chains immediately shatter into small pieces of metal. A gust of wind, and the pieces have faded away.

"What?" Malfatto appears to be shocked, but recovers his composure quickly, "try this, then!"

A bright flash! I instinctively cover my eyes. When the light finally fades, I take a peek through my fingers.

A humongous construct has materialised before Malfatto. It looks humanoid, but is pieced together from large boulders held together by seemingly nothing. Slowly, it limbers forth towards McComberland, intending to crush the man with its giant fists.

McComberland simply looks at the construct, then points his rifle and fires again.

**BANG!**

The shot connects with the huge construct a little to the left of its chest. The construct stops in its tracks, then one by one, the boulders that constituted it fall off the main body, shattering when they hit the ground and disappearing in the wind again. Soon, the construct is no more, its existence seemingly erased completely.

"So, this is how it is then," Malfatto grins, then folds his arms, "I did not expect anyone from the Church or the Assassins to possess such an ability. It will be too conspicuous to take you on here. Another day, then!"

With that, Malfatto again disappears in a flash of light.

McComberland throws his rifle onto his back and rushes to Yamada's side.

"I say! You worked a little too much din'cha?" McComberland sighs. Yamada is indeed in a sorry shape, his jacket tattered and torn by the discharge of magical energy, and his face looks pale as a ghost.

"Emiya..." Yamada said weakly, "tomorrow...at ten..."

"No! You're all messed up! You should rest at home!" Somehow this guy is as objective minded and stubborn as her, wanting to complete his task despite his physical condition.

"I...will get better...I...am Yamada Jiro...the Sword...that smites all Evil!..."

I have to give it to him. Not many people can remain hot-blooded when they are as exhausted as he is.

"So...don't play too much...with your girlfriend...tonight..."

Crap, that reminds me. Tohsaka is already standing up and glaring at me, her eyes demanding an answer to all the outrageous stuff that happened in the past few minutes.

McComberland escorts Yamada up to his jeep and they drove off. I was left with Tohsaka standing awkwardly in the park. Damn, just as I was going to ask McComberland about his strange ability, too.

"Shirou, explain, NOW!" Tohsaka yells into my face.

"Er, well, you see, those guys are helping me look for the true Holy Grail to fulfill my wish so that evil people like that guy just now can't use it for their own purposes," I quickly give her the gist of it.

**SMACK!**

Tohsaka's slap sends me straight to the ground. "That, is the most ridiculous thing I've heard in my LIFE! Now tell me! What the hell are you doing here!"

Yeah, I wouldn't have believed myself either. It is just too stupid a story for anyone to believe.

"But it's true! The true Holy Grail is the one King Arthur found, which he sealed away in Avalon. And I am going to use it to bring her back!"

"Emiya-kun," she is so angry now that she is putting on her nice face, "I will give you two choices to consider. You can tell me the truth, or I will cut your body parts off one by one, starting with the one down there!" She points at my groin while taking out her dagger.

Crap, I turn to run but she has already conjured a boundary field. I bump into the invisible wall and got thrown back. She advances on me with the dagger. I don't know if she is serious or not, but I can't bet my manhood on it.

"Woah, girl! Careful wit' dat knife of yours! The man's balls ain't made of steel, ya know!" A familiar voice yelled in English at Tohsaka. It is the 'American' again, with his car parked on the nearby road.

"Who the hell are you? Don't come near me!" Tohsaka points the dagger at him. I think that she regards him as a rapist or something.

"I'm his friend, and he ain't lyin'. Now drop the knife and we can talk over drinks," Mass tries to talk Tohsaka out of it. She isn't convinced, and continue to threaten him with the knife.

"Fine then, we can do it da HARD way."

Mass walks forwards slowly. Tohsaka is now shaking from head to toe due to her fear. He is now within an arm's length of her. There was a sudden movement of his arm, and the dagger changed hands.

"W-what!" Tohsaka screamed in surprise. She quickly retreats a few steps but Mass is too fast for her. He drops the dagger and grabs her shoulder, then covers her mouth and nose with a wet cloth that he pulled out from seemingly nowhere. Tohsaka tries to struggles from his grasp, but her movements gradually grew weaker and soon she fell unconscious.

"Chlorofoam, wonderful stuff!" Mass exclaimed.

"What are you going to do with her?" I stood up now that the boundary field is gone.

"I will speak to the Magic Association regarding her 'misconduct' and they will probably lock her up for a week or so, enough time for us to complete our task." He reverts to his plain voice. "Alternatively, I can place her under your care for the time being, until you explain the situation to her and give me assurance that she will not interfere with us."

Although it is tempting to see her punished for her wrongdoings, it probably would be severly detrimental for someone like Tohsaka to be locked up for that long. But still, Tohsaka under my care isn't such an attractive prospect either, since she would just beat the living daylights out of me again.

"I guess the Association should handle this for the time being," I conclude. The wellbeing of my manhood takes utmost importance, since she would probably try to remove them again.

"Right, I will take her there tonight. You must return to the hotel immediately, for your own safety," Mass picks up Tohsaka and carries her to the car. He sped off and I started walking back to the hotel.

It was past 10 when I finally returned to my room. After a quick shower, I slumped onto the bed and fell asleep quickly due to my fatigue.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

In regards to recent comments stating that chapters are too short, we apologise for this inconsistency but it has been fixed in later chapters which average about 2500 words (after Chapter 23). We will try to compensate for this by uploading multiple chapters at once for the initial few chapters. Thank you once again for your continued support for our fanfic.


	13. Interlude: Immortal (I)

Interlude: Immortal (I)

_It was dark when he woke. Somehow there was no light anywhere. On closer inspection he was lying down, with the blackness pressing into him. He can't breathe, he can't move much. _

_The he realised: he was buried underground._

_Frantically, he dug upwards. He dug and dug and dug and dug. For some odd reason, he should have suffocated a long time ago, but he did not feel any weaker. After seemingly forever, the resistance from above was gone. He gave a final push, and light rushed in. _

_He sat up and observed his surroundings. He was on a barren hilltop. His clothes seemed to have rotted away so he is stark naked. He didn't know how he got here, but it seemed that he was buried alive for some reason when he was unconscious. _

_Now the surrounding feels familiar. He has been to this hilltop before, although it was not as barren as he remembered. Some time must have passed. His village is not very far away, he should be able to make his way back. _

_He was shocked when the place where his village was supposed to be was completely empty. It was a barren piece of land, just as the hilltop. He does not know what has happened, but it must be a great disaster to erase his village like that. Maybe if he follows the road he can reach another village and inquire about it._

_He met with a few travelers wearing strange clothes. They saw the terrible state that he was in and gave him some food and clothes. Their language is different from his but similar enough to be able to communicate. From what he can understand, it seems that his village has been gone for hundreds of years now, and that the world is completely different from what he knew._

_But why? Why was I buried underground for so long? Why did I survive for so long? He asked himself. There was not an answer to be found. _

_They allowed him to travel with them. On their way, they passed large and bustling settlements the men called "cities". The buildings there were large and magnificent, made not of the usual wood and mud but with some rectangular blocks known as "bricks". People traded for goods with round pieces of metal instead of using other goods of similar value. The men said that the metal pieces represent a fixed value of goods as enacted by the rulers, even though they worth less physically._

_The new world was very different from the one he was used to indeed._

_On their journey, the travelling band was attacked by a group of bandits. All of his companions were slaughtered except for him. A sword had pierced his chest. He though that it would be the end of him, but surprisingly there was neither blood nor pain. The wound healed immediately when the surprised bandit removed his sword. The bandits fled with great fear, leaving him alone with the dead men._

_He was surprised as well by his newfound ability. Maybe this was why he survived underground for so long and that he did not suffocate when he was buried. _

_He sought out the bandits who had attacked him, and fought them. He sustained numerous wounds and would have been killed many times, but he emerged victorious due to his regenerative ability. He even learned the bandits' fighting style to a certain extent, and collected their weapons for future use. Justice was served, the dead men were avenged. Yet, he did not feel happy at all._

_No, he did not. His world was gone, and he was here without a purpose. He gathered the belongings of the dead men and set off towards the next 'city'. He would give himself a purpose, he told himself, he would learn and adapt to the new world, and make the best use of his , he walked on. _

_/ / / / / / /_

__Note: Interludes are chapters written in the perspective of other characters, or in the case of this one, a dream that Shirou experiences. In general they allow us to break free from the Visual Novel's limited narrative style in order to make our writing better to a certain extent. All interludes will be marked by the chapter heading "Interlude" and will vary in length as well as character perspective.

P.S.

At the point of publishing this chapter, we have finally completed the preliminary writing of the entire fanfic, which is Chapter 41. Please note that there may be more changes, even to chapters which have already been published, and that publishing speed may be affected due to the heavy amount of editing that is required for the remaining chapters. Thank you for your continued support of our Fanfic and please enjoy reading the rest of our story.

-TehArbiter, March 13th 2013


	14. Chapter 16: Boy Meets Girl

Chapter 16: Boy meets girl

I woke.

"What the hell was that?"

A strange dream. Something like the ones I've been getting when she was around, but different. This one is like seeing a memory. Still, it doesn't really make sense, and maybe it's just a by-product of watching too many of those robot animes. Dang, my head hurts and it's only 7...

I roll to my left, and suddenly my face came into contact with long, black hair.

"What the?" I'm confused. Why did someone dump hair on my bed? On closer examination it can be seen that it is not just hair, but someone's head. Finding a head in your bed is just as strange as finding hair, but if there is a head that means there must be a body as well. Oh wait, there is a body, in the blankets. A girl's body judging by the shape, wearing a red shirt, black skirt and black stockings-wait, wait wait wait wait wait, why is there a girl in my bed, and isn't this-

"WHAT THE HELL!" I jump backwards in shock and almost fall off the bed, fully awake now. Somehow Tohsaka is in my bed. Was she here the whole night? What did she do when I was sleeping? Why the hell is this happening to me?

Then I saw a note on the bedside table. I pick it up.

"Sorry for your inconvenience, but the Magic Association refused to take her in due to lack of evidence and their general mistrust of our organisation. We are terribly apologetic to inform you that you are now responsible for her welfare until further notice."

What the hell! The Magic Association refused to take her in! And why did they just dump her in my bed like that without even telling me!

"Ugh..." Oh no! Tohsaka is stirring, she's waking up!

"Ugh, good morning, Shir-" she sees me and is halfway through her greeting when she became aware of the situation as well.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PERVERT!" Tohsaka screams as though she has just been raped, "WHY AM I HERE IN YOUR BED? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT?"

"Toh-Tohsaka stop it! I didn't do anything!" I try to defend myself but already she is frantically trying to attack me by throwing random objects at me. I deflect the flying pillows and bolsters with my arms but have to dodge the hard objects like my shinai and the Gekiganger III DVD box. Damn, how am I going to get out of this!

Tohsaka runs out of objects to launch at me. She jumps off the bed and runs across the room for more ammunition.

"Tohsaka no! Stop!"

Too late. She discovers the black duffle bag and is visibly surprised by its contents, but in her fury she did not think too much. She grabbed the assault rifle and pointed it at me. I must say that the way of holding the gun is hilarious, with both her hands on the pistol grip, causing the front to be unbalanced and shaking wildly, but the gun is loaded so one wrong move and I will have a few extra holes in my body. Tohsaka looks like she is intent on putting those bullets in my face, so I must tread carefully.

"Tohsaka," I spoke slowly, "put the gun down."

"NO YOU BAKA! EXPLAIN THIS ENTIRE FIASCO TO ME NOW!"

Her hands are trembling, I must do something.

"Tohsaka, I told you last night. It is all true!"

"BULLSHIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? A BAKA LIKE YOURSELF?" Tohsaka must be beyond angry because of two things. One, she is not putting on her nice face and two, she is using language inappropriate for a model student.

There is about 2 meters between us. If I jump on her, I can wrestle away the gun. Although I don't condone fighting girls, a girl pointing a gun at me with such a powerful killing intent is an exception.

I ready myself.

I stop my breathing.

I leap.

Maybe I'm less than fully awake, and that my muscles are not fully in control yet. My trajectory has been calculated to land just beside her to grab the gun, but now I'm flying straight into her. She instinctively points the gun at me.

All I heard was the click of the trigger-

-Which is good since that must mean the safety is on. Yamada told me the importance to keep the safety switch of the gun on at all times lest it goes off accidentally. But that is only part of the problem-

**BAM! **I collide with her, face first, and we both fell to the ground. The room was still, neither of us moved. We stayed like this for about half a minute, which is the amount of time I took to realise that my face is on her chest.

"Wah!" I push myself off her. Surprisingly, Tohsaka grabs me and pulls me into her again. My head is pulled over her shoulders as she started crying loudly.

"Shirou(sob)...you BAKA!(sob)...First you come here without me knowing... (sob)...then you make up some ridiculous story (sob)...and now you made me try to kill you!(sob)...You're bad! Badbadbadbadbadbadbadbadbadb adbad!"

I have nothing to say. She cried on my shoulder for a long time, and I felt her heart beating fast, then slower and slower and finally back to a normal pace. We pull apart and she wipes her face.

"Shirou," she asks," why are you so bad to me?"

"I'm not!" I desperately try to defend myself. "Everything I said is true!"

"But I KNOW you! You won't do something as selfish as that! And besides, she's dead! Why can't you accept that and move on!"

Then I realised.

It's not that Tohsaka doesn't believe me. She doesn't want to believe me. She doesn't want to believe that I still love her and that my love is so strong to use such a great power for such as selfish thing.

She wants me to move on. She wants me to love someone else. Someone, like her.

"I'm sorry Tohsaka," I apologise sincerely, "I know I'm breaking your heart, but I can't stop loving her."

It just came out like that. Plain and simple. It seems like time itself froze as Tohsaka painfully took in those words.

The raging Tohsaka is completely gone now, replaced by silent Tohsaka, which is not necessarily a good thing.

Tohsaka suddenly stands up, and start walking towards the window. She opens it, and sits on the windowsill. Then, she brings her legs out so she is sitting facing the outside. If she wants some fresh air, this is certainly a dangerous way to get it, unless she doesn't want fresh air but instead-

"Tohsaka NO!" I scream, but it is too late. She leaned her weight on the upper-body and fell forward.

My hearts stops, my mind doesn't. There must be something to break her fall, there must be. Tools, no, I got nothing. Magic, maybe. Which magic? Which one? Which-

My mind suddenly clicked. I remember back then, when _he_ used it. The impregnable shield. I don't know if I can project the whole thing, but just a little bit to break her fall would do. I focus my magic circuit and-

"RHO AIUS!"

A blinding flash of light. I rush to the window to see if it has worked.

Tohsaka was lying on the pavement below, about 30 meters down. There appears to be no blood around her, so it must mean that she is unharmed.

"Phew," I let out a sigh of relief. The projection barely worked. I guess even Archer would have been proud of me. Now I just need to go downstairs to get her.

Tohsaka is in shock from the fall, but otherwise perfectly fine. Some unfortunate pedestrians had seen the girl fall, then a bright flash of light, followed by the girl landing at a much reduced speed. I had to lie that we are testing a new kind of anti-gravity technology for the military, and apparently they completely believed it because it came from a Japanese guy. Somehow all foreigners associate Japan with high-tech stuff.

With much effort I carried Tohsaka upstairs. She regained consciousness soon enough.

"Shirou," she asked, "why did you save me?"

My answer was obvious.

"Because I had to."

"You BAKA!" She hugged me tightly and cried. Maybe I would just love her a little. Yeah, only a little, just to keep her from pulling crazy stunts like that again.

"Now who's the baka here?"

I still have a few hours before Yamada comes. Tohsaka feels so warm and comfortable so maybe we can just remain like this until then...


	15. Chapter 17 and 18

Chapter 17: Dirty archaeology

I had told Tohsaka to stay in the hotel room for a few days since that Malfatto guy may attack again. Yamada was there in the lobby when I exited from the lift. He is wearing a white motorcycle jacket again, probably a different one from last night since that one was torn, and looks as confident and hot-blooded as ever, with no trace of the drained and exhausted man from last night.

"Emiya! Just in time! You had breakfast yet?"

Man, this guy IS a hot-blooded warrior alright.

I said yes and he led me to the carpark where we mounted his jeep.

"We are going to the ruins of Camelot today right?" I check with him just to be sure.

"Yeah, just an old castle where some archaeologist guy found a large wooden disk, which may or may not be the famous "round table". Personally I think that it's all a load of rubbish but we're going anyways."

Saying that, Yamada started the jeep and we headed out.

The English countryside is unlike that of Japan. While Japan has green forests and mountains, England has vast plains filled with wild grass or cultivated crops like wheat. Land is also very cheap here and Yamada lamented that with the money to buy an apartment in Tokyo, he can buy a large mansion here complete with a horse range, a tennis court and a swimming pool, along with salary for a 'meido' for 10 years.

After a few hours of driving, we reach a large hill in the middle of a piece of lush, flat land filled with green grass. Somehow, the hill is barren from about halfway to the top onwards. The ruins of a large brick-and-stone complex can be seen. The castle must have been rather formidable back in its days. We park the jeep and walk up a winding path to the ruins.

When we reached the top, we found "Professor Stanley" and Vladof there waiting for us.

"McComberland iz not here today. He finished ze blasting yesterday so he iz not needed today." Vladof informed us. The four of us walked into the ruins. The top of the castle was all gone, leaving only the foundations. However, there is a large hole in the ground, revealing a flight of stairs that descends into the basement. A man, another Asian, is standing next to the entrance.

"This old chap is Professor Seta, an expert archaeologist from the University of Tokyo. He is here to assist us in our research," Mass introduced the Asian man.

"A pleasure to work with my fellow countrymen here," said Professor Seta in Japanese. He is a middle-aged man who looks rather handsome but is covered from head to toe in dirt. His white shirt, or at least I think it was white, has been turned khaki by the dust, and his glasses are almost opaque. Archaeology looks dirty indeed.

"As you can see, we have just blasted open the entrance to the basement of the castle, where we hope that we can discover more artifacts," explained Seta as he led us down the stairs. The stairway is dark so we all carried electric lamps and torchlights.

"And here, is a door that we cannot open," said Seta as we reached the end of the hallway. "There is definitely a door here since there have been traces of friction on the surrounding walls, but we have not found any sort of switch to open it. Blasting is out of the question since we risk the entire tunnel collapsing."

"Can we not break ze door ze old fashioned way?" suggested Vladof.

"Indeed, no rock will stand up to Zangetsu!" Yamada draws his sword, ready to swing it at the rock wall.

"Absolutely not! Sir Emiya, would you kindly check to see if you can identify anything?" Mass ordered. I walk up to the wall and touch it. The wall felt cold to the hand, but there is definitely magical energy in it. No, not just in it, but somehow it can be triggered by applying magical energy in some way.

"Anything wrong?" asked Vladof.

"Yeah, there is m-ARGH!"

Mass stamped on my foot, causing me to cry out. "Oh, pardon me, Sir Emiya. You were saying?"

"Ze archaeologist iz not family," Vladof whispered into my ear.

"Oh, right, the wall feels cold, but I don't see anything special in it," I quickly correct myself. Seta is not an Assassin, so he should not know about magic and magical energy.

"Hmm, in that case there is nothing we can do." Seta concluded.

"Professor, why don't we call it a day? You have been here for the past week. You should take some time to go home to your family, eh?" Mass suggested.

"Yeah, that's right. I should go home once in a while too."

Seta left the hill in his van, heading back to the city.

"Now, get to work," Mass ordered the rest of the group, "Vladof, analyse the wall to see if there is any way of opening it."

Vladof spreads his arms and pressed both hands on the wall. Yamada brought out a bottle of water and poured it down Vladof's mouth.

No, judging by that alcoholic smell, that is not water, but rather...

"Bah! What kind of horse urine iz zis!" Yelled Vladof as he spat onto the ground. "You call zis Vodka? I call zis horse urine! Get rid of it!"

Yamada puts the bottle out of sight in a hurry. "Sorry big man, this is Scottish Whiskey, thought you'd like it."

"You should have told me earlier! I can drink zis if you told me, but if you call it Vodka zen I cannot drink it, because I have different expectations for both! Would you like it if your tea tastes like Coca-Cola?" Vladof is annoyed, but Yamada brings the bottle back and he gulps it down.

"Ah, zis iz more like it! Dah! Scan!"

Vladof triggers his magic circuit. He seems to be stimulated by alcohol to turn on his magic circuit, much like me saying "Trace, on". Numerous glowing lines in blue appear on his arms, as he probes deep into the wall.

Vladof's scanning must be way more advanced than mine as mine analyses the physical properties and structure of an object, but his scan appears to look into the structure and composition of the magical energy flowing through the wall.

About 2 minutes later, Vladof shuts down his magic circuit and slumps to the floor, exhausted.

"What do we have?" asked Mass.

"Nosing," sighed Vladof. "All zat magical energy iz intertwined in such a complex manner zat I cannot find ze triggering component of ze door. It seems zat the entire door iz a sensor for some sort of external stimulation, so we have to find zis "key" zat ze door wants, in order to open it."

Yamada brings more Whiskey but Vladof turns it down.

"No more of zis horse urine. I need real Vodka."

Chapter 18: The Good Old Days

Big John arrived with take-away Chinese food for our lunch, along with several plastic bottles filled with what appears to be water. He dumped everything onto a camping table that was unfolded earlier, and we sat down around it to eat.

"Ah! Finally!" exclaimed Vladof in his excitement, "real Vodka!"

Oh, so the bottles are filled with Vodka.

All of us were hungry, so we tore into the food like hungry wolves on a dead animal. Big John bought fried rice, topped with eggs. I don't know how a simple dish like this could be screwed up to the point where it tastes like sweet-and-sour pork, but it was. Apparently the British can't cook Chinese food at all. Coming to think of it, Tohsaka can cook Chinese food so maybe she can work as a head chef somewhere...

"Eh, friend, you want to hear a story?" Vladof suddenly asks me from across the table.

"There he goes again," Yamada whispered to me, "he always does this to strangers when he is drunk."

"Erm, ok I guess," I accept his invitation. No harm finding out more about the people I'm working with.

"Fine! Zen listen carefully!

I was brought up in a village near Stalingrad, or vatever it is called now. My mozer died giving birth, and my Fazer was a magus, but he practiced medicine instead of death! Haha, zat is good, eh friend?

"So anyways, he trained me from young in hope zat I will carry on his business. But, I was discovered to be talented in scanning, and my Fazer was a smart man, very smart man!

"He made me practise scanning more. When he had a patient, he would make me scan ze person for ze problem, zen he would heal it with medicine, or magic if medicine is not good."

"And then? What did you do when you grew up?"

"Well, we made enough money, so Fazer sent me to school when I was 14, or was it 15? Regardless, I went on to ze University of Moscow to do Computer Engineering.

"I graduated, zen along came ze KGB."

"KGB? What is that?" I haven't heard of this term before.

"The Russian secret service," McComberland explained.

"Right, zank you friend. Ze KGB made me a field agent and I was sent to Capitalist America for secret mission. I was to be a head chef in a French restaurant. Damn ze French, with zeir funny food, I had to learn every recipe. Still, as I can scan ze compositions of food, I can accurately replicate zem easily. And so, I worked and gazered information for ten years. Our information provided was very, very helpful in stopping more zan 20 terrorist attacks on ze Mozerland and its allies by ze Americans."

"Then what happened?"

"Zen we ran into a case where ze American CIA was going to start a riot in ze Xinjiang area in China. Of course, being ze good allies zat we are, we relayed information to ze Chinese, which did help to contain ze riot to a certain extent, but ze riot happened anyways and many people were injured or died. Ze slee of us undercover agents were captured by ze Americans because zere was a information leak on ze ozer end or somesing like zat."

"What happened to the three of you?"

I don't think it would be good. Spies captured are never treated properly as far as movies go.

"We were subjected to various amounts of torture to make us talk. When we were in training in ze KGB, zere was zis two month programme where we were subjected to every form of tourture technique zat ze agency employs in order to build our resistence. Ze Americans went through every one of zose methods with us in a week, zen gave us a lot of ozer stuff zat we could never imagine being done to a human being. Stupid Americans, zeir torture iz too physical and deadly, and my two comrades unfortunately passed away under zeir treatment, alzogh sankfully wizout revealing anysing. Myself, I lived as I can heal myself with magic. I sought zat I would be locked up for ze rest of my life, but sankfully somesing blew up somehow one pleasant evening. Ze whole prison burned down and I barely survived, again sanks to ze teachings of my Fazer. Zen ze boss here-" he glanced at Mass, "was surveying ze aftermas of ze fire and found me. Ze rest iz all predictable from zere!"

"My role in the story is greatly exaggerated, we were merely testing one of our new explosive weapons when we encountered an accident."

I don't get it. Vladof's life is rather exciting for sure, but why does he use the same carefree and hilarious tone even when talking about his most traumatic experiences. His two friends died, but he speaks of their deaths as if talking about the scores of a football match.

"You must be wondering why I am still so cheerful after all zis," Vladof suddenly continued, "My policy iz simple. It iz not ze process zat matters, but ze result. Look at me now! Happy man! So, no point dwelling on all ze unhappy stuff in ze past! I have good job, and my Fazer iz so proud of me! Why be unhappy about it?"

"Indeed," McComberland follows up. "Vladof just drinks like a fish now and beats up people he doesn't like when he is drunk, all for his entertainment. Mighty fine hobby, eh? He has only two goals in life now: to find the best Vodka in the world, and to have enough money to buy it!"


	16. Chapter 19 and 20

Note: We apologise yet again for the short chapters. As there was a six-month writing gap and a change in our editor between chapter 22 and 23, the structure of the story will become more defined from Chapter 23 onwards. Grammar problems such as present/past tense inconsistencies will be fixed after Chapter 23 as well, with all standard chapters as present tense and past-tense used only for flashbacks. Thank you once again for your continued support of our fanfic, and we hope that you will continue to enjoy our writing in the future.

-TehArbiter, March 17th 2013

/ / / / / / /

Chapter 19: Automated Man

The day's work is officially ended after lunch. Yamada is tuning his jeep since it has been making funny noises during our trip here. I have some free time now. Maybe I should walk around a bit. Yeah, I should...

1. Explore the ruins

2. Explore the ruins

(Ed: YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD A CHOICE? NO!)

This castle, Camelot, is where she lived when she was around. Maybe I can understand her life better if I looked around the castle a bit.

There was only one part of the castle left standing-one of the towers. It looks like it has already been explored, as the entrance looks like it has been blown open by explosives. A flight of worn out, winding stairs circle the central pillar of the tower. The stairs look like they can crumble if I put my weight on them.-

"Huh?"

I feel a presence. A faint one, no doubt, but something is definitely there. It is a familiar presence, something I have been used to, but have not felt recently.

It is her.

I don't know how she got here, or why she is here, but she is definitely here, up this tower. My body moves by itself. I scramble up the weathered stairs. Small rocks fall away as my weight comes down on the steps, but the stairs are holding fine. I run, and I run, and I run.

And I reached a dead end.

The stairs have straightened out into a flat platform with a brick wall in my way. There is no obvious opening for me to get through, nor is there a switch of some sort to open move the wall.

Still, my body is moving by itself. My hands are pressed onto two bricks that are slightly protruding from the wall, and press on them hard. Immediately, the wall begins to turn. It flipped sideways like the one in Yamada's house, but stopped halfway instead of going all the way round, allowing me to pass through from the sides.

Beyond the wall is a small packed with all sorts of random items. A store room. Piled against the walls were swords, shields, scattered pieces of armour, silverware, ceramics, paintings, mannequins dressed in dirty, half-decaying clothes, and a large number of cobwebs. That familiar sensation is coming from inside the pile, so I reach in and start digging my way through. I think that all these random objects hold an unthinkable amount of value to archaeologies like that Seta guy, and he probably would drop dead on the spot if he sees me flinging them against the back wall, but right now there is only one thing on my mind-to find the source of this feeling inside the pile.

Slowly, the pile gets smaller and smaller and soon there is only one thing left. A watery blue dress, made of woven silk with golden trims, tattered and flattened by all that weight piled on it. Somehow it has not decayed much since it was left here.

So this dress is emitting the sensation that she is here. A lone dress among all the random clutter in the room. Coming to think of it, all the stuff in the room are not really random. Rather, they are items that a King in that time would have used in his daily life. The weapons and armour and mens' clothes. On closer examination, it can be seen that the dress is the only feminine object in the room.

So it is true. She hid her identity, living her life and ruling her kingdom as a man. She shouldn't have been happy, she couldn't have. It's like making me wear girly clothes and talk and act like a girl for 10 years. It must be horrible. The dress is probably the only thing she had from her past life, and she even hid it at the bottom of the pile to prevent others from finding out.

_Once you pull the sword from the stone, you will no longer be human._

Dammit. I curse her. I curse her stupidity. Why did she do that? She knows that she will be unhappy, but yet she tried to make everyone else happy by sacrificing her own happiness. She was a victim. The wars she waged. She killed so many people, and sacrificed many of her own. Were they happy? Were they not victims who could have led happy lives if there was no war? Wouldn't everyone be happier if she didn't pull the damned sword from the stone and become king?

Yeah, it was a stupid thing to do. That's why she tried to change it. And it was I who convinced her not to.

But you can't change the past, I said. Then what the hell am I doing now? Trying to bring her back? She's dead. She can't come back to life even if I wanted her to. Even with the so called "True Holy Grail", it would seem a stupid thing to do, since death is what she wanted, what she faced on her own. I'm selfish because I don't care about her own decision, that she was ready to die.

Face it, Emiya Shirou, she is dead. You can't force her to come back if she doesn't want to.

But how do you know she doesn't want to come back?

She loves me, right? She likes living with us, right? She only went back because she didn't have a choice back then. The Holy Grail was destroyed, and her contract with the world was broken, so she had to go back to where she was, on the lonely hilltop surrounded by the dead.

Maybe, just maybe, she still wants to come back.

/ / / / / / / /

Chapter 20: You shall not pass!

I took the tattered dress with me when I exited the store room. Whatever she wants, I will bring her back. If she doesn't like it, well, I've tried my best anyways. And if she wants to stay, she would surely want this dress back because she probably loved this dress a lot to have kept it.

Yamada has finished tuning the jeep and claims that it runs "30% faster now". I don't see any difference on the outside, but at least the funny noise is gone when the engine runs.

"Yo, what's with the old dress?" He asks. That's right, I probably look really stupid now holding a tattered old dress in my hands.

I explain it to him. He seems to be satisfied and test-starts the jeep again.

"Friend!" Vladof comes up from behind, "follow me, we must check zat wall again!"

I don't see any reason to do so, since the previous effort was fruitless. However, Vladof claims that there is some new development, so we head down the tunnel again, along with Yamada. It seems that the other two have gone back already.

The tunnel felt different as we descended into it. Somehow, I can now feel magical energy actually leaking out of the wall like tendrils, as if probing the surrounding for something.

"Interesting, eh?" Vladof asks, "ze magical energy here seems to be probing for somesing. Apparently somesing triggered zis reaction so now it iz up to us to find ze object zat zey are searching for. If zey find it, ze door will probably open."

Suddenly, all the tendrils of magical energy redirect themselves to focus on me, no, the thing I am carrying. All that magical energy injected themselves into the dress and flowed all over it, scanning every single spot. Nothing was missed,

As quickly as they came, the magical energy exited the dress and flowed back into the wall. With a loud creak of rocks grinding on each other, the wall flipped open sideways like before, and a passage is revealed to a dark corridor that led further into the crypt.

"My guess was correct!" Exclaimed Vladof. Ze key was somesing in zis castle! But why ze dress?"

"Haven't you heard? King Arthur's a girl!" Yamada quickly responded, while staring at me with an awfully suggestive glance.

"W-What the hell! What have I got to do with it?"

"I mean, if SOMEBODY didn't get into a relationship with a certain someone, we all wouldn't be crawling around in this hole!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"BOS OF YOU! SHUT UP NOW!" roared Vladof. We turned around. Vladof is alerted to something in the darkness of the hallway ahead of us.

**_Tap tap tap_**

Footsteps, footsteps are audible in the darkness.

**_Tap tap tap_**

Slowly, a shade of white appears in the darkness, growing larger and clearer. A man, dressed in long white robes with a white hood, though not like the beaked type that Mass wore. He face is sleek, and somewhat smooth, but the presence of a few folds and wrinkles show his age. In his hand is a long wooden staff, undecorated but radiating with magical energy, which is in turn overshadowed by the immense amount of magic energy from the magus himself, spreading like hot air near a fire.

This man is no doubt a magus, and from the looks of it, I think he will not let us through this place easily.


	17. Chapter 21: VS Merlin

Our apologies for not being able to update for almost a week. There was some major editing that needed to be done for this chapter due to some miscommunication among us. As a result it was only finished this morning. Again, we thank you for your continued support and hope that this delay will not affect your disposition for this work in the future.

-TehArbiter, 23/03/2013

/

Chapter 21: VS Merlin

"Well well well, looketh at what we hath here," chides the hooded magus, as he strides into the room, "Graverobbers, I seeath. I guard this place as a Heroic Spirit, and it is therefore my onus to disposeth of thee in magnificent fashion."

Without hesitation, the magus swings his staff horizontally in our direction.

Immediately, numerous bolts of lightning arc across the chamber, seeking their targets. Vladof and Yamada spring into action before I can even react. Vladof has apparently gotten hold of a shotgun from nowhere. Yamada's katana dances as it parries then absorbs the lightning bolts, while Vladof fires canisters of metal pellets between Yamada's movements.

"Ultimate…GEKIGAN TESLA BOLT!" roars Yamada as he sent forth a wave of current from the stored energy in his katana.

"Heh, feeble moves like these only seek to toyeth with my patience!" laughs the magus.

A wall of lightning suddenly erupts before him, as the wave of lightning and shotgun pellets are instantly vapourised.

"Vladof! Shock net!" yelled Yamada as he readies his katana, "Emiya, support!"

Right, I have to support them.

"Trace, on!"

Kanshou and Bakuya appear in my hands. Although I don't think that I can land a good hit on that guy, given his force field, I can't just stand around and do nothing. At best, I can distract him while Yamada and Vladof do their work.

"Argh! Take zis!" Vladof loads a red-coloured canister into his shotgun, then fires.

Metal pellets streak forth from the barrel of the shotgun. No, this feeling, they are not just simple metal pellets. I can see, I can see that each pellet appears to be linked to another by strands of magic energy, crisscrossing into a large web hurling through the room.

A net weaved with magic energy, designed to disable enemies.

Perfect, now I just have to move in and-

The magus laughs, then thrusts his staff forward again.

"Petrificus, imperius."

Immediately, the wave of pellets suddenly stops in mid-air, then reverses direction and hurles towards Vladof and Yamada instead.

**ZAP!**

Clearly not anticipating this, the two Assassins are thrown off their feet and hurled onto the wall at the back of the room.

**CRASH! **

Rocks chip off as the two men impacted the wall. Vladof's left arm and leg are now bent at awkward angles, probably broken from the impact, while Yamada is spasming continuously from the effect of the shock net.

Satisfied, the magus surveys the room again.

Oh damn, he is looking at me now!

"One more to be disposed, eh?" He plants the staff firmly on the ground with a crisp "bang", "so tell me, lad, how would you wisheth to be terminated?"

I look upon the magus standing before me.

For some odd reason, there was no killing intent from the magus. Instead, I can feel what can be described as a playful, almost childlike mentality, like an infant "playing" with the mosquitos by trying to smack them. The amount of magic energy coming from him, now that he is right before me, is off the charts, but it was not the choking sensation I felt from Malfatto, but something different entirely, like immersing myself in a flowing river, being guided down the currents.

"I'm not here to fight you!" I desperately try to reason with him.

"Bah! That is the cleverest thou can imagine? With those blades in thy hands? Forsooth! Can thou not createth a more fathomable excuse?" he laughs, "what I cannot comprehendeth is that a fine youngster like thee would indulge in the treacherous trade of exhumation!"

Lightning bolts cackle from his staff, through the room and straight into my face. Immediately I drop to the floor and roll to the side, barely avoiding the edges of the forks of electricity.

"No! That's wrong! We are here to find the Holy Grail!" Although I cannot fully understand his strange English, I can make out enough to see that he thinks we are here for some sort of treasure.

"Holy Grail?"

The expression on the magus' face changes. What was a hearty smile is now a menacing frown, with his eyes glaring into mine, as if trying to turn me into stone with his gaze. More sparks fly from his staff as his hostility grows.

"Rho-Aius!"

I barely deflect the lightning bolts as they dissipate on Rho Aius.

"For what kind of dreaded reason in the world, would you desire something like that, lad? Why something, so terrible?"

Something, so terrible?

The true Holy Grail, said to grant any wish to the bearer. It is a prize one cannot help but covet. Anyone would want their desire to be fulfilled. Any desire, in any way.

"Heed my word, young lad. The Holy Grail is not for the likes of us," the magus continues, "I see the righteousness in your eyes, but you will find no happiness with what you wish to accomplish."

"But-"

He strikes the ground with his staff again, silencing me. His expression is now grim, almost ghastly, and the slight twitches on his eyes and nose can only mean that he is holding back a flood of tears.

"Trust me lad, I know. I have seen it all too often; you will end up just like her. Alas, if only that foolish girl had listened to me back then, if only she didn't pull the accursed sword from that bloody stone!"

"T-that is-"

_For once thou dost remove it, thou shalt be human no more._

It is that dream again. _The girl who pulled the sword from the stone, and became King of Britain. The girl who became king, but was no longer human._

It was her destiny that made her king. It was her fate that doomed her.

I can remember it now. This magus here was too in the dream, the one who warned her of the fate that awaited her.

"You…you are…Merlin!"

Merlin, the most powerful Magus in the world, responsible for raising King Arthur then serving as his court magician for years to come.

"That is correct, young lad, and I do not want you to repeat the mistake of that fool, ever."

Mistake?

The girl named Arthuria became King to save the people of the Kingdom, but was betrayed by those she had saved, and was left to die alone on that barren hill.

Am I making a mistake as well? Will saving others only lead to my ultimate demise?

No, that is not important now. I have to do what I must do.

I have to save her first. I know what I have to do.

"You are the one who is mistaken, Merlin. I want to use the Holy Grail to save her."

"What?"

Merlin appears to be surprised by my answer. He is now examining me like some freak show in a circus. Of course, he doesn't recognise me, but somehow, somehow I have this feeling that he has seen me before, somewhere…

"King Arthur! I have to use the Holy Grail to bring her back to life!"

"Bah! Why, why in the Almighty's name would you want to do that?" Merlin laughed again at my apparent absurdity, "why use such great power for something so insignificant? What good is she to you besides self-gratification from the sole act of it?"

Again, I did not fully understand what he had said, but I already knew the answer.

"Because I love her."

Again it came out, simply as that. I love her. Nothing more, nothing less. There is no particular reason for this feeling, just that I have it. I love her, for all that she is, the stubborn idiot who always got herself in harm's way, the glutton who always ate Fuji-Nee's portion for dinner, the shy girl who thought that she wasn't good enough for me. I loved it all, and that is why I still love her, and always will. I had thought that I had lost her, but now…now that there is a chance for me to bring her back. I cannot give up here, not after all the time I have been through with her, and all the stuff she's been through by herself while she was the king. She deserves a second chance, and so do I.

"Just who are you, lad?"

Merlin's question snapped me back to the situation at hand. The magus is still looking at me, but eyes now show genuine concern, and maybe, just maybe, I can see a glimmer of hope.

"I am Emiya Shirou, Master of Servant Saber in the 5th Holy Grail War in Fuyuiki City, Master, and lover."

Again, Merlin's face twitches.

"Do not be a fool, Emiya Shirou of Fuyuiki! Surely you are aware that Servants summoned for such an event are copies of the Heroic Spirit! The original will remember none of this!"

"No, she will. She is real, definitely. She was not a Heroic Spirit because she was not dead then! She made a contract with the World before she was dead, and passed on afterwards!"

Merlin does not reply. It is clear that he is somewhat confused about the current situation, and that he is trying to make sense of it all. I know that what I said may have sounded completely ridiculous. Indeed, it was a foolish thought, to bring back someone who may not even remember me. I love her, but she may not love me. It would be pointless then, to take someone away against their wishes and to bring them here. Still, I won't know until I try, and Heroic Spirit or not, this magus will not stop me here.

Merlin drifts into a slump, silently staring at the ground, almost like a child being punished. Yet, the aura of utmost youth he exuded vanished entirely. His wrinkles surface, as if he recalls a dream from long ago. No, not a dream. Judging by the expression on his face, it is a nightmare.

Slowly, he raises his head, and looks me in the eye.

His eyes are filled with tears.

"So, you are the one, the one in her dream."

"Her dream?"

"Yes, her dream. I had once told her, that for her to meet you again as normal people, two miracles must be accomplished. One must wait continuously, and one must pursue endlessly."

Merlin's words struck my heart like a lightning bolt.

One must wait continuously, and one must pursue endlessly.

"Emiya Shirou of Fuyuiki," Merlin sweeps his tears away, and slowly, painfully announces, " swear to me that thou shall protect her, swear to me that thou shall give her a happy life! Swear to me, the closest thing she has to a father, that you will continue her dream, her dream of living a normal life! Swear to me, that thou shall accomplish what I have been unable to for all those years!"

So this is how it is going to be.

It seems that he is now surrendering his responsibility over her to me. Yes, he must have tried his hardest to make her happy through those years when she was the King. After all, she could not make herself happy, when she was occupied with those duties and responsibilities. He had tried his best, but ultimately failed to make a difference for her, for her destiny. Now, he is hoping that I may do better.

That suits me just fine.

"I swear, that I will protect her. I will carry on her dream, and I will make her happy, forever."

"Then it is decided, Emiya Shirou of Fuyuiki," Merlin announced, still with his teary voice, "thou shall bear my burden, in my place. You must know, Emiya Shirou, that once, I have enlisted the aid of another. But in the end, he has failed me. Do not repeat this mistake, for her sake."

"Don't worry old man, I won't. You can be sure of it."

"Good. Then it is time for me to retire."

And with that, Merlin steps back into the shadow of the tunnels. Another beat of his staff, and the figure of the magus grows faint. Slowly, he becomes more and more transparent, then finally, disappears.

Without obstacles now, I walk briskly down the corridor. The tunnel is dark, so I switch on my flashlight. The corridor is longer than I had expected it to be, and it took more than five minutes before the tunnel opens up into a larger room with a dead end.

The room is roughly the same size as the previous one and completely bare. However, a stone pedestal, about the height of my waist, is in the middle of the room. It is made of white marble, unlike the granite that makes up the walls and floor, and on it are ornately carved decorations, seen to be dragons, eagles and other mystical creatures on closer observation.

On the pedestal is a large golden crown, similar in shape to the one the British Queen wears as I have seen it on TV. However, this one is hollow where the fabric material of the modern one is supposed to be. Embedded on its surface are many blue stones, sapphires, which still sparkle under the light from my torch, even after being left here for more than a thousand years.

"This, must be her crown."

As far as I understand, a crown is the most powerful symbol of kingship in medieval Europe. A king usually does not let it be too far away from him, unless on special occasions. Since she had fought many wars, it is likely that she had left her crown back in the castle for its safety. Although it is possible that the presence of the crown here may have led to her sister and "son" carrying out the coup.

A crown is a king's most prized possession, the symbol of kingship.

So I have to take this with me if I ever want to find her again.

I touch the crown. Unlike the surrounding air, the crown actually felt warm to the touch. I feel that familiar presence again, like a part of her is fused into the crown, wanting to feel my hand, wanting to be closer to me. I grab it and pulled it from the pedestal. It came off easily, and I turn back, walking out of the tunnel.

"Wow, look at this!" Yamada exclaimed as I showed the crown to him when I climbed onto the jeep. "No doubt it would fetch a hefty sum!"

His joke put aside, I quickly as him regarding Vladof's condition.

"Ah, he is fine. The big man got his healing magic from his old man, remember? He needs to recover for a few days. We'll just have to work without him until next week, probably."

Saying that, he stepped on the pedal and we rode off into the sunset.

It was already 9:30 when I returned to the hotel. Tohsaka is asleep in the bed already. Damn, that means I have to sleep on the "sofa" thing, as the British call it. I fold the blue dress nicely and place it along with the crown in the safe in the room provided by the hotel, then lock them in.

After taking a quick shower, I dump a pillow and blanket on the sofa and slump right in.

Dammit, even from here, I can hear Tohsaka's breath. It is annoying, but at the same time quite pleasant to hear, which by itself is even more annoying. Dammit, I just can't sleep with that girl in the same room!


	18. Chapter 22: Midnight Romp-Up (II)

Chapter 22: Midnight romp-up (I)

_Ah, Tohsaka!_

_Oh Shirou, don't stop! Don't stop! Faster, yeah! Faster!_

_Tohsaka, I'm coming! I'm coming!_

_Yeah, Shirou! Ah! Ah! Ah!_

"ARHG!" I bolted upright and nearly fell off the sofa. Still in shock, I quickly survey my surroundings. Tohsaka is still in her bed, I'm still on the sofa, everything is as it should be around the room.

"What the hell!" I curse under my breath. What the hell was I thinking of? I can't have such evil thoughts in my head! So what if I'm sleeping in the same room as a girl? Dammit, if only Issei was here, he would surely help me extort these demons and cleanse all these evil thoughts in my head. That's what monks do, right?

"Ah, Shirou…"

"Toh-Tohsaka!" I quickly turn around, only to find her still in the bed, mumbling to herself.

"Mmm, Shirou, again. Don't stop now. Again."

Tohsaka is hugging a pillow really tightly. A more appropriate term would be her wrapping herself around the pillow as if clinging on to a tree for dear life during a hurricane.

"Wh-Tohsaka?"

Apparently she's having a similar experience. But this is probably expected of her, given her "evil nature", as Issei had put it. But she did say "Shirou"…

No! I can't let my mind wander off like that! See no evil! Hear no evil! Touch no evil!

I grab another pillow and bury my head under it, hoping that it would block out her voice.

It didn't. Tohsaka is now tossing and turning in the bed, mumbling my name louder.

"Where the hell is that monk when I need him?" I swear the next time I see Issei I would ask for a truckload of those protective charms the temple gives out, to be pasted all over my house and stuffed in my clothes just to be sure.

"Shirou…"

Tohsaka's body is in an awkward position now. She is lying face down, her knees bent, and her anterior raised up like a hill.

Wh-what the!" I quickly pull the pillow over my face again. I can't look! I can't look! My mind is pure! My body is a temple! My body is a temple!

Her moaning and mumbling is getting louder. My body is reacting to it, but I can't give in! I am an upright and moral person! I can't let an evil woman like Tohsaka take advantage of me like that! But she is so cute when she is sleeping…

Oh hell no! I jump off the sofa and smack myself in the face. Mind over matter, mind over matter!

Then I noticed. On her bedside table is a glass half filled with water and a few pills. On closer examination there are two similar-looking packets of pills . One is unopened and labeled "Dornoramyl Strong Sleeping Pills". The other has been ripped open, and is labeled-

"What the hell!"

It seems that the hotel supplies two drugs to be used at night. One is a sleeping pill which Tohsaka had intented to take. But since the two packets look similar, she had accidentally taken the wrong one and is now-

"Ah!" Tohsaka screamed. I turn around to find her on the floor. She has fallen off the bed and is now staring at me awkwardly.

We stared at each other for about a minute.

"Shirou, you said you love me right?" Tohsaka suddenly asks.

"Tohsaka I-"

"And this is all just a dream right? So maybe we can, you know, have some fun before we wake up, right?"

"Wah! Tohsaka no! This isn't a dream! You took the wrong pills and now you are-"

Too late! Tohsaka jumps on me. I didn't manage to evade and she is on top of me now, frantically trying to rip off my shirt.

"Tohsaka no! Stop! This isn't a dream!"

"Shirou, you know how much I love you, right? So why not?"

Dammit! I can't get her off me! She's a girl so she should be weaker than me, but right now she is like a predator about to rip apart its prey. I'm struggling with all my might yet she does not let go. Damn, I guess I have to-

"Rho Aius!"

Tohsaka is thrown violently away from me as the shield materialised in an instant. She fell into the bed and stayed there. Damn, that's the second time I used this projection today.

"Toh-Tohsaka?"

She did not move. I carefully crawl up to the bed and examine her. It seems that she is in shock from the sudden event, and was knocked out when she hit the bed, but otherwise she was unharmed.

"Well, at least she won't remember in the morning."

Tired again, I move back to the sofa and slump right in.


	19. Interlude: Immortal (II)

Interlude: Immortal (II)

_Over the years, he discovered his exceptional talent. Quickly adapting to the new world, he became very proficient in the fields of economics, military, politics and psychology, as well as adapting to the cultures of many places. To call him a genius would be an understatement. Since his brain cells never degrade, his intellectual prowess grew at an unstoppable pace, unhindered by age. _

_He took into his own hands the fate of the new world by pledging his support to the many kingdoms and empires that have risen over the years. Wherever he went, victory and prosperity followed. His armies were unstoppable, always outsmarting and outmaneuvering their foes. His businesses were always profitable, bringing in vast amounts of wealth to whoever he sided with. The people he met had obeyed him without question, simply because he willed them to with his actions and words. Those who didn't obey were actually made to disobey, usually without their own knowledge or consent, simply being manipulated as pieces in a large game. He saw to the rise and fall of great nations and empires, aiding those with promise, tearing down those that are beyond help. _

_At the same time, his mastery over his own body grew. For a man to live for so long, he was more familiar with his own body than anyone else. He was able to perform feats with his own biological system that no one else could. He was highly skilled in many forms of combat, and always kept up with the times by incorporating the newest of technologies into his arsenal. His abilities allowed him to carry out many operations behind the scenes of the world. Espionage, sabotage, assassination, employing any and every method to further his influence in the world. _

_He was a god, not in name but in nature, shaping the world with his intellect and actions alone, without the aid of any magic or divine powers. _

_But along the way, he witnessed many people suffer. The suffering of the defeated, the suffering of the dead, and the suffering of those left behind. They were not happy, not part of the ideal world he had hoped to create. Though many prospered, still many more suffered the pain of others' prosperity. He did not help everyone, he could not help everyone. _

_As his powers grew, so did his own unhappiness. As others indulged in their luxuries, he knew that they would not last. Slowly but surely, his friends passed on, one after another. They always died in the end, some happy, some not so. And he was always alone in the end, without gain, without loss. Without death, but without life either. He would live on forever, but he could not enjoy his eternal life. Other people suffered, which made him unhappy. His powers did not save these people from unhappiness. His powers could not save himself from unhappiness. _

_He realized that he had not wanted any of this from the start. He was made into the thing he is now. _

_There wasn't anything he wanted; he just wanted her back. _

_But dead people could not come back to life. And he could not die either._

_So he was alone in the world. _

_His friends, his comrades, did not know why he was unhappy. He did not tell them. Telling them would mean revealing his ability. They should not know, lest they desire the same. It would not be a good thing to have, but it will be impossible to convince them otherwise._

_He conquered more, his world grew more. But yet he was still not happy. The people suffering under him, their cries are too much. As he pushed his ideal world further, his ideal fell apart even more. He could not be happy. He could never be happy._

_Yet, he conquered more, and his world grew even more. He brought the world into a golden age never seen before, shaping things behind the scenes, nudging and pushing nations and empires in his desired directions. However, like all things in the world, this would not last. Men sought more power, and men sought violence. His world once again erupted into the flames of war, and all that was left in the end was he himself again. Nothing is eternal, nothing except for himself. _

_At last, he grew tired of it all._

_There was nothing more he wanted, than just to go back to her. _

_There was nothing else that could please a man who could never die._

_The only thing he could not achieve was death._


	20. Chapter 23: United Kingdom

Chapter 23: United Kingdom

I woke, clearing my head from the weird dream.

"Damn, again…"

Somehow I'm dreaming of this guy who can't die. Someone who controls the world, but isn't happy at all.

Someone who has great power, yet powerless in life and death. Nothing can make him happy, nothing matters to him except death, the one thing he could not have.

Well, it certainly sucks to be this guy.

I glance at the clock-

"GAH! It's 8 already!" Oh no, I slept in!

I quickly dress. Yamada told me to head to their office this morning, but I have no idea what the British definition of "morning" is. I found out last night that the hotel provides breakfast so at least I don't have to go hungry until lunch like yesterday.

"Shirou…"

A weak voice called out to me. Oh damn, I turn around to face the source of the voice.

Tohsaka is still in the bed, but her eyes are wide open, given a rather hilariously surprised expression.

"Er…morning Tohsaka," I try to act normal. Hopefully she won't remember anything from last night because if they do then…

"Shirou, did you have this…weird dream last night?" Tohsaka was slowly coming to now, rubbing her eyes lazily with her fingers.

"Ah-no! Not at all! What dream? Ehehe…" I desperately try to feign an ignorant laugh, she shouldn't remember, right? She was in that entranced state! She couldn't even tell it wasn't a dream back then, right!

"Oh…I see, it's not like I want to do that with a BAKA like you anyway…" Tohsaka shrugged, then glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, "Oh, it's only eight huh, still early."

With that, Tohsaka tucks herself into the blankets again.

God! That was a close one.

Not wanting to stay any longer for fear of further complications, I quickly threw on my clothes and hurried downstairs for breakfast. I should bring all the equipment from the armoury as well, just in case they want me to.

It was just over 10 when my taxi arrived at the "Kinsway Foundation" building. The security guards appear to have been waiting for me as they escorted me into the VIP elevator again and onto the 34th floor.

Mass and Yamada were waiting for me in the office, seating beside one of the tables with four monitors and the crown I found yesterday resting on the table. Vladof is missing, presumably due to his injury, and McComberland was not around either.

"Slept well?" asked Mass. I restrained myself from hitting the man in the face. Why did he even dump Tohsaka in my room anyway?

"No thanks to you," I countered, trying my best to hide my frustration.

"Dammit Emiya! The Boss here set it up for you so nicely and there you go messing it all up! I've got a good idea why you are still single now!" Yamada laments.

Again I have to restrain myself from hitting him as well. If not for the ever-present katana sheathed on his waist I probably would have done it already.

"And the night before too! I'm pretty sure the neuraltoxin worked on her, right, Boss?"

"New-what?"

"A non-deadly neuraltoxin designed to impair sectors in the human brain responsible for self-control and logical reasoning. We took the liberty to run a test on Tohsaka Rin on the day before yesterday while she was unconscious after Malfatto's attack. There should be no side effects on her after the chemicals wear off. I have not confirmed if it had taken effect as expected, but the dosage used should be sufficient to trigger some detectable reaction in her."

"You…you mean…"

Coming to think of it, Tohsaka isn't normally THAT open about her feelings, nor would she try to kill me or herself for that matter. What's more, she seems completely normal this morning with little apparent memory of what happened the day before, so-

"You drugged her?"

"It was a test, Mr Emiya" Mass laughs, "a perfectly harmless test where no one came to harm. We are trying to conduct live experiments on unknowing human subjects to best simulate a real-life sitatution, and Yamada here has suggested that we run the tests on her for his personal entertainment."

"Oh come on, Boss, you didn't have to tell him that!" Yamada ejects himself from his chair and walks about the room, clearly embarrassed.

"She tried to kill herself, god dammit!"

An awkward silence fell on the room. Yamada and Mass look at each other, then back at me.

"Straight down to business then," Mass conjures, brushing the topic aside as Yamada suddenly pushes me down into the chair beside the table, "this crown here has been analysed and shown to be from the 5th or 6th century, which corresponds to the time period of King Arthur, thus allowing us to assume that this is in fact the authentic crown of King Arthur."

"Wait a second! We're not through with this yet!"

"Piorities, Mr Emiya, priorities. We have no time to lose here!"

Dammit, does this guy have any regard for human life at all?

Mass then flips the crown to its underside, then beckoned me to inspect the inside rim of the crown. On closer inspection, there appeared to be notches and slots cut into the rim.

"These appear to have been used in conjunction with straps, presumably to adjust the diameter of the inner fabric rim of the crown, allowing it to be worn on a smaller head than this, one of a young woman, for instance," Mass continued to explain.

I see. The crown did appear to be too big for her at first, but this would explain the difference.

"Regardless," continues mass, putting the crown down on the table, "we have the next target for investigation."

Mass directs my gaze to the monitor on the left of the table. On the monitor is a picture of what appeared to be a stone tablet. On closer examination, there are scratches, no, carvings, on the stone in what appeared to be arrows and Roman numerals, as well as many curved and straight lines. Beside the picture, there appeared to be a computer-generated image, with all the markings on the stone transferred into a digital image, and all the Roman numerals translated into normal numbers. This, looks suspiciously like…

"A map!" I exclaim.

"Indeed, Mr Emiya, a map," Mass appears to be pleased at my revelation, "a map that was found on the top side of the stone pedestal that held the crown. It appears that the crown only served as a marker, and that the stone pedestal was the real key here."

"But, what kind of map is this?" I asked.

"Observation, Mr Emiya, tell me what words you can see on this map."

"Erm…North, South, West, Hill, Attack Direction, Camlann?"

Wait, Camlann….

"Isn't that…"

"The last stand of King Arthur!" exclaimed Yamada, "now THIS is HOT BLOODED!"

"Indeed, and this is where we must go to continue our investigation," Mass concludes, "we have run a search on our database of topographical maps, and one particular area outside of Cornwall is a near-perfect match of this map. We will head out immediately, as I see that you have all your equipment already."

The elevator took us to the basement floor, which partially served as a garage. Unlike conventional underground car-parks, the basement of the building was rather large and cavernous, with a ceiling almost five meters high carrying dozens of fluorescent lamps . A large ramp leads to three separate gates covered by rolling shutters. The place was oddly empty, with only 2 vehicles parked within: Yamada's jeep and what appeared to be a larger version of the vehicle used by Mass when he fetched me to the airport back in Japan, with a longer chassis that sits four instead of two.

"We do not have time to waste. We will use the car," Mass instructed. The two of them mounted the "car" quickly.

"Emiya! Hurry up!" Yamada beckoned, "it takes us two hours to get there, and I want to get there before lunch!"

Reluctantly, I climb into the backseat. A whirling sound is heard behind me, then a solid steel frame clamps itself down on my shoulders, locking my torso in place. The middle gate at the end of the ramp drew itself rapidly upwards, and soon the chamber is flooded by sunshine from outside.

"Brace yourself!" Yamada shouts at the top of his lungs, shifts gears, then steps on the pedal.

The acceleration hits me. I am shoved into the hard plastic seat violently and held there by the force from the acceleration. The image outside the windows is a blur as I am thrown sideways repeatedly, slamming into the steel retainer which feels like hammers smashing away at my bones. The entire vehicle is shaking so much that I can't even see the speedometer, which I am really grateful for, since it takes away part of the fear, at least.

The image outside the window is becoming less blurry, as grey gave way to green. There are now wide open fields full of vegetation on both sides of the road. Flat plains as far as the eye can see, lush with colour. White spots dotted the land, sheep maybe?

I look up. The sky is azure and clear, without a cloud in sight. A flight of birds are soaring through the air parallel to us, arranged in a V shape. Wild geese maybe? Regardless, they are slowly being overtaken by the speed of this "car".

We appear to be travelling on a straight road. There are no cars in sight on the road ahead of us. No longer shaking violently, I stole a gaze at the speedometer.

The vehicle is going at two hundred and eleven kilometers an hour.

I looked up. Both Mass and Yamada appear to be unfazed by the speed. Mass still wears his usual stoic face, while Yamada is actually giggling like a teenage girl, apparently very satisfied with himself.

Damn, how do these people do it?


	21. Chapter 24: Grudge

Chapter 24: Grudge

I am on a barren hilltop, overlooking a barren plain. Little vegetation cover the area, as if the land is devoid of life. A gentle wind caresses the few trees and grass, causing them to sway slightly, as if resisting the necrosis of the land. The apparent effect is worse still on this hilltop, where not a single strand of grass is seen.

This is it. This was where it all happened back then.

Camlann, the last battleground of King Arthur.

We had parked the vehicle beside the main road and hiked here in about 30 minutes, guided by satellite and the map. Mass had expected some sort of structure or ruins, but here there is nothing, nothing at all, save for the barren plains and the barren hilltop. This ancient battleground shows no sign of the grim event that had occurred here, with the lifelessness being the only sign of it.

"Got nothing, boss!" Yamada yells from a distance, "wanna try the crown thing?"

"Right, take it out of the bag and see what happens," Mass agrees. Yamada unzips the haversack he was carrying and takes out the crown. He waves it in the air, fiddles with the rim, and even wears it on his head for good measure.

"Nothing that I can see man, maybe we got the place wrong or something."

"Give it to Emiya, let him try."

"Oi, Emiya! Catch!" shouted Yamada. He takes a step back and flings the crown in my direction

"Ah…argh!" Oh damn! The crown is flying right into my fac-

Caught it! I managed to stop the crown with both my hands.

Immediately it hit me. A strange sensation, something I'm not used to, yet strangely familiar. It is almost like having a dream repeated in real life. Just a feeling. Nothing I can see, hear or touch, but something is there.

"Feel anything?" Mass asks, again with a loud voice from where he is.

I can't really answer him. There is nothing I can feel in the crown physically, nor do I detect any magic energy from it. However, something feels different about this place, about this hilltop. It is impossible to pin down exactly what, but I know that something has changed, and it feels like I have experienced it before.

_Give it to me._

Huh, someone said something. Give what? Give what to who?

I look around, there is nobody in sight.

"Did you guys say anything?"

"No, nothing man," replies Yamada. Mass merely shakes his head.

_Give it to me, it should be mine._

There it is again, clearer this time. A voice, a girl's voice, no doubt. Where is she? What does she want from me? I think it's coming from behind me, I'm sure, all I have to do is-

"Give it to me, now."

I turn around. There it is, right before me. A person clad in fiery red armour lined with sliver plates, in a fashion much like _hers_, but decorated with sinister spikes and protrusions. The person's head is fully covered by a cylindrical helmet with a horn curving downwards from each side, along with a triangular faceplate and two dark, diagonal eye-slits. And the sword, the sword in the armoured hand. The sword is similar in appearance to the Holy Sword Excalibur, but the edge of the blade is curved, again projecting a sinister appearance. Although the person is much shorter than I am, again about _her_ height, the raw power radiating from the person's body is incredible, almost to the point where it can hurt me physically.

"I will not ask again. You have no right to hold that, peasant. Hand it over, or die."

The voice, the same voice I've heard. The menacing warrior in armour is a girl.

"I…what?"

"The crown," she re-iterates herself, "give it to me. You have no right to hold it, nor do you have the right to hold the Holy Grail."

"How…how do you know what I came for?"

"You see the Holy Grail, and I am here to slay you, for if I cannot possess it, then none shall have it!"

Without warning, she dashes at me, then swings the sword right at my fac-

**CLASH!**

I'm airborne. Flying backwards, downwards, and-

**BAM!** My back slammed into the hard soil. I clear my head and check my surroundings.

It appears that I have fallen off the hilltop, and up there is-

**CLASH!** Black met red in a shower of sparks, as Yamada parried the warrior's sword again. Zangetsu, the ebony blade, danced in fluid motion as Yamada avoids and parries the powerful strikes of the red warrior, meeting steel with steel. The red warrior appears to be using purely physical strength and her prowess in sword skills to battle Yamada, whose body is no doubt reinforced by his magic. From what I have seen in his battle with Malfatto, no normal human could possible match Yamada in close combat, unless…

The red warrior is a heroic spirit.

"Mordred."

"Huh?" Mass is now suddenly beside me, observing the situation with the look of someone studying an unknown animal in the zoo.

"Mordred, the 'son' of King Arthur, the traitor who sought to claim the throne and rebelled against the king," explains Mass, "as seen from that sword, Clarent, along with the visual resemblance to King Arthur."

"S-son? Wait, she had a son? But how? That time in the forest was her first time, I'm sure of it! And this person is obviously a girl, so it should be 'daughter' instead, right?"

Oh wait, did I just tell him about that time in the forest?

That time, where we became one.

No, I cannot let this distract me, not now.

Mass shrugs, "The details are sketchy, but from what we have gathered in our research, as well as the appearance and fighting style of this character, I can accurately deduce that she is definitely related to her in some way, if not in the way we think."

**CLASH!** The swords meet again, more forceful this time. Zangetsu is now burning with blue flames, while Clarent, the unholy sword wielded by Mordred is flashing red. Blow by blow, Yamada is being pushed down the hilltop, evidently being overpowered by the heroic spirit.

"Emiya!" cries Yamada, "Support!"

Damn, I have to help him somehow. I can't just let him get beaten by this servant!

"Trace, ON!"

I do not need to check. The swords, black and white, are in my hands.

"Oh no you don't! You will not interrupt this duel! Rise, my bretheren!" roars Mordred.

Suddenly, the earth started to tremble. No, not the earth, but something in it. Soil and rocks are pushed up and apart to reveal bones and metal, then recognizable limbs, still clad in steel plates and mail, rising from the ground as if awakening from a deep slumber. Slowly, the knights once in service of Mordred fighting against the king rose. Tens, then hundreds rose, wielding weapons of all kinds, pikes, axes, swords, even bows and some exotic pole arms. All of them moving to the will of the heroic spirit on the hilltop, charging at us in a march of the undead.

"This will be interesting," Mass comments, then draws his sword. Now that I can get a good look at it, it is rather unremarkable, appearing to be an average-length straight sword with a metal collar bent on two ends in different directions into a sort of "S" shape. Unlike the Zangetsu, there is no feel of power from the sword at all, no sense of spirit or history. It appears to be just a piece of cold metal, nothing more.

The skeletal knights are upon us, hacking and slashing with their weapons in an uncoordinated manner as it would seem.

**CRACK! **Mass cleaves a skeleton in two through the waist.

"Hya!"

Bones shatter and steel bend as Kanshou and Bakuya mow the skeletons down one by one.

**CRACK!**

Another one down. There are more of them still.

"Take this!" I toss the blades like boomerangs. They plow through the undead hoard, slicing bone and armour-

"Trace, ON!"

Another pair of swords appear in my hands as I swing backwards to lob off the head of a skeleton behind me.

"Hya!" Another toss. The new swords leave my hand just as the previous pair returns, slapping into my palms like magnets.

I've destroyed at least 20 of them now, but there is no end in sight. Still more are charging at us, although they seem to have stopped coming out of the ground. Guess I just have to take the rest of these guys out first.


	22. Interlude:Hot Blooded Battle! VS Mordred

Note: From this interlude onwards, background music will be provided. Please follow directions when encountering a web link to the song in question and start playing the song as per instructed for added effect while reading. Thank you for your continued support and we hope that this new feature will allow this fanfic to better mimic the VN experience. Please take note that due to 's censorship on URL links, additional spaces and dots were added to the youtube URL so please remove any spaces as well as the dots between "c.o.m." for the URLs to work. Thank you.

Interlude: Hot Blooded Battle! VS Mordred!

It was going to be another quiet, uneventful afternoon tea-time for Archbishop James Fitzwilliam Collins, when the door to the veranda was slammed open unceremoniously with a loud clash against the wall.

"My lord, urgent report!"

It was the new clergyman, Severus, who was recently assigned to be his aide, after the unfortunate incident with the previous one.

"What is it, my child?" Archbishop Collins inquired. He had strict orders for his subordinates to not disrupt his daily tea-time. Short of a fire on the compound or the Third World War, absolutely nothing must come between a quintessential British Gentleman and his routine tea consumption.

"The Assassins, my lord, the Assassins appeared to have deviated from their agreement with us, and intend to utilise the Holy Grail for their own purposes."

"Oh, is it?"

Quite a shocker, that was. The fellow Edward had seemed like an honest-to-God chap, or at least that was the impression he made on Archbishop Collins, over the past twenty-five years nonetheless.

"Indeed my lord. New orders for us have been sent, directly from the Papacy this time. We are to confront and stop them, by whatever means necessary."

"And you are quite certain that His Holiness was not off his golden rocker when he issued the statement?" he inquired further, "Perhaps it was an honest misunderstanding? We have been maintaining our wonderful, if somewhat erratic, relationship with the Assassins for centuries! His Holiness would definitely prefer to keep it in its current state, especially when his seat is yet warm! Furthermore, surely he would not expect the two of us to engage in aggressive negotiations with Assassins! A preposterous idea, that is!"

Indeed, good ol' Edward alone could give him a run for his money, not to mention his entire five-men-strong army.

"Not at all, my lord. His Holiness have transferred direct command of all operators currently available to your discretion, all nineteen of them."

"My my, the old fella has lost it alright. Nonetheless, his wish is our command. Gather the brothers and sisters involved, we depart immediately."

"They are here already, my lord, just outside awaiting your orders."

Off his rocker indeed, thought Archbishop Collins as the he proceeded to address the Executors gathered.

Please play this song from the link: **(****w w w. youtube.c.o.m/watch**?v=wyfRVjn71ho&playnext=1&list=PLDC1484592161BC8A&feature=results_video)

**CLASH!** Another strike, another deflection. That was the 74th one now, if his memory serves.

This girl is fast, and incredibly powerful. Her sword even more so, seemingly weightless in her hands, but at the same time unbelievably heavy and impossibly hard. Even Zangetsu would have been shattered had he not reinforced the blade 3 times in a row. There have been very few openings where he could go on the offensive, and the girl would knock him backwards with a powerful deflection every time he tried. Heck, she is not even using any magic, so he can't take advantage of that either.

This would take a while.

The red girl charges again, sword raised. Raw power shot out of her as she threw her weight into the swing of her sword. Maybe talking will work, at least for a bit.

**CLASH!**

"Hey girl! You know, I've always had some hard luck with the ladies-"

**CLASH!**

"-and from what it seems to me, you probably didn't have it too well with the guys either!"

**CLASH!**

"So we're like two of a kind huh?"

**CLASH!**

No good. She seems to not have noticed, or maybe downright ignoring him. Her face is hidden behind the helmet, so he doesn't really know what she may be thinking now, though he could bet on something that revolves around "decapitating the idiot before me".

A quick glance reveals that the Boss and Emiya are being kept busy by some skeletal minions of hers. No point expecting support then. He will have to get this over with by himself, and quickly, if possible.

That is easier said than done, of course. The reinforcement spells are not holding well, and he won't have time to cast another one. Zangetsu is on the verge of breaking, again. That girl is probably a heroic spirit like the old guy back in the castle, so no point hoping that her sword will wear out. He needs another way to defeat her, and fast.

**CLASH!**

The point-discharge technique is possible, but given that he had expended most of his prana storage only two days ago, he does not have enough to cause any significant damage, not to this Heroic spirit here.

**CLASH!**

Another hit, Zangetsu is wearing out fast. Any further reinforcement will not be possible under these circumstances. He can project something, but given his own lack of proficiency in the skill, it probably won't stand to even one strike from her blade.

**CLASH!**

Point-discharge seems like the only viable option to cause damage now, assuming he has enough magic energy. But where would he get all that prana from? Unless…

**CLASH!**

No, he cannot afford to use that technique. Not in this state, anyway. It won't fail, but if it doesn't work then all would go to hell really quickly. Besides, he can't use something like that, not if it was from _him_.

**CLASH!**

Zangetsu flashed, and he knows that the reinforcement on it has been broken. It will hold for one more hit, and one hit will be his end.

There is no time to hesitate. He will have to use THAT.

_Sorry old man, guess I have to borrow your power._

Please terminate previous song and play this song before continuing: **( w w w. youtube.c.o.m/ watch?v=ny24zPeQLks&gl=SG&hl=en-GB)**

Tightening his grip on the dark katana, his mind begins to process, fast.

_Structure of object, analysed._

_Constitution of object, identified._

_Surrogate circuit, established._

_Constitution conversion, begin._

In an instant,Zangetsu undergoes change.

The constitution of the blade, its intangible, abstract concepts, start to fade away. All of its history, spirit and bonds that hold the individual particles together, are converted into prana, then injected into his magic circuit. Sharp, searing pain burned through his right arm as raw magic energy pumped into him from the sword. It doesn't have to go far though, for it will come out from the same end in another instant.

Zangetsu is but an empty shell now, a plain old piece of metal, its power turned into magic energy by the ancient technique of his family.

The red girl is charging at him again, sword raised for another blow.

Barely containing the burning pain in his arm, he readies the empty husk of Zangetsu.

_This hand of mine, is burning red._

"HYA!" Roars the red girl as she swings her demonic sword.

_Its loud roar tells me, to grasp victory._

**PSHING! **Impact! The demonic sword meets Zangetsu on the edge, cleaving into the now tattered structure, and splitting the blade into two. Her sword continues on, but by his calculations, the impact with Zangetsu will alter its course, by a few degrees. It will be enough.

_Take this, my passion, my love, and all of my power!_

He drops to the ground, letting the grip of the broken blade slip out of his right hand, his head barely avoiding the path taken by her sword. His knee hits the soil, the bounces back up, right at her. At the same time, his right hand moves to behind his head, as all the stored magic energy, along with whatever prana that remained in the rest of his body, burst forth.

"**BAKUNETSU…GOD FINGER!"**

His right hand shot into her face like a sledgehammer, breaking whatever magical protection there is on her armour and body with the sheer amount of magic energy bursting from his palm. That was only the initial burst. An instant later, the secondary discharge injects the rest of the stored magic energy into the helmet of the girl.

"**HEAT…END!"**

A bright flash illuminates the barren field, and the pain in his arm overwhelms his senses, then everything goes dark.


	23. Chapter 25: Love's Labour Lost

Chapter 25: Love's labour lost

**CRACK!**

That's the last one of them. Now we can help Yamada.

I turn around and look at the hill.

A bright flash! I quickly shield my eyes with my hand as I attempt to peek through the space between my fingers to see what is going on.

The light subsides, revealing the carnage on the hill.

The dirt and soil on the hilltop have been charred. Bits of metal lay on the ground, still smoking from the explosion. Blood, blood everywhere, and on the two people lying on the ground, unmoving.

"Damn!"

I run as fast as I can. Closer now, I can see Yamada clearly. His entire right arm is covered in blood, and more blood is streaming out of his mouth and nostrils.

"Oh damn!"

A gust of wind beside me, and Mass is already on one knee next to Yamada.

"Burnt nerves and ruptured magic circuit, but he will live. Just need to get Vladof's father to look at this for a bit."

Oh, thank goodness. For a moment I thought that Yamada would have died there.

_I will recover, for I am Yamada Jiro, the Sword that Smites all Evil!_

Yeah, that guy wouldn't die even if someone killed him alright, he just needs to compensate for everything with hot blood.

But what was that? The flash of light looked like what would have happened if he had used his "Bakunetsu God Finger", but given that he has already exhausted his prana supply 2 days ago, he shouldn't have enough to pull it off. So how did he do it? A gem containing a supply of prana, maybe?

"Ugh…"

Wha-

"You…"

I quickly turn around. The girl in red is stirring, barely gripping her sword in her hands, trying to prop herself upright with it. She looks even worse off than Yamada, with the silver plates of her armour charred and melted, her red dress torn and tattered, barely covering her frail form. She is bleeding feverously as well, with her entire torso covered in blood.

She is clearly in great pain. Yet somehow, she is still trying to pick herself up from the ground, trying to continue the fight.

"Emiya, finish her off, I will attend to Yamada first."

With that, Mass slumps Yamada over his shoulder and runs off towards the direction of the "car".

I am left alone with Mordred on the hilltop.

A frail, bleeding girl in broken armour, able to stand only with the support of her weapon, trying to fight an enemy despite knowing that she will be killed. It is almost like…

"What are you waiting for, knave…kill…kill me!"

Is that, what I should be doing? Should I kill her right here, just because she is my enemy?

No, I can't do that. She is injured, and helpless. I can't bear to hurt someone like that. She needs help. Besides, she is just a young girl, like _her_! I can't, I can't do this.

"Are you listening…knave? I…I am your enemy. So…kill me already…"

"Shut up!" I quickly run to her side, "Here goes!"

With one feel swoop, I sweep her up by her feet and cradle her frail body in my arms like a prince in those stories holding a princess after rescuing her.

"W-what are you doing? Put me down this instant!" Mordred is evidently surprised, shocked, even. She weakly throws her arms and legs around, trying to struggle out of my grasp.

"Hey! Stop struggling! We must have you patched up quickly, you will die if we leave you like this!"

"Are you out of your mind? You are my enemy!"

"So what?" I quicken my pace, "you are hurt! I have to help you!"

I have to get her to the "car" quickly before her injury gets worse. A Heroic Spirit like her can recover, but I don't think anything can take a hit from Yamada like that and expect to live long without and help.

"Urgh! Let go!"

Damn, she is kicking her legs with all her strength now, threatening to slip from my arms. No choice then. I wrap my left arm around her legs to keep them still, supporting her back with my right arm, which causes her body to be made into a stiff, awkward horizontal shape. I've seen some wrestlers on TV hold their opponents like this before breaking their backs with their knee. Still, strange as it is, it works to a certain extent as she can no longer move much, although I have to walk in an unstable manner by leaning my upper body backwards a lot to compensate for her weight.

"Let…me…go…"

Her voice is a lot weaker. I have to bring her back quickly.

"Stop moving already! Conserve your strength!"

Damn! How far did he park the car?

I hurry onwards, quickening my steps again. I can't run in this awkward position so I have to walk as fast as I can.

Over this hill and-

There it is! The distinct red teardrop shape comes into view. A large white helicopter with red trims is parked beside the car, undoubtedly the medical support from the Assassins.

Mordred has fallen unconscious along the way. Although it means an easier time for me, but it also shows that I'm running out of time.

There's Mass, but why is he gawking at me like some sort of alien lifeform?

Oh right, he can see Mordred as well.

"Emiya, why in the world did you-"

"She's dying! We have to help her!"

Mass, pauses, and again, for the slightest instant, I swear that I can see the faint smile on his lips again.

"Ah, I see, you are using your brain for once. Good, we will bring her as well."

"W-what?"

"You were using your brain, were you not?" Mass is again surprised, "Surely you have considered the possibility of making her reveal the location of Avalon."

Oh right, coming to think of it, it would be necessary to save her, if only to have her supply us with information. Last time, I didn't have enough time to ask Merlin about any further details regarding the Holy Grail before he disappeared. This time at least, Mordred would not be going anywhere if we can save her.

_If_, we can save her.

"Or were you again acting on the impulse of trying to help an injured person?"

"I-"

Yes, that is what I was thinking back then. I just couldn't bear to see a small, frail girl like her being hurt. It is illogical. She is my enemy; she is trying to kill me, and will probably try to kill me again after she recovers. But still, I-

Mass again shows his pleased expression.

"Well done, Emiya Shirou. Looks like you have not forsaken your ideal of saving everyone. Well done indeed."

"Huh?"

"You were so caught up with finding the Holy Grail that I thought you would have forgotten something like that along the way, so good job. Now get in the helicopter and get some rest."

A compliment. Mass just complimented me.

"Er, thanks?"

"No need to thank me, just put her down on the helicopter and I will analyse her situation."

Oh, right. I've completely forgotten about the girl in my arms.

I quickly put Mordred's unconscious body on the bench in the helicopter. Mass mounts the helicopter in a single leap and takes a look at her, then pulls out a strange instrument that looks like a thermometer you use to take temperatures of food, and inserts it into her mouth. He looks at the reading on the scale.

"As I have expected, she had used almost all of her magic energy to ward off Yamada's point-discharge attack. What we need now is to transfer some magic energy into her to sustain her," Mass explains to me.

"So, what should be do? Can we use like those jewels that store prana to recharge her or something?" I ask. If magi can use those, Heroic Spirits should be able to as well.

"Not exactly. What we need is a slow, steady influx of magic energy, not a sudden surge like that. So in this case we have to treat her as a "Servant", by having a magus to form a contract with her and supply magical energy directly."

"A….contract?"

"Indeed, like what you did during the Holy Grail War."

"But, can we even do that with her? And don't we need a command spell for that?"

I don't have my command spell anymore. Furthermore I am not the one who summoned Mordred, so I don't think I can do something like that.

"Ah, but we have a means to do so," Mass says as he reaches behind him to pull over a large, tough-looking black box labelled "sensitive material", with what appears to be a screen and keypad on the top.

"We had this brought over from central. I had a feeling you would be doing something like this."

He tears the label off and inputs a code on the keypad.

**HISS!** The box slowly folds open to reveal an interior padded with black foam. Mass plants his arm into the foam, searches around for a bit, then pulls out what appears to be a black leather glove. There is some sort of strange, circular symbol on the back of the glove, or rather three circles, stacked within one another. On closer inspection, the symbol is actually glowing faintly red.

A command spell! But what is it doing on the glove?

"The Surrogate Magic Circuit," explains Mass, "the original of which was created by the Lord Alberforth Linus "Schwarz" Bruder of the College of Winterhold during a Holy Grail War in the 18th Century here in England. A genius, he was. A pity he had to be killed by the Assassins later. This marvellous invention was originally created to act as a proxy for magi to perform dangerous magecraft without putting their own body and magic circuit at risk, though we have discovered that it is possible to plant a command spell on it as well. Now, Mr Emiya, put this on your left hand, if you please."

"W-what?" I am dumbfounded, "You want **me** to form a contract with her?"

"I am not a magic user, so I cannot supply prana to her directly, and I do not wish to do so by alternative methods if possible. Yamada is in no state to do so either, so you are the only one who can at the moment."

"W-wait a second! I can't just-"

"You will not be the Master of Mordred, the _glove_ will. The Surrogate Magic Circuit will react as part of your body when you are wearing it, but can be removed at any time, and can even be used by another person. I would like to have command of this Heroic Spirit when you have finished transferring enough magic energy to her, so it is only temporary."

"Oh, I see. So I just form a contract with her, right? But, but I don't really know how to transfer magic energy! I haven't done it before!"

"Oh, surely you must have! How did you and your servant survive the Holy Grail war, if you had not transferred significant amounts of magic energy to her?"

"I didn't! I-"

Oh damn. I can't just tell him how I did it! And I definitely can't do it to Mordred! Sure, she looks like her but this is just wrong! It's like I'm taking advantage of her!

"Trying is better than nothing. Quickly, she does not have much time left."

"Okay okay! I will try!"

"Just place the command spell on her body, then allow your magic energy to flow. Once the link is established, she will be yours to command, at least that is how I was told it works."

Right, here goes.

I slip the glove over my left hand. Immediately, the burning sensation returns to the back of my hand, just like before. The command spell is now part of my "body", with the glove acting as a proxy.

I gently place my gloved hand on Mordred's arm. For some reason the glove feels incredibly thin, almost nonexistent. It is almost as if the leather of the glove is acting as a second layer of skin, allowing me to feel the warmth and smoothness of her skin…

No! I can't be thinking of those things right now. I have to concentrate!

I close my eyes and visualise. My arm, my hand, the magic circuits in my arm. The magic circuits in the glove are visible as well, being of a slightly different shape and thickness to those in my arm, but are perfectly connected to one another. Looking further, I can see a vast emptiness behind the magic circuits in the glove.

That must be her body.

"Trace, on."

**(Please play this song before continuing further. Take note to remove all spaces in the url, as well as remove the additional dots between c.o.m. in order to overcome Fanfiction's censorship on URLs. Thank you.****)**

**w w w .youtube.c.o.m/watch?v=huTwXe-uTGo**

Concentrating further, I "turn on" the valve controlling my prana, allowing it to flow into my arm, into the glove, and into the void. Immediately, I am met with resistance. Although the void appears to be empty, it is actually trying to repel my magic energy from flowing into it.

She doesn't want this.

No, I can't let her have her way. This is for her own good, whether she wants it or not.

I press my magic energy further. Yet more resistance. This isn't going to be easy-

Huh, what is this?

An image, I can see an image, blurry, foggy, but as I look closer, the details come into view.

_A barren hilltop, surrounded by broken bodies and broken swords. Two people, red and blue, stand atop the hill, frozen, unmoving. They are hurt, bleeding, in pain. The red knight is impaled in the stomach with a lance, while her sword is embedded in the blue knight's chest._

_Father…_

That's…Mordred, and _her_!

Did they, do that to each other?

But why, why did it come to this? Why couldn't they have lived together happily, like Kiritsugu and me? Why must they fight each other over the crown?

The image is clearer now. What is that on her face? Water, no. A teardrop.

King Arthur is weeping.

No, this can't be. I haven't seen her cry once when I was with her. Even when she was hurt so badly or when I was hurt badly. She simply shrugged it off. But why now?

A sudden surge of emotion shot up my magic circuit like a blaze in a haystack, right into my heart. All I can feel is anger, deep, dreadful anger.

"_She never loved me."_

"Wh-what was that?"

A voice, a voice behind my back. I instinctively turn around. Mordred is standing behind me on the hilltop, sword in her hands.

"_You know her. She never loved me, she never loved anyone. She was not human."_

"M-Mordred? How-how do you know my name? How do you know anything?"

"_You foolishly opened yourself up to me, Emiya Shrou, just like you did to her. You love her, but does she love you? She abandoned you, just as she abandoned me."_

Morderd raises her sword and points it straight at me.

"No! That's not true! She loves me, she said so herself! And you! She must have loved you as well! How can a father not love his son?"

Again, Mordred glares at me with a hateful expression.

"_You don't understand. She is the king. She is not human. She said she would never accept me to be the heir of the throne. She said I did not possess the qualities to be king. How can she say that, when I'm her son! How can she hate me? I was good at everything. I was the best of all her knights! How am I not as good as her?"_

"She said that you weren't good enough to be king?"

_He who removeth the sword from the stone shall be human no more._

No, it can't be. She wouldn't do something like that. Not the girl I know.

"_She hated me because of my mother. She could not accept me because of my blood."_

Mordred readies her sword as she gets into her stance, preparing to cleave me with her sword and sever this connection.

Instinctively I wish for a weapon to defend myself. I don't even have to turn on my magic circuit. Kanshou and Bakuya materialise in my hands. I ready my swords, preparing to defend myself from her attack.

However, deep down, I can't help but pity her. To think that she was never loved, even deemed unworthy and disinherited for no reason other than the circumstances of her birth. That is a terrible thing for a father to do. But I knew her, I knew she isn't someone like that! Sure, she had been really cold to me sometimes, but she is really good-natured at heart, and to think that she would do something like that to Mordred…

_He who removeth the sword from the stone shall be human no more._

That's it! I suddenly understood. That's why she did that!

Without a shadow of doubt, I release my grip on Kanshou and Bakuya, dropping them on the ground. Mordred is surprise by my action, and for a moment her grip on her sword loosens.

"No, Mordred. She didn't hate you. She didn't want you to be king, because she loved you!"

Mordred again glares at me with her hateful expression, but this time, I can clearly see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"_How absurd, Emiya Shirou. If she had loved me, she would have let me become king!"_

"So you think that being king is good for you?"

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"Look at her, Mordred! Look at what happened to her! Having to bear the weight of the kingdom on her shoulders; being hated by everyone for not being human, even though she made everyone's lives better; being betrayed by all those people she loved because they couldn't accept her! She knows and accepts all of that, Mordred! And she doesn't want the same to happen to you!"

"_Wh-what are you saying? You mean, it was for my own good?"_

"Of course you idiot! She loved you! She wanted to protect you! If you had become king, you would have been the one to be betrayed and killed on that hill in the end! She knows that you don't have what it takes to become king, because she didn't have it either! She just tried her best to keep the nation together and make the people's lives better, and took on all of the kingdom's problems by herself, including yours! She made sure that you don't have to suffer the hate of the people by taking it all by herself! She loved you, Mordred, she loved you so much!"

I can feel that something has changed. I don't feel anger anymore, only a gush of sadness, and regret.

"_I…I didn't know…."_

Her grip on her sword slackens, allowing it to fall to the ground. Now's my chance! Walking briskly forward, I threw my arms around her, embracing her body tightly and pushing her head behind and beside mine. This should work, this should allow me to establish a connection with her.

"_W-What are you doing? Stop being so close to me! Stop trying to touch my heart!"_ Mordred desperately try to push me away. I do not relent. Her strength is obviously weakened, and I can tell that part of her does not want me to let go.

"You love her too, right? You love her, admire her. That's why you felt so angry when she seemingly betrayed you. So please, Mordred, help me bring her back. Help me make her happy again!"

"_I…Emiya…Shirou…"_

Mordred does not speak. She has stopped struggling completely, merely staying still. Her body feels so warm, and comfortable, much like _her_, really. For some reason, my right shoulder feels a little wet, and I can hear a soft, sobbing sound next to my right ear.

Mordred is crying.

Slowly, both our bodies begin to disappear, along with the image of the hilltop. Darkness returns, as do the images of my magic circuit. The resistance from the void is gone, replaced by a warm, gentle embrace, slowly holding me and drawing me in. I redirect my prana flow, and allow it to flow deep into her…


	24. Chapter 26: Truth and Reconcilation

**(Please play this song before continuing with the story, and as usual please remove additional spacing and the additional dots between c.o.m. to combat censorship. Thank you. w w w .youtube.c.o.m./watch?v=ckd_PrmXugQ**

Chapter 26: Truth and reconcilation

I open my eyes. Apparently the ground is shaking and making a loud, whirling noise.

No, I'm in a helicopter, and we are airborne.

I look downwards. Mordred is still unconscious, sleeping, maybe? Her head is gently resting on my lap, and my hands are on her cheeks…

Wait, what? How the hell did this happen!

I quickly take my hands off her face and put her down on the floor, then rested her head on a folded towel that is nearby.

Now that that's settled, I look out of the helicopter into the evening sky. The sun has just begun to set, giving a slight orange colour to the sky and the odd cloud. Contrary to what Fuji-Nee had told me, the weather has been pretty clear for the past few days.

I look down at the fields moving rapidly past us below, wide open plains filled with crops, farmhouses and some small, black patches, probably grazing lifestock. So this is the English countryside, huh?

Suddenly, I come to the realization that I'm flying. I'm moving through the air aboard the helicopter, unrestricted by the ground, unbound by gravity. Although I have flown in a passenger jet before, this is the first time that I have a complete view of all the scenery around me, thanks to the wide-open hatches on the two sides of the helicopter. It is a wonderful feeling, experiencing the true freedom of flight, even though I'm not actually controlling the helicopter…

"Emiya, you are awake, I see."

Wha-

I turn around. Yamada is sitting cross-legged behind me, fully conscious but looking pale and unenergetic, completely unlike his usual form.

"Yamada! How did you-"

"Vladof's dad was here. Old man is a genius. I've seen him stick a guy's leg back after it's sliced clean off by a sword, and guy was playing football a month later. Right now my magic circuit is pretty much ruined though, need to build a few more later."

"But you could have died! And how did you get so much prana to do your Bakunetsu God Finger anyway?"

Yamada's solemn look doesn't change, and in fact looks more solemn than before.

"So, you saw it, didn't you?"

"Of course I did! What the hell was that? I haven't seen it anywhere before! It is almost like you pulled prana out of nowhere!"

"No harm telling you then, Emiya, since we have come this far," Yamada laments, then looks at his burnt-out right hand. His hand is shriveled and charred by the sheer amount of energy that have been taken in and pumped out in such a short amount of time, appearing to be dead and empty, like the spent barrel of a firework, being burnt and blown apart after delivering its payload.

Yamada thinks, ponders, reflects, then suddenly opens his mouth.

"Yamada Jiro."

"What?" why is he saying his name out of a sudden?

"Yamada Jiro," he repeats, "a weird name to give to an only child, don't you think?"

"That's…right. Why would you call the only child 'Jiro'?" Coming to think of it, Yamada never mentioned anything about his family either. I didn't even know he had any siblings and just assumed that he would have an elder brother since "Jiro' means "second son".

"That was I thought as well, when I was seven years old. Then my mother told me, that Jiro didn't mean 'second', it meant 'second rate'."

"Second…rate?"

"Right. Yamada Jiro, or perhaps, Tohsaka Hikaru, if circumstances have been different."

"Tohsaka? You don't mean-"

"That's right, Emiya. So my mother told me, that I am the bastard son, of Tohsaka Tokiomi.

"B-bastard son? How?" I am utterly dumbfounded. Tohsaka never mentioned anything about having an elder brother, and although I've never met her father, she did tell me quite a few things about the man, including his overflowing pride of his family and heritage. It seems unlikely that a man of noble ancestry would do something like that.

"I…don't talk about it very often. You are the…fourth person I've informed about this, so far." Yamada continues, "and I might as well tell you the whole story, since you probably won't want to believe it seeing the good relationship you have with my sister."

"Eh? You mean Toh-I mean Rin? That's ridiculous! There isn't anything between us, I swear!"

Damn, why is he talking about such things at a time like this? It's not like we have something between us or anything, we're just friends, right?

"Of course, of course, anyway, do you want the whole story or not?" Yamada suddenly gets impatient, as if trying to contain something inside him from bursting out. I should allow him to let it out, for his sake.

"Alright, go on."

"Right," Yamada begins his tale, "My parents fell in love when my father was working for the Magic Association. When I was conceived, my father was overjoyed at having a son. I was named so, as he wanted me to one day surpass himself, and become the light that illuminates darkness."

"The light…that illuminates darkness?"

"Yes, my father used to be an idealistic man, who believed that magecraft should have been used for the betterment of this world, not just something to be researched for the sole purpose of glorifying one's family. But then…"

"And then?"

"As my mother told me, he was changed. The association looked down on the outside world, believing themselves to be separate from it. Any my father, my father was ultimately changed."

"So that explains…"

Of course, Tohsaka herself would be a good reflection of her father. For someone who can't even use a phone or VCR recorder properly, I would expect her father to be along those lines as well. Heck, that giant gramophone in her house was supposed to be a magic-telephone or something.

"Yes, Emiya. That explains," Yamada, or should I say _Tohsaka,_ sighs once again.

"Anyway, we will continue. At the same time he could not afford to marry my mother lest he bring shame to the family. My mother is from an ordinary family with a short linage of magic-users, you see. So, he sent the two of us away, me still a newborn child. He gave my mother enough money to sustain ourselves, but told my mother to never return again. Thus, my mother went to America where she settled in New York, and that where I was raised, in the darkness of the city.

"As you know, I started to question my name, and so my mother told me. From then, I was filled with sadness, anger even. Anger at my father for abandoning us, just because of my mother's blood."

Yamada pauses. His tone is completely different from the usual carefree and hot-blooded Yamada. Grim, depressed, solemn.

"He-he just abandoned you, just like that?"

"I can't exactly say that, because the one-time payment he gave my mother was enough to sustain me until I can complete my education, but in essence, yes. He had cut all ties with my mother and never visited her nor spoke to her again, never."

"That's…that's just…"

This is something else completely. His father is a completely different man from what I'm used to. Kiritsugu adopted me, and never visited Ilya because the Einzberns forbade him from doing so. But to abandon your biological son, just like that…

"Then," he continues, "My mother discovers my "ability", if you would call it that. I had far more superior intellect compared to other kids of my age, getting top grades in school without doing homework, winning math challenges two age-groups higher than me, beating professional adult players at chess, that sort of thing. It was then that she decided to teach me how to use magic, and to pass her own magic circuit to me when I was nine years old. At the same time, I trained myself physically, again in accordance to the "Asian" mentality of always being the best. I progressed quickly, surpassing my mother with three years in my competency in magic, and having the required physical capabilities to compete in the Olympics when I was twelve.

"But then, I realised that it was not enough. In this world of ours, Emiya, you need power. Doing small tricks like getting good grades and winning competitions is one thing, but ultimately you have no power over the world. It was then, when I started to dream big."

"Dream…big?"

"Indeed, big. First I had to drop out of school to free up time. I moved out of the house as I didn't want to involve my mother if things went wrong."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, to do anything in the world you need money to get yourself started. And so I had to acquire those funds. A bank is the quickest and most obvious target."

"You robbed a bank?"

I'm shocked. This guy right in front of me, the man who wants to protect "justice" and "green Earth" just told me he robbed a bank.

"Yes. Bank of America, New York. I planned the operation for two weeks, surveying the area around the bank, keeping track of activity within the bank, so on. At the same time, I went to enlist the aid of a local street gang for the operation. They didn't argue after I broke their leader's spine in two places.

"When the day came, the entire gang attacked the bank from the front with guns, clubs machetes, whatever. It was meant only as a distraction. I had disabled all the cameras in the bank beforehand by cutting the main power cord that ran along the outside in the alley behind the building. Then it was a matter of simply striding in during the confusion, disabling the locks on the vault with magic and getting out with the stuff inside."

"The money?"

"Don't be silly. Of course not. Can't carry too much paper money, too conspicuous. I was twelve back then. Instead, you must take the important stuff, the things in those safety-deposit boxes. Now those are not too bulky but are worth much more than whatever cash you can take out of the vault. Contracts, letters, jewelry…you simply get their address and blackmail them for ransom."

"That is….brillant!"

To think that he was doing these things when he was twelve…just what is this guy?

"In the end I managed to collect about six-hundred million US dollars' worth of payment. Of course, there was no one to split it with as all the gang-members have been arrested. Again it was the simply matter of intercepting and destroying the police van that was taking them back to the station, just to shut them up."

"You…you just killed all of them? Just like that?"

This guy is definitely not the Yamada I know. To kill people like that…

"Yes Emiya, just…like that. There was no remorse, at least back then. All I cared about was the money, and that my plan had succeeded, giving me immense satisfaction.

"And so, with a decent amount of starting capital, I learned to play the stock market. Of course, things like that would require a certain degree of luck. And so I put my skills to use again. I began to manipulate the stock market."

"M-manipulate the stock market? How? I know you are making a lot of money from it now but don't you analyse stuff and anticipate things that may happen in the future?"

"Yes, that is correct, but merely waiting for business to go up or down isn't fast enough. However, when you are willing to get your hands dirty," Yamada sighs yet again and pauses.

"Take out a company's rival or competitor, and its stocks will rise because its business will go up. For that, you have to take down companies. Industrial accidents, scandals, even assassinations if necessary. Whatever is bad for business, I can make it happen, supported by application of magecraft."

"You mean you….did all those things?"

"Yes, I did all those things. As money began to pour in, I started to take over business entities, to the point of controlling entire industries, monopolizing them by taking out or buying in competition. Soon, I am indirectly in control of five major industries of America: Firearms, alcohol, fruits, steel refining and fossil fuels. I was chairman of every board of directors in every large co-operation in these five fields, along with many more in other areas which were not fully controlled, yet. Of course, I had to employ the aid of proxies to work in my place, since a teenage boy would again be too conspicuous, but familiars are absolutely obedient by placing a combination of memory-wiping and remote-control magecraft on them, so there is no problem there."

I can't believe this guy. Not only did he take over large industries and manipulate the economy, but he also enslaved people to act as his familiars and proxies.

"But, why? Why did you do all this?"

"It is simple, Emiya, so simple that I cannot believe myself. I wanted power. I wanted power to show my Father that I'm better than him. One day he would notice, I guess, one day he would notice that I'm here, that I'm superior to him."

"But your father, he passed away, didn't he?"

"Ah, yes, when I was sixteen years old. The Holy Grail War in Fuyuiki, that stubborn man had to go and kill himself to gain honour for the family. All the more reason for me to turn my back on him, to forsake what he wanted for me to become, and do the exact opposite. I have lived and laboured in Darkness for so long, Emiya, that I wanted to become darkness itself. "

How can this be? Yamada Jiro, the Sword that Smites Evil, had wanted to become darkness itself.

"But, it had to end somewhere, right? I mean if not you won't be sitting here, right?"

"That's right. It had to end, it just had to. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the Assassins caught wind of me when I was eighteen years old. This section, the Magic-User section, was sent in to stop me."

"And they did?"

"With unbelievable efficiency. Do you have any idea, Emiya, how much power and intellect it would take to tear down the empire I've built in six years within a week?"

"A week?"

"Yes, a single week. In short, they started an economic crisis by forcing a bank into bankruptcy, then revealing to the public that other banks are doing the same. At the same time, they pushed through policies in the American Congress to put sanctions in most of the industries that I owned, getting nineteen bills passed within the week when passing a bill for building a public toilet takes a month! Within the week, almost every one of my business entities has either been liquidated or changed hands. Do you have any idea, Emiya, how much influence and intellect you need to start an Economic Crisis? To crash one of your own banks! To have near complete control of the American Congress! It was then when I realised, that my power and intellect was but child's play compared to them. I was merely a fly in the face of the Assassins, ready to be smacked whenever they felt like it."`

"That is…terrible."

"Indeed, absolutely terrible. In the end, I was challenged to single combat by the leader of the Assassins taskforce. It should have been easy. The man isn't a magic-user, he doesn't possess any weapon of worth, and had no fame among our circles. It should have been easy, but wasn't. All my attacked have been parried or avoided, and his wasn't even striking to kill, but to force me to retreat. Eventually, I was forced into this apartment in town, my sword was broken, and he had me cornered. I had no choice but to use an explosive spell to create an opening. The apartment was partially blown away, leaving only the living room."

"And?"

"And I discovered that this was where I used to live, and that I had killed my own mother by accident."

Another period of silence. Yamada's expression is completely blank, betraying no thought or emotion. However, the intense guilt and sadness radiating from him just cannot be stopped. He appears to be on the verge of collapse, but is somehow still sitting upright, probably by sheer force of will.

"I'm sorry. I never knew…"

"Of course not Emiya," continues Yamada, now suddenly looking more upbeat, "but here comes the important part. And so, as I was grieving for her loss, the Assassin had me. However, instead of killing me right there, he told me to look at the TV in the living room, which was surprisingly undamaged. And do you know, Emiya, do you know what was on TV that night?"

"N-no"

"Listen, Emiya, listen close. On the TV, Emiya, was the 15th episode of Gekiganger III."

Gekiganger III? That silly show? How in the world would an Assassin make him watch that?

"You see, Emiya, I saw the three idiots in the anime pilot a giant robot and fight to protect Earth against aliens. It was such an idiotic thing to do, throwing their lives away for the good of _others_! Saving people who will never be able to thank you or repay you, especially if you die in the process. And do you know what I think, Emiya?"

Three idiots fighting to protect Earth against aliens, with no hope of receiving gratification.

"I guess that is a pretty idiotic thing to do huh?"

"Indeed, that was what I would have thought too on any other day. But that night, that one night, I thought it was _beautiful_."

"Beautiful?"

"Yes Emiya, beautiful. I'm sure you will understand. Maybe it was the shock from the death of my mother, but that night, I knew that no matter how idiotic it seemed, I must imitate those guys. I must fight for something greater than myself. What is the point of amassing wealth and power if the world ends tomorrow? There is no point, Emiya, no point at all. I have wasted my labour for years, trying to become darkness itself for no purpose! That night, that night I knew, that it is my duty, **our** duty, Emiya, to protect Green Earth, and all its people!"

Yamada has reverted completely to his old self now, shaking the fist of his good arm wildly in the air.

"Our…duty?"

"Yes Emiya, our duty" Yamada suddenly speaks solemnly again, "that is why, that is why, I have donned the mask of an idiot, until I truly become one. And Tohsaka Hikaru, will finally surpass his father, and become the light, the light that illuminates darkness. "

I don't know what to say. Yamada Jiro, Tohsaka Hikaru, has emerged from the darkness of his life, to become a shining beacon of light ofthe Assassins, for the world. It is a feel-good story, something terribly idealistic. But still, if someone like him, someone who had been darkness itself, someone who killed his own mother, can become what he is, then why can't I?

"So, Emiya, now you understand, why we do what we do, why I do what I do. And by the way, the technique you have witnessed is the ultimate ancestral technique of the Tohsaka Family: "Deconstitution, reverse-reinforcement of matter, changing the intangible constitution of an object back into magic energy. During the battle, I have reversed the constitution of Zangetsu, changing its sharpness, strength, history and spirit, its "intangible concepts" into Magic Energy and channeling it into my body, utilising all the specialties of the Tohsaka family."

"The ultimate technique, of the Tohsaka Family?"

Coming to think of it, Tohsaka had mentioned that her family specialises in channeling and transferring magic energy, usually into and out of jewels.

"But this, I've never seen Toh- I mean Rin, do anything remotely close to this, changing the constitution of things into magic energy."

"Ah yes, the old man would never have taught her this, and for good reason too. You see, Emiya, you cannot control how much magic energy you take from something, you take it **all**. Using it on normal things like sticks or rocks or training swords is fine for small-scale practice, since there aren't really much intangible concepts in it to begin with. But something like Zangetsu, a conceptual weapon that contains ideas and history, you get an amount that your magic circuit can't handle. I've been practicing with those sticks and rocks, but not something like this, until now. I took a calculated risk, and look what happened to me. That's why the old man didn't tell anyone about it, only kept some notes about it in his journal which I found when I searched mom's old place seven years ago. Knowing that crazy girl, she would probably take it even further and kill herself!

We both laughed. It is good to be relieved from all that bad stuff about Yamada's past.

"Oh, and if you want to know, this isn't the first time Zangetsu has been broken."

"W-what?"

Zangetsu was lying in pieces back on the hilltop. Mordred probably broke it during the battle. But Zangetsu, the Sword that Cleaves the Moon, an ancestral weapon, and a tough one. It probably took Mordred quite an effort to break it, forcing him to use the Tohsaka Family's secret technique. How could something like that have been broken before?

"Zangetsu, the ancestral sword of the Yamada family, my mother's family, is a sword that fights for **JUSTICE**, Emiya, and it was broken on that night, forcing me to use the explosive spell to escape."

"_That_ night? You don't mean-you were using Zangetsu on that night as well?"

"Yes, against the leader of the Assassins who came to kill me, and you know what weapon he was using?"

A weapon that broke Zangetsu…...it must be something sharper, and a whole lot stronger than it.

"Erm, another conceptual weapon that is stronger than yours?"

"Ha! I knew you can't get it right! Guy broke it with a meat cleaver he picked up in the kitchen! Can you believe that?"

"A…a simple meat cleaver from the kitchen? How? That's impossible!"

"Ah, but remember Emiya, Zangetsu is a sword that fights for **JUSTICE!** Which means that man's justice, was stronger than mine."

And with that, Yamada slumps comfortably back down onto the deck of the helicopter and closes his eyes. He must be really tired, I guess. I would be, too.

There is still some time before we reach London. I better get some rest too.

Someone else's justice is stronger than his, huh.


	25. FateConfictura Teaser

This is a teaser chapter for Fate/Confictura, our next Fanfic due to be uploaded after we have reviewed and uploaded all chapters of Fate/Eleutheria. Again, nothing in this chapter has been finalised so changes may be made with notice in the future.

-TehArbiter, 1st April 2013

/ / / / / /

Confictura Teaser: Old Flame

The scenes of night flashes pass as he moves through the myriad of rooftops. Step by step he crosses the uneven arrangement of roofs, leaping from one to another as cars and pedestrians pass sporadically below, unaware of the presence above them scanning the streets below. The streets of the suburban neighbourhood where his target is located are too narrow for the vehicle, and so he took to the rooftops. Not that it is any more difficult than using the vehicle, since there is no difference between the rooftops and the ground itself.

The latest satellite images have shown that his target is in the vicinity of the neighbourhood, and although resolution was faint, the image was unmistakable. The church would have found their quarry a long time ago were it not for their prejudice against technology and over-reliance on traditional magecraft and Holy Scriptures, which grow increasingly obsolete in the face of technological progress. It will be another hour before the next set of images will be taken, and so a manual search of the target radius is necessary. His coat flaps unsteadily behind him as he leaps, crossing the street and the cars moving past rapidly below. Cold wind rushes past his exposed face, the sign of winter setting in on the country. If things are to move as expected, he will not feel these winds for long.

His leap brings him above a dimly lit alleyway. There lies the target, dressed in a white blouse, brown pants and high heels, her red hair tied back in a ponytail as per her usual fashion. Although she appears to be unaware of his presence as her footsteps forward do not falter, it would be impossible for someone of her aptitude to not notice a breached boundary field.

With another leap he propels his body onto the unlit signboard hanging across the alley, then releases his weight to fall straight down, landing silently right in the face of his target.

"And of course it must be you." Aozaki Touko sighs as she catches a glimpse of his face under the hood.

"Indeed. Your boundary field of suggestion would have repelled any unprotected human, though of course you cannot detect any magic energy from me."

"Can't say I'm entirely glad to see you though, given this little pinch that I'm in," she instinctively reaches into her pocket, then with a sudden revelation, withdraws her hand.

"Looking for this?" he extracts the box of Dragon Smoke cigarettes from his coat pocket. It had been difficult to track the manufacturer of these things, but once that was done it was only the simple task of acquiring a whole shipping container of it from their derelict warehouse.

"You do know how to please a woman," she smiles as he helps her with lighting the tobacco.

"Indeed, and I would be further invite you to entertain my request for dinner, if you so wish."

"Is it secure?"

"Is that question necessary?"

"You know, for a man of your standing, I did not expect that you eat in this kind of places."

"Oh, but I was transferred, you see. I now work for the archeological division and so gone are my privileges and expenditure capacity."

"Don't give me that kind of crap, Edward." Aozaki Touko frowns while sipping on her bowl of ramen soup, clearly not amused by his humour, "you're just being a cheap bastard."

He laughs. It was difficult to find a place for dining this late in the evening, and this ramen stand is the closest to their original location, with the added perk of being within Yamada's area of influence, so security is not a concern.

"It's for security, just as you wanted. I cannot guarantee the hygiene level, but the taste is one of the best in Tokyo."

"Hell yeah, you tell'er man!" the chef is clearly pleased by his opinion.

"Whatever," Aozaki Touko finishes her soup. Over the years he has come to observe that her personality can be starkly different when her glasses are off, which has been the case since encountering her today.

"A Sealing Designation is not something to be taken lightly, though I do admire your continued success in eluding them."

"Those guys are the most _**idiotic**_ bunch of _**idiots**_ I've seen in my life. I mean, the only one they send against me is that Ciel girl who just happens to be a friend of my _darling sister, _and so she never actually tries to kill me straight off but instead wants to make everything look like an accident. Right now the only problem is running into stray Executors or members of the church who will tip them off."

As usual she spit the word "sister" out like an insult to someone's mother.

"I see…"

"So, what do you want from me?"

"Straight down to business then," he takes the file from his coat, "we need to have you eliminate a certain someone who threatens the survival of human kind."

"Business as usual I see," she opens the file and flips through sheets of paper. Her expression slowly changes dynamically, first a serious frown, then into a devilish grin.

"I see, you want Shiki to do this for you, but why?"

"As you know, our organisation is eternally short on manpower, so we would greatly appreciate your aid if you are still in touch with them."

"What's in it for me, then?"

"Of course," he beckons the chef, who reaches under his stand and brings out a large cardboard box. The package has been delivered to this ramen stand as soon as he confirmed their destination. No point wasting time while waiting for the package to arrive.

"Assuming you consume ten per day, these will last two months," he tears open the box to reveal cartons of Dragon Smoke cigarettes.

"Just to keep me coming back, huh?" Aozaki Touko quickly appropriates the box, "I swear I'm going to kill you one day."

"You might have to get in line then. Come, I will drive you to your place of lodging, or wherever your original destination was," he pays the bill and ushers her towards the carpark across the road. Again, the vehicle has already been delivered to his location beforehand for convenience.

"Oh no, no no no no no!" Aozaki Touko sees the vehicle under the dim streetlamps.

"Yes."

"No, you are not going to put me in that widowmaker of yours again. NO!"

"There has been a great increase in safety rating of three-percent from the Mark-VI to the Mark-XII over the last eight years, so there should be no need for concern. In the worst case scenario you would still have a backup body somewhere, would you not?"

Reluctantly, she enters the passenger seat as he initiates fuel injection.

"So, where would it be tonight? Your place or mine?"

"Neither," the soundproofing of the vehicle has definitely seen improvements as their conversation is actually audible under the noise of the engine, tires and wind.

"Straight in the car, huh? I like that."

"No, not tonight. I will take you back to your hotel, after which I have a flight to the UK in three hours."

"Aw come on! How many long has it been since the last time? Two years?"

"One year and nine months, since we came to assist you in recovering your stolen puppet."

"And I thought we were friends, Edward," Aozaki Touko sighs again, "friends with _benefits_."

"Indeed, as I have made it clear to you that I do not form romantic relationships."

"You are the worst kind of man a woman can meet, you know?" she spits her cigarette into the built-in ashtray, specifically installed for this operation.

"Because I want to be," he reaches for another cigarette and helps her with it.

"Right, how in the world can I forget _that_? Anyways, I'll call Mikiya for you and see if they can make it, you can count on that."

"Likewise, we are grateful for your assistance in that matter.

He pulls the vehicle into a half-drift and straight into the parking space between two other cars, its long fuselage barely fitting snugly between their bumpers.

"We are here, do take care when exiting the vehicle."

Aozaki Touko staggers haphazardly from the door, almost tripping over the curb.

"You…take care too," she waves without turning around and slowly proceeds up the stairs into her hotel, her sense of balance still impaired by the ride in the vehicle. Closing the door, he casts one last glance around to make sure there is no nearby threat, then initiates acceleration again, and speeds into the night. The coming days will be crucial to their success, and his own lack of direct involvement will be detrimental. However, if everything proceeds according to the plan, then there will be little cause for concern.


	26. Interlude: Good Business

Interlude: Good Business

It was close to six when he pulled the car into the garage. The helicopter should be arriving soon as well. McComberland is at the elevator waiting for him, sipping at his haemoglobin solution packet; he is presumably back from the pickup as he now sports a different pair of eyewear.

"An aesthetic improvement, I see," he compliments McComberland as they enter the elevator.

"Thanks boss, got word from central too, when you were away. We're cleared to use the MF array, but we are limited to one usage only, and have to give then the co-ordinates for deployment by tonight."

"There is this abandoned quarry just outside the city. It should be large enough. I will check the co-ordinates of the place and upload it to central by tonight," he ponders for a bit, "and how is the device we are using on Emiya?"

"Not sure exactly how successful it is, since we can't really see the effects directly," McComberland replies, "but the necessary readings do match with ideal results, for the most part anyway."

Right, now that is taken care of as well, time to move on to the issue at hand.

"Anyway, I heard that you have been speaking to your friend from the Burial Agency again, Ciel, right?"

McComberland appears to choke on the haemoglobin solution, then coughs heavily, evidently shocked.

"Ho-how the 'ell did…oh, sorry boss, saw 'er around when I was in town so we just sat down for a cuppa."

"Look, I do not have anything against you speaking with her, but sometimes it would be better to keep the details of our operations to ourselves, for now at least." He puts it in a manner which would sound neutral, but at the same time serious. McComberland is not someone who doesn't use his brain, so he would get it.

McComberland clears his throat of the final drops of the haemoglobin solution, then stuffs the rest of the packet into his hoodie, "Boss, what do you mean-"

"We have received a call from our friend in the church, apparently a team of twenty Executors have been dispatched to engage in negotiations with us, they should be here by tomorrow morning."

"W-what?" McComberland is petrified as elevator doors open.

The office is darker than usual, with all the curtains drawn completely and all the monitors and status lights shut-off for the night. He will have to restart a few of the systems to send the co-ordinates to Central.

"Listen to me, you know as well as I do that she is using you, and I do not see the logic behind your continued feigning of ignorance at this fact," he berates McComberland who is fumbling around the side-table for the remote to the lights due to his nervousness, "I know your feelings for her have not subsided since your incident two years ago, but we have information that she is currently engaged in a romantic relationship with a younger man from Japan. I ran a background check and apparently he has an ability similar to yours."

"Similar…to mine? No wait, she is in a relationship with another guy?" McComberland has found the remote, but is evidently too shocked to even turn the lights on.

"Indeed," he continues as he picked the remote from McComberland's hand.

"Why this li'lle bastard, just wait till I-wait wait wait wait wait, an ability similar to mine? You mean like the eyes-"

"Indeed," McComberland appears to be hopelessly out of his mind when the discussion is related to that girl, "Don't be too upset now, we still have other matters-" he flicks on the switch.

The room is bathed in illumination as all the lights on the ceiling come on at once-

-And reveals twenty-one figures dressed in pitch black robes with white crosses printed on the front.

"-other matters to attend to." He finishes. It seems that the Executors have arrived earlier than expected.

The atmosphere in the room is flooded with tension and killing intent. Twenty of the executors have their weapons readied, rifles, pistols, swords, axes, polearms, staves, even an odd flamethrower and a few unarmed but bearing magic circuits on their arms.

The elderly-looking man in the middle of the group, however, is completely relaxed, as if waiting for someone to show him to a seat and serve tea. James Fitzwilliam Collins, an old-timer with the Executors. He had worked with the man in Africa for the first time some twenty-five years ago, if memory serves, together with Emiya Kiritsugu, and has been co-operating with the Assassins ever since in order to maintain the relationship between the Church and the Assassins. Collins was the man to convince the previous Pope to allow Assassins observers in all Holy Grail Wars following the unfortunate incident during the 4th War, and have been exchanging information actively with them, or rather with _him_, over the years they have been acquainted with each other, and had just informed him of their most recent operation, though it seems that he had been unclear with their time of operation.

"It has been a long time," Collins begins, "Edward old chap!"

(Please play the following song before continuing down the story. Again, please help to overcome censorship by removing the additional spaces and dots within the url before pasting it into your browser. Alternatively, please search for **"Black Blade"** by artists **"Two Steps from Hell"** if the link given is not functional. Thank you. **w w w . youtube .c.o.m/watch?v=KjHSEzoMrSI**)

"Surely you do remember our wonderful misadventures in Africa some twenty-five-odd years ago?" Archbishop Collins continues. His relationship with Edward cannot be compromised yet, so he must address his friend as an old acquaintance instead.

"Of course, James, how can I forget the infamous 'Machine Gun Preacher' of Nigeria?" Edward replies. Good for the chap to understand a play along. Archbishop Collins had chosen to approach Edward instead of the Director of the Magic-Users section of the Assassins as a familiar face is always easier to reason with, not that Assassins are not know for reasonableness in the first place though.

"So, Edward, we have had disturbing rumours that you chaps were attempting to…_use…_the Holy Grail. Of course, I am absolutely certain that such gibberish has no basis and completely untrue, but it would be in both our interests for you to kindly confirm my certainty, would you rather not?"

"Ah, you are mistaken James. This "gibberish" you speak of is completely accurate. We do plan to utilise the power of the Holy Grail for our own boon." Edward replies, much to Archbishop Collins' annoyance.

My my, Edward old chap, you are certainly trying to force my hand. Just what are you playing at here?

"Boss, should I-"

"No," Edward silences his bespectacled companion, "proceed upstairs and wait for the helicopter, then take Emiya back to his hotel and Yamada to the hospital, I will take care of things here."

"But boss, you can't possibly-"

"Go," Edward sounds terribly stern. Reluctantly, the man returns to the elevator.

Good, now that that is taken care of.

"Now Edward, we both know what the Holy Grail is really capable of, do you not?"

"Of course, James, an artifact that allows direct communication with God himself, I don't see how that would be such a bad thing to do, might even let me know if I will win the lottery next month."

"Ah, that is true Edward, but have you considered it from our perspective? What would happen to the Church if people are allowed to do such a thing?"

"You will go out of business?" Edward shrugs.

"Of course, my dear chap. That is why, in the interest of both our organisations, I suggest that you reconsider your decision on this matter. Nothing personal, it's just good business."

"My, no, _our_ decision is final. The Grandmaster and our section director have already agreed on this decision, so it would be more meaningful for you to approach them directly instead. Please deliver our regards to his Holiness when you return, and if you please," Edward gestures towards the elevator.

"Now now Edward, you are really forcing my hand here, can we not come to a simple understand-"

"That's enough! My lord, allow me to erase this pathetic low-life from existence!"

It was Craig, one of the junior Executors assigned to his taskforce. He leaps from the ranks of the men and thrusts his spear at Edward.

God bless the poor man, thought Archbishop Collins as Craig's spear was yanked out of his hand. An instant later, Craig was sent flying by the pole of the spear into the metal elevator door.

**CLANG!** A painful impact and Craig slumps to the floor, unmoving.

In response to the rough treatment Craig received, the other executors raise their weapons, ready to attack.

My my, now they've done it.

"James, it looks like our efforts have gone to waste!" Edward chides, as he takes a step back.

The darkness under the Assassin's hood shudders. In an instant, three little red lights appear, arranged in an upright triangle, burning intensely like demonic eyes under his ever-present hood.

Another step, and all the lights in the room turn into darkness, with the only source of illumination being the demonic red eyes.

The sound of a third step, and suddenly, the whole room is filled with dozens, no, hundreds of little red lights, all crying for attention from his strained eyes.

Distraction with darkness AND light. Edward certainly isn't in the mood of messing around today.

"Ugh!"

The voice belongs to Jackson, the Exorcist who tagged along for good measure. A second later, there is a "thud" sound, as if a body has fallen to the floor.

Immediately, spells and bullets streaked through the darkness at the source of the sound, as his Executors attempt to kill the enemy in the darkness. The chamber is filled with sounds of destruction as objects around the room are laid to waste, the shattering of glass, the crisp crack of plastic, the flapping of sheets of paper….Archbishop Collins made a mental note to bring at least one blind member of the Executors on every operation henceforth so that they will not be caught in another similar situation.

"Argh!"

This time it is von Klaus. Again all attacks are directed towards his direction.

Goodness me, these amateurs don't know who they are dealing with, thought Archbishop Collins as he threw himself flat on the ground to reduce the possibility of stray projectiles wounding him. He has no choice but to sit this one out.

One by one, cries of pain are heard from each one of his Executors. The barrage of attacks into the darkness gradually grew smaller and softer due to the reduction in their numbers, and eventually Archbishop Collins counted nineteen screams, including that from Severus.

"James," Edward's voice is heard in the darkness, coming from seemingly everywhere at once, "it would have been rude for me to just invite you out, for you will surely be reprimanded by the Papacy for your incompetence. So here is the story, you and your brothers fought against the Assassins valiantly but in the end was defeated by a force three times your size, would that be appropriate? It is nothing personal on my end too, just good business as well."

"Indeed my dear chap, just give me a quick one then," Archbishop Collins reluctantly agrees. He is not in a position to bargain anyway. Edward is such a pleasant and understanding fellow to work with that he feels rather embarrassed to ask so much of the man in this ridiculous fiasco.

A sudden, sharp pain pierces his lower spine, and immediately he can't feel his limbs, then his torso, and finally he can't feel anything as his consciousness is engulfed by darkness.


	27. Chapter 27: Appetite

Chapter 27: Appetite

We arrive on the helipad above the Assassins' headquarters building at around six. McComberland is waiting on the helipad near the elevator as I help Yamada out of the helicopter. Luckily, Mordred woke up when we entered London so I don't have to carry her again.

"Damn good to see you guys! The boss is downstairs, but we got a bit o' problem at t'moment so I'm gonna take you back to the Hotel. Yamada, I don't care what the 'ell you say, but you are going t' the 'ospital."

With that, McComberland grabs hold of Yamada and throws him onto a waiting wheelchair, ignoring his complaints completely.

"Mate, we'll take the service lift t' the ground floor and grab a car, I gotta get Yamada to the 'ospital."

"R-right!"

"Master, should I follow you?"

Oh, right. Mordred is with me. Now that she has recovered, I should leave her with the Assassins.

"Ah, no, you should-"

"Emiya!" a familiar voice cries out from the service elevator as its doors open. In there is Mass, wearing some sort of machine with three red lights on his head. I've seen something like that before, in video games. It should be a pair of night-vision goggles if I'm not wrong.

Mass strides out of the elevator. I look behind him, into the elevator. Apparently there is a large stack of black cloth. No, not cloth but-

"Oh my god! Are those people?"

I'm petrified, rooted to the spot by the horrific scene. There are around 20 bodies clad in black robes stacked into a pile in the elevator, none of them moving.

"Yes, our friends from the Church. I was just showing them to the exit," Mass explains as if they are fully conscious and leaving after a party.

The pilots of the helicopter hop out, then began to help Mass load the bodies onto the helicopter.

"The electric shock should leave them sleeping for another hour or so. Offload them at the nearest church before then," Mass instructs the pilots as they mount the helicopter, then lift off.

Satisfied, Mass redirects his attention to me. Mordred immediately moves behind me and grabs my arm, as if trying to hide from Mass.

"T-those people, are they…"

"Oh, no, not at all. They are merely unconscious. We would not want to ruin the good relationship we had with the church now, would we?"

Oh, that's a relief. The Church, huh? Well, that should be expected. This is about the "Holy Grail" after all, the cup which Jesus Christ supposedly drank from. I don't really believe in Christianity, but I can tell that the Church would probably not let something like that slide.

"Emiya," Mass gets back to the subject at hand, "I thank you for your assistance with this girl. Take her with you back to the hotel tonight as we need her at full capacity tomorrow. We will pick you up from the hotel again tomorrow morning with her."

Wait, he wants Mordred to stay with _me_ tonight? Isn't he going to take her off me once she's recovered and get her to reveal the location of Avalon?

"No! I can't, I mean, she can't stay with me! First you throw Tohsaka on me and now _this? _What is this, some sort of reality TV show where a high-school guy gets thrown into awkward situations with girls?"

"My my, genre savvy, aren't you?" Mass laughs like he normally does, "now that she is in service of the Assassins, we need her at maximum capacity in case of emergencies, so we need you to recharge her tonight as well. One night should be sufficient to restore her to her usual state. We would have liked to question her tonight as well, but unfortunately we are occupied with some urgent business, so tomorrow morning, then."

I turn around. Mordred is clinging to my arm tighter.

"Master, it is as he says. I am not fully recharged yet. At the same time, I can protect you better if I am to stay with you. After all, I am your servant and must protect you at all times."

Oh god, this nonsense again, I thought I'm through with this sort of thing half a year ago. She sure is a chip off the old block, alright.

"Fine, but just one night, ok? And don't give me this kind of nonsense anymore!"

Frustrated, I enter the elevator together with McComberland and Yamada, with Mordred still holding onto my arm until the doors close and Mass out of sight, when she finally relaxes.

"How's the new glasses?" Yamada suddenly asks McComberland.

"Fine, better than the previous pair by far, at least these don' fall'off every ten minutes or so." Replies McComberland as he pulls out a silver packet out of his hoodie, then starts drinking from a straw inserted into the packet.

I look at McComberland again. His glasses do appear to be different from the last time I saw him.

Oh right, now that I have a chance, I should ask him about the ability he used to defeat Malfatto on that night.

"Erm McComberland, what was the-"

I stop mid-sentence. The straw he is drinking from is transparent, and I can see that the liquid he is sucking is red, not transparent-red like wine or grape juice, but solid, dark red, like….

"What IS that you are drinking? Is that…blood?"

"Huh? This? Oh, not at all! Not at all! This is 'aemoglobin substitute in a solution with DNA manufactured from my original cells. Not 'uman blood at all, ha ha."

"W-what?"

What the hell did he just say? Haemoglobin? DNA? Cells? What in the world is he drinking?

Wait, haemoglobin is the thing found in red blood cells, so isn't this just like drinking blood?

Yamada smacks his own forhead with his good hand. McComberland looks puzzled for a moment, then suddenly realises his mistake.

"Oh bloody 'ell! Cat' outta the bag now," McComberland resigns, "okay, don't laugh about this, but I have to drink this stuff in order to stop my body from breaking down."

"You _have_ to drink blood? But doesn't that mean that you are a…Vampire?"

Yamada throws his head backwards and guffaws loudly, his laughter reverberating in the small space of the elevator. McComberland is actually looking embarrassed as he looks down and scratches his head.

"Y-yeah, that's true, I guess. Not something I'm really proud of though, more of an accident you see. When I was with the, erm, Church, we were raiding this place when I accidentally got caught in this ritual which was supposed t' turn people into Dead Apostles without going through the intermittent stages. The magus was going t' turn himself into one, you see, we were just exploring the place when I tripped and triggered the ritual on myself."

"McComberland was like the star of the Burial Agency back in his day, you know!" Yamada proudly proclaims as if talking about himself, then gives McComberland a solid smack on the back, nearly knocking the packet out of his hand.

"Nah, I was just one of the run-of-the-mill guys, team fodder. Every team's gotta have a meat shield, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous, fodder with Mystic Eyes of Death Perception?" Yamada laughs harder, rocking the wheelchair back and forth.

McComberland doesn't say anything, merely looking more embarrassed.

"Ok, I'm confused," I admit, "what is a 'Dead Apostle'? Or the 'Burial Agency'? I haven't heard of anything like that!"

"Of course you wouldn't have," McComberland explains, "if you have we would have been there t' kill you!

The elevator door opens into the garage. Yamada's jeep and the "car" are parked nearby. McComberland pushes the wheelchair next to the jeep and helped Yamada in, then gestured me and Mordred to enter. Mordred has been unnaturally silent along the way. I don't know what she is thinking, but something is troubling her. Maybe I should talk to her about it when we get back to the hotel.

McComberland starts the jeep and pulls out of the garage and speeds onto the highway.

"So you see, mate, the Burial Agency is a branch of the Church that works to exterminate non-human monsters," McComberland explains on the way back to the hotel.

"Non-human monsters…you mean like vampires and stuff?"

"Yeah," McComberland continues, "and some other things too. Vampires are usually alright so long as they, erm, _we_, don't stir up too much trouble. But if you do, the Agency is out to get you. Each member of the Burial Agency is highly skilled, to be able to take on even Dead Apostles by themselves if necessary, not to mention all their minions."

"Dead Apostles, are they vampires?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to explain again," McComberland gathers his thoughts, then continues, "there are actually two types of Vampires: True Ancestors and Dead Apostles. True Ancestors are like "original" vampires who have existed since like, ever. Dead Apostles are basically humans who have through one means or another became a vampire. Dead Apostles' cells will degenerate continuously so they, erm, _we_, need to constantly consume new DNA to repair our bodies, hence drinking blood, while True Ancestors don't have this problem since their genetic structure is stable as they exist naturally in the world, though I doubt there are any of them left now."

"Oh, so you are like a Dead Apostle."

"Indeed. Hence, I drink this stuff," McComberland hands me the packet of liquid, " 'aemoglobin solution containing copies of my own DNA to repair my cells so that I can remain myself for a longer period of time. Took quite a bit of brain for the scientists at Central to think of this though. Also has the benefit to remove my need to attack other people. Not something I like, you see."

So McComberland is a vampire, or at least in the general sense. This guy doesn't seem like Dracula or anything I've seen on TV.

"Oh, yeah, what was the thing you did on that night again? You shot the chains and the big construct thing summoned by Malfatto and they just, shattered, right?"

"Ah, did I?" McComberland now looks rather uncomfortable, as if he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it then," I concede.`

"Sorry, that one is a bit personal so perhaps another time," concludes McComberland. We are at the hotel already so Mordred and I dismount the jeep as McComberland speeds off towards the Hospital.


	28. Chapter 28: Mid-night romp-up (II)

Chapter 28: Midnight romp-up (II)

_**WARNING:**_

_**The following chapter contains semi-graphic display of unethical activity. As such, it is meant for mature audiences. The aforementioned sections serve merely as comic relief, and readers who wish to skip these sections may do so from the indicated paragraphs onwards with little impact to the overall reading experience. The writers will not be responsible for any damage incurred and all readers are reminded to proceed at one's own risk. **_

Somehow I had forgotten about the most significant problem of having Mordred sleep in the hotel tonight. The problem even took it upon herself to remind me of it the moment I walked through the door to the suite.

"Shirou! What the hell is the meaning of this?" screamed Tohsaka as I led Mordred into the room.

"Master, you did not inform me that someone else is residing in your room," Mordred unknowingly adds fuel to the fire.

"Ah…" I smile awkwardly, trying to wriggle myself out of this situation, "Tohsaka, erm, this is Mordred, and she will be staying with us for tonight…"

"Absolutely not!" roars Tohsaka, with an expression more fierce than Fuji-Nee when I told her that Tohsaka would be staying over, "who the hell gave you permission to bring other girls back here huh? A guy your age shouldn't be doing this sort of stuff! Not that I, erm, care for you or anything, BAKA!"

Tohsaka picks up a cushion from the sofa, ready to fling it at me.

"Coming from someone who forced me to sleep with a girl in order to recharge her prana, that isn't very convincing you know," I retort. Tohsaka gave me quite an opening there so maybe I can actually win this argument.

"Shut up you BAKA! Now get this Mordred girl out of here before I-" Tohsaka suddenly drops the pillow and looks at Mordred, scrutinizing her from head to toe.

"What's wrong, Tohsaka?"

"Hmm, isn't Mordred like the son of King Arthur? Coming to think of it they do look alike."

"That's what I was trying to tell you, idiot!" I scold her back. Looks like I've actually won this argument with her. I quickly inform her of the events that occurred today, except the part about Yamada. I don't know if she is aware of Yamada's true parentage, so I should keep it to myself for the moment.

"Oh," Tohsaka appears to be surprised at the outcome of events, "so you are telling me that she is your Servant?"

"Not exactly, because technically her contract is formed with the glove, so someone else wearing the glove can command her as well." I remove my glove and hands it to her for a look. Mordred appears to let out a grunt when I removed the glove.

"Hmm, I see…these guys do have access to some pretty advanced magecraft though, I haven't seen anything like this 'Surrogate Magic Circuit' thing before. I have read some of Lord Bruder's papers and journals but this thing is on a different level all together."

"I see…"

**GROWL…**

Oh damn, there's my stomach. Coming to think of it, I haven't eaten since morning.

"Oh bother, why don't we go out for dinner? Your servant can stay here, right?"

Coming to think of it again, dinner with Tohsaka isn't a bad prospect, especially given all the crazy stuff that happened today. Then again, the past few days haven't exactly been normal either. I think I've skipped a few meals too many too.

"Alright, I think we should. Mordred, you stay here, ok? I'll bring some food back for you, and probably some normal clothes too, you would stand out too much in that dress of yours."

"I don't understand, Master," Mordred appears clueless as ever, "my dress should be appropriate for both casual and formal occasions. Besides, I must be by your side to protect you at all times."

"God, you don't know anything, do you? Just stay here, alright. I can protect myself better than you can in your current state."

"Please Master, I may still be of some use as a shield for you if the situation arises."

Damn, they are EXACTLY the same. Mordred is reminding me of _her_ even more, which now is not something entirely unpleasant, given that I am another step closer to her.

"Just stay here, end of discussion!" Somehow I feel that Mordred is really attached to me now, given that she has been clutching my arm ever since we've entered the room up until now.

"Mordred-san, I think you should listen to what your Master says, or he will be forced to use one of those command spells on you, not to mention punish you for being naughty at night…" Tohsaka suddenly interjects into the conversation, putting on a good face and apparently threatening Mordred with a nice, tender tone, which gave me more chills up my spine. Issei was never wrong, she is a devil indeed!

"Fine, I shall await your return here and accept whatever punishment you would deem fit," Mordred relents, definitely depressed. Satisfied, Tohsaka quickly grabs my other arm and yanks me out of Mordred's grasp, then runs to the elevator with me in tow.

After finding several restaurants too expensive, we ended up having Fish and Chips in a small café next to the river Thames. The sun is setting in the west, painting the sky and the water before us deep orange. Tohsaka is tucking into her food already, but I'm suddenly not hungry again. Instead, I'm now really curious as to whether Tohsaka knew about Yamada.

"Hey Tohsaka?"

"Uff?" Tohsaka answers, still with her mouth full of fish and potatoes.

"I was just thinking, do you happen to have a brother or something?"

"Huh? How did you know?" Tohsaka swallows her food, looking puzzled, "how did you know about Onii-chan?"

"So you do have a brother?" I exclaim.

"Yeah, but I haven't met him though. 8 years ago I began receiving letters from this guy in America claiming to be my father's illegitimate son. At first I thought it was a scam or a bad joke, but this guy knew so much about my father and about the family that I was convinced by him. I always addressed him as Nii-san but he kept telling me to be less formal with him, so I ended up calling him Onii-chan all the time. We've been corresponding by letters occasionally ever since, though he says that he is really busy with work so he never visits me. When I came to the Magic Association some time ago, I got this letter from him at my mailbox saying that he is in England and that he would try to find time to come and see me. I don't even know what he looks like, but from all his letters, Onii-chan seems like a nice person."

"I see, so you've never met, huh?"

"Yeah, though he seems to be some sort of otaku, because he's been sending me all these anime merchandise by buying them online and shipping them to my address. I told him that I'm not interested in any of these things but he's just so stubborn!"

"I see…" Goodness me, stubbornness sure runs in her family alright.

"And how exactly do _you_ know about this, again?" Tohsaka suddenly realises my suspiciousness in this matter.

"Huh? Oh, I, er…I ran into someone else named Tohsaka yesterday so I was thinking if you were related to each other."

Whew, at least I pulled that one quickly. Tohsaka probably doesn't need know that her Onii-chan is in hospital with burnt-out nerves on one arm.

"I see…...thank goodness then. For a moment, I thought he was related to those weirdos you've been messing around with."

I don't know what to say. It would be bad to lie to her, but Tohsaka seems to have a strong dislike for the Assassins. I can't blame her though, seeing how Mass treated her on their first encounter. Heck, she's even been saved by Yamada and seen him being burnt-out from using his Erupting God Finger on Malfatto back then. Would seeing that be different if she knew that the person is her brother? Coming to think of it, Yamada hasn't exactly been lying to her as he is definitely busy with his work and was probably thinking of visiting her before Mass roped him into this whole thing. Now that Tohsaka has actually seen him in action, he would probably think twice before meeting her again lest she thinks of him as a freak.

"Shirou, aren't you going to finish your fish? It's going to get cold soon."

"Oh, right!" I quickly chomp down the fish. Dammit, after fighting those skeletons earlier, I barely have enough strength left in my arms now to move a knife and a fork, so maybe I should sleep early today. Though given the unfortunate circumstances that I have been forced into, I don't think sleeping will be easy tonight, which is if I get any sleep at all.

Mordred appears to love having Fish and Chips, or maybe she's just really hungry in addition to being tired, as she greedily chomps down the two servings that we had brought back. Tohsaka was right when she decided to buy an extra serving; Mordred did inherit her gluttony as well.

"Right, you guys, I'll be sleeping bit earlier tonight," I announce to the two girls after I finished showering, "Mordred, you can put these clothes on, it would be less conspicuous than that fancy dress you are wearing."

I hand her a simple T-shirt and skirt which Tohsaka picked up on the way.

"In that case, I shall accompany you in bed, Master," Mordred says it like a completely natural thing to do.

Given my previous experiences, I was pretty much expecting this to happen. Time for me to counterattack!

"No! I can't have you do that! Mordred, I don't care what you think you are, Servant or not, but you are a girl! I'm a guy, and I can't just sleep with a girl! We are sleeping in the same room so you can protect me anyway! And don't even think about using yourself as a shield because if you die, we won't know where to find Avalon!" I throw out all the arguments that were used half a year ago against her "father", hoping that at least one of the arguments will work.

"No! Master, I insist upon this, for I require more magic energy than the amount you can provide me passively. We must use alternative methods to transfer your magic energy if I am to be fully recharged by tomorrow."

"W-what? I can't do that! I can't do **_that_**! Tohsaka, talk some sense into her!"

I was not expecting that at all. Back then in the ruins against Berserker was one thing, but now she's pretty much offering herself to me with no apparent reason. No matter what she says, I can't just take advantage of her like that.

"Yes, Mordred-chan, that is a very naughty thing to suggest to your Master," Tohsaka puts on her cat-like face again and has apparently lowered Mordred's status by calling her "chan" now, "very naughty indeed. So _very _naughty that you deserve some really severe punishment!"

**_GRAPHIC SECTIONS BEGIN FROM THIS POINT ONWARDS. READERS WHO WISH TO SKIP THESE AFOREMENTIONED SECTIONS SHOULD SKIP TO THE NEXT INDICATION MARKER BEFORE CONTINUING. ALL OTHER READERS ARE TO PROCEED AT ONE'S OWN RISK._**

Out of nowhere, strands of rope shoot out from Tohsaka's hands, wrapping themselves around Mordred, binding her arms and legs to the bedframe and spreading her out.

"W-what is this? Master, release me immediately!" Mordred is shocked and totally dumbfounded, struggling in vain against the ropes which have been pulled taught. I'm sure that under normal circumstances Mordred can break the ropes with ease, but right now she is probably too weak to free herself.

"Master! Help!" Mordred cries out for me.

"Now now Mordred-chan, be a good girl and don't scream too loudly," Tohsaka devilishly teases her as she pulls out her hankerchief from her pocket and wraps it around Mordred's face like a blindfold.

"Tohsaka, what in the world are you doing?" I quickly run to the bed and attempt to pull the ropes off. The ropes do not budge a single bit.

"Shirou, Mordred-chan here has been really naughty hasn't she? So it would be appropriate to punish her a bit, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about? This is ridiculous! Let her go!" I shout at her while pulling at the ropes harder. Damn, these things are strong. I have to cut them then.

"Don't bother, Shirou, after seeing that Italian guy shoot those chains, I've checked the Library at the Magic Association for something related, and found this tight-rope spell which uses a combination of projection and transfiguration, pulling the ropes only makes them tighter!

Tohsaka laughs maniacally. I need a sharp object, quickly! I scan the room and see the sword-hilt in the duffle bag of equipment. Rushing over to the bag, I yank the sword out of the sheath.

Kotetsu no Tamashii, the sword that survived a nuclear blast, re-forged into an all-metal blade.

"Take this!" I yell as I swing the blade at the ropes. This sword can rival Zangetsu, so it should have no problem slicing through mere ropes.

**SHING!** The blade cleaves cleanly through the rope, releasing Mordred's left leg from its bondage.

Alright! Time for the others!

"W-what? Shirou! No fair!" Tohsaka complains, "why don't you sleep early like you said you would?"

She suddenly points the index finger of her right hand at me.

A red flash, and suddenly my legs give way as I collapse. Damn! I can't feel my legs! My arms too, as the katana slips from my hand. This isn't good, Tohsaka must have used a paralysis curse on me.

"Master!" Mordred cries out as I hit the floor.

"Now then Shirou, time for bed," Tohsaka teases me devilishly again, then starts dragging my limp body. I don't even have control of my head now, so I just stare blankly at her moving feet while she pulls me through the room, then onto the sofa.

Another red flash, and suddenly my head feels like it is spinning. Slowly, my eyelids grow heavy. I can still see Mordred on the bed, her left leg bound again by a new rope. Tohsaka slowly slithers into the bed as well, then slides her hand under Mordred's dress into her crouch area.

"Ahn!" Mordred winces as Tohsaka's hand begins to move rhythmically up and down under her dress. Tohsaka then slides her other hand under Mordred's dress on her chest…

"Ahn…don't…touch me…there…"

"Shh…Mordred-chan, you don't want to disturb the residents next door, right?"

Damn, I can't keep my eyelids open any longer. Darkness falls as my eyes shut. Perhaps it is the spell, or maybe my fatigue from today, I can't tell.

"Ahn…no…please stop….AHHH!"

"Yes, Mordred-chan, just like that, don't you like this sort of thing?"

"N-no! You're wrong-AHH!"

"Oh dear me, you two are sensitive at exactly the same spot! Like father like son, eh?"

"N-no! Ahn! Ahn! AHH!"

Their voices grow faint, and my thoughts get slower. I can't even tell who is speaking now. Maybe, I should just fall asleep. It's not like Tohsaka will do anything to actually harm her so…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud scream pierced my eardrums, jerking me back into full consciousness.

I bolt upright from the sofa, the numbness in my body all but disappeared. I quickly scan the room for the source of the scream.

Mordred and Tohsaka are lying on the bed. Tohsaka is behind Mordred, embracing the Servant tightly in her arms, pulling their bodies together. Mordred is drenched from head to toe in sweat and saliva, panting heavily with a totally blushed face, while Tohsaka is giggling menacingly while running her wet fingers up and down Mordred's body and in places I cannot bring myself to name.

"WAGH!" I let out a surprised scream as I jolt backwards, almost toppling the sofa in the process, "Tohsaka what are you doing to her? Stop this right now!"

"Oh, Shirou, awake already?" Tohsaka smiles at me, devilish as ever, "I was just getting her ready for you, you know?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" I shout at her, "Put her down right now!"

Mordred appears to be in no condition to even speak, never mind struggling, as Tohsaka begins caressing her belly with her index finger, running it in circles around her bellybutton.

Oh god, I'm actually getting turned on by this. No! I can't let her do me in like that! I have to stop her before she does anything more serious!

Trying my best to ignore Mordred's panting and Tohsaka's giggling, I concentrate my thoughts and channel prana into my magic circuit…

"Rho Aius!"

The impregnable shield burst forth from my outstretched hand, ramming into Tohsaka and Mordred, throwing them against the wall.

**BAM! **The force of impact wasn't great, but Tohsaka takes the brunt of it as she is behind Mordred. Both of them slide off the wall, while Tohsaka releases her grip on Mordred. I quickly run to the bed and help Mordred up. Tohsaka is still sprawled on the bed, not seriously hurt but definitely dazed from the sudden impact.

"Tohsaka what the hell were you thinking?" I question her angrily as she slowly pushes herself up from the bed.

"Shirou…you **BAKA**...I was so close to getting her to climax!" Tohsaka scolds me as if I was the one at fault.

"Why would you want that?"

"You **BAKA! **Since you don't want to sleep with her, I was going to insert some fluid containing prana into her to help her recharge, but to do that I need to insert it as she climaxes! Now it's all ruined thanks to you, **BAKA!**"

W-what was that…

Oh, wait, what Tohsaka is saying is true, just like that time with _her_…but that means…

"Tohsaka, you were doing that…to help me?"

"Of course you **BAKA!**" Tohsaka is really angry now as she throws a pillow straight at my face.

**WHOOSH!** I manage to evade the incoming projectile.

"I…I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I try my best to sound sincere and apologise.

"You **BAKA! **Can't you even take a joke like that?"

Another pillow. I let it hit me square in the face, hoping that it will make Tohsaka feel better.

It didn't, more random objects from around the room are flying in my direction.

"Dammit!" I jump, duck, roll and hide behind cover to evade the incoming cutlery, cushions, shoes, pieces of clothing and other stuff that are moving too fast to see clearly. About 30 seconds later, the barrage ends. Tohsaka has apparently run out of ammunition.

"Huff…huff…you…**BAKA**…" Tohsaka is panting heavily, being really exhausted from throwing all that stuff.

"Tohsaka I'm really sorry, ok? Can you just get it on with her again?"

"Master…no…" Mordred appears to have recovered enough to speak coherently.

"Mordred please, I know it is really wrong but it's for your own good!"

"You heard your Master, Mordred-chan," satisfied, Tohsaka turns her attention away from me and returns to Mordred, "time to play again!"

With that, she throws Mordred back onto the bed. Her magic circuit glows again, and what appears to be a ball with two straps on it materializes in her hand. She forces the ball into Mordred's mouth, then fastens the straps to her head.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Mordred cries out in vain as the gag muffles her voice.

"Now, where did we leave off?" Tohsaka playfully sticks her tongue out, then starts licking Mordred's inner thigh as the Servant squirms and shakes.

Dammit, my member is standing up already!

**_END OF GRAPHIC SITUATION, ALL READERS MAY CONTINUE FROM THIS SPOT ONWARDS_**

I'd better get out of here before I lose the little bit of self-control I have!


	29. Chapter 29: Power

Chapter 29: Power

I hurry out of the hotel room and down to the lobby. It appears to be pretty late. The sky is completely dark already, as seen through the skylights on the ceiling. A quick glance at the clock reveals that it's already half pass three in the morning.

Damn, I've been unconscious for that long?

Wait, Tohsaka and Mordred have been at it for that long?

Regardless, I don't really have anywhere to go now. I definitely can't go back to the suite, and I don't think that any shops or attractions are open this late, or this _early_, barring those "pubs" that Fuji-Nee spoke of anyway. I'm not really a fan of alcohol either, so that is out of the question as well.

I look around the lobby. As expected of this hour, few people are around, save a couple of tourists who are checking in at the counter and the staff member attending to them. There is a lone hooded figure in white seated in the café attached to the lobby, with a glass of transparent brownish liquid.

"Mass?"

"Ah, Mr Emiya," Mass notices my presence. He quickly finishes his drink and walks over, "what are you doing here at this hour? You should be resting yourself."

"Ah, well, you see…" I hesitate. What the hell can I tell him anyway?

"Well, you see, I can't really sleep with two girls in my room trying to have sexual intercourse with each other."

"Ah, I see. My apologies, Mr Emiya, I was not aware that the situation has evolved to this stage. Please allow me to check with the hotel to see if they have more rooms left."

With that, Mass strides to the counter. The two tourists have just finished checking-in. Mass speaks with the attendant for a moment, then returns to me.

"Unfortunately, Mr Emiya, the hotel appears to be fully booked at the moment. You have to wait until morning for rooms to be freed-up."

"Fully booked? How? Those two just got themselves a room!"

"It seems that they have made a prior reservation, so you have to wait until morning for guests to check-out before I can acquire a room for you."

Oh no, what am I going to do now? Going back to the room is out of the question, but besides that there is nothing else I can do. Maybe I should visit those "pubs"…no, they'll probably know that I'm underage, too. Maybe I can get Mass to arrange accommodation for me somewhere else…

Wait, why is Mass here at this hour?

"Mr Emiya, you seem to be troubled," Mass easily detects the thought in my head.

"Ah-no, not really, I was just wondering what you are doing here."

"Oh, I had just finished speaking to the general manager of the hotel regarding your stay here. If everything proceeds as expected, you will be checking out of the hotel three days from now."

"Three…days?"

"Indeed, as further complications have arisen, we would deal with them before proceeding to Avalon on the day after tomorrow. As for your accommodation, we will arrange a separate room for you tomorrow."

That's fine, but I don't really have any idea how I can kill time until tomorrow morning. Coming to think of it now, it probably wouldn't be good to ask more from the Assassins, like putting me in a different hotel just for the night. Yamada did say that this hotel is owned by the Assassins so it would be more convenient for them.

"Right, but what can I do now?"

Mass looks down and scratches his chin for a bit, then turns around and walks to the door.

"Follow me, Emiya Shirou."

Mass appears to have something interesting to do, so I quickly follow after him. That quick nap I was forced into by Tohsaka has allowed me to recover some energy, so it should be alright if I go without sleep until morning.

(Please play the following song in the link given below before continuing, while making sure to remove additional spacing and dots as usual to overcome censorship. Thank you for you co-operation. **w w w . youtube . c.o.m. /watch?hl=en-GB&v=Gs2axjnJUbM&gl=SG)**

The moment Mass walks through the automatic door of the hotel, he breaks into a rapid sprint down the street.

"W-what?"

"Follow!" Mass commands. I have no real choice but to run after him.

I run through the darkened and desolate streets. The sky is pitch black, the stars obscured by the fog and haze of the city. The streetlights seem to be dimmer than those in Fuyuiki, probably because the lamps appear to be pretty old. There is nobody around, no one at all, save the white hooded figure running about 10 meters ahead of me. Wind brushes past my face, reminding me of how fast I'm going. Damn, my arms and legs are still tired from the fight back then despite the sleep I got, but for some reason my body keeps going without even slowing down, probably boosted by adrenaline.

I keep running, trying my best to keep up as Mass rounds corners, crosses roads, and vaults over short fences and parked cars. It's getting further and further from the hotel as I follow Mass through the sleeping city, through empty high-streets and deserted back alleys. Mass doesn't seem to tire one bit, not even showing any signs of fatigue like heavy breathing or slowing his pace. My body, on the other hand, is being stretched to its limit, especially after all the fighting in the day. Mass was there as well, so he should be tired as well, but why?

We come out of the alleys and onto a broad and well-lit street. A dead end approaches ahead, the road terminating at an iron gate. Behind it is an old western-style building, decorated with carvings and ledges. Time has taken its toll on the structure of the building, as cracks are clearly visible on the building between and on the bricks and stone. Mass does not slow down one bit, and in fact increases his momentum and charges straight into the wall.

**THUD!** Mass collides with the wall, or rather, raises his leg and steps on the wall. Running a few steps up the wall, he pumps his body forwards and grabs onto the windowsill of the second floor. In rapid motion, he begins to scale the old building, grabbing on to ledges, windowsills, even crevasses and cracks in the bricks that are apparently deep enough. He doesn't even stop to look for the next hold-point, but does it in such a fluid motion that I swear he has memorized some sort of route on the wall.

Oh no, I'm almost at the wall too! My arms are already strained from swinging and my legs feel like they are going to give way in the next instant. I can't do it, I can't just climb it like that, my arms and legs are way too exhausted for that!

"Emiya! Follow!" Mass merely commands me again as he continues to climb.

There is no way, there is no way that I can do it. I'm going to hit the wall if I don't stop now. How can I climb this wall when all the strength in my body has been exhausted? I have to stop, I have to stop, I have to stop.

"Emiya, do what you do best, copy!"

Copy him? How can I copy him? I'm way too weak to even keep myself upright. To copy his actions, I will need to have his physical strength in order to carry those actions out.

_If, _hypothetically, I can mimic his actions exactly however, then there will be no problem with me climbing the wall. I have seen him do it, and I can trace his movements in my head. I know how he does it, and I know how I "can" do it _if_ I am to do it. I can imagine myself climbing the building the same way he does. I have to use same ledges and crevasses that he has been using, hauling myself up with my arms and pushing my body upwards with my legs. In my mind, I am climbing the wall.

A fire shoots up my spine as I run into the wall.

**THUD!** I step on the wall. Pushing myself up, my arms grab onto the cracks that he grabbed, my legs step onto the ledges that he stepped on, my body moves, seemingly by itself, up the wall in rapid, fluid motion. I've seen him do it once, so I know how to do it. I am copying his moments, every single one of them, exactly. Without thinking, I move higher and higher. I don't need to think, for I already knew what to do. My body simply moves according to the image of myself moving in my mind, despite my obvious lack of physical strength to do so, as if logic of the world does not apply to my body. Higher, higher, higher, I have no idea how far up I am, only aware of where the next crevasse is, where the next ledge is, where I should put my arms, where I should put my legs…

How long have I been climbing this wall? I can vaguely remember shifting around a corner onto another face of the building, but I can't see the top. All I can see is the next thing I must hold on to, the next crevasse, the next ledge….

Suddenly, I see the sky again, no longer pitch black now but filled with crimson light on one side. My feet are now firmly planted on a solid, somewhat inclined surface.

I am on the roof of the building, or rather, the pinnacle of a building, a very tall one, overlooking the vast skyline of the city. Ancient structures weave between modern skyscrapers in perfect harmony. The night is pierced by countless points of light, along roads, on buildings, from the occasional vehicle. Below my feet, a river cuts across the landscape, winding through the dense urban environment, seemingly bringing life back to the slumbering city.

It is a truly peaceful and beautiful sight.

"The Clock Tower of Westminister, marvelous view, isn't it?"

**THUMP!** My view abruptly changes, and now I'm looking sideways at the wide open sky in the distance.

I think that I have collapsed.

No, I have _definitely_ collapsed. The pain from the fall must have slipped through my dulled senses. Yes, that must have been it. Now that I think of it, how could I have run all the way here from the hotel and climbed this building with my weakened and tired-out body? It was ridiculous for me to have done something like that, it was impossible.

"Power, Emyia Shirou, power."

Huh? Someone is speaking? I don't even have the strength to turn my head backwards anymore. All I can do is just lie on my side and wait for him to continue.

"Power is always there, you just have to find it. There is always a way, if you focus on what you need to achieve."

How, how did I acquire this power, this strength? I simply wanted to copy him, to do what he was doing, then my spine was burning hot…

My spine was burning hot? That means…I've been channeling magic energy…

I wanted to copy him, I wanted to copy his movements, copy his strength…

I had traced it and made it my own.

"It appears that you can already trace abstract concepts. I was not wrong about you, Mr Emiya, you have great potential indeed, you and your Unlimited Blade Works."

Yes, that's it. I traced his strength, a concept. I traced his movement, a concept. I traced them, and projected them onto myself. My lack of physical strength or expertise in climbing buildings didn't matter, for I _definitely will_ _be able to move like him_ because I'm using _his movements_ and _his strength_ to climb the building.

Did I really, do that? Wow.

"Your greatest power is not the sword you create, but the mind you create it with. You have a powerful mind, Emiya Shirou, and a powerful world within the mind. You are in control of the reality in your mind, the reality of your world, where your power over things is infinite. What limits your power is simply the reality of this world we all exist in."

I always have infinite power? What limits my power, is the reality of this world?

"But enough on that matter, it is a good position you have there. Look to the East, Emiya Shirou, tell me what do you see."

The East? Oh, right, I think I'm facing it already. I look at the sky again. Just above the horizon, the sky seems to be set ablaze by a shower of light, painting the few clouds in the way bright crimson. Dawn is breaking. A powerful sight, especially when I am viewing it from such a high point, seeing the darkness of the city below being washed away by the cleansing sunrise.

Beholding the grandeur of the scene before me, I manage to squeeze one sentence out of my limp lips, "Am I supposed to say something clichéd, like 'The East is Burning Red?' "

The voice behind me breaks into laughter.

"Of course not, Mr Emiya, I cannot have you turn into another Yamada now, can I? But bear in mind this: the sun rises and sets, unbound by our actions, but it is up to us to ensure that we live to see it. Fate is what we have been given by this world, but it is up to us, to create our own destiny."

The sun rises…and sets…

Fate…and destiny…up to us…..

My body doesn't listen to my head, and my head isn't really thinking clearly either. Maybe I should…I should just…


	30. Interlude: Immortal (III)

Interlude: Immortal (III)

(Please play this song from the link provided before continuing, and remember to set the song to "loop" , while removing the additional spacing and dots from the link as usual to overcome censorship. Thank you for your co-operation. **w w w . youtube . c.o.m. /watch?v=wwVvkf5CeJU**)

_He had come to the castle at midday, Camelot, as it was known by the locals. He had come to this island kingdom to forge connections for diplomacy and trade with the kingdom he currently served. The kingdom had grown from a state of chaos into a powerful and prosperous kingdom within a decade, so he was told. The young King was an excellent ruler, always thinking of ways to serve the people, so he was told. A ruler's competency was always directly reflected by the state of their territories, and enlightened rulers were few in this world. So this small, isolated kingdom on the edge of the known world had caught his attention quickly. He had set sail from Gaul with a Roman trading vessel, then traveled to this castle by asking for directions along the way. _

_The castle was grand, mounted on a large hill surrounded by a natural moat. It appeared to be constructed with a mixture of Celtic and Roman architecture. Dozens of turrets and towers rose from the mighty walls, together with poweful weaponry for defence like ballista and catapults lining the top, though advanced weapons such as cannons were absent. This was expected though, since this kingdom was fairly secluded from outside influence, with little or no trade between it and more advanced societies like Arabia or the Middle Kingdom. _

_He was received by the King and his knights in a grand chamber, the "great hall" of the castle. A long red carpet led from the door to the throne where the King sat. The King's knights lined the sides of the path, each donning a personally unique set of plate armour, again crafted with a mixture of Roman and Celtic styles and decorated with what appeared to be their personal crests and colours. Each knight wielded his weapon, again differing between individuals and on close reflection were revealed to be of high quality and well-maintained, despite bearing distinct marks of regular use on the grips._

_Expensive taste, he thought, which would again reflect the prosperity of the kingdom. _

_He continued down the path, feeling the gaze of the knights following him. There was no killing intent, but a strong sense of uneasiness was present in the great hall. To be expected, of course, since humans are naturally afraid of the unknown. He stopped before the steps which led to the throne, then dropped to one knee."_

_"I hail your Majesty, King Arthur," he began with formalities. _

_Some of the knights appeared to be surprised by his proficiency in their language. Again, to be expected. Before his journey had begun, he had mastered the language through tutoring from Roman and Germanic traders who frequented the kingdom._

_The King himself was rather diminutive, appearing to be barely over his own chest height, dressed in blue robes, silk from the shiny appearance, with silver armour plates mounted on harnesses which went over the robes. His arms and legs were wrapped in steel gloves and boots, again well-polished. On the king's head was a large helmet which covered the entire face, with two small slits for eyes and several vertical slits at mouth-level to allow for breathing. A golden crown decorated with embedded jewels fitted awkwardly over the helmet, completing the King's attire. _

_"Rise, stranger," the King replied._

_A strange appearance indeed, but justified by the even stranger fact that the King was a young woman. _

_It was not difficult to tell, for despite all the garments, the King's neck was clearly visible, displaying the lack of the lump which men possess. Furthermore, the King did not sit in the usual position adopted by both Celtic and Roman rulers, involve both arms relaxed on arm-rests, one leg crossed over the other and a relaxed upper body leaning backwards into the seat, but instead chose a more reserved position with legs together, hands resting on knees and upper body leaning forwards. His theory was confirmed by the King's voice, which was too high-pitched for a man despite all efforts on her part to lower it. Although there is the possibility that the King is a young boy, as there were rumours claiming that the King was ageless, but a male would definitely not deliberately lower his voice in order to sound more masculine, showing that the King was trying to hide something._

_For the next step, he presented the King with numerous gifts he had brought with him from Arabia. Another test, as he could observe the King's reaction towards the different gifts. Again, to his surprise, she showed little interest to items usually favoured by women like fabrics and jewelry, instead being more interested in Arabian weapons and technology, along with the odd gambling instrument._

_A young woman with masculine interests, peculiar indeed. _

_Negotiations had proceeded smoothly. The King had agreed to establish direct diplomatic and economic connections with his state, bypassing Roman proxies and allowing for greater profits for both sides. The decision was not welcomed by some of the knights present due to their general mistrust of the unknown, as evident from their looks of dismay or even direct complaints. It was also likely, if not definitely, that some of the knights would have received incentives from the Roman proxy traders for their mutual benefit. The King did not offer any consolation or explanation for her decision, merely stating that it was beneficial to the kingdom and the people._

_One of the more outspoken knights, Gawain was his name, had foolishly challenged him to a duel in order to change the King's opinion, despite the obvious lacking in chivalry over fighting an unarmoured and seemingly unarmed opponent. He had left most of his weapons outside the gates of the castle with the cart bearing more gifts and produce from Arabia. Unfortunately for the knight, the King had sanctioned the duel. As expected, the knight fought with a Celtic longsword using a combination of Celtic and Roman manoeuvres and was easily disarmed then forced to yield with his retractable wristblade that was hidden up his sleeve. _

_There was no further dissent over the King's decision._

_A banquet was held in the castle afterwards in his honour, which the King was absent for. During the feast, he had approached and spoken to many of the knights. A show of force was necessary back then, but humans must be convinced with reason to truly believe in a cause. Although he was able to convince most of them that direct relation between their kingdom and Arabia would be beneficial to themselves as well, he did discover a general mistrust and despise for the King. Mouths open wider when drunk, and he had discovered that although most of the knights are not aware of the King's true gender, they had thought of her as being inhuman and unapproachable, if not a downright tyrant. Although it was evident that the kingdom had prospered under the King, it appeared that she was utterly hopeless at polities, keeping her subjects in line only through her prowess in war and solid economic results instead of personal charisma and political moves. _

_Halfway through the banquet, he was approached by the King's court magician, a man named Merlin. He had heard of the man back in Arabia, said to be the most powerful magic-user in the world. They had struck up a conversation, with Merlin being surprised over his extensive knowledge in magecraft, despite not being able to use it himself. Merlin was again surprised that he had knowledge of the King's true gender. _

_"Stranger," he had said, "I cannot trust the people in the castle anymore, but I hope I can trust you. I require a favour, or perhaps a miracle, for you appear to be a man who performs miracles."_

_He had laughed at the apparent flattery, but Merlin appeared to be completely serious on the matter. Merlin told him that the King had never been happy since drawing a sword from a stone and becoming King. Disguising her true gender, she had ruled the kingdom as the "ideal King" and brought great prosperity to the kingdom, but her apparent lack of emotion had alienated her from her subjects. Merlin told him that the King had no concern for her own well-being or reputation, only seeking to improve the lives of the people. _

_The King was very different from himself, he had thought, a young girl sacrificing her own happiness and life to improve the lives of the people, and a deathless man seeking power and influence, thinking that he could not help the sufferings of the people, and thus did not help._

_"Stranger," Merlin had requested, "you are the only one who can help her now. You must make her stop this, before it is too late, for I fear that if it continues, it would end tragically for her." _

_It was a pointless request. He could not help others, he did not help others. Convincing the King to give up the throne and pursue her own happiness would be of little to no benefit to himself, as either way a new king would be chosen to replace her, and a powerless girl would be of no use to him at all since he was past the point of desiring women._

_Still, it would be beneficial to establish a good relationship with a powerful magus like Merlin, so he accepted the man's request, seeing it as something pointless since the stubborn King would probably refuse him anyway. Trying and failing would be better than not trying at all._

_Another complication to his schedule was that one of the knights, after having a few drinks too many, revealed that he and a few other knights were seeking to replace the king with her son, and thus have sent murderers to assassinate the King that night. This he could not allow, as it would be easier to co-operate with the incumbent King, at least until solid diplomatic and trade relations have been established. Showing his gratitude to the man with a strong sleeping drug, he had scaled the castle walls to reach the King's bedchamber, just in time to see nine murderers burst into the room, fully armed and armoured. The King was in the bath and did not respond in time, but he disposed of the murderers with brutal efficiency, again using his retractable wristblade. The small diameter of the blade allowed him to slice and stab between their armour plates to incapacitate them. In mere moments, nine bodies laid around the small chamber, leaking blood from between their armour plates. _

_ The King had been astonished, partly by the murderers and partly by his capability in combat with such a simple weapon. He had looked at her body then, without her armour and robes; a young girl, no more than sixteen, with a small, frail frame and thin limbs, looking so weak and vulnerable. He could hardly believe that this girl could have conquered so much land and defeated powerful opponents including champions of the invading Anglo-Saxons and Vikings. _

_It would be impossible to control the dissent among her subjects now, and there would surely be more attempts of assassination or even rebellion. He had to help this girl, for otherwise she would die horribly. It was the first time, since his awakening, that he had felt the urge to help someone, to save someone. He knew it was illogical, that saving this girl would be of no benefit to himself, but somehow, looking at the frail, naked girl before him, he could not leave this her alone to face her inevitable fate. He must help her find a normal life, and create her own destiny._

_He tried to convince her, using all of his linguistic and psychological might, but it was impossible to sway the King. She was too stubborn to forsake her "duty", and would rather die for the kingdom if it meant that the people would be happy. He had known that it would not be easy, and thus bid the King goodnight as he left the chamber, ready to make another attempt the next day._

_A week had passed and still no progress.. Although his work had been unsuccessful, for the first time in many years, he actually experienced a sense of joy in his efforts to convince the King, as if illogically helping someone was a joyful thing to do. He wanted to continue to experience that joy, to continue to help her without any benefit to himself. However, grievous news had arrived, informing him about political unrest in Arabia. He had bid Merlin goodbye, vowing to return after pacifying the situation back home._

_After six months, he had finally returned to Camelot, only to discover that there had been a rebellion, with the King and most of her knights perishing in battle. He was too late. However, the memory of joy lingered within him. It was then that he discovered within himself the ultimate reason for human suffering. Like the frail, naked girl whose life was ended by her tragic fate, Humans were merely puppets, controlled by the strings of fate itself, their lives being shaped by the events that they encounter through no fault of their own. He could save a man's life, even give him a new life in its place, but ultimately a man must become the master of his own life in order to find true happiness. Now, he knew for certain what he had to do. No longer did he want to achieve death, but instead continued to expand his influence, using his powers and influence to free the people, and teach them to take the reins of their own destinies. He had hoped that by doing this, it would be possible to repay the girl who had showed him the true purpose of his eternal life. Still, the feeling of regret lingered in his mind. _

_If possible, he would like to do something about it._


	31. Chapter 30: Calm before the storm

We apologise for the delayed update. This is an abnormal situation and hopefully will no happen again. Updates should occur once every 2 to 3 days from now on. We thank you again for your continued support of our Fanfic and hope that you will enjoy the rest of the story.

-TehArbiter, 20th April 2013

/ / / / / / / /

Chapter 30: Calm before the storm

_Save me._

Huh…

_Save me, Shirou!_

W-what…she's right there, right in front of me, stretching her arm out for me to hold as she is being pulled towards a dark void behind her.

Dammit, I have to save her! I try to raise my hand. I want to reach out and hold her hand, to hold it tight, and bring her towards me. My arm merely jerks as my muscles cry out with pain.

"He is moving."

"Shirou! Shirou! Wake up!"

W-what's going on? Something really loud and annoying is screaming in my ear. I instinctively roll my body away from the noise. My back and stomach muscles hurt as well, so do my legs and my neck. Her image before me disappears as darkness fills my vision again.

"Shirou you **BAKA! **Wake up already!"

Isn't that…isn't that voice…

"You **BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA ****_BAKA!_**"

"WAGH!" I bolt upright, almost toppling sideways off the side of the bed. My vision slowly clears. It seems that I'm back in the hotel room, lying on the bed. At my bedside is Tohsaka struggling in vain to control her emotions as tears are streaming down her cheeks in the bucket-loads while she desperately cover her face with her hands. Edward Mass is behind her, seated comfortably in one of the chairs in the room. It is bright outside the window. It should be late morning now.

"(sniff) You **BAKA!** Do you have any idea…(sniff) how worried I was…(sniff) how scared?" Tohsaka tries her best to get angry at me, even though I can see that she is actually overjoyed for some reason.

'W-what happened? Is something wrong?"

"(sniff) Wrong? You **BAKA!** (sniff) You could have died!" Tohsaka screams in my face, then suddenly throws herself on me and squeezes me between her arms and her body.

"T-Tohsaka! W-what are you doing?"

"Shut up you **BAKA!**" Tohsaka silences me with another roar, then presses her head against my chest, still sobbing.

"Unfortunately you were completely exhausted of both physical stamina and magic energy, so you collapsed and fainted. I had McComberland bring you back here with the helicopter" Mass explains the situation to me, "McComberland has taken your Servant to the office before I arrived to check your condition. Although I have stressed to her many times that your condition was not life-threatening, she appeared to be convinced that you were not going to wake up again, so she has been awake the whole time since you were returned to this room."

Hmm…Tohsaka does not appear to recognise Mass at all, probably due to his vastly different appearance and mannerisms. God, this girl is hopeless, making such a big fuss about something like that. She should know that I'm used to this sort of thing now, seeing how many injuries I took last time. Heck, people should die if they are killed. I got off lucky, and it was all thanks to her. Still, I'm really glad that Tohsaka is concerned about me, she looks really cute when she's like this, and she's really warm and comfortable too, so I don't really mind, especially since my body still hurts in some places.

But what was that again, that dream? And this time, it is about _her._ The immortal man had met her, and tried to help her…

Merlin said that he had asked for assistance from a man before, so it was him.

I'm actually seeing her again, after so long, so very long. Although it was just a memory, someone else's memory, it was more than enough. Her golden hair, her slender body, her smooth skin, her lovely voice…it was not a fragment of my imagination like the stuff I'm used to seeing, it was real. I could see her life, her real life, beyond that of a Servant with me. It was just a few brief scenes, but already I can tell that she didn't enjoy it, but continued to live that life because she had to. No, she _thinks_ she had to. I had shown her what a normal, peaceful life would be like, together with someone you love. Therefore, I must take responsibility for this. I'm the one who gave her hope, hope for a different life, so I must be the one to see it through.

Still, why am I seeing this? This is way too detailed to be a dream, so it must be a memory, but why am I seeing it in my dream? Back then, I could see _her_ memories because we had a connection, but as far as I know, I haven't known anyone like that in my whole life, much less have a connection with them. So how?

"Mr Emiya, you appear to be deep in thought. Is there a problem?"

"Well, I…"

Oh yeah, I can ask Mass about it. He is an Assassin, and a very experienced one, so he should know something about a person like that, seeing that the Assassins share similar ideas with this person about helping other people.

I quickly tell him about everything I've seen in the past three nights here, every detail about this man that I can remember. For some odd reason, I can actually remember much more than normally possible from a dream, as if I had actually lived through that memory.

Mass does not interrupt me, nor did he ask any questions when I have finished. He only listened, nodded, and pondered. I can actually see a look of genuine surprise on his face as he took in and weighed every word that came out of my mouth.

Finally, after nearly 2 minutes of thinking, Mass has apparently found the right words to speak.

"This man you speak of, Emiya Shirou, bears uncanny resemblance to one person I know."

"Who is it?" my suspicion is correct, Mass does know something about it.

"The name of this man has been lost in time, but he will always be remembered by his title, and his incredible feats," Mass recounts, "he was known, as the Flying One."

"The…Flying One?"

"Indeed, the founder of our organisation, the Assassin Order."

"F-founder? R-really?"

"Indeed. Details about his life is sketchy, but he is believed to have been a high ranking member of the Hashshashin sect, a powerful military body in the Middle East specialising in sabotage, espionage, psychological warfare and of course, assassinations. It was said that he had sought to fulfill his ideal of helping people in need by joining the Hashshashins, who were the most powerful and influential body in the region, only to be disgusted by their leaders' lust for power and conquest. What we know for certain is that when the invading Mongol army decimated the Hashshashins in 1257, he organized surviving members of the sect into a new organisation aiming to protect the world from potential threats, in pursuit of his ideal."

"That sounds really similar to him!"

"Indeed, though there are many others like him. What intrigued me is this several other details about this man in your dreams. The Flying One is known for several things, including the ability to scale almost any building or cliff rapidly with little effort, corresponding to this person scaling the castle wall of Camelot, which even I would have found difficult judging by the ruins we surveyed the other day. Secondly, both the Hashshashin sect and the Assassins have kept detailed medical records of all members for reference and better treatment processes. However, despite all his battles, there has been no record of the Flying One had ever received medical treatment from an apothecary, which shows either his competency in battle to always emerge unscratched, or otherwise a powerful regenerative ability. Thirdly, the Hashshashin sect had pioneered the use of the retractable wrist blade in assassinations as an undetectable stealth weapon, an instrument still being used today. However, in your dream the man was seen using a similar instrument more than 400 years before records and blueprints of it first appeared in China, and 500 years before it was commonly adopted by the Hashshashin sect. "

Saying so, Mass rolls up the sleeve on his right arm, revealing what appeared to be a long, flat box attached to the underside of his forearm. A tug of his middle finger, and suddenly a silver blade shot forth from front of the box, nearly grazing my nose as it fully deploys. Mass demonstrates its usage by jabbing the blade through an empty drink can he picked up from the rubbish bin, then tugs his middle finger again, retracting he blade back into the case. The weapon operated similarly to the one I saw in the dream, but it was much more modern looking, with what appeared to be a molded plastic and metal casing and an electronically triggered blade.

"And finally, there had been no record, or rather should I say, confirmation, of the Flying One's death."

"No confirmation of his death?"

"Indeed. It was recorded that he had fallen from a cliff into the Mediterranean Sea during a battle against Mongols, but no body or remains has been recovered to this day. Hence, from all the evidence that you were able to provide me, I believe that it is highly likely for these two men to be the same person. If that proves to be the case, then it would be likely as well that the Flying One had taken advantage of, or even orchestrated the Mongol invasion in order to acquire the Hashshashin sect for his own usage due to their influence and relevant skill which he required, then simply faked his 'death' to change identity in order to not raise suspicions about his young appearances in his supposed old-age," Mass concludes his deduction.

"I…see…"

The founder of the Assassins, huh? Guess there is some connection after all. The dreams had started three days ago when I first arrived in London, so the link is definitely there. Still, I can't know for certain yet, especially with my memory of the man's appearance from the dream being very blurred. Back then I could actually see his face, but that is the only thing that I had forgotten when I woke up. I can remember every single detail exactly, up to the number of bricks on the wall of the castle Camelot which the man had climbed over, but his face was just so unremarkable and indistinct that I can't remember it at all.

"Regardless, we will investigate this matter in the future. Right now, our priority is for you to obtain the Holy Grail. We have an event for you to witness this afternoon, so please join us at the headquarters by two in the afternoon," Mass leaves his instructions for me, then gets up from the chair and walks out of the door into the elevator. The doors slam shut as I am left alone in the room with Tohsaka, who seems to have fallen asleep a while ago, still clinging onto me.

Damn, I forgot to ask him about getting me another room. Well, now that Mordred has left, it should be fine for me to sleep on the sofa since Tohsaka probably won't disturb me at night again.

I look at the clock. It is ten, past breakfast time already. My stomach is growling, maybe I should get an early lunch. I do have some free time too, so maybe I should visit Yamada and Vladof in the hospital.

Visit Yamada…I can bring Tohsaka along too, now that I think of it. She doesn't really know anything about Yamada, so it should be fine if she thinks that he is just an Otaku Assassin or something, without knowing all the bad stuff he did in the past. Still, she had seen him fight, so I don't know what would happen if she realised that he was her brother. Also, I don't really know if it is good to let her know that her brother has had the nerves and magic circuits in his entire right arm fried and is now hospitalised. Given her overreaction to me fainting from fatigue, I hope she won't get too upset or worried about Yamada. There are just so many negative consequences that can result from this. Maybe I should contact Yamada to get his opinion on this matter.

"Shirou…Onii-chan…"

Tohsaka stirs, shifting her entire weight onto my body.

She's still thinking about him in her sleep, huh? Guess I have no choice then, I should take her to him.

"Tohsaka, wake up."

"Mmmmmmm…"

Damn, she sure isn't a morning person, even when she was living in my house back then.

"Tohsaka, we are going to see your Onii-chan so please wake up," I murmur softly in her ear. No point shouting at her like she did to me or I might be in for a hard time again.

"Mmmmmmm…Onii-chan…" Tohsaka appears to be semi-conscious as she can hear what I'm saying now.

"Yes Tohsaka, we're going to see your Onii-chan now, so you should wake up before he leaves for Neverland and takes me with him."

"No…Shirou…Onii-chan…don't leave…" Tohsaka squeezes my body tighter with her arms, but shows no sign of regaining consciousness.

Damn, she's still fast asleep. Still, I can't really blame her since I would be this tired as well. Guess I have to go alone then.

I gently pull Tohsaka's arms off myself, then slowly lay her down on the bed and tuck her into the blankets. It should be alright to let her sleep like this for the time being.

Now, I should head over to the hospital to check on Yamada and Vladof. McComberland gave me the name of the hospital yesterday so I can take a taxi there.

I walk into a double-ward where Yamada is supposed to be. The nurse at the counter informed me that Vladof has been discharged this morning, so only Yamada is supposed to be here. To my surprise, McComberland and Mordred are also present. Yamada is not in his bed but instead seated in a wheelchair while McComberland and Mordred are standing beside him, apparently in conversation.

"Speak of the devil! Emiya! Good timing!" Yamada sees me, "me and Molly here were just talking about you!"

Mordred looks away from Yamada in disgust, apparently insulted. McComberland simply smiles embarrassingly at Yamada's straightforward attitude.

Goodness me, Yamada is giving her pet names already.

"Anyways, I was just telling Molly here how the two of us are so similar that we must have been made for each other!" Yamada says, giving Mordred a slap on her back, then wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her into his chest. Mordred shrieks, then attempts to push Yamada away.

"Not in your darkest fantasies!" she retorts.

"Oh girl you don't know how dark my fantasies can get! Emiya, give me the glove!"

Eh?

"The glove, Emiya!" Yamada re-iterates himself, "so I can order her around and stuff!"

"W-what? Why would you do that?"

"So I can get her to wear this!" Yamada proudly proclaims, then points to the bedside desk. On the desk are what appear to be folded black clothes with white patterned trims. For some reason, I think I've seen clothes like that on TV, or in some of those anime that I've watched.

"Isn't that…"

"The afternoon-dress of a French maid. Jiro told me to get it for him before I came today." McComberland explains.

"Yeah! That's right! Emiya, hand me the glove, or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

"Eh?" What the hell is Yamada trying to pull? Satisfying his apparent cosplay fetish on Mordred?

"Master, please do not heed the evil words of this man!" Mordred pleads.

"She's right, I can't humiliate her like this!"

"Grr…How can you call yourself a Japanese teenager when you don't think dressing up a cute girl in a maid costume is fun, Emiya?" Yamada is livid, " How dare you! I am _this_ close to realizing a long time dream of seeing a cute girl in a maid dress for real, and you're not gonna stop me! I'm gonna rip that thing from your arm if I have to!"

With that, he jumps off the wheelchair and pounces at me. Damn, I forgot that he had hurt his arm, not his legs!

"Wagh!" I barely avoid his attack as I dodge sideways, nearly tripping on the bed and falling over. Yamada keeps going and crashes face-first into the ward door.

**THUMP! **

Yamada collides with the door, then slumps to the floor. It looks like he hasn't recovered completely from yesterday. Slowly, he pushes himself off the floor and stands up with wobbling legs, then looks in my direction. He looks like he's going to make another attempt at stealing the glove!

**THUMP!**

The ward door suddenly opens inwards, knocking the still shell-shocked Yamada backwards and back onto the floor in the middle of the room.

"Ow…" Yamada cries as he nurses his back while Mass strides into the room. Mass quickly surveys the situation.

"We have an emergency situation, so we are pushing the plan forward," Mass starts to speak, "Yamada, stay in bed like I told you this morning. McComberland, go get the Mark-II-exoskeleton and head to the designated area. Mordred and Emiya will come with me."

"M…Mark-II suit, boss? I don't really feel up to it now, might be dangerous," McComberland hesitates. The same embarrassed expression returns to his face, the one that he gave when talking about him being a vampire. There is something about him that I just can't place my foot on, but something is definitely off about this guy, besides being a vampire.

"Depending on the result of our test, we may require your full combat capabilities, especially now since both Vladof and Yamada are incapacitated. Go, I will unlock the safety features on my end when I deem the situation fit."

"Understood," McComberland hurries out of the ward.

"Now then, the two of you should come with me," Mass directs his attention to me.

"W-where are we going?"

"We are pushing our 3 p.m. appointment forward, since our guest has arrived earlier than expected," Mass answers simply, then turns around and starts to walk out.

"Good luck Emiya! Go serve them some JUSTICE!" roars Yamada as he painfully climbs back into bed. I quickly follow Mass out of the ward together with Mordred.


	32. Chapter 31: The storm

Chapter 31: The storm

The helicopter slowly descends and lands. We have arrived on a hill overlooking a vast barren clearing, or rather, we are still on ground level but overlooking a humungous pit in the ground. Sand and dry soil cover the terrain completely, with no trace of plant life at all. The pit in the ground stretches to beyond my line of sight over the horizon, bearing steep cliffs on one side and gentle slopes on the other. Half-buried roads crisscross the ground, along with a few rusted and broken work vehicles like cranes and bulldozers that serve to mark previous human activity in the area. It is a desolate place, holding little interest to me save the object right in the middle of it.

Right in the centre of the pit is a gigantic humanoid shape, more than 30 meters tall, made of what appears to be a pitch black liquid substance floating in several blobs and pieces, held together by cackling flames into the overall shape. The black substance constantly swirls and shifts, moving in a flux of motion as fire dances to fill the gaps in between. On its head are five curved horns made of the same black substance but held in rigid shape, and where its "face" is supposed to be there is nothing but a dark void, as it swallowing all the light around it. Dark smoke oozes from the flames like a great plague, filling the air surrounding it with a pungent and disgusting odour. Its legs are absent, replaced by a dense cloud of smoke hovering above the ground, engulfing the terrain below itself. Cackling laughter bellows from the "chest" of the creature, as if mocking our puny existence.

Right at the "foot" of the creature is Luigi Malfatto, still dressed in his crisp business suit, with a wide grin on his lips.

"My my, it looks like someone has been busy," Mass cheerfully comments. No mistake, the man actually sounded cheerful and totally without a care in the world.

"W-what?"

"Mr Emiya, you did not seriously think that he would leave you alone for two whole days, did you?"

…That's right, Malfatto didn't attack us for 2 days since that night, so that means…

"He was trying to summon this thing?"

"Indeed, for he would have accepted our challenge earlier had he not needed to do so. This will be a show of force, Mr Emiya, for both sides of this conflict."

"Assassino!" Malfatto's voice echoes through the quarry, probably amplified by magecraft, "I hope you did not call me here merely to gaze upon the presence of an elemental! If all you Assassini can do is gawk at power without showing some of your own, then you simply waste the time of Lord Nevermore, Elemental of Darkness!"

Elemental…I think Tohsaka once said something about Elementals, spirits existing in nature, created by the world itself and wielding the powers of the world itself. But I had no idea that one could look so big, and powerful, and menacing, and would actually co-operate with someone like Malfatto.

"Elemental of darkness, eh?" Mass has somehow acquired a handheld loudspeaker, "Then allow me to perhaps, shed some light on the subject."

In an instant, the sky is ripped apart by a column of light, falling to earth exactly on the spot where the Elemental and Malfatto is, spreading out in all directions and immersing the entire area in a blinding flash.

"Ugh!" I instinctively squint my eyes, making the slit as small as possible to shield my eyes from the intense bright light, but at the same time I want to see what's going on. No good, everything is white, I can't make out anything in the overwhelming brightness. I slam my eyelids shut, yet the light pierces through, casting red light through my eyelids onto my eyes, continuing to torment me with the brightness. I throw my hands over my face, trying in vain to block out the light, but still it comes, squeezing through the slits between my fingers and pierces my eyelids.

And that's only the light. Now my whole body feels hot, incredibly hot, as if someone has lit a fire in front of me. My skin is probably getting blisters from the heat, but I can't see anything due to the light, not even my own hands. Searing wind tears into my hands, my face and other exposed areas of my body, imposing even more heat on my body. I can't think clearly anymore, I can't focus my mind enough to do anything to escape from this inferno. Damn! What the hell is going on? When will this madness end?

It could have been hours, or minutes, or seconds, but I suddenly find myself flat on the floor, with my hands still over my eyes. The blinding light has stopped, but heat still lingers in the area.

"Ugh," I force myself upright and open my eyes.

The quarry is unrecognizable from the one before. The rocks and dust, once brown and grey in colour, are now charred pitch black, with small bits here and there still scotching red like cinders in a pile of ash. Dust and soot fill the air, probably dispersed by the energy from the blast. Heat radiates from the scorched ground, carried up the cliffs by convection air currents and straight into my face as hot winds. At the centre of the blast radius, the ground has been turned into a reflective, almost transparent substance. It must be glass, for sand will turn into glass under high temperature. I have not seen destruction of this scale in my whole life, not even in that disaster brought about by the Holy Grail War 10 years ago. Had this thing been unleashed in a populated area, I cannot imagine what would have happened.

Power. Great power.

"Orbital Mirror-Focused Light Redirection Array," Mass's voice suddenly appears behind me, "MF-array for short, to distinguish it from a concurrent project that is similar in nature. We have nine secondary concave mirror-installations which will redirect sunlight to one primary concave mirror-installation and redirected again to the target on the ground. With enough calibration time, we can target any surface location on this planet."

"Un-unbelievable," Mordred comments as well, "with power like this that Elemental would surely be destroyed."

"Not so fast, I think," Mass suddenly points his finger towards the epicenter of the blast. I turn my head and try to see through the thick fog of dust and soot. And-

Darkness, absolute darkness appears. A huge globe of sheer blackness hovers slightly above the ground, completely undisturbed by the light from the sky. Slowly, the sphere peels apart and disappears, to reveal Malfatto and the Elemental completely unscratched. The grin on Malfatto's mouth is wider now, almost stretching his lips to the limit.

"Assassino!" he bellows again, "it seems that I have not underestimated you! This will be a fair fight, I see."

"The same to you as well, putting up an absolute territory like that without even tapping on the power of the Elemental," Mass retorts, "just where are you getting all that magic energy from?"

Absolute territory? Tohsaka definitely said something about this one during one of our lessons; the penultimate form of barrier magic, capable of erasing everything in its area of effect out of existence, including photons. So that's what it is, seeing the blackness of the sphere. But Tohsaka also said that it is incredibly prana-expensive to put one up and maintain it, costing easily double her entire prana supply to project one that barely envelopes her body for less than a second. How the hell did this guy get enough to project one that can cover the entire Elemental for so long?

Malfatto raises his head, then laughs again. His laughter reverberates through the pit, amplified by echoes.

"That matters little to our duel, does it not? Now, Assassino, behold the power of Nevermore, Lord of Darkness!"

**_"UUUUUUUUUUUUU"_**

The pitch black Elemental lets out a deafening roar, then raises its right "arm". Bolts of pure flame materialise from its "hand", then hurtles straight at us.

"Damn!" I throw myself on the ground, expecting the flames to impact the cliff before me.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The cracks of bullets. No flames hit the rock face, as a white blur flashes past my eyes.


	33. Interlude: Mystic Eyes of Death

Interlude: Mystic Eyes of Death Perception! VS Nevermore

Servo Motors, check. Hydraulics, check. Reaction level, steady. Power generation, started. Power flow, check. System startup, engaged.

A flash of colour on the visor. Nineteen indicators scroll past, all giving confirmation of operational-readiness. The HUD loads quickly, with vital signs and targeting parameters in place in an instant. Map is still taking a moment….check. Security measures…in place. Now to disengage limiters…

"Locomotive-limiters disengaged," the Boss checks out over the mic.

Weapons. Long-range projectile launcher, interfaced. The reticule is now visible on the HUD. Monomolecular cutter, interfaced. Axillary attachments…calibrated…interfaced. The reticule for the missle pods is visible as well. Good, no errors this time.

"Disengaging hardware override lock…disengaged. Movement free," the mic sounds again. Good, all the stuff on the other end checks out too. Those fire bolts are getting too close to those guys for comfort. Time to get to work, but first, the formalities.

"Unit four, field test for Norinco Thunder/Hammer Mark-II Powered Assault Exoskeleton S-Variant, begin."

He raises the long range projectile launcher, or rather a modified Cheytech Intervention Sniper rifle that has been converted to full-automatic with an automated-cocking system and machine-fed ammunition belt, fitted with electronics to allow interface with the exoskeleton's systems, with the firing mechanism being wired directly to the suit's finger and the receiver group attached to the forearm directly. Targeting and magnification can be done through the HUD itself for convenience.

Now then, the tricky part.

"Disengaging visor laminate layer."

The innermost layer of the visor responds to his voice and shifts upwards out of sight, leaving him a clear view of the world, and all its lines.

The fireballs are slow. With his reaction enhanced further by the system, there should be no problem. He looks at the firebolts, he sees the points, he fires.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The firebolts fade away, killed by the bullets to their points of death.

He dashes forward into the fray. Malfatto will project barriers again, so he needs to close his distance. Motors screech as he burst forth, his superhuman speed further enhanced by the system which traces and predicts his movements with its processor and moves the motors in the armour accordingly to amplify these movements. The sheer power from the motors will rip the limbs of a human from their joints easily, but it will not be a problem for a Dead Apostle like him, rather it will enhance his movements and reaction times with the amount of power output it can produce.

He leaps off the cliff and into the pit, straight at the Elemental.

**Blood**

Damn, the Elemental is pitch black, the lines are definitely there but it is hard to see if there are any points. His head doesn't hurt yet, so it should be fine if he gets this over quickly. Regardless, he needs to close his distance to cut those lines.

**Blood **

More fire bolts, directed at him this time. He doesn't even bother to shoot their points, merely stepping out of their path as they come. Closer, closer, closer.

**Blood**

His head hurts, just a little bit, but that means it's getting close. The Elemental is changing its pattern of attack. Dark shadows are now bursting from the ground like geysers, threatening to engulf him as he passes. These do not seem to be as precise as the firebolts, but are definitely faster. He just needs to randomize his movement pattern to prevent the Elemental from getting a good hit.

**BLOOD**

It's hurting more, and he's barely halfway there yet. The Elemental's movements seem comically slow now. He just need to get one solid hit on the thing's body. It is summoning things now, dark shapes emerge from the ground, humanoid shapes made of pure darkness, firing pure darkness at him But again, they are slow, and their lines of death are easily visible.

**SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING! SHING!**

He kills them, he kills them quickly, one cut, one cut, one cut, one cut, one cut.

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

The pain in his head is intensifying, forcing him to spare a thought and lose concentration. The suit is compensating for his lost concentration by following the present movement pattern towards the target. More of its minions are emerging. But again they are too slow. He cannot let them hinder his movements.

**SHING! SHING! SHING! **

Another cut, another cut, another cut. There should be time, there should still be time. There should still be-

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, not now, not now, not now. His head is burning, breaking, tumbling inside like mad. There is no choice. He must kill the thing, he must kill it, he must kill it, he must kill it, he must kill it and then-

And then what? Drink its blood? No, it is an Elemental, it doesn't have blood. So why must he kill it? Wouldn't it be better if he just-

No, he cannot let it control him. To do something like that is wrong, very wrong. Yet…

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

No, not like this, it can't end like this. The pain in his head is making him pass out, not just from continuously seeing the "death" of the Elemental, but also because of his own thirst for blood. The haemoglobin solution he consumed just before this is wearing off fast, probably due to the strain from the system and from combat itself.

**SHING! SHING! SHING!**

More of those minions. His distance is right, he will be onto the Elemental in a second.

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

He has to kill, he has to kill, he has to kill something, he has to kill THAT thing. It is impossible to suppress his thirst now without losing strength. He needs blood, and he will have the blood of that thing.

More fireballs. His projectile launcher cranks up again.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

Kill, he has to kill that thing. He has to kill. The thing is moving so slowly, he can just get up there and cut those lines. Yes, just cut those lines.

More minions. What a waste of time. Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

_What, am I doing? _

Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

_What is wrong with me?_

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!

He tastes blood. A familiar taste. It must be his own, as he cannot recall drinking blood for the past two years. Still, the taste of blood itself spurs him on. He must kill more, kill and get more blood, more of this heavenly pleasure. Nothing else is more important than blood, nothing, nothing, nothing. He just needs to kill that thing, and let all the blood out. Who cares if the thing doesn't have blood, just killing it will bring blood, for sure.

Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!

He has reached the base of the Elemental. Look at the pitiful man, trying to throw up another one of his boundary fields. He will be too slow. His Elemental would be dead before then, dead, erased out of existence. He pounces, leaps upwards, blade in hand.

Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!

A line!

**SHING!**

The thing's arm comes clean off, or rather, tries to. Gravity is slow, so slow. He will be done before the thing hits the ground.

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD **

More blood in his mouth, on his visor as well, obstructing some vision. That's fine, he doesn't need to see everything, only the lines.

There's another line.

**SHING!**

Another arm. His blade slices cleanly through the intangible darkness. It doesn't have to cut the thing physically, just needs enough of a cutting action to split the line.

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

More blood, more blood. His excitement shoots up as he targets the next line. The big thing is unable to respond fast enough, and is probably in shock of losing two arms without notice. Good, fear is good, fear will make the hunt much more interesting, the prey's blood much sweeter.

**SHING!**

A third cut severs the Elemental from its base of smoke. Just a bit more. The pain in his head is so bad that he can't feel it anymore, or maybe his body is already blinded to the pain. No matter, blood from this thing will cure it in no time. Yes, blood will cure it, definitely.

Look at the man now, the one who gave him his power, his thirst for blood. The man is utterly helpless, staring at his puny Elemental being demolished. He will take that man's blood right after this one.

**SHING!**

Right across the chest. The thing is dead for sure. The flames around its body begin to extinguish as it tries to summon more of its minions in vain. Slowly, the dark substance that makes up its body tears apart and fades into the air, its existence being killed. No matter the thing's power, it will still die someday, so it can cease to exist. And if it can cease to exist, he can make it do so. True to its name, the Elemental is no more.

But, where is the blood? The thing is completely gone, so where is the blood?

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

Right, there is blood in his mouth, a lot of blood. Delicious, but it is his own after all, so it is not the most delicious there is. Certainly, there must be more. There must be more somewhere. After all, he didn't come all this way to drink his own blood.

There, the man, Luigi Malfatto, the one who cursed him with this great blessing. A curse originally meant for himself. He will have to pay his gratitude by taking that man's blood, then.

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

He runs. Faster, and faster, at the man. Closer, closer, closer, close enough to kill, to drink.

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

He can feel it, blood all over his body, he can really feel it. Inside him, an outside of him. The visor is completely red, rendering him practically blind. But that's not a problem, the lack of sight is hardly a problem for a Dead Apostle. He can sense human blood, he can sense the body heat from the man. One cut is all it will take. One cut to kill the man.

Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill

_Kill who? There is killing intent from the man, he is trying to kill me._

Impossible, impossible, impossible. How can he be killed, when he is this close to blood? Impossible.

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

A sharp pain, throughout his body, as if he had rammed straight into something. All the blood encased in the armour splash like a wave back into him. So much blood, so much of his own blood. He cannot concentrate, he cannot focus, he cannot move. He is rooted to the spot, not even able to collapse and fall down.

**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD**

The space before him suddenly disappears, engulfed in darkness. He stands still, unable to move, and watches, feels, as space itself is torn apart by the dark sphere that engulfed Luigi Malfatto.

Darkness

There is blood, his own blood, his own blood everywhere, in every one of his cavities, flowing, gushing.

He no longer thirsts for blood, since it is everywhere. He stands in it, he bathes in it.

_I am bleeding._

Some sense of awareness returns to him, before darkness finally engulfs him whole.


	34. Chapter 31 (Continued)

Chapter 31: The Storm (Continued)

The Elemental buckles, its black substances oozes, loses control, then falls apart and slowly fades away into nothingness.

How…how in the world did that guy do that?

I look at the armoured figure, finally having a clear view now that he has paused slightly. Gleaming white plates cover the man's body, unstained by the darkness from the Elemental, with what appears to be machinery and motors in the joints screeching and turning wildly. The man's head is covered by a similar hood that Mass wears, albeit made from metal, and his entire face is hidden behind a smooth polarized plate, probably a visor. In his left arm, or rather, _mounted on_ his left arm is a long straight tube attached to a rectangular case which is attached to his forearm. His right hand holds what appears to be a small indistinct knife with nothing out of the usual.

The man's movements had been insane. Despite witnessing the Holy Grail War, I have not yet seen anything, not even a servant, can match the man's speed, except maybe Berserker himself. Not only that, he was incredibly fast in response, and very, very precise with his attacks, killing all of the shadows summoned by the elemental with one cut each. But the knife, it is so small and simple that it simply cannot be powerful enough to do that kind of damage. How then, did he cut up all those shadows that the Elemental summoned, and the Elemental itself? Unless…

The white figure is running again, this time at Malfatto.

_A sharp killing intent._ Malfatto stretches his arms out as the armoured man flew into him knife ready. No, no matter how fast he is, he will not reach Malfatto. The tiny black sphere that is growing from between Malfatto's hand shows that he is going to put up another Absolute Territory. The armoured man will be pulverised, destroyed, wiped out of existence.

"Engage hardware override lock," Mass suddenly speaks behind me.

A bright flash, then sparks fly as the armoured man suddenly stops in place without any further movement, seemingly defying the laws of physics by negating inertia almost completely as he stands, rooted to the ground by a shower of sparks flowing from his armour to the ground.

An instant later, the black sphere appears from Malfatto's hands, again enclosing him within it. The edge of the sphere barely scrapes the man's visor, and disappears, revealing a very surprised Malfatto.

"I think our engagement today is over," Mass announces, again with his amplifier.

"Indeed, Assassino, although I do hate to say this," Malfatto replies, having shaken off his surprise, "I cannot imagine that you would keep this monster for so long, but I will put him out of his misery first!"

Malfatto raises his arms and points them at the armoured man. Fire begin to burn at his fingertips.

Damn, he is going to kill him!

"Oh no you absolutely will not!"

A rapid motion at the corner of my eye. Mass's coat flaps as his arm shoots out from under the coat holding a long brown object too blurry for my eyes to see.

**BANG!**

A sharp, crisp sound. Immediately there was a flash of light, and Malfatto disappears, leaving a large bullet hole in the ground where he was supposed to be.

Mass sprints towards the cliff, then leaps over the edge and lands smoothly. He quickly covers the distance to the armoured man, then taps a few places on the armour.

White plates burst apart in a shower of crimson blood. Vast amounts of blood is pouring from the interior of the armour, staining the entire area under the armoured man deep red. Mass did not escape the carnage either, with his trenchcoat being stained entirely red by the blood. Somehow, the man is completely unfazed by the blood and gore, simply removing his trenchcoat by swinging around and off his body, then discarding it on the floor, then carries on with tapping on the armour, causing more places to hiss and pop off the man's body.

Blood, blood everywhere. I suddenly feel nauseous, maybe over the sight of all the blood. It shouldn't be the case, I'm really used to seeing it, but seeing this much all at once, coming from the same person…

Slowly, the man's actual body is coming into view. A slim and unremarkable man wearing a black bodysuit, totally covered in blood and yet more blood is flowing from his ears, mouth, nostrils and other places. The blood on his face is running off now, I can make out the features on the face.

Isn't that, McComberland?

"Emiya! Go to the helicopter and get them to have a least 5 litres of blood on stanby!"

Blood, blood everywhere. This man is going to die, definitely, since he has lost so much blood.

"Emiya!"

"R-right!" I run toward the helicopter. Two medical personnel of the Assassins are already coming from the helicopter with a stretcher. I quickly pass the message on to them. Mass is calling again, this time for Mordred to help remove the rest of the armour from McComberland. With her strength, they pull the remaining pieces off one by one, along with more gushes of blood.

Yet more blood. Damn, I can't stand this, I feel very sick already. My head is spinning now, probably due to the nausea I'm feeling. How can someone lose this much blood and not die? Surely he is dead.

_He is a vampire._

That's right, he is a vampire, so he should be more durable than a normal human. Mass spoke something about a "Mark Two Exoskeleton" or something earlier, so this is probably it. McComberland's speed was incredible with the armour, no doubt, so the motors in the joints must be enhancing his movement and agility. Still, how on Earth did he kill those things with just one cut of the knife? I had to cleave and slice those skeletons apart back then and those shadows summoned by the Elemental, not to mention the Elemental itself, are definitely a lot stronger than Mordred's undead army, but McComberland just kills them all with a single no-frills cut. Just how did he do it?

McComberland was transported away along with the remaining parts of the exoskeleton, so Mass drove me and Mordred back to the hotel with Yamada's jeep. I am filled with questions, about McComberland, about the Elemental, about Malfatto and his Absolute Territory. Too many things to ask Mass about and I could barely phrase it into a proper question.

"What was that, exactly?"

"Define 'that', Mr Emiya," Mass is as sharp as ever, immediately detecting my question. Mordred remains silent, appearing to shun or fear Mass as she is not even looking in his direction. I quickly make another mental note to ask her about this afterwards.

"Erm, first, just what is that 'exoskeleton' thing that McComberland was wearing?"

"Ah, good question. That would be our current research and development project," Mass suddenly smiles gleefully like a child who has been given candy, "The Thunder/Hammer Powered Assault Exoskeleton, designed to enhance human capabilities with motor and electronics systems, assisting the user in movement and perception. Our project is still in its initial stages, so the power output from the system is still too large for a normal human to utilise safely without sustaining injuries from the motors, so McComberland, as a Dead Apostle, is selected to do field tests with it as his body would be strong enough to handle the system, in theory."

"But he wasn't able to, right?" Looking at all the blood that came out of him, it should be easy to tell that the man's injury was beyond what would be fatal for a normal human. It must have been the system, because I didn't see McComberland take any hits from the Elemental so he should have received no external damage.

"Barely, Mr Emiya. His vampiric instinct drove him to push the system beyond its safety limits and could have killed him if I didn't engage the emergency Armour Lock."

"Vampiric…instinct?"

"Indeed. You are aware that Dead Apostles require blood, right?"

That's right. Vampires need to drink blood.

"But McComberland, he said that he could drink the 'haemoglobin solution' thing right? Shouldn't it be enough to cover it?"

"Unfortunately," Mass sighs, "the condition of battle exposed him to his vampiric impulses sooner than what we normally would expect, so it is my guess that he eventually succumbed to the impulses and thus pushed himself over the safety limit."

"I…see. Then,how did McComberland kill those things, and the Elemental too? I don't think a simple knife can cut It up like that, right?"

"Indeed Mr Emiya, a simple knife cannot cut those things physically. However," Mass suddenly sounds a lot more serious, "McComberland does not 'cut' those things with a knife. Instead, he traces lines and dots on those things in order to kill them."

"Lines…and dots?"

Those shadows and the Elemental itself were all pitch black. I don't think there had been any lines or dots on them, or at least, I couldn't see any lines or dots on those things.

"But isn't that kind of ridiculous? I mean, cutting lines and dots is like Primary School handicraft, right? How does it help to kill something like that?"

"Ah, Mr Emiya, you are mistaken about the nature of McComberland's ability. He can see what we cannot. As you may be aware already, our friend possesses a rare ability known as the 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception'."

"Mystic Eyes of Death Perception?"

Coming to think of it, Yamada had told me the same thing, and that McComberland was once a member of the Church, in some "Burial Agency".

"Indeed. His ability allows him to see the 'death' of things, represented by the lines and points show on them. He merely needs to cut the lines or pierce the points to bring about the 'death' of the object or entity in question prematurely."

"Bring about death prematurely? But there are non-living objects which are not alive, and won't die either, right?"

"Indeed, Mr Emiya, but you mistake the nature of 'death'. For all purposes, we shall use the term 'cease to exist' instead, shall we?" Mass appears to be enjoying himself over the explaination.

I still cannot completely understand what he is talking about. So McComberland sees the "death" of things in the form of lines and points, and cut them to bring about the "death" of the things. Still, how does it make all the fireballs and shadows disappear instantly when he "kill" them? Normally things would keep going even if they are dead due to inertia, but those things that were "killed" by him simply stop and disappear. How in the world did he do something like that?

"My mistake, Mr Emiya, I did not explain myself clearly. I have said that McComberland does not simply "kill" an object. Instead, he kills the "existence" and the "meaning" of the object, causing it to cease to exist immediately. Anything that exists will cease to exist one day, and hence it will be possible to see the "lines" and "points" which represents their "death of existence" with the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception."

"So…he removes their existence?"

Now I get it. McComberland kills the existence of the target, so the target will cease to exist, and whatever action the target is carrying out will cease to exist too. That's why he could dispose of the Elemental so quickly.

"Indeed, Mr Emiya. His Mystic Eyes of Death Perception allows him to see their "deaths", and thus he can cause those "deaths" to happen prematurely."

"Mystic Eyes of Death Perception….Such an amazing power, how does one acquire it? McComberland is a vampire, but I haven't heard of vampirings being able to do something like that in my entire life, so how did he get it?"

"We are unsure of that," Mass again ponders, "as he was already known to possess it when he was working in the Burial Agency of the Church, the professional Vampire hunters."

"Professional…vampire hunters? But he is a vampire himself, right?'

"Not at first, anyway. It was during one of their missions two years ago, that McComberland was accidentally transformed into a Dead Apostle by a ritual originally intended for Luigi Malfatto."

"M-Malfatto?"

"Indeed. It appeared that Malfatto was trying to transform himself into a Dead Apostle for some unknown purpose. Unfortunately, Exorcists from the Burial Agency, three of them including McComberland, were investigating the building as they had caught wind of it earlier. I don't know the details, but apparently McComberland had accidentally triggered the ritual, was turned into a Dead Apostle, then slaughtered the other two Exorcists in a mad frenzy."

"He…killed his friends?"

"Indeed. Two of them. Ordinarily agents of the Burial Agency will be more than competent to deal with a newly-turned Dead Apostle, but they were taken by surprise and probably had the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception used on them as well. As a result, they were killed, at least that is what I can infer from McComberland's report after the incident," Mass elaborates.

McComberland…he killed his own friends in his frenzy for blood…...

"It was by sheer blind luck, you can say, that the four of us, Vladof, Yamada, myself and the Director, were in a nearby pub having drinks when McComberland burst into the place and started slaughtering patrons of the pub. We got the situation under control in the end, and was about to put him out of his misery when the Director insisted that we have to save him, as this is what the Assassins do."

"S-save him?"

"Indeed, Mr Emiya," Mass sighs again, "we cannot forget the purpose of our existence now, can we? He is a monster, but that means he require salvation more than anyone. We managed to get him back to central in one piece and developed the haemoglobin solution that you have probably seen several times already to keep him in check. It was a successful gamble, and now McComberland is instrumental to the Assassins, with his vampiric abilities as well as his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, which he uses regularly for demolisions as it is quieter and safer than explosives or other methods."

"That's…incredible."

A hero doesn't have to kill all the bad people, for even a monster can be given salvation.

"Indeed, Mr Emiya, but then again, that is the purpose of the Assassins: to save those who are beyond salvation. How can you save the world, if you do not even have the power to save one person? "

You cannot save the world, if you do not have the power to save one person…

"Regardless, Mr Emiya," Mass suddenly changes the topic, "we will meet again tonight, along with Mordred, to locate Avalon and allow us to plan our insertion for tomorrow.

"Ah, right!" I completely forgot about the most important thing again. Avalon, the tomb of King Arthur. Althought it shares its name with the legendary sheath of Excalibur, the tomb should be a physical location that can be reached, containing both her body and the Holy Grail, which should make things easier if I want to revive her.

"Vladof and I will come to the hotel room at nine in the evening, so be back by then," Mass stops the jeep. That was fast, we are at the hotel lobby already.

Mordred and I exit the jeep and enter the hotel lobby. The jeep speeds away.

Oh crap! I forgot to ask Mass to get Mass to open another room for me! Damn, I have to bear with sleeping with two girls again!


	35. Chapter 32: Hot Blooded Battle! (III)

Chapter 32: Gekiganger III, Hot Blooded Battle! (III)

I open the door of the hotel room-

**BOOM!**

**(Please play the following song from the link below while removing any additional spacing to help overcome censorship, starting at 1:05 if it does not automatically start at that time. Thank you. youtu . be****/IAGJWBAFg8c?t=1m5s**** )**

-and was promptly greeted by a loud explosion from the back of the room.

"WAGH!" I quickly scan the room for the source of the explosion. There is motion at the back of the room, flickering rapidly.

"What the hell is going on?"

**CRASH! BOOM!**

_[Take this! Gekigan…FLARE!]_

_[Curse you, Gekiganger V! Try this for a change! Darkness…FINGER!]_

**BOOM!**

I round the corner of the façade in the room to see Tohsaka sitting intensely before the television. Her expression is simply wild, bordering on fanatical as her eyes are fixated on the screen.

"T-Tohsaka?" I try to get her attention. Tohsaka doesn't respond at all, as if she is totally absorbed into the show!

_[No…how can Gekigan Flare…be defeated….]_

_[Ah ha ha ha ha! Now, time to face your fate, Gekiganger V!]_

"Master," Mordred suddenly speaks up, "is this a historical recording of a recent war? I see the moving images to be similar to the kind used by magi back in our time to record battles for later viewing and analysis. Judging from this, your current military technology is very impressive indeed."

"Ah…not exactly, this stuff is…all fake, made up, fiction."

Dammit, that silly girl! How can she think of something animated and ridiculously over-the-top to be real? Don't tell me wars back then were really like this? Regardles, I can't believe I have to go through a current affairs briefing with someone again.

"Fake?" Mordred cries in disbelief, "then what is the point of this thing?"

"Erm…well, it's entertainment, I guess."

"But why would you waste such valuable magical resources on mere entertainment?" Mordred still looks puzzled, "surely there are better forms of entertainment available like jousting, drinking and gambling!"

God, she's clueless alright.

**SHING!**

_[W-what? Who was that? Who dares to rescue Gekiganger V from my clutches?]_

_[T-that's, that's Gekiganger III! But wasn't it destroyed? And who's the pilot?]_

_[Long time no see, Ken! I, Joe Utsumiya, has returned from the Abyss!]_

"Shirou!" Tohsaka suddenly calls my name, having finally noticed my presence.

"Eh?"

"Get over here and watch it with me!"

"W-what? I'm not watching some stupid show for kids!"

"Shut up you **BAKA! **Are you calling me stupid and childish?"

Tohsaka pauses the DVD, then manhandles me to the sofa.

"WAGH! Tohsaka! Stop!"

Too late. Tohsaka forcefully holds me down, wrapping her legs and arms around my body to keep me fixed to the sofa.

"Master!" Mordred attempts to free me from Tohsaka's grasp.

"Now now Mordred-chan, you will do as I say and not lay a finger on him, or do you want me to punish you again like last night, huh?" Tohsaka reverts to her devilish tone. It seems that Mordred is still deeply traumatised from last night. She is at full physical capability and should be able to easily overpower Tohsaka, but she falls silent as Tohsaka tightens her deadlock on me.

"Dammit Tohsaka! Let go!"

Tohsaka hits the play button on the remote with her toe as her arms are locked tight around my chest.

_[Joe? Why are you doing this? Why are you helping the Earthlings? You are my son! It is your destiny to succeed my throne! So why?]_

_[Green Earth is my second home, Father, and I will not let you destroy it! You can't force your destiny onto me! I will create my own destiny, and I will protect Green Earth with my true companions! Ken, we must combine our powers! We must use Double Gekigan Flare!]_

"Damn it Tohsaka! Let go!"

"No! You have to watch this Shirou! You have to!" Tohsaka tightens her arms even more, squeezing my bones and muscles painfully. `Damn, I'm actually so close to her right now that this would feel really awkward if it doesn't hurt so much!

(please end the song here)

Interlude: Flight

Wind is strong tonight, almost making his foothold unsteady. Like most large metropolises, the air in London is dirty, even at such an altitude. It will be difficult to notice for someone who has been constantly living in the urban environment, but for a man who has stood on mountain peaks breathing the cleanest air the planet has to offer, there is a noticeable difference. It is not as bad as certain other places, but the taint of mankind on the environment is significant here, and will certainly be irreversible for the foreseeable future. Still, humans do have free will, and it is not his place to judge another man's decision.

"God damn it, my friend! Why must it always be so high up? Why can't you just wait in the office for me?"

Vladof raises his voice over the howling wind as he struggles to surmount the edge of the metal beam. His heavy build certainly detracts from free-running, and his recently-mended arm and leg will not be helpful either.

"You know me, always preferring a good location to mark significant events."

"Sure, but at least consider ze condition of your friend here!" Vladof laughs, having finally climbed onto the platform. His broken bones should have healed, but his muscles will take some time to redevelop.

"Do you have it?"

"Of course, zey said zat it was exactly where you had predicted it to be," Vladof removes his harversack and retrieves a wrapped box, "Zough I do have some doubts over your… interests…in relics like zese. I am sure zat Mozer Russia has plenty better weapons to offer zan zis!"

"Ah, I have to thank you for your trouble with Emiya Kiritsugu's Thompson Contender again, though if our opponent tomorrow is what I think he is, then all of Mother Russia's weapons would not be enough, which is precisely why I had you obtain this."

"But how are you so sure?" Vladof scratches his head again, then slides the cover off the wooden box, revealing the interior stuffed with foam pellets.

"Francesco Vespucci, better known as Lord John Blackwood in England, responsible for the resurrection and fortification of the British Assassin Order. That was the man's grave, so his personal effects should be buried there, despite the absence of his body, which would again correspond to my theory." He inserts his hand into the foam and feels cold metal. A cold void, filled by nothingness. Thankfully, he is not a magic user, for otherwise there would be the very unpleasant sensation of having one's life force drained.

"Somesing wrong?"

"Not at all," he pulls the object from the foam and inspects it under the full moon. The, thin box, cold steel gleaming in the moonlight. Aged, but new, for a conceptual weapon exists as a concept. The catch on the underface, the retainers on the side, the dark hole on the front…

He flicks the catch forward. The, thin blade appears in an instant. Four-sided spike, similar to the end of a cross-shaped screwdriver, each side serving as a single blade.

There is nothingness, nothingness itself embodied in the blade, absolute nonexistence. An ordinary blade that has seen countless battles and shed oceans of blood, transformed by magic into a conceptual weapon bearing nothingness itself, adding to the paradox of its owner. Eternity and inexistence, life and the lack of life.

There is no mistake.

Rolling up his left sleeve, he removes the modern blade and mounts the weapon using its straps, then removes the attached ring on the modern blade and fastens its line to the aged catch, then slips the ring over his middle-finger.

"Thank you Vladof, I will be leaving now. We will meet in the hotel at nine. I will bring Yamada as well."

"Right, take care not to fall, my friend." Vladof turns around and begins climbing off the metal beams.

The London Eye, third largest observation wheel in the world, and largest in West Europe. One hundred and thirty-five meters above the water, it sits still in the dark night, temporarily halted for structural maintenance and inspection. A good opportunity, one not to be wasted.

He approaches the edge of the capsule platform, overlooking the river. The entire frame of the wheel is dark, nobody would notice the act. The water should be deep enough as well, provided that the initial leap gives enough clearance off the concrete base of the wheel.

"I do not fall, Vladof, I fly."

With that, he leaps from the platform, straightens his body, and takes flight.

Chapter 32: Gekiganger III, Hot Blooded Battle! (III) (Continued)

For some unknown reason I managed to survive until the end of the episode without being constricted to death. Tohsaka is now cuddled in a ball on the sofa, having released me from her vicegrip only moments ago.

"(sniff)…(sniff)…(sniff)…" Tohsaka is crying again, probably induced by the "happy" ending of Gekiganger III.

Damn, she looks really cute like that, so really adorable, like a little girl who just wants to be hugged.

Wait, what the hell am I thinking? This is madness! I can't let myself be fooled by a devil like her!

But, she looks really adorable. Really, I just can't take my eyes off her for an instant. I know that I like her, I really do, but this isn't something that is so easy to resolve. I do like her, but I like _her_ more, and I can't just betray my own feelings like that, no. Besides, I would definitely be better off getting in a serious relationship with someone Issei compared to a Buddha than this she-devil.

"Master, has this ridiculous fictional entertainment been concluded?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Mordred sounds impatient somehow. I can't blame her for getting bored. I don't really like this show as well, it is simply too generic and childish for my tastes, no matter what kind of inspirational stuff Yamada and Tohsaka may say about it.

And speaking of Yamada, I should really take Tohsaka to the hospital to see him. Yeah, that's what I should do. There is still two hours or so until nine, so we should be able to make it in time.

"Tohsaka, I think we should-"

**BAM! **

The door to the room slams into the wall like a battering ram, almost making me jump. Speak of the devil, Yamada is standing in the doorway, hands placed triumphantly on his hips.

"Emiya! I could hear that ending theme the moment I stepped out of that elevator! How dare you watch the holy of holies without me! Rewind it and-"

Yamada abruptly stops. He has noticed that Tohsaka is glaring at him with her menacing eyes.

"Shirou, who is this?" Tohsaka's plain and unemotional voice conceals her intense murderous intent. Damn, this is going to get messy!

"W-what? Rin? You don't know recognise me at all?" Yamada seems really confused.

"O-of course! You're with them, are you not?" Tohsaka is actually sounding angry, which cannot be good at all, "I saw you the other night too! Just what do you people want?"

"Woa! Can't a guy visit his sister when he finally has some time to himself?" Yamada quickly defends himself, hoping to cool Tohsaka's wrath.

"Huh?"

The menacing expression on Tohsaka's face is gone, replaced by a blank, surprised stare.

"W-what in the world are you talking about?"

Yamada scans the room and sees me.

"Emiya, you didn't tell her?"

"Erm…no?"

"God dammit! Well," Yamada scratches his head, looking really awkward, "I know that we've just met, and this sounds crazy, but I'm your Onii-chan."

"W-what?" Tohsaka is completely taken aback by Yamada's response. She shakes her head violently, unable to believe her ears.

"That's…...that's ridiculous! How the hell am I supposed to believe that? My Onii-chan isn't like you at all! He's just…..just…

"A simple Otaku who's busy with his work, right? Who do you think sent you that Limited Edition Gekiganger III Full Collection anyway? I was pretty surprised whe Emiya had it on him, but then I realised that he was with you this whole time."

"N-no…" Tohsaka's head sinks as she collapses on the sofa, "impossible, impossible, Onii-chan…Onii-chan is a…is a…"

"T-Tohsaka…" I reach my hand out to comfort her. I think I'm the only one who can diffuse the situation now and get her to accept the truth for what it is. I gingerly place my hand on her shoulder, holding it lightly. There is no killing intent from her, no sense of sadness either, just plain simple shock and rejection. She really hates the Assassins, alright.

"Onii-chan is a…is a…" Tohsaka's blank expression doesn't change, merely repeating the few words in the mouth. Yamada appears to be surprised as well, just standing there wordlessly. Damn, she's not even noticing me at all! I have to think of something fast.

"Tohsaka, please!"

"Onii-chan…is a…"

"-is a superhero! One that protects the world from evil!"

The words suddenly burst from Yamada;s mouth. There is no hesitation in him, no regret, just a plain, straightforward response. Honestly, I wouldn't have expected less from him.

"Super…hero?"

"That's right, Rin! We fight evil to protect Green Earth! You've seen us work that night, you know what we do. There are bad people out there, Rin bad people doing bad things for their own benefit, harming our world and all of us!"

"Bad…people?"

"Yes, bad people indeed! That's why Onii-chan is a superhero, and Onii-chan, along with all of Onii-chan's friends and Emiya over here wil protect you and this world!"

It sounded like something straight out of Gekiganger, but it seems to have worked. The room fell silent. Yamada has already said what he had to say, I can't find the right words to say, and Mordred is quiet as usual. Tohsaka, Tohsaka doesn't speak, merely looking down, looking back up at Yamada, then look down again. Her lips are trembling, her fists clenched, and I can see a single tear rolling down her left cheek.

"**BAKA!**" Tohsaka screams, "**BAKA** Onii-chan**! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!** You're just like him! Just like him!"

She throws herself into Yamada, almost knocking him over. She holds him in her arms tightly and buries her head in his chest, crying loudly, screaming "Onii-chan"over and over again.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! **BAKA** Onii-chan! **BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! **You're all the same! All of you!"

Yamada doesn't respond, merely stand still and let Tohsaka hug him. His shirt is wet with Tohsaka's tears already. The relieved expression on his face is genuine, not the usual hot-blooded Yamada, but that of his true self. It is barely an expression, devoid of visible emotion, yet for Yamada to show something like that already means that something has changed within him, deep down. I still can't find the right words for the situation, merely standing still and staring like a dummy, not knowing what to do. Mordred appears to be taken aback as well, as she is also quietly looking at the two of them.

"(sniff)**BAKA **Onii-chan…(sniff)"

Time passes, I don't know exactly how long it has been, but Tohsaka and Yamada broke apart when they heard the door to the room click.

Mass walks in, apparently early for the meeting at nine. His coat appears to be covered in small droplets of water, and his black pants look totally soaked, as they are still dripping water onto the carpet.

"Ah! T-that wasn't what it seems!" Tohsaka embarrassingly tries to explain the situation.

"Fret not. I am aware of your relationship," Mass reassures her. Tohsaka lets out a breath and collapses onto the sofa again.

"Hey boss, did you just take a swim or something?" Yamada is curious about his appearance as well.

"Indeed, in the River Thames, as it so happens to be," Mass laughs it off, "coat and shirt are water resistant but I have forgotten to wear the proper pants for the occasion."

Swimming in the River Thames at this hour? What is wrong with this guy?

"Regardless, we should push forward our meeting, now that all the participants are present," Mass announces as Vladof walks into the room behind him, carrying a large duffle bag over his shoulders. Vladof seems to have no difficulty in moving his limbs, despite sustaining broken bones only two days ago.

"Right, happy to see me, eh?" Vladof laughs as he puts down his bag and opens it, then takes out what appears to be a scroll case. He removes the stopper on its end and draws a large roll of tattered brown paper from the case, then unrolls it on the table next to the sofa.

It is a map, an old map, showing the rough shape of the island of Britian and Ireland. There are strange words everywhere that I cannot understand, along with Roman numerals.

"Zis, as you can see, is a map of Britain made during ze 6th century. It is not ze most accurate zere is, but our Servant friend here would find it most familiar." Vladof explains.

"Yes, I am familiar with this map," Mordred is now looking up and down the map, counting off the Roman numeral markings.

"Right…here. Right here," she finally points to one patch of sea between Britain and Ireland, just off the coast of the area known as "Wales".

"Hmmm…Mass pulls out a laptop computer from the duffle bag, then begins typing. After a while, he closes the laptop and sighs.

"There is no island or any landmass within a 100 kilometer radius of this point."

"Not surprising," Mordred taps the spot on the map again, "it is said that Avalon only reveals itself to the King himself. A seal was put in place to protect the Holy Grail against thieves so It will be impossible to detect it without the King being present. Unfortunately I have the body of a servant so it cannot serve this purpose, even if her blood runs in my veins."

"W-what?" Yamada gasps, "then how the hell are we going to get in there?"

"There is a viable way," Mordred continues, "because my Master has a very strong connection with the King, and even some of her blood within him."

"Huh?" Yamada doesn't seem to understand. Vladof laughs and Mass keeps silent.

"At first, I was wondering why he could summon me using the crown when the only one who can do that should be the King herself," Mordred explains further, "and it turns out that he shares a very strong connection with her, and even has her blood within him, so it was possible for him to trigger it. Hence, it should be possible as well for him to reveal Avalon using the same connection."

"Some of her blood…in Emiya?" Yamada looks dumbfounded again.

"Indeed, given the close relationship between them there should be enough physical contact for an exchange of bodily fluids to occur," Mass puts it in a really subdued manner. Vladof bursts into laughter again and Yamada just looks more confused. I don't know if he's playing dumb just to get me, but my face is already flushed red.

"P-physical contact? Shirou!" Tohsaka suddenly yells at me at the top of her lungs, nearly knocking me off balance.

"Hey! You forced me into that one, didn't you?"

"Oh wait…..right…but if you had been a bit less useless we wouldn't have resorted to that!"

Dammit, first she acts surprised, then blames me for everything! I just can't win an argument with her. Somehow it's always my fault in the end!

"Regardless, Mr Emiya, now that we know of the location of Avalon, we will be heading there tomorrow morning. If all goes well, we can finish this business by tomorrow, and then we can go our separate ways, _if_ things go as planned, of course."

"Right, I understand."

"Then it is settled. You will be going with Vladof and myself. Yamada will remain here on standby together with Mordred. I need people to keep an eye on McComberland's condition, if he does not recover by tomorrow."

"Eh? That's unfair boss!" Yamada is quick to complain, "why must I miss all the fun?"

"Because you are in no condition to engage in combat. Your right arm is still paralysed, no?"

"God dammit, fine! Well at least Molly can keep me company." Yamada tries to find something positive in his situation.

"Over my dead body! Master, I must accompany you in order to protect you!" Mordred is again unwilling to leave me, though this time I'm actually sharing her opinion. She is back at full power so it would be good to have her along. I haven't actually seen Mass and Vladof fight properly so I don't know what they can handle. Besides, Mordred seems to greatly detest Yamada so I shouldn't leave them together for her sake.

"Yeah, we should take Mordred along with us. She's really powerful so she can help us if anything goes wrong. She would feel better if she's protecting me, too"

"Ah, no, I insist," Mass refuses directly, "I am sure that Vladof and I can handle any problem we face along the way, and do not forget yourself, Mr Emiya, for you have the greatest power among us, the power to shape reality."

"You mean…my Reality Marble?"

"Indeed. I know that the prana requirement is beyond your capacity so we will get something ready for you tomorrow just in case." Mass merely answers my question, but does not elaborate. I don't know why he thinks so highly of my Unlimited Blade Works. No matter how many blades I create, their power will be reduced by a rank, and I don't think that they can go through something like Malfatto's Absolute Territory.

"But…why don't you want Mordred to come with us?"

"Simple, Mr Emiya. Think, who were the opponents that we have battled in our quest for the Holy Grail?"

"Erm…there is Malfatto, there is the Church, and there is Merlin and Mordred herself."

"Right, you are thinking," Mass smiles faintly, "so who do you think we will fight next, in Avalon?"

Who will we fight next? Merlin and Mordred are both people who are important to her, summoned by the Holy Grail to protect it. Right, someone who guards Avalon must be…

"Well…maybe another Heroic Spirit who is related to King Arthur, correct?"

"Indeed, and thus, do you not think that it is not desirable for Mordred to cross blades with one of her old friends or allies?"

"T-that's right!" Nobody would want to fight their friends. Mordred will be forced to fight them in order to protect me, so it would be a bad situation for her either way.

"Indeed. By our calculations, the power of Vladof and myself is more than sufficient to defeat any heroic spirit who is related to Arthurian legend, short of the King herself of course, but then again you have said that she would not become a Heroic Spirit, so there would be no risk of that happening," Mass gives me a quick breakdown of his thought process. Damn, I don't know how he does it, but he seems to be able to think of everything at once, while I can only think of one thing at a time.

"Right, are we done, my friend?" Vladof appears to be impatient.

"Indeed we are. Mr Emiya, we will meet at headquarters before nine tomorrow morning, so get plenty of rest before then. It is going to be a long day." Mass concludes the meeting. The three Assassins turn and leave through the door quickly, with Vladof mentioning something about pub and vodka.

It is almost ten when I finished my shower. Tohsaka took an especially long time in the bath today for some reason so I was delayed by quite a bit, almost an hour.

"Shirou! Over here!" Tohsaka is waving at me from the bed.

"W-what?"

"Sheesh, you idiot. I'm letting you sleep in the bed tonight, so be grateful! I have to thank you for finding my Onii-chan, after all! Besides, you're probably going to catch a cold if you sleep on the sofa again."

An awkward expression appears on Tohsaka's face, looking like something between being embarrassed and being happy, but surprisingly none of the devilish feeling that I've been getting for the past few days. Sleeping in the bed is a welcoming proposition, though, as the sofa isn't really comfortable to sleep on, being way too soft in the middle which gives me some pain in my spine in the morning.

"Ah, sure, I would love to-"

Wait, sleep, in the bed, with her.

"W-what? Tohsaka! No! I can't! I can't do something like that!" I quickly come to my senses, now fully aware of the situation.

"Geez, Shirou you pervert! We're only sleeping, okay? It's not like I want to do anything perverted with you, right?" Tohsaka frowns. Damn, even her frowning face looks cute. No, I must stop myself from giving into her! Judging from her behaviours 2 nights before, it would be safe to say that she would definitely want to do something perverted, no, beyond perverted. Also, she's acting as if she doesn't remember the morning two days ago when she actually confessed to me. Dammit, I don't know what the hell she is thinking, but I can't just play into her hands like this.

"Master, I must insist that you sleep in the same bed as me," Mordred now joins in the fray.

"No! No no no no no!" I scream at them for being complete idiots, "you guys just don't understand! It's just, wrong, for a guy to sleep with girls in the same bed like that!"

"Oh, but Shirou, you've had plenty of experience in this field already, haven't you?" the devilish smile returns to Tohsaka's lips.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't act all innocent and saint-like with me! You've done it with her already, so stop being childish, okay?" Tohsaka looks angry now. This is bad, this is bad.

"For once I must agree with Rin, Master," Mordred has apparently taken Tohsaka's side now, "sleeping is just sleeping, nothing more. Please do no complicate such a simple matter."

Damn, how am I going to wriggle out of this?

It is past midnight. I'm under the warm, comfortable blankets of the bed. In the end, I gave in to Tohsaka and agreed to sleep in the bed with her, lest I incur her wrath again. Mordred has forfeited her claim on my sleeping rights when Tohsaka threatened her with another round of her "special service".

However, now I simply can't sleep at all. Tohsaka's slow, rhythmic breath, her gentle body heat, and the soft sensation of her body when we accidentally touch, they're playing hell on my senses, numbing my brain and preventing any logical thought. I know I'm attracted to her, who wouldn't be? But If that was the only thing on my mind then something bad would have happened already. My body is showing incredible self-restraint, as if it is instinctive for me not to touch her, even though I want to do it so very badly.

"Shirou…"

"Ah, Tohsaka?"

She's not moving nor appearing to be conscious. She must be dreaming again. My heart beats even faster on hearing her call my name. Damn, how can I control this?

I can't, I can't control myself already. It's so warm and cozy, a perfect condition for the thing I want to do, but somehow my body contradicts itself, stopping itself from moving. I know that it is not my mind that is keeping the desire of my body at bay because my mind is full of excuses to do that thing, and is actually spurring my body on. I'm visualising the act all in my head, and I'm wishing so badly for that imagination to become reality.

Impose your reality onto the reality of this world.

Damn! I instinctively shut off my magic circuit. My mind is going crazy now. I have no idea why, but simply having her asleep beside me is enough to arouse me this much, as if I've taken a huge dose of hormones. If I didn't shut off my magic circuit, I could have "projected" my visualization onto my body and committed the act in reality. No, I cannot let that be. At least my body is still resisting my mind, and resisting itself. It is almost as if, there is someone else inside me, telling me not to, telling me to stay this way, stay faithful to her.

Wait, what? Stay faithful to her? Stay faithful to _her_?

I can…feel her.

_Shirou…_

Yes, the feeling is definitely there, the internal feeling from outside, the external assistance from inside. She's inside me, she's with me, and she's helping me pull through this.

I close my eyes. I can still feel Tohsaka's presence beside me, but now, now that I'm not alone, I can have peace of mind, peace of heart.

Darkness, darkness surrounds me. Still, I hold on to her, I hold on to her intangible hand as I sink deeper into the darkness…


	36. Chapter 33: Beachhead

Chapter 33: Beachhead

The darkness parts, giving room to magnificent light.

Her hand is still in mine as we finally walk out of the darkness and into the bright sunshine.

Abruptly, her hand jerks away violently, throwing me off balance. The world collapses, everything fades except for the bright sunshine.

"**BAKA **Shirou! **BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"**

"W-what?"

I clear my head. Sunshine, bright sunshine. Walls, furniture, cloth…

I am in bed, in the hotel room. Someone is beside me, sitting upright and wrapping herself in the blankets.

"T-Tohsaka?"

"**B-BAKA! **You…you were holding it all night, weren't you?" Tohsaka's expression is a cross between embarrassment and anger. Damn, I think I really did something bad this time!

"W-what? What did I hold?"

My vision clears a bit more. I can now see Tohsaka clutching her right hand with her left. Five clearly visible red marks that look like fingers are on her right hand.

"Wha…I've been…"

I was holding _Tohsaka_'s hand? But, wasn't it _her_ hand I was holding?

Wait, no, that's a dream, a dream, just a dream. Yes, logic finally returns to me. A dream, that's all it was, but the feeling of holding her hand was so real that it must have been real, except that it was Tohsaka's hand which I've held onto for the entire night, since she was right beside me.

"Shirou," Tohsaka is getting really emotional now. I can see small drops of tears form in the corner of her eye, as her mouth compresses into a pouty expression while her face flushes red, "you did mean it, didn't you?"

"Huh? Oh, well, I…"

How should I tell her this? I know that I like her, but I can't just lie to her like that. However, if I tell her the truth, I will break her heart for sure. I don't know, I can't decide. Either way, it will be my loss. How am I going to get out of this?

"Shirou, do you…love me?"

"T-Tohsaka, no, I…" I desperately look for the right words. What should I say? What can I say? Tohsaka is pretty, and smart, and good at everything, on top of being a really nice person to be with, despite her cold attitude sometimes, and I know that she genuinely cares for me, a lot. She might be a bit devilish at times, but she is a good person at heart. It would really be any guy's dream to fall in love with a girl like her. Logically, so should mine.

Still, still…

"I…I…"

Logically…still…I am defying logic. I love Tohsaka, I know, but I love _her_ even more. I can't give her up yet, not now, not ever.

"I'm sorry, Tohsaka."

"Emiya, good timing! The chopper is all loaded up waiting for you!"

Yamada greets me as I step out of the elevator onto the helipad. His right arm is in a cast now, probably the hospital's idea of killing any last-minute impulse of his to join Mass and Vladof on the journey to Avalon.

_It's okay, I understand._

Her voice was blank, totally blank, nothing at all. Maybe it was too much of a shock to her, or maybe it was what she had been expecting all along.

"Emiya! What's with the blank look? Hurry up and get in the chopper!"

_I'm sorry, Tohsaka, I really am._

_Don't be, you…you __**BAKA! **__Now go! Go! _

_Tohsaka…I…_

_And don't you dare come back without her, you hear! I'll…I'll kill you if you don't, __**BAKA**__!_

Just like that. She had unceremoniously shoved me out of the door, not even giving me time to change my clothes, which were thrown out moments later in lieu.

Damn that girl, she had chosen to act like this to the very end. She had been expecting that, though she probably didn't think that it would come so quickly. It couldn't have been helped. She knew that it was a forgone conclusion, yet she still cared for me, still loved me. The least I can do now is to fulfill her request, to let her know that I will be happy forever. That would probably make her happy too.

"Emiya! You deaf? Get in the chopper already!"

Oh, right, Yamada is screaming at me now. I quickly run over to the waiting aircraft.

The aircraft, looking more than 20 meters long, is like nothing I have ever seen. Yamada calls it a chopper, but it is obviously not a helicopter, with an airplane-shaped nose leading into a rectangular fuselage which opens at the back with a drawn-up hatch, its door placed on the ground like a ramp. Two stubby wings extend from the fuselage, each carrying what appears to be a jet nozzle is constantly swaying up and down, spitting out hot air. The tail of the aircraft arches from the topside of the fuselage and ends with two more free-moving nozzles. The whole body of the aircraft is, again, painted bright glossy red, with the symbols "3X" printed on the side of the fuselage.

Edward Mass is standing at the edge of the open hatch, waving his arms to direct me in. I quicken my pace and run into the hatch. The inside of the aircraft is surprisingly spacious, with rows of six small fold-up seats lining each side and a bunch of crates and boxes stacked on the floor in the middle. Vladof is seated on the left side, taking up exactly 2 of the miniscule seats with his large frame.

"Ah, good to see you, my friend!" Vladof sees me, "How do you like our newest toy from our Chinese benefactors?"

"It's cool, I guess…"

That was really the best I can come up with. This thing looks straight out of a familiar sci-fi video game so "cool" is probably a huge understatement.

"Indeed," Mass comes up behind me, having closed the hatch, "the HAMC Z34 Vertical Take Off/Landing aircraft, technically classified as a helicopter to maintain secrecy, though I have to admit that it takes a great deal of engineering to make jet engines THIS small and fit four of them on this thing. We are currently testing the gunship variant which carries more armaments than the heavy-transport variant which has a longer fuselage but less armaments."

"Alright, my friend, we are clear for take-off," Vladof pounds on the small door at the front end of the cabin, presumably leading to the cockpit.

The roar of the jet engines outside grow much louder as the whole cabin starts to shake. There are no windows on any of the walls so I can't see what's going on outside, though I can infer that we are already off the ground, judging by the intense feeling of being pressed into the floor by acceleration upwards. I almost collapse as my legs feel like jelly in the face of the tremendous pressure. Vladof and Mass are strapped into the seats already, so I should do so as well.

**(Please play this song before continuing, while removing all extra spacing to combat censorship. Thank you. ****w w w .youtu . b e /VyPYJiC8oeM)**

Time passes quickly. For an aircraft like this, the journey is surprisingly smooth, unlike the helicopter which was quite turbulent. We are about two hours into the journey and nothing much has come up yet, though I can't really say that for certain since the cabin is sealed and I can't see anything outside.

The small door to the cockpit suddenly opens, and out comes McComberland.

"Huh?"

"Man! The heating element in the cockpit must be blown, its freezing my arse off in there!" McComberland complains, showing no sign of the injuries that he has suffered the previous day at all.

"Noted, thank you," Vladof quickly types it into the laptop he is holding.

"Oh," McComberland sees the curious look on my face, "right, you were there, sorry about that."

"You…you were piloting the aircraft? But yesterday you were…"

"Don't worry mate," McComberland says cheerfully, "they pumped me full of blood yesterday so I'm fine now. I'm the one doing this job after all, though this thing is on autopilot now."

Oh right, McCoberland had said that he is in-charge of vehicles and demolitions.

"-Still, I haven't recovered nearly enough to pull that sort of thing again, ha!"

With that, he settles himself into a seat beside Vladof.

Mass directs his attention towards the pile of crates and boxes before him. A few quick taps on the keypad of one of the small boxes opens it, revealing what appears to be a vial of clear liquid. Mass picks it out from the box and hands it to me.

"Highly concentrated solution of prana storage, use this if you need to. I know your internal capacity for magic energy is not very high, so this may turn out to be crucial if you need to use any advanced magecraft."

I take the vial from his fingers. There appears to be nothing special about the liquid, no radiating magic energy or field surrounding it, though it could be that the vial itself is insulated to prevent any leakage. Yes, Tohsaka had mentioned something about me not having a large prana capacity in my body, something along the lines of me having about one-twentieth of what she has, so I cannot perform any advanced magecraft without external help, something like…

"I see. Thanks," I put the vial into my pocket. It should be deep enough for the vial not to fall out anytime soon-

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _**

An alarm? Vladof and McComberland are rushing to the cockpit already, with Vladof's bulky frame barely squeezing through the narrow hatch. Mass is now at the back of the cabin, standing near the back hatch, holding two large black backpacks in his hand.

"We have a contact!" McComberland screams from the cockpit, "radar signature appears irregular, I don't have any matches on the database!"

"Standing by for visual confirmation…done. We have visual on ze contact. Zat is…Ohooiet! What is zis?"

"That's…that's…that's a BLOODY DRAGON!"

Interlude: Wings of the Valkyrie

"Target is on a collision course with us, initiating evasive maneuvers!"

McComberland throws the aircraft into a steep dive, barely escaping the jaws of the beast. Within the short timeframe of his line of sight on the dragon, he has deduced that it appears to be at least 25 meters longs, having a wing span of no less than 30 meters, capable of independent flight with its wings, has claws mounted on the second joint of its wings, stocky legs, and a muscular tail of no less than 10 meters.

Well, at least it is not breathing fire. That will be a good start.

"My friend, I vill take over ze controls! Get zem to bail out and head for ze island!"

"Right!" McComberland responds rapidly and shouts into the intercom for their passengers to exit the aircraft. He pulls the lever for hatch release and feels the change in cockpit pressure and the handling of the aircraft as the back hatch slowly lowers. A quick glance below. The island is already in sight on the horizon.

"Green light my friend, you may bail any moment now."

"Roger that, bailing."

A slight jerk in the fuselage and two small readings behind and below the aircraft. It appears that they have bailed successfully. The large reading appears again, this time straight on their tail.

"I can see it! I can see it! On our six-oh-clock!"

"Don't worry my friend, ze fun is just beginning!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

What the hell is going on? I'm falling, falling very very fast, and my head is spinning, no, my body is spinning, for real! I can't see anything, everything is moving so fast, what the hell is going on?

I'm still falling, I don't know what to do! What can I do? Damn, how far is it down? How did I fall out of the plane in the first place? Why am I-

**_ZIIIIIP!_**

"Ompf!"

I…I can actually see things clearly now. The sky, cloud, the bright noon sun, the water below my feet…I am upright, hovering in the air…my arms and shoulders feel strained, something is pulling on it…

"A…a parachute?"

Now that I think of it, Mass had strapped one of the black backpacks to my back, then hurled me out of the plane. That must be the parachute. Still, what is going on? If I am not wrong, the plan was to land directly on the island, so why the hell did he kick me out?

The plane is there, flying in some sort of corkscrewing motion. And behind it is a-

"What the hell is that?"

The thing in pursuit of the plane looks like something straight out of a fantasy story. A huge, red European-style dragon, wings and tail and all, chasing the plane like a vicious predator in pursuit of its prey.

Why the hell does something like that even exist anyway? Where the hell is this place?

"Mr Emiya, we have to change our course to land on the island!"

Eh?

I try to turn around, but the parachute stubbornly refuses to budge. Damn, how do I turn this thing? Argh!

**_WHIRRRRR_**

Suddenly, the parachute starts spinning by itself and soon I am face to face with Edward Mass, also strapped to a parachute.

"I apologise for this inconvenience, Mr Emiya. As you can probably see, our plans have been derailed by the sudden appearance of the dragon. As a result, we have to descend by ourselves onto the island, then proceed on foot to our destination."

"Ah…I see…"

With that, Mass pulls on the straps of his parachute and starts gliding downwards.

**_WHIRRRRRR_**

"W-what?"

The straps of my parachute suddenly start moving as well, tracing the flight path of his parachute. In the distance, I can see a small patch of green and brown just on the horizon. That's where we are going then.

Avalon, the distant utopia, is now in my sights. Hang on, Saber, I'm coming.

"RAGH! Zis is not a small problem!"

The VTOL is more durable than he had expected, given that he had meticulously studied its design and structure before the mission. A quick scan shows two deep scratches have been carved by the beast's claws on the top of the fuselage. Another detailed scan reveals that the fuel injection of the two back engines are being pushed to the limits, probably due to the corkscrewing maneuvers which the machine is not designed for. The engines themselves though are operating at 159.8% of their specifications, which means that the Chinese had meant serious business when they called this thing a "super" prototype.

"Now, let's see if we can push zis sing to three times ze speed!"

He deploys a detailed scan on the frontal engines. Both are operating normally at 94% capacity, he can change that. A pinpoint transformation spell on the fuel injection nozzles, and the output is up to 127.44%. The acceleration hits him as the aircraft lurches forward in a bust of speed.

"Visual on ze dragon! Where is it?"

"Can't see it! Might be above or below us!" McComberland shouts from the cabin, holding on for dear life to the mounted seats as inertia tries to eject him from the open hatch, from which he is observing the dragon from.

"Zen get outside or something! I need visual on zat monster!"

One limit of his scanning is that he will need physical contact with the object to allow for prana flow. Radar is not reliable at such high speeds, especially with all his maneuvering. For all the technological prowess of this aircraft, it does not have any backwards-firing weaponry, so he needs to get behind or beside the dragon to take it down. Again, it is easier said than done. He was trained with a MiG-21 and later re-trained with the SU-27 and F-22 after joining the Assassins, but this VTOL handles completely differently. Its four independent engines mean that the aircraft can technically be flown in almost any direction, with turning and deceleration made easy, but in reality it would be impossible for a human being to simultaneously oversee all 4 engines separately, not to mention the hydraulics and other systems of the aircraft. According to a trusted source, the Chinese designed this machine for the purpose of testing unmanned aircraft control systems in order to step-up their arms race against the Americans, but the multitasking algorithms proved to be too complex after factoring in the counter-action required to bring the aircraft OUT of a maneuver. Thus, the machine was deemed to be unpilotable and was shelved, along with its sole prototype produced.

For him however, it should not be a problem. His control over the machine means that he can directly influence the action of any single part of the machine with magecraft, compensating for the limits of the control system.

"Nine-oh-clock! Fifty metres and closing!" McComberland finally has visual of the dragon.

Khrushchev be damned, the beast is still faster than them. Time for something else.

One of the built-in response programmes of the machine is a short but complete reverse of all 4 engines. It is only a temporary burst, but it will sharply reduce the machine's speed. The 4 engines will rotate in opposite directions to counteract and upward or downward forces induced on the machine. This will allow him to position himself right behind the dragon when it makes its next pass at him and hand it a nasty surprise with the "bulletstorm" Advanced Dogfighting Close-Attack System integrated into the front wing blocks of the aircraft.

"Here it comes!" McComberland screams as the dragon's jaw closes in on the tail of the aircraft.

"Right, hang on to somesing, my friend," he calmly inputs the relevant programme into the console, and braces himself.

In an instant, magnetic-induction motors forcefully twist the engine blocks in their opposite directions, throwing the aircraft into a violent shudder. The machine is clearly not designed for such strain, but a general reinforcement spell over the outer frame manages to hold it together, barely. Huge G-forces slam into him, throwing him forward into the seat's safety restraints. Counter-shock pads in the belts deploy, reining him straight back into the seat. An untrained pilot would have been knocked unconscious by the overwhelming G-Force involved in this maneuver, another reason for the cancellation of the project. For him however, it will only be a momentary stun as his brain is suspended in place by magic energy.

The dragon's reaction is not nearly fast enough, as it shoots straight over the top of the aircraft. It recovers too late, as it brakes right into the nose of the aircraft.

"Da! Metal Storm!"

Two loud explosions rock the cockpit as the weapon systems are fired. High-explosives send hundreds upon thousands of tiny depleted-uranium pellets swarm into the dragon as a wall of solid metal bulldozing through the air, slamming into it with incredible force. Bright sunlight reflect off the silvery surfaces of the pellets, blinding the cockpit in a shower of light and heat. The engines, not yet recovered from the sudden reverse, are forced into a stall by the force of the explosion, sending the aircraft into a steep downward spiral.

"Damn it! Pull it up! Pull it up!"

"Don't worry my friend," he throws the counterthrust lever to initiate the auto-correction programme. One by one, the dull hum of each of the engines is heard as they are reignited, then fired in calculated directions to counteract the spin of the aircraft.

Slowly, the battered Z-29 pulls out of its fall and hovers still, barely above the water surface. Large ripples form on the sea below, reacting to the sporadic pulse of the engines.

It is over.

He pulls the canteen out of his pocket, pops the cap, and takes a large sip of the good vodka.

"Ah, zat was a good one, we should do zat again sometime!"

"Erm, Vladof?"

"Huh, what?"

"I think…we are not out of the woods yet."

"What do yo-"

He looks up. Red wings fill the sky above them, as the dragon descends from above to hold level with the cockit, completely unscathed and looking very angry, its burning gaze piercing the glass canopy straight into his eyes.

"Ohooiet!"

** (Please stop the song here if it has not ended already)**

"Ow ow ow!"

My backside hurts, a lot. Although the whole journey had been automated, Mass didn't warn me about the landing. Thank goodness I landed on this beach, or my injury would have been more than a bruised backside.

"Mr Emiya," Mass comes up to me from behind, "as we had no opportunity to do an aerial reconnaissance of the island, we will search for the target separately on foot."

He pulls out what appears to be a small headset, not unlike one you see in video games, with a single black earpiece with a half-ring to be hooked onto the ear.

"You will wear this to enable communication between us. Hold the button at the back of the hook to start transmissions and release it at the end. Contact me if you come across anything of interest. The display on my end will triangulate your signal and inform me of your location."

"Eh, thanks, but why must we search separately?"

"Ah, indeed, it would be more preferable for you to be under my protection at all times, but we do not have sufficient time for a single party to search the entire island before night falls."

With that, Mass points at the forest just behind the beach.

"You should head through the forest across the island, while I trail the beach. We will rendezvous at the other end of the island before nightfall if there is no significant discovery along the way."

"I see…right."

There is no time to be lost. Now that I'm here, my urge to see her is even stronger, much stronger than before. I can't wait, I have to hurry.

**(Please play this song before continuing, while again removing all extra spaces to combat censorship. Thank you. ****w w w .youtu. be/EnLm96wCCQQ****)**

"Confirmed hit…no effect! Target intact and in pursuit!"

That was it, their last attack option. Bulletstorm, missiles, the 105mm cannon and now a direct hit from the anti-submarine torpedo.

Damn, how can they kill this beast if all their weapons cannot even scratch its skin? There is no other way to improve their damage output, even if he can transform some parts of the aircraft into weapons. It would be impossible to kill it like this, impossible…unless…

"My friend, we will require your expertise!"

"Huh?"

There is only one way they can pull this off.

"Kill ze sing with your eyes! Our weapons are ineffective, but you can negate its defenses!"

"T-that's possible, but how do I even hit it with all these movement!"

That is true, at this kind of speed, it would be difficult, if not downright impossible to stabalise the aircraft enough for McComberland to land a hit on the dragon, and slowing down will allow the dragon to catch them. The engines are in no condition to pull off another emergency brake and will even if they hold, stalling will be dangerous at this altitude. The entire structure of the machine will have to be re-arranged to a configuration more suitable for this task.

It is difficult, but possible. Given the lack of options available to them, it will have to be all or nothing.

He recalls the detailed plan of the machine. The image is still somewhat hazy, so he completes the plan with a detailed structural scan. Good. Now, a configuration that can allow high-speed movement, maneuverability and a stable platform for firing…

A humanoid frame, with two thrusters on the "back" for forward thrust and two on the "legs" for maneuverability, with the cockpit situated in the "torso" and firing platform on the "head". Weapons will be attached to the "arms".

Again, this is easier said than done, without help of course.

He uncaps his canteen, and empties it in one large gulp. Fire courses through his veins, the warmth of the Motherland itself, bringing with it power, great power, power to do the impossible.

"Brace yourself, my friend! Da! Scan!"

He initiates a final structural scan, identifying every single point that requires transformation. No need to change the material, just adding hinges and latches. Component shift, begin, main frame alignment…done, fuel tanks check….done, wing blocks rotation…..done, split tail through the middle and align tail thrusters…done, rotate cockpit…done, shift cabin…done, reload weapon systems…done, increase fuel injection on back thrusters…done, attach secondary and auxiliary cables…..done, slave thruster controls to cockpit while setting computer control to assistance only…complete, check for inconsistencies in system performance…no major threat to operations. All functions ready, new configuration operational.

"Mother…of…God! Vladof what the BLOODY HELL did you do?"

The Z29 is now completely unrecognisable. The streamlined curves of the aircraft are now formed into sleek, long limbs and a thin body. The cockpit is positioned somewhat awkwardly at the core of the machine, facing forward with a very limited field of vision, though it should be enough for the task at hand. The entire cabin is now flipped open, exposing McComberland to the open air, right above the "head" shape formed by pieces of the cabin bulkheads.

On a grander perspective, the machine now looks atrocious, as the aesthetical properties of the end product have not been taken into consideration. Still, it deserves a drink in its honour.

"Just shut up and shoot ze damned sing!"

The dragon approaches fast, he will have to hurt it enough for McComberland to get a good shot. Although he is not entirely used to the controls of this configuration, he will have to buy time.

"Take zis!"

Thrusters ignite again as the machine swirls around, swinging its "leg" in a powerful sweep.

**_WHAM!_**

The thruster at the end of the "leg" catches the dragon right in the stomach, sending it tumbling backwards through the air. Time for the follow up.

He brings the "arms" of the machine to bear, aiming the 105mm cannon and missile launchers at the dragon, and fires. Shells and misses streak through the air, slamming into the hide of the dragon, lighting up the bright sky with even brighter flashes of explosions. The dragon is definitely disoriented by the sudden barrage; he has to press the attack.

Pushing the engines to the limit, he powers the machine forward, swirling around the dragon, firing all the way. Fire engulfs the beast as it thrashes around, blinded by the light and flames. Ammunition is running short, they will have to finish this now.

Finally, the cannon and missiles run blank. Breaking out of the explosions, the dragon is shaken and disoriented, but madly enraged. It gives a great roar of anger, and charges straight for them at high speed, determining to end them once and for all.

"My friend! Take ze shot now!"

"Bloody hell!"

He pulls the modified M82 Barrett from the crate before him. For some particular reason, the Boss told him to bring it along just before the mission. It's jolly good that it comes in handy in this time of crisis though. He rapidly loads the magazine of 14.2mm explosive-tip rounds. The magazine holds only 5 rounds due to the increased size of the cartridges, but it will have to be enough.

"Vladof! Bring me closer! I need a clear view of the dragon!"

"I am trying my utmost, my friend! Take a good look at ze beast before taking ze shot!"

Damn, it's now or never!

He throws off his glasses, filling the world around him with lines and dots, the physical representation of death. The dragon is closing in fast, opening its great jaws for the kill. Lines run through its body, but he cannot reach those. Instead, he has to look for its point of death.

_Where is it? Where is it? Wings? Legs? Tail? Chest? Head? Where is it? Where is it?_

_No, it isn't anywhere, but there should be a point, there should be…_

_There! Right there!_

Between the jaws of the dragon is a single black point, faint but barely visible among the myriad of lines covering its mouth cavity, right on its tongue. That is what he has to hit.

"Found it! Hold the plane steady! Hold it steady!"

"Right my friend, we cannot maneuver too much so you have to do zis now!"

He raises the M82 and pulls the charging handle. No turning back now, this is it. The scope is shaking wildly due to the high velocity of his firing platform, but there is no problem.

With one final effort, he channels all the prana in his body to his head and creates blood.

Slowly, the shaking slows, the dragon slows, the opening of the dragon's jaw's slows. The scope slowly moves into line with the dot, then goes wide, crosses the dot again, and goes wide again, even slower this time. It will cross again, one final time…

"DIE!"

Fire bursts from the widened barrel as the bullet streaks forth, closing in on its target. A gentle touch is all it needed, as the bullet pierces the dragon's point of death, sinks into it, then finally detonates. Compared to the powerful weaponry of the Z29, the explosion is miniscule, almost drowned out by the deafening roar of the beast, its flash muffled by blood and saliva.

The dragon slows, gives a final roar, filled with the sound of death itself, and falls out of the sky into the gentle sea below, creating a small tidal wave with its large mass.

"Good job my friend! Mozer Russia is proud of us!"

He pulls out another canteen, filled with better stuff. McComberland cannot hear him of course, having collapsed from overuse of his eyes. No matter. It will take a good while to re-arrange the aircraft, and probably a longer time to repair all the damage and wear. Still, it is mission accomplished for today.

"A toast zen, to all our Comrades!"

Popping the cap, he begins chugging down the 15 year-old Vodka, tasting the sweet victory in every drop.


	37. Chapter 34: A Thousand Blades

Chapter 34: A thousand blades

How much further is it? I've trekked in this forest for more than two hours, most of it uphill. My legs are going to give way any moment now, and I'm not even sure if I'm walking in the correct direction. Damn, I swear that I would just collapse on the floor if Mass contacts me later to tell me that I have to walk all the way back to the beach again.

Still, I have to keep going. I want to see her again, as soon as possible. The pain in my legs is still manageable, so I have to keep going until they give.

Oh, the forest is clearing up, I can see the sky now, I better hurry…

"Wow!"

I barely managed to stop myself from falling over the cliff. A deep ravine lays before me. There is the sound of rushing water, but I can see nothing in the darkness of the depths below. Steep cliffs line the sides, reflecting the afternoon sun with their unnatural smoothness, almost like those polished marble slabs. It looks like I have to get across, but the other side is more than 100 meters away, impossible for me to jump across even if I tried, and there is definitely no way for me to climb on the smooth cliffs.

Damn, how can I do this? I look around for an alternate crossing.

There! A short distance to my left lies what appears to be a bridge made of stone, spanning half the gap. The bridge is in surprisingly good condition, with solid stone arches rising from the depths of the ravine to hold large rectangular blocks of stone in a straight line extending from this side of the cliff. The sides of the bridge are lined by what appears to be metal bars or rods, the details of which were too faint to be made out. A railing, maybe? Although it would still impossible to cross the ravine with that half-bridge, it should be worth investigation since it is the only object of interest in the area.

Oh, right, I should contact Mass regarding this.

I reach for the headset and press the "talk" button.

"Erm, I think I found something here, this stone bridge across a deep ravine."

"A stone bridge? Interesting. I will converge on your location shortly. In the meantime, please investigate this stone bridge by yourself," Mass responds immediately.

"Alright then," I start making my way to the bridge. As I get closer and closer, I begin to see many carvings and engravings on the stones, highly detailed images showing men in armour and Latin words which I do not recognise. And the railings…

"Oh…damn…"

The railings, which I previously thought were merely metal bars, are in fact swords. Hundreds upon thousands of them line the sides of the stone bridge, embedded deep into the stone tip-down. Now that I can see them clearly, each one is distinct and unique, some longer, some shorter, some thinner, some having longer grips, some having different-shaped blades, and others of different colour. Although I am no expert in this field, it will not be hard to tell that the swords originate from many different countries and cultures, given their different styles and makes. I even recognise a katana and a Chinese longsword. Now that I'm right at the foot of the bridge, I can see that all the swords next to me are in pristine condition, their blades still very much shiny, the fabric on their grips still untainted.

What the hell is this? This place is obviously ancient, but how are these swords so…new?

"Avalon, the Eternal Utopia."

Huh? I look up. There, right at the other end of the bridge is…

A figure that is so familiar in my heart, yet strangely distant. Her clear green eyes, her golden hair, her slender silhouette encased by her shining armour.

"S-saber?"

I can't control myself anymore. I run, I run as fast as I can towards her. After all this time, I just can't contain my feelings. She's here, waiting for me all this time!

"Saber! Saber!"

Faster and faster I run, pass the embedded swords. Closer, closer, I can see her face clearly now, her face strangely emotionless, but I don't care anymore. I just want to hold her in my arms and bring her home, to go to all kinds of places and do all kinds of things with her. I-

She moves.

**_SLASH!_**

I instinctively duck as something moves rapidly past the top of my head.

She is still standing there, but now wielding a long heavy sword in her hands.

"I am Arturia Pendragon, King of the Britons. Outsider, your desecration of this sacred place will not go unpunished."

"W-what?"

I am dumbfounded. Her voice is unmistakable, yet strangely alien. What the hell is going on?

"S-saber, don't be stupid! It's me! Shirou!"

"I do not know any man by that name, and I do not wish to," she raises the sword again. Why is this happening? What is going on?

"Saber! Please!"

"Hya!"

Damn! I throw myself on the floor and roll to the side, barely avoiding the cleave of her sword.

"What is wrong, stranger? Raise a weapon against me!" Her tone is completely hostile, so different from what I am used to. Just what has gone into her?

"No! I can't fight you, Saber! Stop this nonsense already? Don't you recognise me?"

Her reply came in the form of another blow. Damn! I leap backwards-

**_THUMP!_**

"Ow!" I botch my landing badly and hit my back on the hard rock.

"Ugh," I push myself slowly off the ground. She is walking towards me, sword ready in her hand.

"S…Saber, please! Remember! Remember all the time we've been through together! Please!"

"We have spoken enough; I will end your existence now, stranger."

Her blade comes down again. This can't be, this can't be! She couldn't have forgotten about me, she couldn't have…

Her blade is close. I don't know what to do anymore. After all this time, all this fuss about saving her, she doesn't even remember anything? I…I…

**_CLASH!_**

A white shadow flies above my head, landing before me inn a seemingly soundless step. White fabric flow weightlessly in the air, in stark contrast to the solid silver blade in his hand.

"Stand back, Mr Emiya. This man is beyond your capabilities."

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing additional spaces in the link to combat censorship. Thank you.** **w w w .youtu . be / ArcACyvdAWU)**

Interlude: Infinity Swords, VS Lancelot

"M…man? But isn't she-"

"Indeed, he has the appearance of her, but his fighting style and tone of speech is completely different, in case you have not noticed. Instead, both of which match that of another person, a person who has an ability to imitate the appearance of others. Is that not right, Sir Lancelot of the Lake?"

"W-what?"

Emiya Shirou's surprised expression, while amusing, is to be expected. After all, it will be difficult to detect minor deviations in the way a person portrays himself with overflowing emotions in one's heart. But then again, the man's imitation of his King was nearly flawless, given how well he had known her. He has been observing this bridge for quite some time, noticing Emiya Shirou and the appearance of this 'Arturia'.

"Impressive."

'Arturia' steps back, his skin and armour seemingly dissolving into thick, black smoke as the illusion fades, revealing his true form: a tall and powerful body encased in jet black armour shaped like the carapace of an insect, seemingly sucking in all light from his surroundings. His face covered by a menacing helmet, showing no sign of emotion whatsoever. Thick, black smoke engulfs his frame, swirling slowly in a circular manner, threatening to strike out at anyone who dares to go close enough to him.

"It would have taken a trained eye to see through my disguise. I am indeed honoured by your presence." The voice from the man is emotionless, but at the same time unmistakably sincere.

"As am I to meet a renowned knight of legends. Now, if you would kindly allow us to pass, as we have business with the King, and the Holy Grail"

Lancelot folds his arms, and shakes his head.

"I am afraid that I cannot allow you to lay hands on the Holy Grail. A knowledgeable man as yourself would know its true power and purpose."

"Even if it is for your King's sake?"

As expected, the words struck true. Lancelot does not respond. His stance is firm as ever, his emotions still hidden by his helmet, but the blade in his hand twitches, if only for the slightest moment that a blink of an eye would have missed. There is clearly something on the man's mind, which he can exploit to his advantage.

"Unfortunately, I am in no position to answer that question. My King perished for her beliefs and I will respect her decision. It is not your place to judge her, or to seek the Holy Grail for her benefit, if you speak the truth in the first place."

An expected response. The knight who sinned once would never sin again, no matter what his heart tells him. It would take more to convince him. Fortunately, it will not be too difficult to do so. He looks behind himself. Emiya Shirou stands rooted to the ground with eyes and mouth wide open, unable to utter a single word. Of course, anyone would be shocked at this turn of events, especially him, who just had his fragile line of hope crushed beneath Lancelot's armoured boots.

"Then perhaps, Sir Lancelot, we might be able to convince you in another manner."

He reaches for the nearest sword and pulls it cleanly from the stone with some effort. A Carthaginian longsword with an ornately decorated handle, usable.

"Mr Emiya, in regards to your personal safety, I impose that you retreat to the end of the bridge for the time being."

"O-oh, right," Emiya Shirou is in no position to complain or think otherwise. He picks himself up from the ground and slowly limps back to the cliff, nursing his wounded spine along the way.

"Now then," he raises the longsword at Lancelot, "shall we begin?"

"As you wish, stranger."

The black knight instantly becomes a blur, covering the distance between them in a single step. He throws his body around to add momentum to his swing, and counters Lancelot's weapon head on.

**_CLASH!_**

Steel meets steel as they clash, sending sparks into the surrounding air before the two of them gain steady footing again. Lancelot has great strength, even for a Heroic Spirit, and according to data gathered from the Fourth Holy Grail War, he has an inherent ability to instantly upgrade any weapon he holds into a Noble Phantasm. This battlefield filled with swords would have been designed to give him an edge in battle, as he may use any weapon he pleases with full mastery of it, in contrast to potential opponents who will only have mastery over their own weapon.

But in this case, two can play this game.

The longsword now sports a gash almost halfway deep into its blade, no doubt a cut made by Lancelot's sword. Similarly, Lancelot's blade is chipped where it had cut into his longsword, but nowhere near as deep as his. It makes sense, as the knight's weapon is enhanced by his ability.

He throws the broken sword aside, watching it tumble off the bridge and into the darkness below. Lancelot mirrors the action with his. Both of them draw new weapons, and charge again.

**_CLASH!_**

Lancelot's new sword is much longer and heavier than the last one, forcing him to draw an addition sword to do a cross-parry. Steel grinds as the attacking blade is caught between the defending blades. More sparks light up the air between them as the stalemate holds, then parts on a wordless consensus. The edges of his blades are worn out again, and so is Lancelot's. Again the swords are discarded, and new ones are drawn.

"I must concede that you are a man of many surprises," Lancelot breaks the silence between them, "to be able to match my strength and speed with coordinated movement alone…just who are you?"

"There is no need for words between us, Sir Lancelot. We are both wielders of the sword, so would it not be more apt for our swords to speak for themselves?"

He draws another sword with his left hand.

"So now, Sir Lancelot, you will face my ultimate technique:"

He places the grip between his teeth-

"Three Swords – Determinator!"

Holding the grip tightly between his teeth in a horizontal fashion, freeing his left hand and drawing yet another, he takes aim at the black knight, and leaps.

**_CLASH! CLASH CLASH!_**

Steel hits stone as the blade between his teeth is snapped clean off at its halfway mark. Lancelot's sword is broken similarly. The two of them turn around to face each other.

"A technique which uses the enemy's inexperience to its advantage," Lancelot's tone is again plain and unemotional, but the sense of respect is even greater, "taking advantage of the abnormally positioned blade between the teeth to confuse the enemy and break his fighting style before landing the killing blow with the other two blades. However, it can be reduced to a simple two-handed attack that can be easily parried if the third blade is taken out of the equation by shattering it with mine-"

"Legends certainly do not fail your goodname, Sir Lancelot," he returns the courtesy. Chivalry and respect for your opponent is always a welcome change to the highly pragmatic operations of the Assassins.

"-However, I am knowledgeable enough of historical events beyond my demise and up to this time to know that this is the ultimate technique of legendary privateer Roronoa Zoro, one of the most renowned pirates in the Caribbean Sea, who fought for the freedom and rights of sailors in the New World, and certainly not your ultimate technique. Although your mastery of the technique itself is immaculate, perhaps even greater than the original, I have to impose that you treat our duel with all seriousness to not look down on your opponent and fight without your utmost ability."

As expected, the man did not fall for it, which would make this much more enjoyable.

"Ah, please pardon my rudeness, Sir Lancelot. You have to understand that this technique is usually enough for most adversaries. However, it is inexcusable that my regard for your ability is way too low to even try something substandard as this. Now then, I will fight with my utmost ability."

He readies the two swords in his hands, and rapidly identifies his path of approach, while mentally marking the suitable weapons along the way…

"Seven Swords: There is no God!"

His body moves as his swords converge.

_Scorpion_

The blades lock into a cross as Lancelot parries it straight through.

_Snake_

Releasing the grip on the swords, he throws his body to the ground and sweeps up the next sword, then rides the momentum to perform an upward slash straight into Lancelot's torso. The black knight answers the blow with his own, bringing all three locked blades onto bear with his, their combined mass stopping his blade in its tracks.

_Frog_

The sword leaves his hands as he converges his limbs and rolls straight through Lancelot's legs, coming up from behind and pulls out the next sword in an arc which will terminate on the knight's back. With his superhuman reflexes, Lancelot drops to his knees and raises the stack of swords, with the one he is holding onto sliding out of the jam and into the path of his sword.

_Lion_

Keeping pressure on his sword, he reaches for the next sword with his left hand and pulls it out, ramming it down on Lancelot with great force. The knight barely parries it by shifting the angle of his sword and stops his attack with sheer strength, holding out against two swords with his one, already badly worn out.

_Rhinoceros_

Kicking off Lancelot, he leaps backwards and lands right next to the next sword. With his enemy on the ground, he holds the sword before him, point ahead, and thrusts forward in a single bound straight at Lancelot's heart. The black knight cannot recover from the ground in time, but again his response time is too fast, as he pulls back his legs and lets out a powerful kick, catching him head on and sending him into the air before his sword can connect.

_Eagle_

Pulling out the final sword right before his ascent, he allows himself to fly straight up, then throws his legs up to initiate a backflip, catching the added momentum with his sword, and comes straight down, his silhouette embedded in the burning afternoon sun.

**_CLASH!_**

Lancelot parries the final blow with all his might, steel cuts steel as their blades eat into each other like two hungry predators, finally stopping and fusing together into a single body joined at the point of impact.

Perfect.

His blade emerges from his sleeve, the distinct sound of its mechanism surprisingly audible over the clash of steel. His hands are free, having released the sword at the instant of the impact. Lancelot sees his action, but is unable to pull his sword free, the steel having fused tightly together. There is no escape.

The thin wristblade embeds itself into the jet black armour, penetrating with no resistance whatsoever, as if the armour simply does not exist. The void of the blade meets the raw magic energy that sustains a Heroic Spirit in the real world, and takes it all in, drawing on it to fill the endless void. It lasts only a fraction of a second, but as the blade is removed, Lancelot's unshakablely firm stance has all but disappeared as the knight staggers a few steps backwards before regaining his footing.

Perfect, moving on.

"Ugh," Lancelot grimaces, "impressive…but again, I cannot help but feel insulted. A technique that merges six into one, using seven different swords to launch multiple attacks, each utilising a different sword and fighting style. This is the technique of Soran Ibrahim, the man who recognised the importance of a united Arab world, thus raising arms against Islam itself in order to force every kingdom in the land to form an alliance against the common threat, which ultimately led to the formation of the Ottoman Empire under Osman Bey. Although your modification to the 'Seven Swords' is…unexpected, it is still not a technique of your own creation, and hence cannot possibly be your greatest power-"

**_CLANK!_**

Steel hits rock as Lancelot drops to one knee, his heavy armour smashing into the stone surface. Small cracks appear around the point of impact as he props his body up with his sword, barely able to hold himself upright before his opponent.

"Please do not strain yourself, Sir Lancelot. This is the enchanted blade of Lord John Blackwood, an ancient weapon capable of absorbing magic energy into its endless void. And so, you are in no condition to engage in further combat. Of course, in response to your great chivalry, I will sheath my sword against a weakened opponent."

"Nonsense!" Lancelot roars, pushing himself off his sword and rises again, "I will defend my King to my last breath and beyond! Never again will I betray her trust in me as her greatest! Come! Bring your powers to bear against me!"

"Well said, Sir Lancelot. Very well then, show me yours, and I will show you mine."

He retracts the blade into his sleeve with a flick, emptying his hands. Lancelot tosses his sword into the abyss, then raises his hands.

"Let this blade be your end, stranger, for this will be the point of no return!"

Winds intensify on the bridge. The thick smoke surrounding Lancelot swirls and fades, being carried away by the wind. Slowly, the sharp edges of his armour become distinct. Steel plates catch the bright afternoon sun and shed their darkness, radiating a bright silver shine filled with golden rays. His helmet splits through the middle and breaks apart, releasing his long, black hair into the howling wind and exposing what can be described as a most handsome face clouded with guilt

Sir Lancelot du Lac, the First Knight of the round table.

In his once empty hand is now a long thick blade, glowing even brighter than his armour, as if using light from the sun to set fire to the air around it. Ancient runes run along the blade, indicating its non-human origin and granting it unworldly power of the elementals themselves.

Arondight, the Unfading Light of the Lake.

So this is the true form of Lancelot. It is indeed a far cry from what he observed ten years ago, where the man was consumed by madness and shadow. Standing before him is the legendary hero at his greatest, a beacon of light, the exemplar of chivalry. His energy has clearly been restored by his Nobel Phantasm, Arondight, and all his parameters have been boosted by wielding it while shedding his other two abilities, though they would hardly be necessary given the man's incredible technique along with the power of his sword. None of the swords on this bridge will be able to stand up to it for sure, so it will be wise to acquire something else entirely.

"Mr Emiya," he turns around to face Emiya Shirou who is now watching their battle from the end of the bridge, "I require a weapon."


	38. Chapter 35: For someone's Glory

Once again we apologise for the extended break in publishing new chapters, due to this whole passage being re-written after we found it to be too flawed. We hope that you would continue to support us and guarantee that updates will be much faster from now on. Thank you for your understanding.

-TehArbiter, 14th of June 2013

/ / / / / / /

Chapter 35: For someone's glory

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing additional spaces in the link to combat censorship. Thank you.** **w w w .youtu . be / ArcACyvdAWU)**

"Mr Emiya, I require a weapon."

Eh?

Lancelot is certainly powerful, but Mass, he is on a different level entirely, considering that he is not even a Servant. From what I know, Lancelot is considered the greatest knight of King Arthur, both in his code of honour and his fighting skill. I can't really hear what they are saying, but from the looks of it, Mass actually seemed to have the upper hand, that is, until Lancelot pulled out this "Arondight", whose name he shouted loud enough for me to hear.

"Mr Emiya, I require a weapon."

"Oh right! But…isn't there like swords everywhere?"

"That Noble Phantasm of his is on par with King Arthur's Excalibur, it will simply cleave cleanly through any of these swords. I will require your assistance in projecting a weapon that can stand up to it."

"R-right! But, what can I project that will stand up to it?"

"Anything that comes to mind, Mr Emiya, anything at all. We will test its quality in combat."

A weapon that can stand up to an equal of Excalibur…how in the world do I make something like that? Kanshou and Bakuya are definitely too weak, Rho Aius only works defensively, things like Durandal or Caladbolg will not do either…

"Just give me the first thing that comes to mind, Mr Emiya, no need to stress yourself over something like that," Mass still sounds plain and apathetic as ever. Dammit! The first thing that comes to mind, the first thing that comes to mind, the first thing that comes to mind-

I close my eyes. I don't see anything, nothing at all. My hands feel for an object in the darkness, unable to grasp anything. This is bad, I cannot think of anything at this rate, how am I going to help Mass defeat Lancelot? How am I going to save her? How?

_Shirou…_

A familiar sensation. She is here, she is holding my hands…

_Shirou…_

Don't worry, Saber. I'm coming for you.

"Trace, ON!"

A blinding light radiates from Emiya Shirou's body and for an instant, outshines the glow of Arondight. When the light fades away, in his hands is an unmistakable sword, once pulled from a stone along with the curse of kingship. And now, it is replicated from the image burnt into Emiya Shirou's heart.

He gives the sword a few swings. It is similar in weight to a usual sword if its length, but the shape allows for more momentum in the swing as well as faster turning.

"Im…impossible! How can a mere boy know this blade? Might it be that…" Lancelot recognises the weapon as well, how could he forget?

"Indeed, Sir Lancelot. This boy shares an unbreakable connection with your King, and with this blade, I will demonstrate the power of one man's heart."

He readies Caliburn as Lancelot raises Arondight. The battle will be decided by one exchange, given the little time they have left before nightfall. Emiya Shirou's projection will not last long either; one hit is all that it can take.

"It has been a great honour to cross swords with you, stranger." Lancelot leans back and primes his knees while pulling Arondight beside his head, utilising his enhanced abilities to make his last strike count. His eyes fixate on their target in a deadlock. There will be no opening from him without receiving a hit from Arondight in return.

But then again, that has never been a problem.

"As am I, Sir Lancelot."

He holds Caliburn by his side. There is no connection whatsoever between him and the weapon, so he will have to rely on the power of the sword itself to break through Lancelot's armour.

The wind gushes by the ravine, ferrying a stray leaf off a nearby tree, and slowly it descends onto the stonework. The swords are primed for a hair's trigger. The leaf swings, sways, and finally touches-

"ARONDIGHT!"

Lancelot surges forward, brining Arondight to bear in a sideways-downward swing to cover maximum area. Knight and sword merge into one as they approach, the entire body a deadly weapon threatening to pulverise anything it touches.

It does not matter, he has already won.

He counterattacks, ramming his body straight into Lancelot's attack with Caliburn before him.

**(Please pause the song here if it has not already ended)**

What just happened?

She held me hand, and the next thing I knew, Mass is holding Caliburn and now…

On the bridge stands Mass. A tear is present on his shirt, running diagonally down from his left shoulder to just above his right hip, with the bottom half of his shirt hanging loosely, being detached from the top portion. His coat floats in the wind, slowly coming to rest and draping itself over the man's frame. Caliburn is still in his hand as it hangs close to the ground, its blade dripping with crimson blood.

Lancelot is on his knees, bearing a huge gash in his armour from which blood is pouring onto the stone. Arondight is still tightly clenched in his armoured hand, covered in blood as well.

"How…how can it be…you…"

"Me."

"Y…you…I know…you…"

"Do not be ridiculous, Sir Lancelot, I am quite certain that your death precedes my birth by almost fifteen centuries. Regardless, that is not what is important here. You and I both know that it is a fatal wound, so it would be best if you attend to the rest of your business quickly. You do wish to speak to the boy, do you not?"

Mass does not change his tone of voice. He turns around and walks to Lancelot, helping to prop him up against some of the swords.

What did I just see? What the hell just happened? Arondight clearly hit him, that I did see, his clothes can testify to that, but why is he still in one piece? Why is he not hurt at all?

"Yes…you…"

Lancelot moans weakly. He has clearly lost a lot of blood. Mass isn't kidding when he said that Lancelot's condition is fatal. Pieces of white are showing through the crimson blood, probably exposed ribs, and intestines have poured onto the floor. He will not last long.

"Just…who are you?"

Lancelot's eyes appear to pierce my heart as he spoke. I can't blame him. Few can comprehend the

"Well…"

What can I say to this dying man? What can I say to satisfy him? From the little bits I know, Lancelot was her greatest knight, and easily her closest friend as some would say.

"I am…..I am her lover."

That didn't exactly come out right, but Lancelot appears to be satisfied. He leans back on the swords and sighs.

"I see…so you have finally talked some sense into her, huh? Something…that I didn't have a change to do….And that would explain the dragon blood in you…as well…."

I don't really know what to say. It's clear that Lancelot must have been through a lot of terrible stuff to end up here, and I don't think that I can ever understand how he must feel.

"Anyway, what the hell is this dragon blood thing, anyway?"

"Ah…the blood of the mightiest of creatures," Lancelot shifts slightly, then continues, "Legend speaks of Kings of yore….bearing the blood of Dragons…wielding their power, speaking their tongue. It is a symbol of Kingship…the divine right to the throne. As for this island, Avalon, only those bearing such blood may enter. An eternal paradise…where time does not flow…contained in a Reality Marble."

"A…Reality Marble?"

"Yes…one which only allows passage…for those bearing dragon blood. The Holy Grail…seeks to protect itself from the unworthy…while keeping this land open for the one truly deserving of it."

"I see. Then the dragon is another guardian of this place, together with you?" Mass interjects.

"Of course, the dragon will protect the island from large invasions…while I defend against individuals…Now then…why do you seek the Holy Grail?"

I do not even need to think of an answer.

"To save her of course! Why else would I want it? It's just not fair, for her to die like that! She may not be the best person to be King, and I know she's a stubborn idiot, but it's still not fair! I will save her and bring her here, to live with me! Forever!"

"I see…to save her from her fate…to give her a new life…."

Lancelot raises his head and looks into the distance. Sunlight beams down on his face, now surprisingly relaxed and content.

/ / / / / / /

Interlude: Salvation

**(please re-play the song above from the beginning before continuing)**

Strong winds swept past him as his spurred his steed onward, through the treacherous terrain. The hills were barren, exposing a great many rocks which obstructed the narrow path, though obstacles did not matter to him now. He had to get there in time, he had to. Though he was but one man, it would make a difference nonetheless. They were going into a hopeless battle, their numbers too few and their arms too worn. She was never tactically gifted, preferring to engage in direct combat and overwhelm their enemies with sheer power, using highly skilled knights to run down ordinary infantry. This time however, their enemies were different. Their enemies were once their own.

Gawain, that fool. He had approached them to join their ranks, to fight by her side. However, Gawain had not only denounced him but forbade him from speaking to her entirely. And to think that such words came from the man who was once his greatest friend…...Yes, one man would not make a huge difference, but it would be better to die in battle for his King than live in shame for the rest of his life.

The hills opened into a vast barren plain. There stood the two armies in perfect formation. One was a thousand strong, consisting of numerous phalanxes of pikemen, archers and cavalry, with the Knights positioned behind. The other had barely three dozen; all of them fully armed knights. Some mounted, others on foot, all standing proud alongside their King. Their eyes hearts knew no fear, their eyes fixed on the enemy before them, and their mouths cursing their treachery.

He was too late, it had already begun.

Without warning, the sky grew dark as arrows emerged from the traitors' ranks, descending on their targets like a foul rain of darkness itself. In unison, the knights raised their shields in response, their reinforced metal easily stopping the projectiles in their tracks. No sooner than the last arrow fell, horns roared as pikemen advanced in formation, polearms poised to strike. Shrugging off what remains of the barrage, the knights silently held their ground. It is a battle they cannot win, yet on the very spot they stand, dauntless in the face of their enemy.

"Hya!"

With a strong jerk he spurred his horse on, straight down the steep hill charging for the epicenter of the imminent battle. Though the prospect of witnessing a battle between the greatest warriors of Britain and the greatest army in Britain was more than welcoming, it will have to be saved for a later time, _if_ he would live until then, that is.

The sound of horns was deafening as he approached the traitors' formations, now close enough for their faces to be seen. Gauis, Maedoc, Vercintorix, good men whom he had fought and bled alongside, now turning their backs on the King they served.

What has the world come to?

The first line of infantry was in range. They had barely enough time to see the black knight's approach for a surprised expression before his lance claimed their lives, impaling four of them in a single joust like meat on a skewer, backed by his inhuman force. The marching ranks slowed as more realized the situation at hand, heads turning to gaze upon the destruction that had suddenly befallen amongst their midst. With a flick of this wrist he dislodged the bodies from his lance, and charged again.

Terror broke through the enemy's ranks. Men around him threw down their arms, turned and fled, but nothing would save them from his unstoppable onslaught as man and steed drove through the formation and cutting down all before them. Behind him, the loyalists were puzzled by his sudden appearance as well, but almost immediately began to charge. Among them, right at the tip of the formation, was a tiny glim of silver and blue.

Blood dripped from the grip of his lance as its tip snapped unceremoniously from the abdomen of its final victim, its structure weakened by the weight of countless bodies. In fluid motion he swung himself from the horse, swept a fallen spear into his hand and rammed it into the neck of the nearest enemy, then appropriated his sword. There would be no victory to be found here, no matter how many he could slay. It would be of utmost importance to join her, knock some sense back into her, then hopefully cover her retreat if that was possible.

That in itself would be easier said than done.

The enemy had recovered from the initial shock, and pikemen now encircled him. His target was now obscured by lines of enemies again and he was now deep behind the front line. From the sounds of clashing metal a distance away, he could assume that the loyalists were in battle already. Another reason for haste. The pikemen around him trembled as he packed within the clearing, their polearms offering safety in their range. He would need to break through from one single point, and just hope that he was going in the right direction. He tightened his grip on the looted sword, marked his target and-

**_BOOM!_**

Abruptly, the ground before him exploded into a blazing inferno, knocking the pikemen apart and into the air. Taking advantage of the opening, he dove through the gap and made for the loyalists' direction, while stealing a gaze behind: Catapults, on a hill opposite where he came from, beside which stood many soldiers donning chainmail and familiar helmets of the invaders.

Anglo-Saxons, taking advantage of the battle to wipe them all out. Hundreds of men were now pouring from the hills as arrows filled the sky, straight into the battlefield. His pace did not slow; his sword did not stop, as he embedded it into the stomach of the knight before him and taking his mace. With another step he borrowed momentum from his body to hurl the mace around and into the face of a second knight. It would appear that the knights have engaged in battle as well, which means that the loyalists were still fighting.

Empty handed as he was, he leapt into the air and kicked a nearby knight off his horse, then commandeered the steed and spurred it on. Ahead he could make out the outlines of familiar armour. Tristan, which meant that he was close. Putting more speed into the horse, he slammed into the knight engaging Tristan, the combined weight of him and the horse cracking his plates and bones as blood sprayed from his mouth onto Tristan's face. Rid of the threat, he hauled Tristan in by the neck right into his face.

**"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE?"**

"Y-you?" the man was dumbstruck, unable to utter another word.

"**WHERE?"**

"I…no idea…separated…"

"Guh!" he swung his fist into the face of another knight trying to ambush the pair, hearing the crack of metal and bone, then shoved Tristan aside and hurried on. In the distance Saxon warcries could be heard, which meant that the traitors would be occupied for now. She must be close, she must be.

**(Please end the song here)**

Flames had subsided on the battlefield. The sun was low in the sky, casting long shadows of fallen swords over fallen men. The battle had been lost, as Saxon soldiers roamed the barren plain, removing bodies and equipment. Alone he wandered on, staggering with his limp left leg, the tip of an arrow still embedded in the joint. His pitch black plates were painted dark brown with blood already dried, little of it his. His arms were sore, his hands were weak. Never before had he spilt this much blood, and never again would he. His head weakly droops as his eyes wandered with his legs from one body to another, trying their best to not see the inevitable. He had not seen it so far, so there was still hope. She could have turned and walked away, retreated on the arrival of the Saxons. Or maybe she was wounded, and carried away by his fellow knights. Yet still she was taken alive, prisoner of the Saxons, but alive nonetheless. Yes, it had to one of those. No man could hope to best her in combat, not even himself, so it would be downright impossible for that to happen.

And as he tried his very hardest to convince himself, he saw her.

There she was, perched atop a small barren hill in the centre of the barren plain. Her immaculate armour was chipped and shattered, her azure garments tainted by crimson blood. There she was, seemingly frozen in time atop that hill, her steady gait replaced by an unnatural stillness. Ever so formidable was her stance, with her weapon buried in the heart of her enemy, consumed by her righteous duty. All alone she stood, atop the barren hill. It was a beautiful image, so much so that he would wonder why he had not noticed it until now, or rather why had he not chosen to see it, to gaze upon the very sight that captured her ideal all too well. It was there she stood, atop that barren hill, which made him wonder why he had come to this place today, to fight at her side. After all, this was what she had wanted; this was what she had accepted the moment she pulled the sword out of the stone. She was indeed beautiful, and forever will be, even in death.

And in that very instant when it finally dawned on him, his life simply ceased to be.

/ / / / / / /

Chapter 35 (Continued)

He gently closes his eyes, and raises his right hand, still tightly gripping Arondight.

"Very well then…Emiya Shirou…my sword will open your way."

He pushes Arondight towards me and gestures me to take it. I strain my tired arm and grip the surprisingly heavy sword, lifting it from Lancelot.

"Do not fail me…Emiya Shirou…Do not fail me like I have failed her…"

Brining his head back down again, Lancelot smiles, then finally fades into the howling wind, leaving me standing on the bridge, Arondight in hand.

"Splendid, Mr Emiya. Now then, we shall proceed further down this bridge."

I can't find anything else to say, but follow Mass as he walks to the end of the bridge right in the middle of the ravine. Just who is this man, someone who can defeat Lancelot in battle while sustaining no injury whatsoever? Arondight definitely went through him, cleanly, and yet he shows no apparent sign of injury. It cannot be possible, unless the man knows some sort of incredibly powerful healing magic. But still…

We reach the end of the stone bridge, overlooking the abyss. A stone pedestal, about the height of my waist, stands at the edge, bearing two distinct holes which resemble the cross-section of two swords. One large and one small. Below the wholes are letters, again in a language I cannot understand.

"The origin…return in the future tense."

"Huh?"

"Latin, Mr Emiya, Latin. What I just gave was a rough translation in Japanese. A more appropriate translation would be 'From where it came from, so will it return'."

"From where it came from…so will it return…where what came from? Where what will return?"

No, wait. The answer is staring me right in the face. A stone pedestal with sword-shaped holes. Right.

"Caliburn! The sword from the stone! I have to put it back in there!"

"Good work, Mr Emiya, your intellectual aptitude is growing exponentially by the day. Indeed, we will require you to project the sword again and insert it into the rock. The other hole appears to fit the shape of Arondight, if my observations are correct, so we will need to insert both swords, one as proof of passage granted by the guardian of this bridge, and the other to bring the story of King Arthur to a close, as book ends go, with the King relieving herself of of her responsibilities by returning the sword to the stone."

That does make sense. Caliburn has already disappeared, so I have to project another.

"Trace-ON!"

The image comes to me automatically and the sword is in my hand. Together with Arondight, I gingerly align the swords to their respective holes, Arondight on the left and Caliburn on the right, then insert them with one solid push. The moment the tips of the blades pass into the holes, they are immediately sucked right into the stone and stay fixated in place.

**_WHIRRRRRRR_**

A dull hum is audible from underneath my feet as the stones jerk, then shake back and forth. I barely manage to maintain my footing on the smooth stone surface as the entire bridge starts shifting forward towards the other side. Little by little it slides though the darkness below, its pillars resting on no apparent supports.

**_THUMP_**

The end of the bridge eases into the cliff and comes to a halt. The stone pedestal releases its hold on Caliburn and Arondight, which are ejected from their respective slots straight into my hands.

"W…wow…"

"Indeed, Mr Emiya, 'wow' indeed," Mass walks off the bridge onto solid ground. I quickly follow suit. An uphill path leads from the cliff back into a forest. This is where we have to go then.

Another hour later, the trees finally part at the top of the hill.

A large circular clearing rests on the hilltop, more than 20 meters across. Several stone structures similar to the "Stonehenge" I've seen many times on computer screens are arranged in a semicircle. Although the general arrangement is similar, the stones here appear to be made of pure, highly reflective white marble, seemingly sparkling in the afternoon sun. Like the stone bridge before, the structures are ornately carved and decorated. Horses, weapons, knights in armour, along with tons of letters in "Latin" which I again cannot comprehend. The hill ends in a steep cliff behind the stones, overlooking the deep blue sea from hundreds of meters above.

At the centre of the semicircle is what appears to be an altar or shrine. Its base comprises of a large circular table, about five meters across, made of a single ring of smooth, shiny wood and supported by numerous decorated steel legs shaped like lions, baring their fangs and claws outwards from the centre. Embedded into the edge of the table are swords, dozens of them encompassing its circumference at even intervals, each of a different design and make. Carved into the wood at the foot of each sword is a word.

"Gawain…Galad…Tristan…Bedivere…"

Mass starts reading the words one by one. Somehow, the words, along with the table itself, seem strangely familiar.

"T-this is…"

"Correct, Mr Emiya. The Knights of the Round Table, their souls here in eternal slumber, serving their King even after death."

"T-that means…"

"Indeed. This is the final resting place of King Arthur," Mass points to the back of the table, at the spot between the table and the stone structures. I quickly walk around the table and look.

Behind the table is a statue made of the same white marble as the stones, but much, much smoother, almost mirror-like: A knight in full armour, his face obscured by a helmet, arms crossed before his chest, embracing a familiar stone sword, donning a familiar stone crown on his head. On closer inspection, a line runs through the side of the statue, separating it into top and bottom halves.

Isn't that…Excalibur? And that's…_her_ crown. Then this is-

"Ah, this must be the coffin of King Arthur, please, take however much time you wish," Mass walk up before me.

Coffin…that means…

_Shirou._

Saber, Saber, Saber…

_Shirou._

No…no…I…I…

"-however, first we have to divert our attention to our subject in question."

"H-huh?"

Mass turns around and points to the centre of the Round Table. I quickly snap out of my thoughts and look.

Hidden among the myriad of swords is an unremarkable clay bowl, no bigger than my palm. It bears an incredibly simple design, no carvings or patterns, just a plain vessel for containing cracks run along its edges, showing the wear of time, but I suspect that the bowl is definitely older than it looks, judging by the simplicity and crudeness of the cup. Something like this…so unremarkable, yet so very intriguing, almost…magnetic. For some reason, I cannot help but be drawn to the object, my hand instinctively reaching out to grasp it, to possess it…

"Ah, the Holy Grail."

"W-what?"

I quickly pull back my hand with such force that I almost tumble over and fall. The attraction from the bowl is still there, but still its effects are slightly weaker.

"T…this is the Holy Grail? But…why is it so…."

"Indeed, Mr Emiya, a simple object it is," Mass circles around the Round Table and positions himself exactly opposite me, "but remember, this is the Holy Grail, the very vessel that Jesus Christ had drunk from. It would make more sense that the object in question is one that is crude and simple, given the background of its owner."

"The vessel…which Jesus Christ used…"

"Indeed, that is what legends tell us, and judging by the object before us, I would say that the legends are accurate to a certain extent."

So this…is the Holy Grail…that means-

It is here, right before me. The one thing I sought for all this time, the one thing I need to perform a miracle, the one thing I need to save her, to bring her back…

After all this time, after all the things I've been through, it is finally here…

That means, there is only one thing left to do.

"So…how do I make my wish with this thing?

"Ah, but of course,"

A sudden movement, a white shadow disappears and reappears before me. A gleam of silver-

**_CLASH! THUMP!_**

Arondight had moved, seemingly by itself, stopping the silver blade in its tracks. I am on my back, on the ground, swords still in in hand, and standing before me is…

Edward Mass, blades extended from their arm, standing right between me and the Round Table, and the Holy Grail.

"I am afraid, Mr Emiya, that your journey has come to an end. It has been a great pleasure working with you along the way, and to see your power at work is highly fascinating to see the least."

"W-what are you talking about? W-what are you doing? Aren't we going to use the Holy Grail?"

"Ah, there must have been a misunderstanding, Mr Emiya," Mass shakes his head, then laughs. Again his laugh sounds hollow, emotionless, humourless, yet suddenly intimidating, shaking the very core of my bones.

"You see, there was never a "_we"_ in the first place."


	39. Chapter 36: End of Existence

We apologise for the error in uploading chapters. As an anon has reminded us, Chapter 36 was missed out so here is the upload. -TehArbiter, 18th June 2013

* * *

Chapter 36: End of existence

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing any additional spaces in the link to combat censorship. Thank you. ****youtu . be / ceIl3cGib-cI****)**

Mass takes a step forward, his wristblades gleaming in the afternoon sun. I instinctively raise Caliburn and Arondight in my defence, but I know it would be futile if he actually attacks me.

"W-what's going on? I…don't understand!"

"The Holy Grail, Mr Emiya, a tool of unimaginable power. As you have said before, it would be a shame to waste such power on a trivial matter, would it not?"

Another step. The cliff trembles at his approach. My palms are wet with perspiration. Just what the hell is going on here?

"Indeed, the Assassins seek power for the good of this world, and it will be to our loss, and the loss of all humanity, if this power is used indiscriminately."

"B-but you…you said you would…"

"But of course I did. You would never agree to this otherwise, no? You were the key, Mr Emiya, the key to everything. And look at you now, having faithfully served your purpose."

The grin on his lips grows wider by the second. Coming to think of it, what he is saying makes sense, just as it always does. For me to place my complete trust in this man from the moment we met was something totally idiotic, beyond wishful thinking. To think that someone would waste so much time, effort and resources for my benefit and my benefit only, not even the most idiotic of idiots would fall for that.

"Still, you have to understand that this is in the interest of humanity itself. With the power of this object, we can eradicate all evil from this world once and for all, and create a new world filled with order, and purpose - the same one that you have sought to create all along."

Of course, that is what they would all say. But how is this even possible? All this time, all this time…he just needed to use me to cross into Avalon, to project Caliburn to cross the bridge…it was all for his sake, and not _hers_?

People like that…won't give a damn about the world at all.

"Don't…give me that kind of crap!"

Floodgates open all around my body, releasing stored magic energy into all my circuits.

"You must know that I have great respect for you, Mr Emiya," he instantly detects this action and readies his blades, "For someone to have such a strong will and determination, as well as such great power over reality itself, it will be a terrible loss for this world."

**No! No No No No No No!** I can't let this end here, not when I am so close, so close to her. Whatever the case, I am going to save her, whether this man before me likes it or not.

"You….you…"

I charge while pumping prana through my magic circuit, feeling the fire in my spine as my legs race towards my enemy.

"Trace, ON!"

Strength fills my muscles as my body moves to the image in my mind. To fight my enemy, I will need the strength of a Servant. With two weapons, I can imitate…

_That_ guy.

Steel clash as Arondight and Caliburn slam into his wristblades, ramming him and the miniscule weapons backwards with sheer force, seemingly catching him by surprise. Mass is fast, but I can be faster, I want to be faster, so I am faster. Arondight and Caliburn slip into the molds of Kanshou an Bakuya, albeit longer, heavier. I have less speed, but greater reach and sweep arc, so I must adapt accordingly.

My spine grows hotter as Arondight comes up from below, catching him off-balance and slices straight through his chest, tracing the weapon's previous cut. Blood sprays from the cut, drenching my shirt red.

Mass stumbles backwards but doesn't fall. A gaping hole has been opened on his stomach by Arondight, severing intestines and blood vessels and even the spine at the back.

"Got him!"

Mass just stands there wordlessly, blades still out. And-

W…what the hell is this?

Before my eyes, the man's flesh begins to move, as intestines slowly join and merge, bones in the spine crank and slot back into place. New flesh appears where the old has been cut, replacing any damaged areas and mending others. In seconds, what was once a grotesque hole in his stomach is now fully closed, covered by smooth, taught skin bearing no wound or mark whatsoever.

Complete…regeneration?

"Ah, the cat is out of the bag now, I'm afraid," Mass sneers at me, completely unfazed by what had happened. His stance does not change, his blades still ready.

My blades do not waver. I cannot let him catch me by surprise, though I don't think it would make any difference, if he can regenerate from wounds. This must be what happened when he fought Lancelot. His body was cut, but regenerated, though his shirt did not have the same capability.

"Indeed, it means that I cannot be harmed by external sources. No matter the severity of damage, my body will simply regenerate to the 'predetermined state'. I can be killed countless times, but I will not die by these means," Mass takes a step forward again, "so you see, Mr Emiya, this is a battle you cannot win, since you cannot lay hands on the Holy Grail while I am alive, and there is no tangible way for you to defeat me."

Regeneration from any damange…Isn't that just like…

"I would think that you must have expected this, or otherwise how do you think a man with no magical abilities whatsoever can be among the most prestigious of the Assassins?"

Don't tell me, this guy is…

"Ah, so you have finally realized,"

My body almost freezes over as I slowly comprehend the situation. This guy before me…is none other than the man in the dreams.

"W…what…the hell…"

"Indeed," Mass, or rather, the Immortal, begins circling around, "and now do you realise the significance of our work? This world of ours needs salvation, and the Holy Grail is the key to it. You must know where we are coming from, seeing as you have digested the information that we relayed to you using the memory injection array."

"But you said you pity her! You wanted to save her! Is that all a lie too?"

"Priorities, Mr Emiya," his face remains the same, still betraying nothing, "faced with such great power, which would you save? The whole world, or one sorry girl?"

The answer to that is obvious, but even so…even so…

She means the whole world to me, and even more than that. And so, I cannot let this happen!

"Don't be ridiculous! I will kill you all the same!"

Another influx of prana, my body moves, weapons raised. Mass does not move, at all. Caliburn thrusts-

**_CLASH!_**

Again my blade is deflected, but I have the upper hand in strength. Skilled as he is, Mass is merely human. No matter how much he can regenerate, he cannot match the raw power of a Heroic Spirit.

That's right. At this moment, _I am him, I am EMIYA._

"Hya!"

**_CLASH!_**

Sparks fly. Arondight rams into his blades, being narrowly stopped by the cross they form. A quick release, and again!

**_CLASH!_**

Caliburn tears into his defence as Arondight comes up from above-

**_CLASH!_**

He ejects his left arm free from his blocking stance and deflects Arondight with his wristblade again. Damn, thin as the thing is, it doesn't seem to be wearing out at all against my relentless assault. If only I can get a solid hit-

**_THUMP!_**

"Ugh!"

I fall backwards. Again, my body moves, carrying my momentum into a roll and recovering just in time to-

**_CLASH!_**

-barely deflect his blade as it dives for my throat-

**_CLASH!_**

-and Arondight comes up from behind my back to stop his other blade. My legs kick off the ground and land firmly upright-

**_CLASH!_**

-and immediately knocked off-balance again as I parry another attack. My spine is on fire, the pain already numb after such a long time. My whole body is growing numb as well, kept moving only by Archer's technique and power imposed onto it. Damn, I have to get this over with! Time to try something else!

"Take this!"

I throw my whole weight into my right arm and thrust Caliburn, along with my entire body forward right into him. Instead of repelling my attack, he diverts it with his blades, sending Caliburn flying and moves below-

**_CLASH!_**

-and run right into Arondight, barely parrying it and rolling to the side, then recovers quickly with a leap.

"Imposing the fighting technique and power of a servant onto your body, impressive-"

**_SHLICK!_**

Another spray of blood as Caliburn embeds itself in his back, its blade coming out through the front.

"-and imposing the properties of Kanshou and Bakuya on Caliburn and Arondight, using one of them as a self-returning projectile. So this is what you are capable of, Emiya Shirou."

"Huff…huff…"

Calmly, he reaches behind and grabs hold of Caliburn, and pulls it straight out, the holes in his torso closing as steel moves through them.

"However, you have to understand that this struggle is fruitless," he tosses Caliburn to the ground, shattering the projected weapon instantly, "I am only trying to grant you a quick and painless death out of my respect for your abilities, so please do not make this difficult for both of us."

I don't think I can keep this up for much longer. Projecting Archer's abilities onto my own body is taking a bigger toll than what I have expected, much greater than simply running and climbing. I am pretty much drained dry of prana, and there is apparently no way of killing this man.

The Holy Grail lies behind him. So close, yet infinitely distant. I have to defeat him, to kill the unkillable, in order to obtain it. Right now, I am only kept alive by his weird sense of honour, but this may not last. I would either be killed by him, or die from fatigue induced by projection. Either way, I will die. I will die unless I kill him right here. Unlimited Blade Works will not help here, since I can only inflict physical damage on him with it, not to mention providing him with additional weapons to utilise like he did against Lancelot. What I need is something to kill him directly, just "kill" him instead of dealing an injury to him which will result in his eventual death. Something that simply "kills" his meaning, his existence-

_If you cannot defeat an enemy, imagine something which can._

That's right, I will need something to kill his existence directly, I will need...

"Are you nearly done considering, Mr Emiya?"

_Anything that exists will cease to exist one day._

Yes, Edward Mass exists, so one day he will cease to exist.

_Tracing the lines and dots allows him to bring about their deaths prematurely._

I see. It is impossible to kill him physically, but it is possible to bring about his inevitable death prematurely through the use of-

"Mystic Eyes of Death Perception."

"Ah, _that! _Indeed, that would be my ultimate bane, but our friend McComberland is unfortunately not around to aid you."

He's right. I have to project it; I have to project it on myself in order to properly kill him. All I need is an external prana source to resupply my own depleted source, which means I have to use…

The vial of liquid in my pocket shatters, releasing its contents through my clothes, through my skin and directly into my magic circuit. My numb body barely reacts to the fire manifesting and spreading within as raw power shoot into my head. I don't know how I am going to do it, but I know, I know that I can do it, that I will do it, that I must do it. I must do it for _her_!

"Trace…ON!"

**(Please pause the song here)**

* * *

After some quick and rudimentary patchwork, the Z29 is airborne again.

May Stalin and Mao smile on the Chinese engineers from wherever they are now. Few could make a plane more rugged than this, capable of not only withstanding an assault from a dragon, but a complete structural rearrangement and back, not to mention being able to fly on only two engines after that.

Indeed. He decides that he will personally return to them with this incredible machine coated in 24 carat gold and have more than a few rounds of those rumoured 70-degree spirits.

"My friend, we are going to accelerate so I need you to close ze back hatch!"

"Right away, big-uy." McComberland limbers to the back of the cabin, barely conscious and totally exhausted. He would be too, if not for that 4th canteen of vodka.

The boss had wanted them to be there before sunset for extraction, though at this rate it would be highly unlikely, given that he cannot afford to start the other two engines before he completely repairs their wiring in the event of a short due to their close proximity to the fuel tanks. A quick fix with magic would be too risky since his scanning capability is nowhere near the required precision due to his fatigue, so he will have to pop open those working panels and do it manually.

"All right, heave…ho!" McComberland struggles with the hatch which appears to be jammed. He must have been careless in reconfiguring the machine to have left that little detail out.

"Just a moment, I will come over to check on it."

"Right, thanks for the hel-ARGH!"

For no obvious reason, McComberland suddenly drops to the floor and rolls around while screaming and clutching his face with his hands.

"What is ze problem, my friend?"

"My eyes! My BLOODY EYES!"

"Calm down my friend, what is zis problem with your eyes?" he quickly stops McComberland from rolling out of the open hatch with his boot and shoves him back down the cabin against the back wall. It will be dangerous to go any closer given McComberland's condition.

"I can see! I can see! ARGH! MAKE IT STOP!"

McComberland is clearly in pain as he continues to scream and roll.

"Speak slowly and coherently my friend. What is zis image you see?"

"I see…I see…a guy! I see a guy!" McComberland appears to regain his coherent thinking, but the pain is clearly there.

"Yes, very good. Now what does zis guy resemble?"

"I don't…I don't FUCKING KNOW! Can't…concentrate! A guy, white, grass, wood, BLOODY rocks in the background, BLOODY HELL!"

"Yes, you have a clear perception of ze image. Good. Now can you determine what is ze problem here?"

"No! No no no no no! I mean yes! Yes! My eyes! My BLOODY EYES!"

"Yes, my friend. Your eyes, what about your eyes?"

"This…this is not me! This is someone else! Someone else is…OH FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING BLOODY HELL!"

"Yes, zis is someone else, so you are seeing what someone else sees, but with your eyes."

"Yes! Yes! That's it! Yes! White guy, sword, yes! I can see!"

"Yes, very good my friend, very good, now how can we solve zis problem of yours?"

"ARGH!"

McComberland suddenly jerks upright and bolts for the open hatch.

"Oheeit!"

* * *

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing any additional spaces in the link to combat censorship. Thank you. youtu . be / J9a9k2bgd4Y)**

My head is on the verge of exploding as the world is suddenly filled with lines. Lines, lines everywhere, on the ground, on the leaves, on the stones and wood of the round table, even on Arondight and the clay bowl that is the Holy Grail, and my own body, and the air, and the sky above me, and -

-and nothing, absolutely nothing at all on Mass.

"W-what ?"

Mass appears to be genuinely surprised as well, as he looks straight at me from under his hood.

"Incredible…tracing and projecting something like this…it should not be possible with the amount of magic energy you have access to. It will definitely not be possible to open a channel to the Root like this…unless…"

I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I don't know how it worked, but it worked. I can see the "death" of things, but there is absolutely nothing on him, nothing. His white coat floats in the breeze as his blades shine in the sun, but no lines at all, nothing.

"Ah, but that aside, it will be unlikely for you to see my 'lines of death' even under these circumstances, as there is absolutely no way for me to die in this situation."

I don't know what he is talking about, but this cannot be true. There is simply no way for me to do something like this if it is useless, absolutely no way. I will kill him, I will kill him right here.

"TAKE THIS!"

I run, I pump every last remaining bit of prana I can spare into sustaining my projection of Archer as I throw myself at him, all the while looking, scanning him with my eyes and-

-nothing, nothing still. I'm almost on him, his weapons are not raised but there is no hope of winning even if I do hit him, since he will just recover and kill me in one hit. I have to kill him here, I have to kill him directly and end his existence, right here, right now!

And then, I see it.

A miniscule black spot, no more than the size of the point of a pencil, too small to be seen from afar, rests directly on the left side of his chest, exposed by his torn shirt which was moved out of the way moments ago by his arm for no apparent reason. The point is too indistinct to discern if it is actually a point of death or some trick of my eye, but there is no choice. It is now or never! Arondight moves, my arm moves, centering on the tiny black spot, and then-

Arondight jams into his chest through the point, shuddering under the cracking of bones. Mass doesn't move, simply standing there as always, but I know that I have already won.

With my remaining strength, I extract my arm and Arondight from him in one tug, coming out with little resistance. The gaping hole on his chest does not close this time, blood does not gush out either.

Slowly, Edward Mass moves his feet. Step by step he backtracks towards the cliff. He walks pass the Round Table, pass the rocks, and finally stops at the edge of the cliff, the setting sun encased in the hole on his chest, piercing my burning eyes and wiping all the lines from the world.

"Impressive, Mr Emiya, impressive indeed."

With that, his body loosens and drops, disappearing off the edge of the cliff.


	40. Chapter 37: UBW, the End of Ambition

Chapter 37: Unlimited Blade Works, the End of Ambition

I feel…alone.

I am alone now, standing atop the hill basking in the setting sun. My hand are heavy, my body heavier. Arondight hangs loosely from my left hand, not entirely falling off but I don't really have the strength to hold it still anymore…It is strange, I haven't felt this kind of solitude for a long time, even though I have been living practically by myself for more than five years.

Yes, it is time to end this solitude once and for all.

I turn around. There lays the Holy Grail, perched atop the Round Table among the swords. With all my remaining strength, I will my legs to move. A step, a step, another step. Little by little, I inch closer to the Holy Grail. There it is, right there, now I just have to-

"UGH!"

** (Please play the following song before continuing while removing additional spaces to combat censorship, thank you. ****youtu . be / HLemfQVIvyk****)**

My body suddenly jerks violently upwards as my breath is hauled from my lungs. I can't move my arms, or legs, what is going on?

Chains, I can see thick metal chains binding my limbs, pulled taught by some sort of invisible force. Just what the hell is going on?

"I commend your efforts, Emiya Shirou."

A powerful, menacing voice bellows from behind me, seemingly rocking the chains back and forth. In another moment, a tall, bulky figure materializes before me, right before the Holy Grail. A wave of raw magic energy impales my body as the figure slowly descends to the ground.

"However, your little adventure for the Holy Grail ends right here."

Luigi Malfatto raises his arm as the chains constrict tighter around my limbs, almost cutting into my flesh.

"I must admit, no ordinary man can kill that Assassino with such ease. I must show my gratitude for such a kind act on your part, so you shall live for a moment longer, while I harness the power of the Holy Grail!"

"How…."

"It is simple, really. I have merely concealed myself while you Assassini toyed with the island's guardians. Thanks to you, the barrier field around this hill has been removed, and thus I can finally lay hands on this ultimate prize!"

The chains pull even harder on my limbs. Dammit! I have barely any strength left to maintain my consciousness, and even that would fade in a few more moments as the pain overwhelms me. I don't have any magic energy left to speak of. If only I had more magic energy, one more vial of that prana-rich liquid, I could do something worthwhile.

Malfatto is beside the Round Table, appearing to be marveling at the Holy Grail. He is going to take it. He is going to take it and use it for whatever purpose he desires.

If he touches the thing, I won't be able to use it to save her. I won't be able to save her, and she will die.

And no way in hell will I let it happen!

Magic energy will have to come from somewhere, somewhere, somewhere-

_Deconstitution, reverse-reinforcement of matter, changing the intangible constitution of an object back into magic energy_

That's it! That's definitely it! I just need something to disenchant-

Arondight, right here in my hand. A Nobel Phantasm on par with Excalibur, which means I can draw a humongous amount of magic energy, but at the same time it means that it's going to make my arm explode, if not my entire body. If only I can contain it in-

_This marvelous invention was originally created to act as a proxy for magi to perform dangerous magecraft without putting their own body and magic circuit at risk_

The surrogate magic circuit, embedded in the glove on my hand holding Arondight. This will allow me to protect my own body to a certain extent.

Malfatto's hand moves dangerously close to the Holy Grail. There is no time for hesitation.

"I am the bone of my sword."

_Analysing structure, done._

"Steel is my flesh, and fire is my blood."

_Analysing constitution, done._

"I have created over a thousand blades."

_Surrogate circuit, already present._

"Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain."

_Conversion of constitution, begin._

A thousand needles pierce my gloved hand as a huge surge of prana pour into my body. The glove is set ablaze instantly, its material barely held together by the magic circuit within.

"Ugh! Withstood pain…to forge many weapons, waiting…for one's arrival."

Malfatto detects the sudden surge of prana, and turns around. My body is shaking too much to for me to see his face clearly, but his expression is unmistakable. It is one of pure horror.

"I have no regrets. This…is the only path."

The surrogate circuit will not hold out any longer, it's now or never!

"My whole life, is **UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Please pause the song here)**

Darkness.

Darkness, everywhere.

I am standing on barren soil, a vast, open land shrouded by darkness. The sky above is pitch black, with not a single star in sight. All around me are swords half buried in the ground, hundreds, thousands, millions, as many as there can be, as far as my eyes can see, imprinting their silhouettes in the darkness, but never piercing it.

This is my Unlimited Blade Works, but something is wrong. Where is the morning sun than breaks the darkness of the night? It should be here, but there is nothing in the sky save darkness itself.

"So, this is your Reality Marble, your own little world…"

** (Please play the following song before continuing while removing additional spaces to combat censorship, thank you.**** youtu . be / MKfAXy5jwB8****)**

I turn around to find a dark shadow behind me. I can make out enough features in the darkness to determine that it is Malfatto, arms folded and standing rooted to the ground.

"It appears that I have been mistaken. You are a powerful magus indeed, Emiya Shirou," I cannot see his lips move, merely hearing a voice from the shadow, "though our battle has already been decided beforehand. My victory is assured, regardless of your power."

That's something I've heard a lot these days.

"Take this!"

At my will, swords emerge from the ground, Durandal, Caladbolg, and countless other forming up behind me into a large array. The swords that I have seen on the stone bridge have already been added to the collective, increasing its number even further. Not even Malfatto can deflect this many swords at once!

A flurry of steel flashes before me, racing towards Malfatto at incredible speed, each a deadly projectile aimed for the centre of the shadow. The shadow does not falter, but grows. Rapidly it expands, changing into a spherical shape around its original form. One by one my swords impact the shadow, but instead of being deflected, they move straight through, and soon all of the weapons fired have disappeared into the shadow. Slowly, the shadow shrinks again, until its human silhouette is again visible.

It didn't work.

"I see that you have understood the huge gap in power between us, Emiya Shirou," Malfatto chides, "my Absoulte Territory."

That's right, his Absolute Territory, a boundary field which destroys all existence within its area of effect. Nothing will be able to penetrate it, since anything that can hurt him will be destroyed before they reach him. At this rate, there would be no way for me to get at him.

However, Tohsaka did mention that the spell is extremely prana-consuming, so he shouldn't be able to keep it up for long. I, on the other hand, have an unlimited supply of weapons at my disposal. Although I cannot maintain Unlimited Blade Works for too long, Malfatto should run out of magic energy before that.

"Right! Here comes!"

More swords materialise behind me and strike forth, hundreds upon thousands of them at once, some unique, some copies of the same weapon. I don't need to actually hit him, but to wear him down enough that he cannot use his Absolute Territory anymore.

The swords are going to hit, the shadow is right there-

-laughing. Malfatto is laughing.

The dark sphere reappears, again absorbing my weapons. Again, again, again, and again, my swords shoot into the darkness, disappearing instantly. More swords, more and more. Still, the darkness persists. Malfatto must have a huge source of prana, but it should be running out. There is simply no way for a human to hold such a huge source of prana, and whatever external source he is using shouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Take this!"

Another wave of swords form up behind me, ready to strike-

Malfatto's Absolute territory suddenly dissolves, replaced by thousands of burning bolts of fire.

"What the-"

In rapid succession, the fireballs shoot towards me before my swords could move. Dammit, I have to intercept them with my swords-

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

A series of explosions rock the land as my swords slam into the fireballs, destroying them at the cost of themselves. More swords materialise, but so do fireballs. How the hell is he keeping this up?

"Oh, not done yet, are we?" Malfatto laughs, then releases the fireballs. Again my swords move to intercept-

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_**

-and destroys the second wave. The shadow laughs again, louder this time, probably amplified by magecraft.

But no further fireballs appeared. That's it! He's all out of prana! Now I can just-

**_CRACK!_**

"W-wagh!"

I'm suddenly shaking violently from the foot up. No, the ground itself is shaking!

"Fool, did you seriously believe that I am versed in only one offensive spell?"

Dammit! The ground is now buckling and cracking as fissures start to appear, threatening to swallow me whole. Lava spews from the gaps as huge geysers, though their dim light again fails to pierce the darkness.

"Ugh!"

This is not good, but then again, Malfatto is wide open.

"Take this!"

My legs kick off the ground as Kanshou and Bakuya materialise in my hands. The shadow that is Malfatto is right there, so if I can land a solid hit on him before-

-the shadow grows again! Dammit! I have to stop myself before-

"Rho Aius!"

The inpregnable shield expands from my hands, stopping my momentum instantly centimeters before the edge of the dark sphere, throwing me back to the ground, barely avoiding a geyser of lava.

"You must be wondering, Emiya Shirou, why I have a seemingly unlimited supply of magic energy," again, the shadow shrinks back to human form. Malfatto's laugh grows louder, causing my ears to ring.

"That is because, I have the heart of a Homolucus."

"W-what?"

Malfatto is a Homolucus? No, he has the heart of a Homolucus, which means that he is similar to Ilya in the sense that…...

"Y-you…"

"Yes. I am drawing upon an incomplete ritual of the 3rd Magic, Heaven's Feel."

I knew it. That's how he could have enough prana to project his Absolute Territory and all his offensive spells. He will always have enough, since he has access to an unlimited supply of it, being able to draw it directly from the Root itself through the magic circuit imbued in the heart of a Homolucus, much like Ilya was…

Which means that there is no way for me to wear him out, and that I will be the one worn out first, since I cannot keep Unlimited Blade Works up for much longer.

"So, continue your fruitless struggle then, as I end your pathetic existence!"

Flashes of orange and yellow reappear. The air around me grows hotter. There is no way out, there is no way I can beat him. His Absolute territory is simply impregnable, and I will certainly be killed if I go in there.

** (Please play the following song before continuing while removing additional spaces to combat censorship, thank you. ****youtu . be / 8HeQtxd-q3o****)**

_People die if they are killed._

The fireballs are almost on me. Even if I cannot win, I have to. I've come too far to fail now. I've beaten Merlin, I've talked down Mordred, and I've even killed the Immortal. I have to save her, even if I let myself be killed. Even if I have to die, I have to kill Malfatto right here, right now.

_I can be killed countless times, yet I will not die by these means._

He didn't die when he was killed, and instead used it as an opportunity to counterattack and defeat Lancelot.

_People die if they are killed._

But I didn't die when I was killed as well, twice, all because of-

"Rho Aius!"

The fireballs before me dissipate under the force of Rho Aius. Malfatto instinctively projects his Absolute Territory as shadow engulfs the area surrounding him.

I close my eyes. It has been seven months since I last projected it. All memory of it has faded on that night, together with her. I shouldn't see it at all, let alone be so familiar with it. But right now, she is standing right before me, smiling like she did on that night.

_Shirou._

"Saber, let's do this, together."

_Yes, Shirou. I will always be with you, forever._

Reaching out, I hold her hand, then pulling her into myself in a warm and tight embrace. My spine burns, my torso burns, my arms and legs burn with her body heat.

I will protect her forever. I am her sheath.

Low in the eastern sky, a blinding flash pierces the darkness, burning away the shrouded sky. Slowly, the entire field of blades is illuminated in golden rays of sunshine, casting aside the shadows of night. My left arm feels heavy, but at the same time incredibly light, almost floating, and I know that it is in my hand.

**_"AVALON!"_**

My body moves. One final patch of darkness looms before me, swallowing everything around it and seemingly unaffected by the morning sun. This is my enemy, the one who is trying to take her away from me, to prevent me from saving her. It will kill me, but I will not die!

The blinding light from Avalon engulfs me whole as I come into contact with the darkness. My body should be torn apart, erased into nothingness by the power of the boundary field.

For a mere instant, the fraction of a second, I can see a azure sky dotted by white clouds. A green field of grass lies before me, trees swaying gently in the wind…

Avalon, the Eternal Utopia.

"Im-impossible!"

Reality returns to me as the scene before me collapses, replaced by a petrified Malfatto, stunned and rooted to the spot. His face is one of pure horror as he looks upon me, unable to form any logical words from his mouth.

Indeed, people should die if they are killed, but not me, not this time, for we are together.

There is no more need for words. Caliburn materialises in my right hand, and impales Malfatto straight through his chest as the world around me collapses into light.


	41. Interlude: Good Old Days

Interlude: The Good Old Days

"My lord?"

"What is it, Severus?" Archbishop Collins replies with his eyes closed, "I assume that I had made it absolutely clear that a gentleman's afternoon nap should not be interrupted, in order of importance right after his afternoon tea."

"My lord! This is a severe matter!"

"Quiet, Severus!" Short of war and natural disaster, nothing should disrupt the jolly afternoon nap of a quintessential British Gentleman.

"But my lord! We are in a dire situation!"

"Bah humbug!" Archbishop Collins snaps his eyes open, "In all your years of education and service to the Lord have you not learnt the basic courtesy of a fine gentleman?"

"But my lord! We are in Paris!"

"There is no need to reiterate the obvious-"

Hmm, curious. Why would a True Blue British gentleman such as himself be dozing away in a Parisian environment? Curious indeed.

"My lord, please! The Assassins!"

Ah, yes, it has come back to him now. He had been incapacitated by old Edward and lost consciousness. However, their brief skirmish had occurred in London, if memory serves. This certainly does not explain the logic of him travelling to the main continent while out cold, unless…

"I see, so we were unceremoniously manhandled to this location by the Assassins after our defeat at their hands."

"Finally, my lord!" Severus releases a sigh of deep relief, "Now then, will you kindly allow us to contact the Vatican in order to request for transport? We require your authorization on this matter."

"Of course, right away then," sighs Archbishop Collins. Although Edward was kind enough to make the necessary arrangements in order to help them retain at least part of their goodname, there will be no doubt now that the Executors are but a shadow of their former selves, with funding being cut time and time again and his proposals for the adoption of modern weaponry and tactics put on indefinite hold. Oh how he misses the good old days, where fieldwork was actually enjoyable.

Ah, the good old days indeed…

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing any additional spaces in the link to combat censorship. Thank you. ****youtu . be / 1AsU_yr3KOw****)**

"Your move, Father."

The train rocked yet again, threatening to shake the lightweight plastic pieces off the board, as it had done several times before.

"Don't call me that, man!" Collins replied with an advance of his rook, "I'm not used to it, you know, so just 'James' would do."

"Ah, forgive me, James," Edward moved in for a check. No, not a check, but a checkmate.

"God dammit! Foiled again!" Collins excalimed, though he was not at all surprised by the outcome of the match. Edward was, after all, very good at the game indeed.

When the Archbishop first enlisted him for this assignment, Collins had been rather reluctant, just like any other person would be about going to a backward shanty-town in the middle of Algeria for a hit. Furthermore, it was a joint venture with the Assassins and an independent contractor, which spoke volumes about the risks involved, since the Church do not usually enlist the aid of outsiders in their operations. In the end, he had relented on the Archbishop's promise of furthering his career after the success of this operation.

The few hours in which he had gotten to known Edward Mass changed his perception of this operation completely. While he had expected to meet a stone-cold killer built around rumours he gathered from other clergymen, Edward Mass was probably the most charismatic and sociable man he had met in the past ten years or so, having invited him to a round of drinks the first thing off the plane. It was also a great surprise that the man, although not a magic-user, was highly knowledgeable of magecraft and of the church, and thus they were able to hold intelligent discussions on the subject, despite his own somewhat informal manner of speech. Yes, that would be a major issue which needed to be corrected if he was to hold any higher position in the Church.

**_CLANK!_**

Another jerk, sending pieces flying off the board and onto the table. Although he had seen some badly maintained railways in his time in Nigeria, this particular one was badly constructed from the beginning, and the cheap, suspension-less carriages employed by their company did not help one bit, violently tumbling over every single nook, hump and cranny in the tracks.

"Fret not, James, your expertise in the game is very commendable indeed," Edward laughed, then pulled a file from his case.

"This is our contact, he will be boarding our train at the next station," he handed the file to Collins, "take a look, James."

"Thank you Edward," Collins scanned the document quickly: a young Asian man with unkempt hair, putting on a blank expression on his face, though his eyes were clearly those of one used to seeing death."

"So, this 'Emiya Kiritsugu' character…do you think he is reliable? I know that the Archbishop personally commissioned him, but…"

"It is not our place to judge the decision of our superiors, James," Edward replied simply, "though I do happen to be aware that this Emiya person has made a name for himself in our circles. If this co-operative operation of ours requires additional aid, this man will be more than capable."

"I see…" there was no further point dwelling on this matter as the train pulled to a cranky stop in the station, aptly christened "Rock Hill". It was a small station in the middle of nowhere, so few passengers embarked or disembarked, and so the whistle was blown soon after as the train began moving again. Several moments later, there was a knock on the cabin door.

"Come on in, chaps!"

The door was opened by a steward who ushered the young man from the document in.

"Ah, Mr Emiya Kiritsugu, I presume?" Edward immediately greeted the man, though Collins was more inclined to observe him for a while.

"-Yes, please to meet you as well, Mr…James F. Collins, or perhaps Mr Edward Mass?"

"Edward Mass, pleased to meet you as well and here is our friend James from the Church," Edward pointed in his direction. It was bad manners to ignore a greeting in this manner, so he had to reply.

"James Fitzwilliam Collins, Bishop, good to finally meet you, Mr Emyia."

"The pleasure is mine, Father, not many people can witness the expertise of the infamous 'Machine Gun Preacher' and live to tell the story."

For an Asian, this Emiya Kiritsugu was unusually fluent in his English, if still possessing weird accents on some words.

"God dammit! Drop the 'Father' thing already, most people at the church just call me James."

"Right…my apologies, Mr Collins."

This Emiya sure was a man of formalities. Nevertheless, he would need to see the man's ability in combat in order to have a good judgment of his character. The same went for Edward, though he believed that the man would not be all talk like so many others.

**(Please pause the song here)**

"Mr Emiya, is this…perhaps…."

"Ah, yes, the WA2000. I, um, _acquired_ it some time ago as it is one of the most compact long-range weapons I could find."

"Indeed, Mr Emiya. Personally I would prefer something with higher power such as the M82, but that is just me. What about you, James?"

"It's always full frontal for me, all the time," Collins proudly raises his pair of customised Israeli UZIs, "straight from the Holy Land, these things pack a sucker punch of divine retribution from God himself with every bullet!"

Indeed, these weapons were factory-modified to use 12.5mm rounds, which would put pressure on even the strongest of magical defenses, not to mention being able to tear through most forms of physical protection. Although the nature of this operation meant that stealth is of higher importance than firepower, firepower would definitely be required at the end for the clean-up operation. The Dead are highly dangerous foes, and Collins couldn't help but wonder why the Pope had not sent the Burial Agency but instead called upon the Executors. Still, a job was a job, and he was here to see it through.

The desert wind was strong, sweeping through the seemingly deserted town along with waves of sand grains brushing against their facial protection. From atop the tower of the mosque, the highest vantage point of the town, the three men surveyed the area, tagging potential targets out in the open and watching out for concealed targets. If reports were to be believed, then the town's entire population of 343 was now all part of an army of the Dead, intimately nicknamed "Mario"s by the Burial Agency, but there were only 19 visible ones at the moment. A manual sweep would have to be performed in order to find the source of the plague, their designated target: a magus experimenting on vampirism.

Not since Vlad the Third had a magus successfully transformed himself into a complete Dead Apostle through the use of magecraft. It would be in their best interests to stop the man before he completes his research, but the alternative outcome was why there were three of them: they may need enough force to take on a Dead Apostle.

"Radio check," Edward whispers through his radio. Both Collins and Emiya gave their confirmations.

"Right. We will go through our plan for one last time. James and I will infiltrate the town and launch a frontal attack on the suspected target building, while Kiritsugu will give us support fire and also activate the fail-safe if the situation demands. Everyone clear? Good."

Edward gave himself a running start and takes a huge leap off the edge. Collins watched as the Assassin performed a backflip turning himself horizontal and landing in a stack of hay outside the main gate of the mosque.

Sighing, Collins turned around and began looking for the stairs.

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing any additional spaces in the link to combat censorship. Thank you. youtu . be / EnLm96wCCQQ)**

"Left!"

**_TATATA!_**

A short three-round burst into the skull of the nearest Mario, causing it to explode into a shower of blood and decaying brain matter. Sidestepping the attack of another, Collins rammed his elbow into its stomach to push it back-

**_TATA!_**

-and gave another burst to its head, dropping the monstrosity instantly. The warehouse was practically filled up to its brim with the God forsaken Marios as the two of them made their entrance from a hole in the roof right into the middle of a crowd of them. There had been an error in their intelligence. This warehouse was no laboratory, but rather some form of storage space for combat-ready zombies while research was being carried out elsewhere in the town. It made sense for storage to be located in close proximity to the production site so they should be close, but there was the problem at hand to deal with before carrying on with their search.

"Edward, how's it going?" Collins shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to make himself heard above the ominous cries of the Dead. He had the common sense to carry more than enough ammo for his rapid-firing weapons, so he did not have to resort to his melee weapon, his six Black Keys, anytime soon. Edward was a different story altogether, since he was equipped only for reconnaissance and carried only an AUG rifle with two spare magazines, which ran out barely minutes into the fight despite his seemingly inhuman accuracy with it, even compared to Collins himself. The man was putting several bullets into the same hole to compensate for his weapon's lack of power to penetrate the skulls of the Marios which probably had been reinforced by magecraft.

"May God have mercy on your BLOODY souls!"

**_TATATATATATATATA!_**

A quick sweep before him took down three Marios at once.

"Because I won't!"

Collins had counted nearly sixty downed Marios between Edward and himself, but their number did not seem to decrease significantly. It would not be too far-fetched to suppose that most of the town's residents had indeed been converted and were stored in this warehouse awaiting orders to march on neighbouring settlements. Even he did not have enough ammo to take down all three-hundred-odd of them, and engaging in melee combat would be too risky given their overwhelming numbers. As they were indoors, there was no hope of counting on Emiya for overwatch before they exit the building.

"Edward! You still alive, chap?"

**_CRUSH!_**

The sound of bones breaking and meat grinding between those said bones. Collins turned around and there was Edward, the white sleeves of his coat bloodied deep red but otherwise unscathed. Several downed Marios lay at his feet, their skulls in pieces oozing crimson blood. It would not be wrong to say that Edward probably didn't need extra ammo anyway, or the rifle itself for that matter.

"Hard to say, James, it would be difficult to come to a steady conclusion for that question until we extract ourselves from this compound!"

"Head's up, your-"

**_THUMP!_**

The Mario that had thrown itself at Edward was now in two pieces, crudely severed at the waist with its two parts barely held together by its intestines as it flew right over Collin's head.

"Indeed James, it would be wise for us to start moving towards the exit! Kiritsugu, it would be appreciated if you can help us open a hole!"

"Roger, danger close," Emiya's reply came over the radio.

"You heard that James?" Edward yelled as he jammed his entire right arm straight into the chest of an incoming Mario and with a mighty heave, ripped its spine clean out from the front, with the rest of its body tagging along as the entire pile of meat flew behind him, "Danger close! Start moving only when the door is open!"

"Right behind'ya!" Collins whirled around-

**_TATATATATATATA!_**

-and emptied the rest of his two magazines, then holstered the UZIs and drew his Black Keys. It would take some close work to carve his way to the door, and ammo was to be conserved for the lab itself-

**_BOOM!_**

The force of the explosion nearly threw him to the ground as the solid steel doors of the warehouse disintegrated under the blast along with a dozen Marios unfortunate enough to be in the blast radius. Emiya sure meant business when he said 'danger close'. A gaping hole was opened where the doors were.

"Now!" Edward dropped into a roll past a group of Marios in his face and broke into a sprint. Collins followed suit, swinging his Black Keys back and forth, tearing apart meat and bone alike.

They didn't have much time left, now that the enemy knew they were coming.

**(Please pause the song here)**

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing any additional spaces in the link to combat censorship. Thank you. ** **youtu . be / EQoVrFe1GZ8****)**

"Lord Hamza ibn Suleiman, a pleasure to finally meet a man as talented and respected as yourself," Edward immediately took to the formalities the moment they barged into the chamber. The place itself was furnished less like a laboratory for a well-educated and experienced magus, and more akin to one of those laboratories of "science" that he had visited during the course of his work in the Church. Curious glass containers and metallic instruments lined the tables, some filled with colourful and clear liquids, while a constant pungent smell enveloped the atmosphere.

In the centre of the chamber, standing before an unclothed woman strapped to a workbench was their quarry. Lord Hamza ibn Suleiman, an ex-professor and lecturer of the Clock Tower in London, renowned, and at the same time notorious, for his work in integrating modern concepts of "science" into traditional magecraft. A balding, elderly man with a wrinkled face, donning half-moon spectacles and a white coat which Collins recognised to be the standard uniform of practitioners of science. The first impression struck by the man was one of a kindly grandfather, which indeed was the most common impression left on his ex-students at the Association.

Looks can be deceiving, however.

"So, you have come at last," Suleiman spoke without turning from the workbench, continuing his visual inspection of his test subject, "Please, make yourselves welcome while I finish my work here before granting you hospitality. I understand that men of the Church do have sufficient patience for several hours, do you not?"

Collins unholstered his guns and raised them to be level with Suleiman's head.

"We don't have time for your games old man, stand still so I can make it as painless as possible."

"James! Where are your manners?" Edward unexpectedly called him out, "I am deeply apologetic for my companion's rudeness, in his zeal to finish this assignment and return to our luxurious two-star hotel for the evening, he had forgotten the proper process to make acquaintance of someone."

Edward approached one of the windows of the room, drew the curtains aside and popped it open, letting in the moonlight, along with fresh air that quelled the pungent odour, if only slightly.

"Edward, what the hell-"

"Quiet James, we would very much prefer to negotiate with Lord Suleiman here in a peaceful and civilized manner. Would you not agree, Lord Suleiman?"

"Indeed. I have not met an intelligent and civilised man such as yourself, stranger," Suleiman replied, again not looking up from the workbench, "you must understand that the nature of my work is…delicate. The magical properties of Dead Apostles' blood cannot be easily contained, you see, but replication was not too difficult if one were to apply some biological concepts, concepts which the Association had chosen to ignore for almost a century since the first proposal of the idea."

"Ah I see. So, Lord Suleiman, how goes the current experiment?"

Collins did not know what was wrong with Edward, but Suleiman was clearly off his rocker. Usually men in his position would be hurling offensive spells at them from across the room, not speaking to them with his back turned while revealing his entire plan.

"We are just in the initial stages, actually, my darling here and I," Suleiman gingerly brushed the dark hair of the woman, "you see, I have finally perfected the formula after about three-hundred and seven attempts, or was it three-hundred and eight? No, seven, yes, that's right, three-hundred and seven indeed."

"Ah, I see, three-hundred and seven then," Edward gazes out of the window into the night sky, "but if I do recall, there were three-hundred and forty-three residents in this town, give and take some travelers."

Oh, so _that_ was what Edward wanted. Collins leaned back on the wall, making himself comfortable. The two of them could kill him anytime, though information would be more important at the moment.

"Right, right. The others are still in the back, though I have to get around to disposing of them," Suleiman gestured at a door on the back wall of the chamber, "but first things first, I have to get this acceleration ritual ready before injecting the synthetic blood, yes, this ritual first."

Suleiman reached for a paintbrush on the side table and dipped it into what appeared to be a dark-brown liquid contained in one of those glass containers-beakers, yes. Slowly, he began drawing patterns and symbols on the workbench, seemingly from memory.

A magic circle, interesting.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for your time, Lord Suleiman. Our conversation has indeed been very meaningful," Edward suddenly moves to his left side, stepping out of the moonlight beaming through the open window-

**_WHOOSH!_**

A sizzle in the air crosses through the window, burying itself into the head of Suleiman in a burst of blood and cracking it open, leaving a gaping hole where his temple was.

Ah, so _that_ was what it was about. By opening the window, Edward gave Emiya a clear view of the room, along with Suleiman's head.

"Right then, James, we will be extracting the surviving civilians before moving out."

"Of course," Collins took a glance at Suleiman on the ground, then hurried to the door at the back of the room.

**(Please pause the song here)**

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing any additional spaces in the link to combat censorship. Thank you. youtu . be / EnLm96wCCQQ)**

"That would be the last of them," Collins called over the ruckus of the terrified civilians as he led the last of the 31 survivors out of the back room and into the lab. Fortunately, the inside of the lab had been clear of any stray Marios so-

"Get down!"

A bright flash, followed by a wall of flame that envelopes the entire room. Collins instinctively threw up a barrier field with the air in the room, stopping the flames in their tracks with a zone of high-pressured air just before the group of civilians. Through the thick smoke and fire, Collins could barely make out the outlines of two men, one obviously Edward in his hood and coat, and the other…

"Bloody hell!"

Hamza ibn Suleiman was very much alive, the hole in his head all but disappeared. Blue sparks of lightning crackled from his hands held like claws as he darted around the chamber at an incredible speed, striking at Edward from every direction. The Assassin was moving as well, terribly slow compared to the magus, but his minimal movements sought to avoid the blows from his enemy by shifting his body position slightly each time Suleiman's claws came close to connecting. As far as Collins could see, Edward was not making any attempts to attack at all, merely holding Suleiman in a deadly dance, probably trying to divert his attention away from the civilians for as long as possible.

"James, bring the civilians close to us when I give the signal."

"Huh? What?"

"Just do as I say," Edward whispers through the radio, "Suleiman had transformed himself into a Dead Apostle more than an hour ago, when we were first detected by the Dead. He was merely toying with us earlier and had wanted to wait for the civilians to be brought here for the final part of his ritual."

"W-what the hell?"

So, Suleiman was not stupid after all, merely toying with them while he laughed at their stupidity while waiting for them to walk right into a trap.

"Movement on the outskirts of the compound. The Dead are spreading and moving towards the outer rim of the city. We may need to activate the fail-safe," Emiya suddenly interjects through the radio.

"F-fail safe? Don't be ridiculous! We're still in here! There are civilians too!"

Of course, there was the fail-safe. Collins had always wondered why the Assassins would actually agree to co-operating with the Church, but it was all explained when Edward had shown him the "fail-safe". An experimental bomb of cataclysmic scale, capable of wiping a good part of the town off the map. Edward had spoken about something named "anti-matter", but Collins' grasp of science was not deep enough for him to understand most of it. The bomb was intended to be field-tested during the operation in order to act as a containment measure to prevent the Dead from spreading to neighbouring areas, to be used only if their operation had failed. Triggering the thing while they were still inside would simply erase them along with Suleiman and his vampiric slaves, not to mention the civilians.

"Granted, activate the fail-safe on my mark."

"W-what the hell, Edward!" Collins could not believe his ears. The Assassin just authorised the deaths of Collins, himself and all the thirty-odd civilians in the compound. Something is definitely wrong here.

"Don't worry James, do as I say," Edward ducks under another attack by Suleiman as he launched a powerful kick into the magus' stomach, adding to his momentum and sending him straight into the wall. The concrete buckled and cracked under the intense force, allowing Suleiman to crash through and land buried in a pile of rubble outside. As Collins watched in great shock, Suleiman merely twisted his upper body to rise again, brushing the heavy concrete and steel off his body like nothing more than mere sand and dust, then sprung back through the hole on the wall into the chamber to rejoin the fray.

"James, will you kindly approach me with the civilians. Kiritsugu, trigger the fail safe with an eleven-second delay."

"We may not have eleven seconds, targets are breaching the external parameter, mines have wiped out the initial wave but a secondary wave of about twenty-five targets will reach the parameter in another six seconds or so."

"Already? Right, five second delay then. James, now!"

Collins did not know what the hell Edward was trying to pull, but with so little time left, there was no room for doubt or hesitation. Thirty-one panicking, terrified people, not an easy group to control, especially under such short notice. An alternative method would have to be used, something which usually would have bulldozed through the Church's moral standards. Before his calling from God came some fifteen years ago, Collins had nearly perfected this one technique of his own making, though the Church strictly prohibited such magecraft as sinful and heretical, and thus it was never pursued for a long time. A situation such as this one, however, would probably be a good exception even for the textbooks.

"Imperito vulgus, maxima."

Focusing his magic circuit, he mentally shortened the lengthy spell into its contraction for a faster casting. Prana shot up to his head and out of his eyes, weaving a thin web spreading across the room, binding the will of every single one of the thirty-one civilians with his own, giving him complete dominance over them, if only for an instant. There was little resistance, probably due to their shock and lack of concentration. Thirty-one dolls were now hardwired to his brain, ready to do his bidding.

With a great force of will, Collins directed all of them to make a beeline for Edward, straight through the flames, smoke and furniture. A few burns and bruises would be negligible compared to their lives.

Across the room, Suleiman launched another round of assault, his claws bursting with lighting and his eyes, now bright red, burning intensely with fire. Collins pushed the civilians closer as he broke into a sprint as well, taking huge strides from table to table, kicking aside glass instruments and containers as he ran. Edward did not mention exactly how close they had to get, whatever Edward was trying to pull probably wouldn't give a big room for error. The man had said close, so he would put them as close as he could get them. Although his prana supply could not hold on for long when controlling so many of them, a few more seconds would be sufficient.

"Two seconds, standing by," Emiya's voice rings over the radio.

Suleiman caught sight of the mob and was momentarily surprised, his attention temporarily diverted for the slightest of moments.

"One second, standing by for detonation."

Edward's left arm strikes forth. A gleam of silver shot from his hand and-

Light flooded the entire chamber, followed by a wave of nothingness as the walls literally disappear, along with other objects and furniture in the room, and-

**(Please pause the song here)**

Ah yes, the good old days indeed.

Archbishop Collins leans back on his rocking chair as he overlooks the Parisian landscape. Their compatriots of the Parisian Church have kindly provided them with temporary accommodation until the extraction party arrives. Relaxing in the afternoon sun, sipping Earl's Grey Tea atop the Grand Old Lady herself, Archbishop Collins is as satisfied as any quintessential British Gentleman can be.

He recalls the run-down county hospital which he had woken up in some twenty years ago, right after the operation. Aside from a few bruises and scratched skin, he had been in perfect shape, which was more than what could be said for a few of the civilians who had lost whole limbs which were caught outside of the barrier field, though all of them eventually survived. Edward explained afterwards that there had been another piece of equipment tested that day: a high-intensity prana siphoner shaped into one of the Assassins' famed wristblades, which allowed Edward to draw out all of Suleiman's magical energy at once and used it to project a powerful barrier field with the aid of a self-triggering rune implanted in the blade. It was all part of the Assassin's plan, anticipating that Suleiman had already transformed himself into a Dead Apostle and preparing countermeasures beforehand, while retaining the possibility of simply disposing of Suleiman if he had not yet transformed. The man was, and still is, good. _Very_ good indeed.

"My lord, our transports have arrived," Severus approaches from behind him bearing a stack of paperwork, along with a stack of souvenirs the Archbishop of Paris had insisted for them to accept in the interest of Church unity. Archbishop Collins had always been an easygoing man and thus had accepted the gifts generously.

"Very well then Severus," Archbishop Collins finishes the last drops of his Earl's Grey tea and rises from the chair. His Holiness will not be pleased for sure, though the story they put through should lessen their humiliation to a certain extent, provided that Edward co-operates with their description of the event during any following investigations.

Knowing the man though, it will not be a problem. Despite his somewhat unorthodox methods, Edward Mass has always been a man of his word, and will still be so in the foreseeable future. Archbishop Collins can bet his life on it.


	42. Chapter 38: Truth and Reconcilation

Chapter 38: Truth and Reconciliation

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing any additional spaces in the link to combat censorship. Thank you.****_ youtu . be / ZW3Qq7Z4wDA_****)**

I am standing on the cliff, facing the setting sun in the west. Caliburn has disappeared along with Unlimited Blade Works as I am now completely devoid of magical energy. It is a wonder that I am still standing.

Luigi Malfatto lies on the ground before me, his chest covered in crimson blood sprouting from a thin slit on his chest. Raw magic energy continues to radiate from him, even more than before as his heart is exposed to the world.

"No…not…like this…"

Malfatto turns his head at me, blood streaming from his mouth. He tries in vain to move his limbs, but can only manage minor spasms. I don't think I have the strength to reply anymore…I…

"Yes, it had to be, like this."

A voice from behind me. A familiar voice which makes no logical sense at all.

"A…Assassino…how…."

"Though personally, I wish that it could have been different."

A white figure appears on the far corner of my left eye, then grows steadily clearer until it is fully in sight. A hooded man in a white coat, nothing more, nothing less.

"Luigi Malfatto, the sole surviving victim of one particular incident twenty-five years ago," Edward Mass speaks again.

"H-how…"

My dried-up throat forces out exactly one word. How is this even possible? How is this guy still alive? And what is he still doing here?

"Indeed, the sole surviving victim of one man's betrayal, the Grandmaster of the Assassins, Giovanni Borgia.

Mass shifts his position to stand beside Malfatto, then dropping to one knee beside the dying man. Malfatto is far too weak to complain, let alone resist.

"Luigi Malfatto was an understudy of the Eienzbern Family, one of great talent and promise, so much so that they have identified him as their representative for the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki."

"W-what?"

The representative of the Eienzbern family for the Fourth Holy Grail War…but wasn't that what Kiritsugu was?

"During the course of his training, Luigi grew very close to his would-be partner for the Holy Grail War, an Eienzbern Homolucus named Irmasveil, which eventually led to a romantic relationship between the two."

"Speak no further…Assassino…your kind is not fit…to speak her name…" with his remaining strength, Malfatto utters the words. He is definitely beyond help now. Caliburn had pierced his heart, irreparable unless there he uses some sort of highly advanced healing magecraft, which I doubt that even he can perform.

But Mass is an entirely different story. How could he not have been killed by a stab to his "point of death"? Even if he was Immortal, his existence should be killed, right?

"Unfortunately, our Grandmaster then, Giovanni Borgia, had other ideas. He invaded the Eienzbern residence with the intention to initiate the Heaven's Feel ritual prematurely. It had taken the combined efforts of the Director and myself to stop him, but by then it was too late."

Mass looks down at Malfatto's bloodied chest, right at the slit made by Caliburn.

"As Irmasveil's body was not yet stable for the ritual, Giovanni Borgia had removed her heart, and implanted it in Luigi Malfatto. Giovanni Borgia had drawn on the power of the Greater Grail of Fuyuki for the process, so Irmasveil's heart had been corrupted by it. Due to the influence of the corrupted heart, Malfatto's human nature has been degrading for the past twenty-five years, up until now."

"I-implanted?"

"Yes…her heart has been part of me…all this time…"

Malfatto sighs, then coughs again. The magic energy radiating from him intensifies, probably a sign that he is failing to contain it within himself.

"Her wonderful, lovely heart…turned black by the Assassini…and now, it has taken my humanity…"

"Indeed, but you must know that it was the work of one man, not the will of our organisation," Mass stands up and circles around Malfatto, "you sought to destroy us, when you should have worked with us for your own benefit. You were never a villain, Luigi, only a victim who we failed to save."

Winds intensify on the hill, cutting through the array of stones and creating sharp, whistling sounds. Malfatto looks away from Mass and at the Holy Grail, still in its place on the Round Table.

"All I wanted…was to purify this heart of hers…to feel…human…again…"

So…that was what he had wanted. Now that I think of it, it isn't something evil at all. This man simply wanted to remove the evil within him. It is a selfish wish, but isn't my wish selfish as well?

"You could have come to us, for there always would be another way," Mass bends down again, and takes another look at Malfatto's chest, "It should have been simple, yet you chose to cling on to your false believes, seeking to destroy the lives of others rather than to procure your own. This heart is no longer hers, yet you fooled yourself into believing otherwise, and as a result became a slave to its evils."

Slowly, Mass draws his arm back and-

**_CRACK!_**

Before my eyes, Mass stabs his arm into Malfatto's chest and with a strong heave, pulls out a pulsing red lump of blood and flesh. Immediately, a huge wave of magical energy slams into me, almost knocking me flat. Glowing red patterns and lines streak across the object as it rhythmically expands and contracts, spewing out crimson blood with each cycle along with powerful pulses of magic energy. In the centre of the lump is a slit from which blood is flowing continuously-the hole made by Caliburn.

This is…the heart of a Homolucus.

Malfatto gasps with the remaining breath in his lungs as he beholds the heart. His eyes are full of shock and disbelieve, but at the same time, there is a strange feeling, a feeling of relief. Mass flicks his wrist, sending the silver blade straight into the heart once more, then -

**_KSHHH!_**

-crushes it with his fingers, releasing a huge burst of magic energy that I barely manage to withstand. Pieces of meat covered with blood fall onto the grass below his feet as the red lines gradually dim and fade.

"There we are. Not too bad, was it?"

Malfatto does not speak. There is nothing left for him to say.

"If you wish, we can transplant the boy's heart to you right now. You do know that we are in need of highly talented Magi like yourself."

"Assassino…you _maldito bastardo…_can you not allow me a moment, with my newfound humanity…"

With his last breath, Malfatto curses Mass once more, then finally closes his eyes.

The howling wind on the hill diminishes as Mass turns around from Malfatto's body. Blood trickles from his right hand as he retracts his wristblade.

"Firstly, I am terribly apologetic for my un-informed deception, Mr Emiya. However, it was necessary, for your sake."

Finally, he is speaking to me. But…this does not make sense at all. I definitely saw his point of death, and killed him through it. How does that even-

The man that cannot die, even by the effect of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception…

"As for my reason of survival, there was no point of death in the first place, merely a physical mark made on the spot to deceive you yet again. It was necessary, for you cannot "kill" me convincingly otherwise."

"It was…necessary?"

"If I were still alive, Malfatto would have disposed of you first before trying to find a suitable method to kill me, which would mean the end of you. We had to ensure that you lived, and we believed that you do have sufficient aptitude to defeat Malfatto."

"Then…you are…"

Of course, it all makes sense now. It has been the work of this man from the beginning, ever since he set foot in my house. The journey to England, the battles with the three Heroic Spirits, and even the final showdown with him and then Malfatto, it was all part of his plan, for me to obtain the Holy Grail. Just as he had said during our first meeting.

But why?

"Indeed. My existence cannot be killed, for I have been made to be eternal," the Immortal walks up to the Round Table, "your dreams were memories, my memories, which have been projected into your dreams through McComberland's work. Again, it was necessary to make you understand what your ideal really means, and how to achieve it."

"T-then…"

"There is no absolute certainty, only an infinite number of means to your end. Your father had confined himself to a false ideal, punishing himself with the remorse of sin. He conformed to his so-called 'false ideal' and never sought to change it for the better, but continued to atone for his supposed wrongs. He never questioned killing, never looked for alternative methods, having a fallacy that it could not be avoided, and that he could never save everyone. But you, Emiya Shirou, you do not have to go down that path, for you now understand what it means to truly means to do be a hero."

"What it means…to be a hero…"

Isn't being a hero about saving people from danger? Fighting against evil for the good of all mankind? Isn't that what dad has been doing for his whole life?

"A hero does not save, Emiya Shirou, a hero helps others to save themselves."

A few simple words are all there is, yet somehow, upon hearing these words, I understand everything.

"Save…themselves…"

"Indeed. Going back to your dilemma of the two ships, one can avert the crisis easily by instructing the passengers on both ships on how to repair the damage by themselves. You did not save them, merely made them understand their own situation and showed them the way to salvation. Being saved by someone is your fate, but it takes your own strength to save yourself, and forge your own destiny."

And that was what he has been doing all along. Telling me about the Holy Grail, taking me here to England, throwing me into encounters with Merlin, Mordred and Lancelot and the other Assassins….he could have killed Malfatto easily when we were fighting, but he chose to put faith in my ability, all to make me understand…

"So…is it over? Did I just…save myself?"

"That is for you to decide, Emiya Shirou. Now then, if you please."

Mass raises his arm and gestures at the Holy Grail, still in its spot. With one final effort, my legs slowly inch forward to the round table. The ancient clay bowl is at my arm's reach. There is no hesitation, no uncertainty. This is what I want, this is what I chose for myself and fought for.

This is my Holy Grail, and my wish.

The world distorts as my fingers touch the clay surface. The ground below me collapses, and everything turns into darkness.

/ / / / / / /

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing any additional spaces in the link to combat censorship. Thank you.****_ youtu . be /fMCznxCjHjA?t=5s_****)**

My eyes open into familiar surroundings.

Night has fallen on a wide, open compound enclosed by low, Japanese-style walls. I am sitting on a veranda overlooking the yard, dressed in a yukata. Cooling winds sweep through the yard, carrying a few fallen leaves off the ground.

This place is…

"I see that you have made it, Shirou."

A familiar voice, weary and deep, but soothing at the same time, a voice I last heard five years ago.

I turn my head. Seated on my right is a man with messy black hair and an unshaven chin, much like he was back then. In fact, the man had not changed at all from the memory, looking exactly the same as he did on the night he died.

Before my eyes, Emiya Kiritsugu smiles.

"D…dad?"


	43. Chapter 39: Homecoming

Chapter 39: Homecoming

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing any additional spaces in the link to combat censorship. Thank you.****_youtu . be /3L1DEvzsftw_****)**

"Yes, Shirou, it's me," Kiritsugu merely smiles again, then looks into the night sky.

"Are…are you really…"

"Am I really me? That will depend on you, Shirou, do you think that I am real? Do you want me to be real?"

I scrutinise him from head to toe. Messy hair, unshaven chin, weary and blank eyes, kind expression, weak body posture… Unlike the disguise put up by Lancelot earlier, the Kiritsugu before me looks and behaves exactly like the father I've known for five years. There is absolutely nothing that is off about him, from his tone of voice to his posture, and even his facial expression.

"Of…of course you are real, you are real, dad!"

"Very well then, I am Emiya Kiritsugu, your father," Kiritsugu smiles again.

"B…but, why are you here? Why am I here? We're in our house, right?"

"Ah yes, this does appear to be our house, doesn't it?"

"Yeah! But…is this an effect of the Holy Grail, too?"

"The Holy Grail?" Kiritsugu suddenly frowns, "Ah, of course, though you may have a few misconceptions about its purpose."

"Misconceptions? Isn't the Holy Grail something to grant me a wish?"

"Of course not, Shirou," Kiritsugu laughs, softly, "Even I would want to possess something like that. No, the Holy Grail is merely a channel, a medium of communication that allows you to speak to me directly, as we are now."

"A medium…of communication…"

"Yes, the very same used by many of your 'prophets' in the past, the most famous of which founded the Christian Church."

"N…no way…"

"You see, Shirou, you don't get to wish for what you want with the Holy Grail, you merely speak to me about it, and I may choose to help you with it, if that is what I deem to be suitable."

That is…impossible. The Kiritsugu before me cannot possibly be more real, yet at the same time, he is something else entirely, something…out of this world…

"You…you are God…"

"That is such a confusing term to use," Kiritsugu sighs, "you must understand that my existence is born from yours, not the other way round. I am merely your collective will, possessing a mind of his own."

"W…what in the world….but you are dad, aren't you?"

"But of course, right now I am Emiya Kiritsugu, your father."

This is just…this is just too messed up. Why am I here, why am I speaking to him? I…I just want my wish to be granted, I just want a miracle, a miracle to save her.

"I see, so that is what you desire, Shirou," Kiritsugu sighs again, "however, you must know that the dead are dead. I cannot bring back something that has ceased to exist."

"W-wait, what?"

"Yes, I cannot bring back the dead, Shirou."

"W-what? That's…but, you can perform miracles, right dad? You…you can do all those things that I can't do, right?"

This can't be happening, this just can't. How is this even possible? Kiritsugu, no, God is supposedly all powerful, so why? Why can't he do this?

"The best I can do is to make an exact copy of a person who has passed away, but there is simply no way to re-create something that has ceased to exist, there is no way to turn back time and make the nonexistent exist again. I am sorry, Shirou, really."

"No, this…can't be…we are going to be together…forever…right, dad? It's…it's my destiny, it's her destiny, right?"

"No, Shirou. She was never meant to be part of your future, part of your destiny."

Kiritsugu turns and looks me in the eyes. Somehow, the warmth I felt so many years ago returns to his eyes, the sense of salvation that I had seen when he first found me. But his words, his words…

"W-what do you mean? How is she-"

"You are destined for greatness, Shirou, the greatest hero the world has ever seen, and possibly would ever see, but first you have to achieve that greatness. It was for that reason she had appeared to you on that fateful night, much like how that man approached you a week ago: to teach you, to show you, to make you understand your own ideal, one that was simply copied from me without really understanding it. She had served her purpose in your life, Shirou, so it was time for her to leave."

"W-what?"

My mind is not working anymore. Kiritsugu's words are just like how he would have said them. He is not scolding me, not reprimanding me for something I did wrong. He is simply stating the facts.

Yet it is these "facts" that I cannot accept. How can he expect me to accept this? I love her, I really do, and I know she loves me as well, so why? Why this? Is there no way…to bring her back?I love her, I love her, I love her so much, yet why must we be separated forever after such a short time with each other? Why? Why? Why?

"I'm sorry, Shirou. I never imagined that you would grow so attached to her, in such a short time. I just hope that this will provide some closure to this matter, and that you will move on with your life," Kiritsugu speaks again, "you have to know that I'm proud of you, son. It has been very, very difficult for you, and look at you now, doing all the things I wasn't able to do, becoming something that I never was…"

"Dad, I…"

Somehow, I know he is right. After all this nonsense, I've finally understood what it means to be a superhero, what it means to truly save someone, by helping them to save themselves.

_I have no regrets, this is the only path. _

What do I really want? What will I not regret? Just what is this path that I must take?

I will…

* * *

Follow my destiny (go to Chapter 40A)

Never give up Saber (go to Chapter 40B)

(Note: If moving to Chapter 40A, please allow the song to continue until the end of Chapter 40A)


	44. Chapter 40A: FateStay Night

Chapter 40A: Fate/Stay Night

Yes, if that is what I have to do, if this brings the greatest benefit to the world, then this is what I have to do.

"I understand, dad. I have no regrets."

"Very well, this is what you chose for yourself, Shirou," Kiritsugu smiles again as he stands up, then gestures me to do the same. I quickly rise as well. One by one, streak of fire rise from beyond the low walls into the night sky, exploding in bright showers of light and sparks.

"But I will never forget her, dad, even as I move on with my life, I will never forget her. If I pursue her endlessly then maybe, just maybe, I will see her again one day."

"Of couse," Kiritsugu laughs, again very softly and barely audible over the noise of the fireworks, "that is up to you to decide, Shirou. Now go, go and live your destiny!"

A final firework, a blinding flash of light-

* * *

My eyelids are battered open by the intense wind.

I am standing on the cliff again, facing the round table. Hovering before me is the open hatch of the Z29 aircraft, with McComberland seated in the cabin and Mass standing on the edge of the opening.

And for the first time, I can see a trace of disappointment in his expression.

"So, it had to be like this after all…"he stretches his hand out and helps me into the cabin.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Very well, if this is what you have chosen for yourself, then I am in no position to force you otherwise," Mass straps himself into a seat. I follow suit, and the aircraft slowly lifts off the ground. Higher and higher it ascends as the hilltop grows smaller, the shrine fading into the dimming sunlight. Avalon itself fades from view as we pass through the clouds, the rocks, trees and sand gradually becoming smaller and finally impossible to see, obstructed by the thick clouds.

Wait for me, Saber, wait for me. I won't forget you, and I will come back to you one day, definitely.

"Oheeit! Ze damned back hatch cannot close!"

* * *

The office is fully lit for once as I exit the elevator. The four Assassins are seated around a small pile of crates, probably unloaded from the aircraft.

"Ah, my friend, you are just in time!" Vladof raises a large clear mug filled with a clear liquid. McComberland continues to suck on his packet as Yamada merely nods. Mass rises from his seat and walks up to me.

"So, this is it, I guess."

Yes, this should be the last time I'm seeing any of these people. The quest for the Holy Grail is over, so there is no reason for me to stay, just like _her, _at the end of everything.

"Not exactly, I am afraid," Mass circles around me as the others look on.

"N-not exactly?"

"I was wrong about you, Emiya Shirou, I thought that through all this, you would finally understand…" Mass sighs again, "Regardless, it would appear that we have to take the long way to your salvation then."

"Long way?"

"Indeed," Mass beckons for McComberland who opens one of the remaining crates and digs into it, throwing out random pieces of complicated and delicate looking equipment, before finally pulling out a long and shiny metal box with what red elastic straps on its side. He tosses it to Mass, who catches it mid-air and swings it around. An almost invisible movement, a streak of light, and a silver blade emerges from the box, stopping centimeters before my face. Mass then flips the entire contraption around and presses it into my left hand.

"Welcome to the Assassins, Emiya Shirou," the Immortal's grin grows wide, "we hope that you will enjoy your new world."

* * *

**_SLAP!_**

**_"You BAKA!"_**

I have been expecting this, as her palm slams into my cheeks time and time again.

**_SLAP!_**

**_"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!"_**

**_SLAP!_**

My face, and by extension my entire body, has been mostly numb after the battle with Malfatto. It is a miracle in itself that I am still conscious, and standing upright.

**_SLAP!_**

**_"What the hell are you doing? You said you were going to bring her back, and going to live happily ever after with her, right? Right, you BAKA?"_**

**_SLAP!_**

I don't really have any strength left to speak, merely taking her beating and scolding as they came.

**_SLAP! THUMP!_**

Her final slap sends me off balance and straight into the bed. My back must be hurting, but isn't.

"(sniff) What am I…(sniff) going to do with you now (sniff)…you baka…"

That's right, I'm probably the biggest idiot in the world right now, not realising how much she cares for me, how she would forsake her own happiness in order to make me happy.

Kiritsugu was right; I have to move on with my life.

"Tohsaka," with great effort I manage to utter her name.

"W-what is it you(sniff)…you **_BAKA_**…"

"Will you…go out with me?"

**(Please end the song here and move on to Epilogue: Superhero. Thank you.)**


	45. Epilogue: Superhero

Epilogue: Superhero

The sun has risen this morning, just as it had in every other day, and as it will rise again for more days to come.

With light, soft steps he makes his way down the path of the Church of Fuyuki, a path laid with aged slabs of granite, unchanged since their induction. On the surface, at least, this place has been resistant to the flow of time. The sky is azure and clear, not a single cloud in sight, with birds chirping cheerfully as they dart from tree to tree in the cemetery behind the church, the sounds of their wings audible in the stillness and quiet of the morning.

It is not a suitable atmosphere for the event about to take place, but then again, it would be just the kind of occasion that man would have wanted.

* * *

"COMMENCE OPERA-"

The intercom blasts through the cabin as the hatch gently lowers into place. The rush of the wind drowns out the rest of the announcement, but they knew what to do.

"All units, you know the drill! Drop in numerical order! Deploy brakes at two-klicks, no lower!" Yusof repeats the standard order through the radio.

"YESSIR!" The squad echoes the golden word as Yusof takes two large strides and flips his body 180 degrees, then falls back-first through the hatch into the vast, open sky. Air-foils on his limbs immediately detect the change in air pressure and deploy rapidly, allowing him to maneuver the suit in the intended direction. The clouds are still too thick to see anything, but his squad-map indicates that all units of his squad are in formation behind him, all operating at peak condition except Daikin, who has one failed air-foil on his left leg but still keeping pace. The Thunder/Hammer RE-INV Mark-VII Powered Exoskeleton has built-in air-foils to allow for high-altitude insertions when used in conjunction with a landing assistance attachment, or used as brakes to reduce velocity during high-speed sprints which the leg-servos cannot compensate for. A single flap failing to deploy means that a larger pressure will be borne by the other flaps and although operation is not greatly affected, long-term usage is generally not encouraged as flaps will wear out faster this way, leading to failures in mid-air which are extremely dangerous.

"Diamond-leader, five here, left-leg foil failure, requesting instruction."

"Diamond-five, break formation and adjust altitude to hit ground earlier. We don't know how long the other foils can last with all that pressure on them!"

"Roger that, breaking formation," Daikin responds and quickly collapses his foils to drop faster.

_Damn, why the hell are we doing this, anyway? _

With that incident last week, the entire Order is deeply shaken, but barely keeping all core operations together thanks to the immediate response from the council and Senior-Mentor Quattaro Bageena, whom Yusof has bet half his salary to be elected to fill the open position. After all, the man is pretty much good at everything, and from the efficiency of handling the current situation, he would be a prime candidate of the council, not to mention his past records at holding the position while the old man was out for certain operations. Still, to have one of the best squads out on an operation with a nature even Yusof isn't entirely aware of, it seems like Bageena is up to something, though it is not his position to question the motives of that man.

The clouds blow pass, revealing the dark sea beneath him, and a solitary island filled with green foliage. Yusof mentally checks the tiny tube of dark brown liquid in his pocket. Dragon blood, they said. It would reveal the island, they said.

Well, that is working so far. Now comes the hard part.

Satellites cannot penetrate the deep cloud layer, so Yusof had to rely on an aerial survey map freshly taken by piecing together helmet-cam feeds from all five members of the squad. The formation was prepared for a reason. However, with Daikin having broken formation, he is left with a blind spot over the Northern end of the island, which is supposed to be their landing zone.

_Damn, this just keeps getting better and better. _Yusof curses under his breath. Still, given that the previous excursion here had to do dogfight with an actual dragon, this mission would be a walkover by comparison, with all possible hostiles on the island supposedly being neutralised, again by the previous expedition. All they had to do was walk up to the place and deliver the package.

_Yeah, simple enough. Just walk up there, see the shrine, see the coffin, unwrap the package, place the package beside the coffin, wait for extraction. Simple enough._

The 2.5-klicks warning blasts off in his helmet. Time for landing deployment. The airbrake attachment is somewhat unorthodox, being a 3-part "skin" that is attached to the arm, torso and leg, one on each side of the body and deployed in a fashion similar to the "flying squirrels" found in some forests, which allows for easier control and at the same time reducing the bulk of the attachment to allow for combat while equipped. On cue, the 3 parts of the "skin" shoot outwards into the centre of the shape, quickly sealing into a single piece by forcing the atoms at the edge of the skin to form bonds with a jolt of electricity and heat. The G-force hit him as the skins close, drastically reducing his speed and giving him total control of his motion in the air. He slightly shifts his weight, throwing himself into a turn, then a dive into the island. Another glance at the squad-map shows that all the other members of the squad have deployed their skins. Good, time to get to business.

"Diamond-leader to all units, change of plans. Due to the unavailability of topographical survey of the Northern part of the island, we will change our landing zone to the Eastern tip of the island, just off the beach. Follow my lead, time to start flying!"

* * *

The bell in the clock tower chimes to the hour, rocking the foundations of the ancient building. The bell is still the original one from when the church was first built, but the magnetic vibration system which allows chiming without contact was installed only recently, in order to protect the frail metal of the ancient bell. His footsteps adjust automatically to the rhythm of the bell as he marches into the church.

Every one of the guests have been seated along the long, metallic benches of the chapel. The interior of the church has undergone several major renovations in its time, opening up more skylights to eliminate the need of artificial lighting in daytime, as well as all the benches along with several new chandeliers, statues and murals which are attached using magnetic suction again and can be easily reconfigured for different purposes. There were enough guests to fill the entire chapel and some had to be left waiting outside, though there were surprisingly few members of family, only his wife, who had been with him since that fateful day, and three sisters, none of them biological. Most of the attendees were in fact the man's subordinates or personal acquaintances and friends.

He makes his way through the central aisle, still in-step with the rhythmic chiming of the bell. Ten times it chimes, with the last one ending just as he steps onto the podium. The small whispering and murmurs of the guests are quickly silenced as he tests the voice amplifier, with the system translating his English words simultaneously into Japanese, Mandarin, French, Spanish and Russian, to be flashed across the hovering displays of some members of the audience as subtitles.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Firstly, on behalf of the deceased, I would like to thank everyone who is present for this occasion. I understand that such ceremonies are meant to be solemn occasions, and in all circumstances will respect the existence of this tradition. However, as instructed by the deceased in his will, I would like all of you to think of this occasion as a _joyous_ occasion, one that should be celebrated with much fanfare and cheer."

Immediately, sporadic whispering breaks out among the guests. Of course, they would be confused, but this is manageable. So far, nobody has stood up and declared blasphemy. He clears his throat to silence them again, then continues.

"Indeed, the loss of one man has never been so painful for so many of us. I know that this is an especially difficult time for members of his immediate family, and I would like to extend to you my deepest and most sincere sympathies, as well as those of my colleagues present here today. We are obliged to grant you any and all assistance necessary to help you overcome the grief and sadness of this incident.

"And to our organisation as well, the loss of the Grandmaster of the International Assassins Order is a grievous one. Our Grandmaster had faithfully served the Assassins for well over seventy years, before the conception of most of us present. As a young man, he had entered the Magic-Users section of our order and with his great power and promise, eventually rose to the position of Deputy Director of the section, before being chosen to lead the International Order with a unanimous vote of the council some thirty years ago. In his time, he had dealt with more crises and threats in the world than most of us have encountered in fiction, saving the world from total destruction countless times.

"Not only were our Grandmaster's contributions found in the field, but he had left his mark on our Order in our doctrine with his extensive research and knowledge in many different disciplines, particularly in his authorship of the "Utility in Combat" journals which dictate that magecraft should not be used as an offensive weapon, but used to support and compliment modern weapons and physical techniques in order to enhance one's combat capabilities without relying on magecraft alone, which may be unpredictable and unreliable. Many of his works are intended for magic users only, but the same theories and concepts found in his writings can be applied to regular combat as well. Truly, his works have changed the regular rules of engagement and training methods of our Order forever, resulting in the current standard of magic-users being standard personnel in all operating squads in the field instead of being concentrated in a single section, in order to improve the operational capabilities of all units in the field."

He pauses for a short moment to allow his words to sink in, then continues again.

"I trust that most of you seated here today are aware of the circumstances surrounding our Grandmaster's death. For those of you yet unaware, I will be brief. Surely you have seen the sunrise today on your way to the church this morning?"

There are sporadic nods and as expected for the occasion, no one voiced their confirmation.

"Then you must know, that it is your privilege to have seen the sun rise, for it is the life of our Grandmaster which ensured that we would continue to see it for years to come, having thwarted a scheme to halt the rotation of the Earth using a combination of several forms of true-magic, sacrificing his own life in the process. Indeed, I feel that no other man who has ever lived, and no man yet to come, would be more deserving of the title 'hero' as our Grandmaster.

"Most of you would ask, why then, would this occasion be a joyous occasion? Why must we face the demise of our Grandmaster, not with sadness and grief, but joy? The answer, ladies and gentlemen, lies in the heart of the Grandmaster himself."

Another pause. The silence in the chapel is not broken, the guests either too confused to speak, or deep in thought. He allows for ample time of thought, then continues again.

"You see, ladies and gentlemen, we humans seek what is within this world of ours. Wealth, power, even love or happiness, all the things that can be obtained in this world, in this reality. However, our Grandmaster, as he had confided in myself years before, was never interested in these things. From the time he joined our Order, he has sought two things, and two things only. The first, is his ideal, the ideal which many has called idiotic, unrealistic, out of this world. Our Grandmaster had wanted to be, of all things, a 'Superhero'. He had wanted to save everybody, to make the world a better place with his power. Even though it is something impossible, something so idealistic that it can indeed be called idiotic and unrealistic, our Grandmaster never gave up on that one goal. As long as he lived, so he said, he would continue to save people with his power. There is no further reason for that. He aims not for what he can obtain from the act, but the act itself.

"Through his countless struggles, not once has he forgotten his goal of saving everyone, every single last one of them, even those who society has labeled to be monsters, villains, or simply those who are 'beyond salvation'. However, it is often that those beyond salvation are those in need of it the most. That is why, so our Grandmaster said, that we have to save everyone. Though we may fail, time and time again, we must not forget the times that we succeed, the lives that would otherwise have been wasted, the souls which otherwise would not have been redeemed."

* * *

The trek up the hill had been easy enough. The stone bridge lined with swords had been quite a sight to behold, but they were on a mission so there is no time for sightseeing. Now, the shrine stands before them, bathed in the rising sun, burning brightly in the Eastern sky. The granite and marble structures are definitely old, but yet seem brand new, as if the place was constructed yesterday, with crisp, sharp angles and lines, along with smooth curved surfaces that reflected rays of the golden sunshine.

"Right, target confirmed. Diamond-two, unwrap the package."

"Indeed, we humans are held down by the pull of gravity, unable to break free from the restrains of this world, the restrains of reality. However, our Grandmaster has, in his endless pursuit, broken free from the limits of reality. As I have said, our Grandmaster pursues two things. The first is his steadfast ideal, and the second, a person."

The hydraulics of the hardcase hiss and crank, slowly opening the thin but strong cover to reveal its contents. A thick, stone tablet, jet black in colour, roughly the size of a pillow. The stone feels surprisingly warm to the touch even through his gloves, despite the temperature of the hardcase being kept at a constant 25 degrees Celsius.

_Beside the coffin, right._

Yusof walks up the steps to the top of the shrine, and gingerly lays the tablet on the left side of the ornately carved coffin atop a perfectly flat piece of short, trimmed grass. Rays of sunshine hits the polished stone surface, and for the first time, Yusof can see the letters, words, sentences, carved onto the tablet. There were foreign characters as well, Japanese characters, carved in lines corresponding to the English, probably some sort of translation.

**I am the bone of my sword**

* * *

"Indeed, ladies and gentlemen. Our Grandmaster had one other wish, so selfish that it seemingly contradicts with his first wish."

**Steel is my flesh, and fire is my blood.**

"However, this person, is like no other."

**I have created over a thousand blades.**

"For this person is, in our Grandmaster's own words-"

**Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain.**

"-is the one person who matters the most."

**Withstood pain to forge many weapons, waiting for one's arrival.**

"This is the other wish of our Grandmaster, the only thing he ever wanted for himself."

**I have no regrets. This is the only path.**

"That is why, ladies and gentlemen, that is why our Grandmaster embarked on his endless pursuit, saving the whole world while holding this one person close, deep in his heart. Despite all his power, all his glory and all his accomplishments, the reality of this world, the existence of this life, ultimately has no meaning. That is why his whole life was dedicated to, and defined by, this one simple fact, that his pursuit is endless, impossible, but still he carries on, because he will do his best to see it through."

**My whole life, was Unlimited Blade Works.**

"The life of Emiya Shirou, ladies and gentlemen, has ended, but what awaits him is a new beginning, a new beginning at the side of the one person who matters the most. This is what he had always wanted, this is what he had sought for his whole life. His endless pursuit is finally over, and what awaits him, is a miracle, like no other!"

* * *

_A poem, eh?_

Quatarro Bageena never seemed like the sort of man to enjoy poems, given his business-like attitude towards work and strict efficiency. And to waste so much resource to dump this piece of stone here at sunrise just for romance sake? God dammit.

Still, a mission is a mission, and Yusof is never one to question the motives of his superiors, if only to avoid trouble with politics within the organisation. The stone seems like it is firmly on the ground, and won't be moving anytime soon, so it is mission accomplished.

"Diamond-leader to Pelican-1, mission accomplished, awaiting extraction."

Now then, time to get back to base, and maybe reap the fruits of his bet.

* * *

"Is this not joyful enough, ladies and gentlemen, to deserve celebration and cheer?"

On cue, his "agents" in the crowd started the applause, which soon spreads to the whole chapel. Cheerful and glorius marching music starts playing from the strategicly positioned loudspeakers in the church, usually reserved for hymns only. The applause grew louder as several guests, not his stooges this time, started cheering loudly and pumping their fists in the air, showing support to his position. The whole chapel, once solemn and grave, is now alive with song and cheering as people roared Emiya Shirou's name at the top of their lungs, wishing him a happy journey into his next world.

It can't be helped. It takes some work to get people to accept a foreign idea instantly. He steps off the podium and joins the crowd, leading them towards the lunch reception in the courtyard. Emiya Shirou never had a will; he never worried about something like that. Still, he knew that the man would definitely have wanted this. After all, what else would a man want, if he finally obtains the one thing outside of his power, the one true miracle he had desired?

* * *

How long has it been?

How long have I wandered in this endless darkness?

Back then, I did not hesitate. Even now, I do not regret, for it had to be done.

Emiya Shirou's life has ended.

Still, it shows that my life was finite. Therefore, it would have been impossible to fulfill the miracle.

But even now, even in this darkness, this desolate and nonexistent place, I still dream. I still dream the same dream. After all those years, my memory has faded little by little. I cannot remember her appearance, her voice, or even her name.

But I remember one thing, I remember that I love her.

It is a concept, an abstract concept, with no meaning on its own. Yet this feeling, this concept that I feel, is real, and will always be. In the darkness, I will myself to move. I have lost my body a long time ago, ever since that time when my life has ended. Now, I can no longer grasp my sense of self, already lost in the darkness. Soon, my mind will surely fade away as well, and I will only think about nothingness.

But still, I will not lose her, I will not lose my love for her. Even if the meaning of "love" fades away, even if the meaning of "her" fades away, I will not forget that they exist, I will not let them not exist.

Even if "I" fade away, "she" will not fade, as she is already part of "I", as it always has been.

The darkness is endless, for it has already ended.

_One must wait endlessly, while the other must pursue endlessly._

Yes, this is the end. No longer does Emiya Shirou exist, but she remains, for Emiya Shirou had made her greater than himself. Emiya Shirou would fade away, and she will continue to exist.

A beam of light, so far away, yet close at hand. "I" seem to exist again, the sense of thought briefly returns, if only to propel "myself" towards that light. "I" can no longer propel "myself", yet the darkness seem to give way to light as it becomes closer, brighter, taking "me" in entirely.

_One must wait endlessly, while the other must pursue endlessly._

So, a miracle has occurred.

**(Below is the original ending of Fate/Stay Night Realta Nua on the PS2, which this epilogue borrows. Please finish this epilogue off with the video below from 3:29 onwards. Thank you.)**

**(youtu . be / wt4G_Rpm998?t=3m29s)**

* * *

Tiger Dojo X1

Taiga: Wa ha ha ha ha! Welcome back to Tiger Dojo! Surely you had missed us since then, didn't you?

Ilya: Hiya! I'm back with Sensei as well! For today's episode, we have a very special guest from this fanficion!

T: Yes! Welcome to our totally awesome and fantastic show, Edward Mass-san!

Quattaro: Ahm, you must have been mistaken, my lady. My name is Quattaro Bageena, if you have not forgotten.

I: Huh? But you totally look like him! And this weird name, isn't it copied off somewhere?

Q: A name is all it is, and for now I am Quattaro Bageena, no more, no less.

T: Well, terribly sorry Quattaro-san. Now then! Tiger Dojo Q&A Corner, begin!

I: YAY!

(Fireworks in the background, big "Q&A" sign appears on the back wall)

T: Now, Quattaro-san, would you mind telling us just what kind of ending is this for Shirou?

I: Yeah! Onii-chan got a happy ending, right?

Q: Indeed, though this would technically be the "True End" for Emiya Shirou, since he was only able to reunite with Saber after his death, though he had lived a very fulfilling life in accordance to his..."Desinty".

(Chibi Kiritsugu appears, wanders around the screen, then exits.)

Q: Yes, no thanks to you there.

T: Ah, I see, so it is a sort of "bittersweet" ending, isn't it?

Q: Indeed.

T: Right, moving on. So, Quattaro-san, please tell us more about Shirou's life after the events of this story, I imagine everyone wants to know some details!

I: Yeah! Who did Onii-chan marry? You said he had a wife, right? C'mon, it's got to be me! It's got to be!

Q: Unfortunately for you, Miss Einzbern, Mr Emiya had started a proper romantic relationship with Miss Tohsaka Rin shortly after the events of the story, and were married some years later, though they never had children.

I: WHAT? That's totally stupid! Why would Onii-chan go for a stupid heartless devil woman like that?

(Gandr shots fly into the room from off-screen, striking Ilya and knocking her off the screen. Chibi Rin appears on screen, jumps around in anger then exits)

I: (off screen) Ittai!

T: That's because she isn't an immature baby like you! Now then, Quattaro-san, what did Shirou do exactly after he joined you guys?

Q: Ah, he had great ability and saved the world countless times using those abilities. Eventually he worked his way up to become the Grandmaster of the entire Assassin Order, quite an achievement I have to say, really.

T: Wow, that's like the boss of the whole organisation, right?

Q: Indeed.

T: That's great! Heh heh heh! It must be due to my proper upbringing and education of him that he has finally exceled at something!

Q: Indeed. Education at home is tremendously important.

I: (returns to screen) You're not exactly a good example to follow, Taiga.

T: Wagh! What kind of nonsense is that! I will have you punished severely for such slander!

(Taiga strikes Ilya with shinai, again knocking her off sceen)

I: (off screen) Ittai!

T: And stay there! So, Quattaro-san, tell me more about the ending. Is there a way that he could have saved Saber?

Q: Indeed. Destiny is not something to be given to you by someone else and told to follow it, but rather something you create by yourself! Emiya Shirou had foolishly believed the lie, and thus was not able to save that one person who matters the most. Don't bother asking for hints, it should be obvious enough.

(Chibi Kiritsugu returns to screen, jumps around and onto Quattaro's head, then jumps off and exits)

Q: Yes, of course.

T: Right! Thank you so much for your time, Quattaro-san! Can we have just one last question?

Q: Indeed.

T: You do like saying "indeed" a lot, don't you?

Q: Indeed.

(Taiga looks annoyed)

Q: Ah, fret not. There is a reason for this. Basic psychology. People like it if you agree with them, so agreeing with their opinions at the start of the sentence will help to improve their disposition towards you.

T: Ohh…I see…Anyways! That's all for today's Tiger Dojo! See you next time!

Q: Indeed, I shall take my leave, then. (Removes coat and throws it off screen)

(A "thump" sound is heard off screen)

I: (off screen) Ittai!

Q: Oh right, the weapons in the coat.

(Curtain closes, scene ends)

Gligamesh: (Off screen) MONGRELS! WHERE IS MY WELL DESERVED APPEARNCE IN THIS WORK OF FICTION? I DEMAND AN APPEARANCE, NO LESS!


	46. Chapter 40B: One Final Effort

Chapter 40B: One Final Effort

** (Please play the following song before continuing, while removing extra spacing in the link to combat censorship. Thank you. ****youtu . be / J9a9k2bgd4Y****)**

Yes. She means the whole world to me. I feel really happy when she's around, and I want her to feel that happiness too. She was fated to die on that hill, all alone, but I want to save her, I want to re-write her story and give her a happy ending, one that she deserves fair and square.

"No, dad, I can't accept this, I simply can't!"

"Oh? Why so, Shirou?" Kiritsugu's smile disappears. The expression that crosses his face appears cannot be likened to anything, but it carries a strong trace of uncertainty, doubt.

"Because…because she is really important to me, the most important person in the world! You said I would be a great hero, dad, you said that I would save the world, but how am I supposed to do that if I can't even save one person? The one person who matters the most?"

Yes, I will never be able to live with myself if I give up here. Just as before, I have come way too far to give up now. Mass was right, he was right all along. I cannot conform to my fate and live in misery and regret for the rest of my life.

_I have no regrets, this is the only path._

"Don't be foolish, Shirou. I have already told you, that I cannot bring the dead back to life, it is simply impossible." Kiritsugu sighs again.

"Impossible…impossible…"

_It is but a means to an end._

"I'm sorry, Shirou. There is nothing I can do. She has made her choice on her own accord, and I cannot make her do otherwise."

_If you are too focused on your method, you will forget your goal._

What is my goal, then? Since bringing the dead back to life is not possible, there would have to be another way to save her.

But is she even dead in the first place?

That's right. That's how it must be done.

"Dad, I want you to save her."

"Please, Shirou, we both know that it is not possible." Kiritsugu answers, but somehow, the certainty in his statement has vanished.

"No, dad, bringing back the dead is not possible, but does she have to be dead? Can't we bring her here when she is still alive?"

That's right, if I can bring her here, from the past, then perhaps I can convince her to stay once more.

"Oh, that is interesting indeed," Kiritsugu's expression gradually grows into a smile again, "but have you considered the impact your action would have on history, on the progression of time? What would happen if King Arthur never existed, or have disappeared from the world during his campaigns? There is no perceivable way for me to remove her from her time without considering its repercussions."

His words struck true. Indeed, removing a historical figure, or perhaps any individual from history will have an influence on the flow of history itself, and potentially change any future stemming from that part of history. Rin had explained that to me with her theories on the "Kaleidoscope", but it is scary to think that something like that will occur because of me.

That means I have to find some way to take her out of her time, without having an impact on history itself, a time where she would not have done anything further.

"Then perhaps…it can be from the time just before she died, so that I can at least see her, for one last time."

Yes, it is a last-ditch resort. If there is no way to save her after all, then at least, at least in her final moments, she can be with me. After all, this is what we both wanted, to be with each other. At least, we can be together to the end.

"This is…unexpected…"

Kiritsugu's head drops as he ponders. An eternal instant as silence hangs over the yard. An instant, yet unusually eternal.

"I see…you have grown into something else entirely, Shirou. Something…unexpected…"

"Yes, dad, I used to be an idiot thinks he can save everyone, but now I'm an idiot who **_knows _**that I can do that. There is just one person I cannot save, dad, and I will need your help, I will need a miracle."

Kiritsugu laughs again, though for some reason, it feels as if his laughter comes not from amusement, but from genuine pleasure.

"It seems that you have learnt a great deal from that man after all, perhaps too much. You have to know that you are fundamentally different though, you can never really become like him, the physical embodiment of humanity's will to survive."

"W-what?" Since when did the discussion shift to talking about that guy?

"Indeed, he was the accidental result of a schism within myself, his immortality stemming from humanity's collective will of survival."

"W-what?"

Immortality…from the collective human will for survival…

"In a sense he is a physical embodiment of myself, contained in the body and mind of a man. One cannot hope to kill the entire human race, and hence one cannot kill the Immortal."

"I…see…"

A human embodiment of "God", the collective human will of survival…

"It was meant to be an experiment, a test, though the unpredictability of human kind continues to toy with our plans. For you as well, Shirou, you have become something outside of my plans for you, outside of your destiny."

"No dad," I reply without a shadow of doubt, my ideal fully solid in my mind, "you can't impose your ideas on me like that, I will create my own destiny the way I want it to be."

"Very well Shirou, very well," Kiritsugu rises and beckons for me to do the same. I quickly get on my feet as Kiritsugu raises his hand and points into the night sky. I strain my eyes to look, high into the sky, through the sporadic pieces of clouds and right past the shining moon and there she is, floating in the sky bathing in moonlight, her silver armour and azure dress shining brighter than the moon itself. Her lips form into a thin smile as she holds her hand out to me.

"At this moment, you hold the collective will of mankind in your hand, Shirou. You know what to do."

"Yes, I do. Thank you, dad, thanks for everything."

"I'm proud indeed to have been your father, Shirou. Now go forth, and create your own destiny."

My feet lift off the ground as I soar into the air. Higher and higher I fly, seeing my house and Kiritsugu grow smaller and smaller, until they are invisible among the clutter of the nighttime Fuyuki city. Higher, even higher, as my body cuts through the clouds, leaving the city behind me and going even higher. There she is, right before me. My hand moves on its own and touches hers, then holds it tightly as I pull her into myself in a tight embrace, her light blinding my eyes and turning the night sky into a shower of illumination.

* * *

Interlude: Kingdom Come

** (Please pause the previous song and play the following one before continuing, again removing additional spacing to combat censorship, thank you.**** youtu . be / 3L1DEvzsftw****)**

Falling leaves grew silent as the knight named Bedivere turned to look into the evening sky.

It was the end of a long journey for his King. She had fought the good fight, she had finished the race, and she had kept her faith. After great deliberation, he had finally returned her sword to the Lady of the Lake, and now…

And now…

No matter. After so many years, his King was finally at peace, able to sleep in her everlasting dream.

Still, he knew that it was tragic, it was unfair. A person who had lived as she did should have deserved better. She was but a young girl, defenseless against the intangible evils of the world.

If only…if only…

He wiped the thought from his head. Wishful thinking would be pointless at this point of time. He knew what had to be done. He would take her to Avalon, to be laid to rest under eternal protection of her Knights, alongside the Holy Grail which she had sought. She would sleep for an eternity, and return again when Britain was in peril once more.

He turned around to face his King once more.

Instead of the battered girl in armour, there was only the depressions in the grass made by her existence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

For a moment he simply stood there, his mind devoid of thought.

He could not believe his eyes. There was no way for her to have gone away, for she had already passed away. There were no other persons beside them in the immediate vicinity as well. Certainly, it was the work of an external force, a force beyond his comprehension.

For Bedivere, it must have been a divine intervention, a work of God himself.

He knew not where she had gone, nor if she would ever return. But inside he was filled with hope; hope that wherever she was, she would continue to live her eternal dream.

* * *

** (Please pause the previous song and play the following one before continuing, again removing additional spacing to combat censorship, thank you. ****youtu . be / XYKUeZQbMF0****)**

The light from the shrine fades as two bodies appear, resting on the Round Table side-by-side, Emiya Shirou on the left and on the right…

"First aid, now!" he calls for McComberland and Vladof as the Z29 touches down. McComberland leaps from the cabin with the comprehensive-aid unit.

"Disinfectant and biofoam!"

McComberland rams his arm into the side of the metal crate to bust it open and throws over the can of spray-type disinfectant and several injection-units of biofoam. A quick check reveals that she no longer has any heartbeat or breathing, but the brain-wave scanner still shows some weak readings. His blades move as the armour surrounding major wounds dislocate, exposing the wounds themselves.

"Vat about Emiya Shirou?" Vladof swings himself from the cockpit window and rushes over.

"He will live," he smashes the nozzle of the disinfectant can and pours it over her entire torso, no point being delicate now. This is not a situation he had expected, and old man Vladof was not put on standby. They will have to do a rough job to stabalise her before her brain ceases activity.

"Biofoam and tape!"

McComberland and Vladof each grabs an injection-unit and jabs them into the wounds, pumping in large volumes of clear liquid which quickly solidify into her chest and abdominal cavity. He unrolls the epidermal-tape and runs them along the cuts and holes, locking the biofoam inside.

"Defibrillator!"

"Right!" Vladof pulls the compact device from the crate and detaches the two pads, presses them onto her chest and-

**_ZAP!_**

"Heart rate?"

"Zero." McComberland reports from the vitals console.

"Induce assisted respiration. Vladof, again!"

McComberland puts her facemask on, connects the pipes to the ports on the crate and starts the machinery, as hydraulics pump measured volumes of air into the pipes. Vladof changes the battery pack for the defibrillator, readies the pads again and-

**_ZAP!_**

**_THUMP!_**

"Heartbeat induced, assisted respiration operational. Blood pressure a tad too high on the tape though."

"Reinforce it with another layer. Vladof, load everything up. I will get Emiya Shirou."

"Right. I vill start up ze engines."

"Search for the nearest hospital with intensive-care facilities," he slumps the unconscious form of Emiya Shirou over his shoulder and runs back to the Z29. Propping the boy against a seat and strapping him in, he yells into the cockpit, "burn all your remaining fuel, disregard any possible structural inconsistencies."

"Right, hang on to ze straps!"

Intense G-force slams his body into the restraints as the Z29 bursts into the sky and into the clouds as Avalon disappears into the distance.

And so, for the first time in a long while, the Immortal again experiences the rare sense of content.

"Oheeit! Ze damned back hatch cannot close!"

**(Please move on to Chapter 41, thank you.)**


	47. Chapter 41: Eternity Now

Chapter 41: Eternity Now

**(Please only continue reading if you were directed here from Chapter 40B. If you had chosen Chapter 40A, please move to Epilogue: Superhero instead. Thank you.)**

For hundreds of years the town of Stillwater had been a quiet fishing community, supplying the mainland with fresh sea produce. Some years ago, Stillwater was drafted into the then Labour Prime Minister's scheme of improving national healthcare, and thus development were created to transform the little town into a healthcare hub for the region. It took two years to construct the new hospital, which claimed to boast equipment and staff rivaling those of the Price Edward hospital in London. Hopes were high and politicians hailed the event as the beginning of a new era for British Healthcare. However, due to the recent economic situation and the rise of the Conservatist Prime Minister, budget was severely cut for the new hospital, its purpose of serving the region being hampered by outdated and inefficient transport networks. As a result, Stillwater Central Hospital became a ridiculously overqualified county hospital for the little town of Stillwater.

For Doctor Thomas Hemmingway Summers however, there is probably no place more suitable for a man like him than the cozy atmosphere of this little town. Stillwater is quiet and unremarkable, if somewhat devoid of upper-class activity suitable for those of high social standing. Although the hospital itself is severely understaffed, the quaint culture of the town means that most patients are treated only for the most common of aliments. The head of the Emergency Response department, Dr Summers would expect no more than a couple of cases per week, mostly traffic accidents or whatnot. As a result, he has adapted to the laid-back lifestyle of his position while rolling in the generous salary of the National Health Service. Violence and assaults are not entirely unheard of, though the last case of that was just after New-Years where a melee had erupted in one of the low-life pubs near the port, where the most severe injury had been a broken tail-bone.

And so, Dr Summers knew that it is going to be a long day when a hooded man, a Scot and a Russian brought in an unconscious Asian man and a bloody girl dressed in medieval armour.

* * *

A full examination of the girl revealed numerous lacerations, fractures, severed tendons and a ruptured stomach. It is a miracle that she is still alive. Curiously, the wounds appear to be highly similar to those he remembers from a certain seminar on medieval weaponry back in university, arrows and greatswords and maces and all. There are traces of defibrillation and the hooded man, her "father" as he had claimed, had informed him that first aid has been administered. Judging by the sheer volume of biological foam in her body and the sealant tape, the man must be a doctor, a military one that is. It has taken his entire team of surgeons almost than six hours to stabalise her condition enough to pull her out of the operating theatre and into the ICU, where she would be under further observation until a specialist from Birmingham arrives tomorrow afternoon to examine her stomach.

In all his years of service in the medical field, Dr Summers has never seen a more peculiar case than this, though the Pound Sterling from the girl's "father" convinced him against inquiring further. After all, why embroil oneself in curious affairs when one can be much better off with extra weight in one's pocket?

* * *

My head doesn't hurt. It's weird, since it has been hurting every morning when I wake up in the past week.

Yes, something is definitely off here. The room is dark save for a small white night lamp. I am in a strangely shaped bed with clean white sheets and blankets. The ceiling above me is foreign as well, though I can't make out any details in the darkness. A soft, beeping sound is audible beside my ear rhythmically in tune with my heartbeat. My left index finger feels strange, as if something is pressing on it.

"What…"

I try to move my right hand, but it hits against a solid surface. Plastic? A plastic wall runs along the side of my bed, punctuated by two palm-sized holes. My left elbow hits a similar surface as well, meaning that the same wall is present on the left side. Now that my brain is working better, I think I have been in a situation like this before, many years ago. Indeed, I can feel the same sort of comfort and relief from back then, despite being in an alien environment. This, this must be…

"H…hospital?"

Everything is becoming clearer. I'm lying on a hospital bed with a bio-monitor hooked on my finger, just like ten years ago, after that great fire from which I was saved by Kiritsugu. This time however...

Nobody has saved me this time. I have saved myself. I have saved myself and…

"Sa…ber…..."

That's right, where is she now? How did I even get here in the first place?

My muscles are still weak, but I can move them with some effort. I push myself off the bed and sit upright. There must be some way to call for the doctor or nurse to help me get off the bed. I don't remember myself sustaining any injury, so I should be alright. I'm worried about Saber, since I don't know how exactly the process worked, how Kiritsugu had brought her back to the present time.

_…so that I can at least see her, for one last time._

If that is the case, then…

"Oh crap!"

Frantically I shake off the blanket over myself and mash the nurse-call button on the wall. I can't be stuck here while she lays dying. I have to find her; I have to see her in this world again, before-

**_CLICK_**

"Emiya!" Yamada's thundering voice reverberates through the room as he strides in, "got here as fast as that car could go, but DAMN! They just had to cordon off the entire wing of this hospital for just two people! "

"W-what the-"

What the hell is Yamada doing here? Isn't he resting back in their headquarters?

"Get your ass off the bed now!" Yamada forcefully pulls me over the retainers and off the bed.

**_THUMP!_**

"Argh!"

"No pain no gain! Double time!"

He half-drags me out of the door and across the hallway. Damn, my knees are burning from the friction!

"Let me go already! I can walk!"

"Your girlfriend didn't take a sword to the stomach to see you take a stroll to her bedside! Faster!"

I don't even understand the nonsense he is sprouting anymore.

"There! Right there!"

**_THUMP!_**

"Ompf!"

My face is pressed hard against glass, almost cracking my nose bridge, though my eyes can see clearly through the glass. The chamber beyond the glass panel is dark, with several illuminated displays of various different sizes and lots of small indicator lights blinking on and off. Scattered around the room are machines, lots of them, connected by countless pipes and tubes. At the centre of the room is a bed similar to the one in my ward, albeit with many additional machines and tubes, and on the bed-

"Wagh!"

I'm pulled backwards from the glass and swung violently forward again into an open door.

**_THUMP!_**

"Ow…"

"Yeah, right over there, see? Her condition should be stable now but her body is still pretty screwed up. Vladof's dad is only coming in the afternoon to fix her completely so don't do anything too intense to her until then. "

**_BAM!_**

The door slams shut behind me. Yamada waves through the window, then runs off into the corridor.

"What in the world…"

I turn around to face the room again, and there she is. Amid the clutter of machinery and tubes lays a small, frail girl, her neck covered in bandages and her golden hair tucked into a surgical cap, with a facemask strapped over her neck and mouth for breathing. Her exposed skin looks pale as snow, seemingly paler than the white blanket over her. Her weak form looks devoid of life, save the fact that her chest is, slowly but surely, moving rhythmically up and down. It is a beautiful sight, one that I have not seen for so long, yet much more beautiful than when I first saw her.

This is no illusion, or vision, or dream. This is reality.

This is the reality that I have created with my own hands.

For some reason, I don't feel the urge to rush to her side, to embrace her, to kiss her, to do anything at all. The only thing I can feel now is peace, for there is nothing else to worry about. This is really the end, the end of everything. All the stuff I did in the past week finally came down to this, and I don't regret a single bit of it. This is what I have wanted, and this is what I have achieved. There really isn't anything else I can do now. She is alive and safe here in the hospital, finally at peace after all that stuff that she has been through, so I should at least allow her to rest. Everything else can wait for later. I feel really tired myself, so maybe I'll just sit by her bedside and rest for a while. Yeah, some more rest would do me good…

* * *

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing additional spacing in the link to combat censorship. Thank you. **** youtu . be / 3L1DEvzsftw****）**

_The girl opens her eyes into darkness._

_Has her dream finally ended, along with her life? If so, then why does she still perceive this, feeling this…_

_Her body is immobile, her senses are weak. It is impossible for her to see anything beyond the darkness before her eyes. _

_Is this the end, the end of life? Her pact with the world has been broken, so she can be permitted to die, but this feeling, this feeling is different from the death she has envisioned. During her final moments in the world she had felt a sense of nonexistence, but now…now she feels real, existing. _

_More of her senses return to her. Pain, pain is the most obvious of them all. A numbed pain, but pain nonetheless. Through pain, she can feel her body, every part of it. Painful, but real. Real, and existent. _

_Her body parts are becoming distinct as well, as she feels a soft surface on her nose and mouth where cold, strange-smelling air sprouts from. Her arms feel cold too, though the rest of her body is warm. The surface below her is soft, as well as the surface over her body. A bed, and a blanket?_

_Her eyes are gradually getting accustomed to the darkness. Now she can perceive other objects around her. White, angular shapes and tiny flashes of light appear in the darkness as she strains her limited vision. There was nothing she was familiar with, nothing to remind her of the life she had lived. _

_So it is true then, that her life has ended. This transient sense of existence, of reality, is nothing but a fragment of her non-existence. Her life would not continue, and neither would her dream, her everlasting dream with him. _

_Finally content, the girl tries to close her eyes again, conforming herself to fade into nonexistence once more._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Then, she sees him._

_Bent over beside the bed, his head is resting on her arm, his orange hair surprisingly vivid and distinct in the darkness. He does not move, merely resting in the same position as he sits, watching over her existence, her reality. She can feel him, the warmth of his head on her arm, the weak gusts of air from his breath, and even the muffled, almost inaudible sound of his heartbeat. He is real, more than real, so her senses must be real as well. _

_And through him, she exists again. In that instant, his reality made her understand everything. Yes, her life, the life of the King, has ended. In its place, the boy before her has given her a new life, a new life in his world alongside him. She knows not how he has done it, but it must have been a miracle, a miracle of his making. She had waited for him up to her final moments, seeing him in the dream she holds so dear to herself, and he had responded by pursuing her endlessly. Just as the old man had said, a miracle was what they needed, and a miracle was what he had created. _

_With great effort, she wills her lips to move. _

**(Please terminate the previous song play the following song before continuing, while removing additional spacing in the link to combat censorship. Thank you. /s34pWZTnE4c)**

_"Shirou…"_

Not now, Saber. I need to sleep for a while more before I wake you up.

Wait, what? What am I even thinking about? I think that I clearly heard something though. That's right, she was calling my name. Still, how is this possible, since I'm not awake yet. Am I even making sense?

No, I'm not making sense at all, my mind isn't thinking straight. Just what am I thinking about anyway?

She called my name, that means-

"Saber?"

My eyes snap open, and look straight into hers.

"S-Saber! You're…you're awake!"

She doesn't respond, merely continuing to look into my eyes. But that's enough. That's more than enough.

I shift over from the chair and sit on the bed beside her, shoving aside the tubes and wires and machinery while careful to avoid her frail body. Gently, I place my hand on her cheek. Her body is cold, very cold, but I can at least keep her warm like this.

"Don't worry, Saber. I'm here. You're safe now, you're safe."

We look at each other for several moments, yet these moments seem longer than eternity itself. There is no single word or sentence that can describe the feeling within my heart at this moment, but I'm sure that it's the same for her as well. Through her eyes, I can see her, feel her, even touch her soul with mine. Though she can't move her body, her soul is touching mine as well.

There is no need for words between us, for we can understand each other perfectly. One has waited eternally, and the other pursued endlessly, and here we are, together as one body, one spirit.

Seven months have felt like an eternity, yet eternity can be short as seven months.

Somehow the ward is really cold. I should open the curtains since it is morning already.

I peel my hand from her cheek reluctantly and walk over to the window, then pull aside the curtain. Golden rays of sunshine flood the room as the wide open ocean comes into view. On the distant horizon, just above the water line, the sun is burning brightly as ever in the sky, casting light over the world, our world.

I bend over onto the bed again and press my forehead against hers, letting her have my warmth, since her facemask is in the way for me to do anything else. Slowly, her eyelids close, satisfied. I close my eyes as well and let go of all my senses. We are together now, that's all that matters in the world, and that's all that will ever matter, forever and ever.

Emiya Shirou finally accomplished the impossible, Emiya Shirou has saved the one person who matters the most.

And so, Emiya Shirou is a hero.

The grand view of the sunrise before them from the rooftop of the hospital is nothing short of magnificent. Clouds are parted and fog is lifted as sunshine baths the ocean before them, sending ripples of gold against the shoreline. Seagulls can be seen in the distance, crying for attention with their loud shrieks as they swirled above the water, in awe of the spectacular sight before them.

It is over. After nearly a millennium and half, that one loose end has finally been tied.

"Boss, I have the current status report," McComberland's voice can be heard behind him.

"Yes, Patrick," he does not turn. The view before him is not something to be missed.

"Yamada has requisitioned another command spell from central. It should be arriving at HQ tomorrow earliest."

"Good." The surrogate magic circuit that Emiya Shirou used had been destroyed in that battle, so they would need to bind another contract with Mordred if they are to continue to use her as an asset. It would not be a first, and as previous results have shown, Heroic Spirits make excellent tactical assets.

"And er….," there is the sound of the flipping of paper, "Old man Vladof will be here this afternoon at three. He said through the phone that we can discharge the girl in a week, if his procedures are carried out properly."

"Right, but don't make it unnaturally fast since the doctor already suspects something. Make it a month at least, no less."

"Got it. Next…" more flipping of paper, "in regards to our personnel shortage, you said that we are considering Emiya Shirou, right? I can go get the paperwork if you give your approval now."

"No, leave him be, he deserves it."

"W-what?" McComberland seems surprised, "Boss, you sure? Someone of his capability will definitely be good for us. Heck, if I were Narbareck I would be hounding him already!"

"Patrick, you seem to have a slight misconception of our purpose," he sighs," one does not become an Assassin to save. One becomes an Assassin, to _be saved_. That is why we cannot have him, for he has already brought about his own salvation."

Indeed. His plan has succeeded. Two people have been freed from their fate, and entrusted with their own destinies. There is no further need to pursue this subject any further.

"Right, I see…but Boss, aren't you gonna go downstairs and see them? See _her_?"

"No, there is no need for that, I believe."

"W-what? But, hasn't it been like…two hundred years, no?"

Of course, McComberland knows, he knows about it all along. It does not take a genius to connect the dots when one does not possess any lines or points of death. He has been quite open to McComberland, just to get an objective opinion on himself, if he cannot view himself objectively enough already.

"Almost two hundred, yes, but like I said, there is no need. I do not see myself to be any part of their future, and I do not wish to interject myself into it. I will leave now, while you should remain here with Yamada and Vladof. Contact me if there is any further complication."

"R-right. Oh yeah, one more thing." More flipping of paper, "Central wants you to go down there soon. They have this new virtual-reality system to test our operatives' combat capabilities against simulations of past opponents. They claim that there is one programme which you definitely cannot win against, and wants you to try it out."

"Me? Why not the Director or the Grandmaster himself?"

"They did try, Boss, they did try."

"Ah."

Now _this_ is interesting.

"Very well, I will proceed to central immediately. Devote your utmost attention to their care and make sure there are no complications in her condition."

"Right."

The hospital is situated on a cliff facing the sea, and given that the water has enough depth, it should be possible.

The Immortal takes several steps back, breaks into a sprint to the edge of the roof, and takes flight.

**(Please move on to Epilogue: Eleutheria)**


	48. Epilogue: Eleutheria

Epilogue (Good): Eleutheria

**(Please play the following song before continuing, thank you. youtu . be / Dy9UoRVhJqg?t=30s)**

_"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA! Take this, Federation scum!"_

**_ZAP! BOOM!_**

(Buildings are razed by Big Zam's laser)

_"Oh no! The Empire of Zeon is attacking again!"_

_"Right, time to go! AMURO, CORE FIGHTAH, IKIMASU!"_

**_WHOOSH!_**

_"KAI, GUNCANNON, IKKEI!"_

**_WHOOSH!_**

_"HAYATO,TOBE, GUNTANKU!"_

**_WHIRRRRRRRR!_**

_(All together)"Let's go! Ready… Cross combination!"_

**_CLICK! CLANG! SHING!_**

_(All together)"COMBINATION! KIDOU SENSHI GUNDAMU!"_

_"AHAHAHAHA! Puny Federation rats, your weak Gundamu cannot hope to defeat my DAI ZAMU! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Daishogun Dozole! Your evil ways are at its end! Take this, MEGA BEAMU LAIFLE!"_

**_ZAP!_**

_"N-nani?"_

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! My DAI ZAMU is equipped with an I-Fieldo, specially made to deflect your beam attacks! Your time has come, GUNDAMU!"_

_"SHI-SHIMATA!"_

_"A-Amuro, what do we do now?"_

_"DIE GUNDAMU! DAIZAMU CANNON, HASHOU!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

**_CLANG! BOOM!_**

_"Im-impossible! How did the Daizamu Cannon not fire? Could it be?"_

_"W-what is that?"_

_(Char ga kuru plays in the background)_

_"A…a red robot? It can't be! It's…it's…"_

_"Yes, it is I, RED COMET CHAR AZNABLE!"_

_"C-Char…Aznable? Impossible! We defeated you in the last battle! How are you still alive, and why are you helping us?"_

_"Do not question my motives, shonen, I am the tamashii of Zeon himself, here to slay every one of the evil Zabis and restore honour of the Empire of Zeon, beginning with YOU, Daishogun Dozle Zabi!"_

_"AHAHAHAHAHA! If it isn't the undying Prince of the old emperor! This is a golden opportunity for me indeed, to eliminate both you and Gundamu in the same day! Dark Emperor Ghiren will surely reward me handsomely!"_

_"Gundamu, listen up! I will disable his I-fieldo generator and you destroy him with one strong attack! Got it?"_

_"R-right!"_

_"Good! Take this, Dozle Zabi! REDO COMETO…KICKU!"_

**_WHOOSH! BOOM!_**

_"Im-impossible! How can he penetrate my I-fieldo with his leg?"_

_"Fool! My Red Comet Zaku-IIS has three times the speed and power of a normal Zaku-II! Your end is near, Daishogun Dozle! Now, GUNDAMU!"_

_"Grrrrr, ONORE!"_

_"Right! Kai, Hayato, let's combine our powers!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Let's do this!"_

_(All together)"HYAAAAAAAAA! FINAL BLOW – GUNDAMU…SWOOOOOOOORDO!"_

_(Giant beam saber appears)_

_"NOOOOOOOO! CURSE YOU, GUNDAMUUUUUUUUU!"_

**_BOOM!_**

**(Please end the previous song here)**

"Master?"

"Huh, yeah?"

"This _is_ a historical recording of your organisation's military triumphs, is it not?"

"A ha ha ha ha ha, of course not" Yamada leans back into the sofa and laughs, "this is the new OVA 'Kidou Senshi Gundamu: Return of the Red Comet'! It's fictional, but totally awesome!"

"Oh," Mordred sighs. Yamada picks up another popcorn and inserts it into her mouth.

"Cheer up, Molly, this is only a third of the way through! We don't see Char doing really cool stuff until 54 minutes in!" Indeed, spending this month's director fees on the 72-inch television set and surround-sound system was no mistake, the effects of the OVA are simply breathtaking, almost comparable to the cinema, though home theatre does have the advantage of privacy, since you probably can't cuddle a girl dressed in her underwear in the cinema.

"(crunch)…(crunch)…Yes Master."

"Good girl, here's another!" Yamada feeds her another popcorn. This is the good life alright. Not many people can have an obedient and cute, not to mention clueless, girl following you around all the time. Although on paper she is an asset to the Order, it would be a shame to just leave her locked up in a box somewhere until she needs to be used, not to mention being totally inhumane.

"Now, why don't you put on these new clothes I got you, eh?"

Yamada unwraps the skimpy maid outfit that came in this morning.

"Sigh…yes Master…"

* * *

"After our extensive review of your proposal, Comrade Vladof, we have to say that this is a radical design indeed."

"Radical, yes, but highly effective. Remember, Comrade Hu, this is the future of warfare, so radical it has to be. You must not forget that this is a weapon which fights on multiple terrains and theatres of war, not just a single one as all current weapons do."

"This humanoid form is an ingenious solution to mobility, but what about power? Our conventional electric engines cannot supply so much power to move all the motors."

"Fret not, Comrade Wen, the Americans have succeeded in miniaturizing the Uranium Fission reactor for their next generation of submarines and ships. We simply have to…acquire it, and make the necessary alterations to fit our design."

"I see, but can your organisation guarantee its co-operation with our nation, Comrade Vladof?"

"We have worked together for many years, Comrade Xi, since the time of the great revolution, and will continue to do so for many more while we still stand. This project, if you would approve of it, will run for a decade if all deadlines are met, but we promise that the balance of power in this world of ours will forever be changed, in your favour of course."

"Very well then, Comrade Vladof. You will receive the full backing of our nation in this project. Our future in this world may very well rest on your shoulders, Assassin."

"We are eternally grateful for your faith in us, Comrade Xi, our preparations will begin immediately. Good day, gentlemen."

* * *

She's late.

He has been waiting her for almost an hour, and she has missed the appointed time by thirty minutes. This isn't a good sign, since she has always been punctual for this sort of meetings.

At least, she used to be.

Regardless, he doesn't have a single clue about how to approach their conversation. It is going to be awkward, very awkward, since they are here for no purpose other than simply talking to each other, something they haven't done for two years. She used to call these meetings "dates", but it is difficult, if not downright impossible, to call this one a "date". He knows what is at stake here, since she isn't coming on her own accord, but on orders of her masters. Even if it is supposed to be a casual meeting, how would he even speak to her? Hello, I'm Patrick McComberland, please don't mind me but can I drink your blood?

"Oh, Patrick!"

"Ah…Ciel!"

There she is, coming out of a taxi stopped beside the roadside café, wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and a blue skirt that complements her hair so well, too well in fact. Her expression is unnaturally cheerful as well, since he did not remember her smiling like this often, even on their previous meetings to collect his replacement glasses. In most of those meetings, it was only a matter of picking up the package without any words exchanged, and sometimes they won't even lay eyes on each other, merely putting the package in a designated spot for him to pick it up later. For some particular reason, the manufacturer of these glasses prefers to go through Ciel herself as an agent, but he is in no position to complain.

"Patrick I'm so sorry, I got held up at the airport and a whole bunch of stuff happened and-"

"Don't worry Ciel, I'm just glad you could make it."

She settles into the seat opposite him and puts her handbag on the table. The iced-blended coffee he had ordered for her has already melted, but she shows no concern as she takes a sip.

"So, on to business, then."

"Hm?" She puts down the coffee, "Patrick…aren't you the least bit happy to see me? It's been a month already, and we don't really have any business, right?"

"No, Ciel. I know you; you won't want to talk to me like this…if you are not ordered to by anyone else."

"B-but surely you are happy to see me, right? I mean…" She is starting to sound desperate, almost pleading.

"Please, Ciel, it's not working."

"Huh?"

Damn, after so long she is still a terrible liar.

"Your subliminal suggestion, it's not working. Remember what I am, Ciel, minor magecraft like that can't affect me."

And as expected, her expression changes immediately. She is not hostile of course, since he knows that she will never try to harm him. Her face looks sad, depressed.

"Oh, and we should have a bit of privacy, if you would understand. I want to talk to you, Ciel, just you, the real you."

He waves at the parked taxi.

"Hey Mr Dawn! Can we have a bit of privacy, please?"

The driver laughs, then starts the engine and drives off.

"And can you get Merem to stop staring at me like that? It's quite awkward, really."

"Patrick, how-"

A small gust of wind on the roof behind him and he knew the Dead Apostle is gone.

"Now, Ciel," he leans forward on the table, bringing his face closer to hers, "why are you here?"

She withdraws back into the seat, away from him. Her head tilts as well as she tries in vain to avert his gaze.

"Patrick…I…"

"Please, Ciel, just talk to me, okay?"

"I…well…okay," she straightens up and faces him, though her eyes do not meet his.

"Narbareck, she's interest in you, and she wants you back."

So that is what this is about. He did not rule out that possibility, since the Agency did go through so some serious negotiations with the Assassins to complete his transfer. Narbarek had been very reluctant then, and it wouldn't be surprising if she regrets her decision now, especially given his latest operational records.

"Nah, I won't want to steal Merem's place now, will I? He's on a totally different level from me altogether."

"That's not the issue here, Patrick! It's about you!" She is frantic now, actually looking him straight in the eyes.

"No, I don't want to go back there again. I like it here, doing what I'm doing now. Besides, can't you draft that Japanese boyfriend of yours to do the same job? He did kill the Serpent so he shouldn't be half bad, right?"

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" She actually shoots out of her seat and stands straight up, drawing a few curious glances from other patrons of the café.

For a few seconds, there is an awkward silence as she realises what she has done.

"H-how do you even know that?" her face is totally red from embarrassment as she seats back down.

"I have my sources, just as you have yours," he sighs. She can be such a ditz at times.

"P-Patrick, please! You have to understand!"

"I understand, Ciel. We're…not together anymore, all the more reason for me not to go back."

"Patrick that's not true! I-"

**_BLOOD_**

"You probably slept with him already, didn't you?"

**_BLOOD_**

"N-no! That's-"

**_BLOOD_**

No, he is becoming increasingly enraged, he is losing control.

"So just…leave me, alright. Please Ciel, just leave me. I like it here, I like my new life here, so just…leave, okay?"

"Patrick, you're getting worked up! What's going on?"

She is probably the most idiotic woman he has seen in his life. With her regenerative ability gone, he cannot afford to bite her even once, since it will definitely kill her. Damn, it should be around here somewhere-

He finally finds the pack of haemoglobin solution and tears it open, then pours the whole load into his mouth. Thankfully, not a single drop was spilt, for it would freak out the other customers.

"Patrick, are you…"

"Nevermind… I'm sorry, Ciel, I'm sorry."

He rises from the chair and turns around. There is nothing more to be said. It is over between them, there is no going back. Besides, they are both happier without each other now, so…

But still…

(Sniff)…(sob)

She is crying behind him. In all the years that he has known her, not once did he see her cry. Ciel's mental resilience is beyond his own comprehension, but this…

At this moment, his inhuman form feels more human than ever.

"Alright, stop crying already. I'll at least take you out for dinner tonight, okay?"

* * *

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing additional spacing to combat censorship. Thank you. youtu . be / KvZHAT7xHO4)**

Firenze, or Florence, as they refer to it in English, is especially warm at this time of the year. Though modern structures creep up through the old city, some buildings from the Renaissance have remained remarkably intact, such as this particular villa before him.

A villa is an understatement for the grand Renaissance building, towering almost thirty meters over a hill, surrounded by its owner's estate of several hectares. Well-trimmed grass fills the gardens along with tall trees and thick shrubbery, not to mention flowers specially selected for their blooming period in summer. A paved brick road leads from the main gate all the way to the front steps of the main building, flanked by its side wings and the central square, decorated with a carved fountain bearing two large statues of hooded figures, one wielding a spellbook and the other a staff, and an eagle between the two, its giant wings fully spread, shrouding the two in its shadow.

A grand display of wealth, no doubt, though it is but an empty façade.

He chimes the door twice and waits for a response. It is not long before the large ebony door swings inward, as two stewards in sharp Armani suits stand at attention within.

"I have business with _Patrizio_ Malfatto. Family business."

One of the stewards gives a silent nod, then retreats into the mansion. It is not difficult to tell from their crisp movements that the men are military trained. Moments later the man returns and ushers him into the mansion.

Contrary to the convention of the grand stairwells that serve as the main entrance of mansions on this scale, the front door leads straight into a narrow corridor. The inside of the building appears to be even more ornately decorated than the external walls, with nearly every protruding corner or ledge bearing a pattern or carving. Motifs of eagles are particularly dominant, probably reflecting the tastes of the owner. The floor is well carpeted as well, but the black colour does not seem to go well with the whitewashed walls, though it is somewhat compensated for by the wood that lines the lower part of the walls, bearing yet more patterns and carvings. He is led by the stewards up a winding flight of spiral stairs to the topmost floor and into a side chamber.

The chamber is roughly the size of an average study, and appears to serve as one. Bookshelves occupy the entirety of three walls away from the door, filled with all sorts of books, manuscripts, loose sheets of paper and other miscellaneous scholarly objects. At the centre of the room is a cluttered table full of stacks of books and paper, along with a small laptop computer standing out amongst the quaint air of the chamber. Behind the table rests an old wizened man on a wheelchair. The man's face is covered in the marks of age as loose skin hangs from degraded muscles into long, thick wrinkles. His hair, while fully white, appears to be flourishing despite his age as it drapes nearly to shoulder length. Although his other features are completely relaxed, the old man's eyes are sharp, almost predator-like as they gaze him from top to toe, scanning for signs of his intention.

They will see nothing.

Defeated, the old man relaxes his gaze as two additional stewards haul in a large, heavy chair padded with silk cushions and set it before the table facing him.

"Sit, please."

The old man's voice is horse but firm. There is no trace of his physical weakness present in it.

"I am grateful for your kind hospitality, _Patrizio,_" he settles into the seat, "but our discussion today may be sensitive, so I would very much like to have some privacy with you, if you would understand."

"Very well, dismiss yourselves," the old man conjures the stewards as they immediately snap around and stride swiftly out of the room, closing the heavy wooden door behind them.

"Now then, what is this 'family business' you speak of?"

He mentally reviews the planned approach again. The old man's response to his next question will be crucial, and will decide his direction of approach for the rest of the conversation.

"_Patrizio,_ it is about your son, Luigi-"

"**_I have no son!_**"

The response shoots out of Niccolò Malfatto before he could finish his sentence.

He gives the old man a moment to collect himself from the outburst. Given the history between the two it is an expected reaction, though he has thought that a man of his age and standing would have shown more restraint, given that he should be consciously aware that the word "family business" can mean few other things.

"We regret to inform you, _Patrizio_ Malfatto, that your son Luigi…has passed away."

"So…that _imbecille _has decided to finally do something good for the world, eh?"

"We cannot deny that we have no part in his departure, and hence we would hereby offer our deepest and most sincere apologies for that matter."

He rises from the chair, bends forward forty-five degrees into a formal bow, maintains the posture for several seconds then recovers and settles back into the seat.

"Well, so how much do I owe you for doing it?" the old man turns away, taking it as a bad joke.

"_Patrizio, _please._ W_e understand that you and Luigi have some…history…between you, but this does not detract from the fact that he is your son. We have made arrangements for his body to be buried at our organisation's public cemetery in Roma, together with Irma."

"**_Do not_**…speak that name in this household, if you still have the slightest respect for this degenerating excuse of an old man…"

"_Patrizio_, we understand that-"

"**_You do not understand!_**" the old man is furious as he prowls from the wheelchair, separated from his prey by only the table before him, "That woman…those inexcusable Einzberns…they stole my son away from me, my **_ONLY SON_**, and broke our entire bloodline! Now this magic crest of my father's and my father's father's sits rotting in my useless body with no heir apparent to take it from me! How can you understand? How can you even **_SAY_** that you understand?"

The old man leans back into his chair, raises his head, and closes his eyes. His mind will not be easily changed.

But then again, he is not one to be easily discouraged.

"No, _Patrizio_, I think we _do _understand. You speak of your family crest, but what does it contain?"

"What do you mean?" the old man's eyes narrow. He suspects, which makes this all the more easier.

"Your family's specialization at increasing magic-energy capacity is nothing more than a façade, an ingredient for the true technique, one that has been perfected generations ago, yet never truly feasible."

"You…how do you…"

"The Absolute Territory, the indisputable King of all boundary fields, the ultimate defence against any and all attack. Your only constraint is the sheer amount of magic energy required to create such an effect for even the slightest of seconds, but theoretically it can be performed nonetheless."

"What is the point of telling me this? What is it you want?"

"Our point, is that your son, Luigi, was perfectly capable of projecting an Absolute Territory. In fact, we have witnessed and experienced it personally on numerous occasions."

For a moment the old man did not speak, merely stare at him for uttering something that seems to defy logic.

"Repeat yourself, for I did not hear what you have just said."

"I do not think that is necessary, _Patrizio_, I am always clear and concise with my words."

"I cannot hear it, I _will_ not hear it! This is impossible!"

"Impossibility is but a way to deceive oneself, _Patrizio_. Through his own determination stemming from his undying love for Irma, Luigi has achieved what you hold to be impossible. Yes, Luigi did not inherit your magic crest, nor did he complete his training under you before moving to the Einzbern Family, but we believe we can both agree that his mastery over the technique has surpassed yours, and by extension that of your ancestors."

"That is…that is…"

"We know that it may be difficult for you to see where we are coming from, but we believe that it is in your best interest to acknowledge your son's accomplishment. After all, would it not be known in history that a child of your upbringing was able to recreate the Absolute Territory?"

"I…"

"Regardless, the necessary arrangements have already been made. We merely seek to inform you of the current circumstances surrounding this issue, and I hope that we can come to an understanding on this matter. Good day, _Patrizio_."

There is too much on the old man's mind now for him to thinking logically, which is what he had intended to do in the first place. Shock is a very effective psychological weapon indeed. Not waiting for the old man's reaction, he rose from the seat and bowed, then turns around and walks to the door, leaving the old man in his seat, struggling to make sense of it all.

**(Please end the previous song here)**

* * *

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing additional spacing to combat censorship. Thank you. youtu . be / fMCznxCjHjA?t=5s)**

"Shirou."

"Ugh…five more minutes…"

"Shirou, wake up, it is very late."

"Stop being so warm and cuddly, Saber, you're not helping…"

"Shirou please! You have school, remember?"

"Awwww…fine…"

My lethargic body makes its way out of the warm and cozy blanket. The cold morning air hits me immediately as my hair stand straight up, sending shivers down my limbs.

"Shirou, if this is how it is going to be then I believe that we should sleep separately on your school days."

"Argh…please Saber," I struggle to keep my eyelids open, fail, then struggle again in vain, "we just got home yesterday, I don't even want to go to school…"

"(Sigh), it is for your own good, Shirou."

A gentle shove on my back and my body is upright.

"What the hell…I'll just skip school today….spend some time with you…"

"W-with me?"

"Of course…"my eyes are open now, barely. The morning sun outside the window is really bright, brighter than what I'm used to in mornings, or maybe it's because it is so late in the morning already. I don't usually wake up this late, but yesterday was such a hassle that we only went to bed at slightly past midnight. Saber's full treatment has taken a month to complete as they didn't want her recovery to seem unnaturally fast and thus did not use any potent healing magic on her, but instead relied primarily on conventional medical treatment.

"But…"

"I got an exemption from the final exams, and now that the finals are finished we would just be wasting time in school anyway".

It's true, since Fuji-nee was kind enough to settle the paperwork for me, which is really something since she isn't usually this helpful about administrative matters in school. However, the "immersion programme at the Imperial College" is probably higher on her priority list than any internal examinations of the school. Although I would love to see Issei and the others after more than a month, one more day won't hurt.

"Oh, I see. Then I suppose it should be fine for you to rest at home for another day."

I prop myself upright with my hands to relief my weight off her hands, then turn around to face her. Seeing her dressed in her pyjamas with her hair down, her face looking slightly drowsy but attentive nonetheless, and her lips curled upwards into a really small but distinctive smile…it's probably the cutest thing I've seen in a long time.

Yeah, Issei and the others can wait another day.

* * *

"God dammit…"

I can't believe that I have forgotten such an important detail. It has been a whole month since I've left the house, and now there isn't anything remotely edible left in the kitchen or the refrigerator. Fuji-nee probably cleared out all the snacks and instant-foods while Sakura would have helped to cook or remove the raw foods before they go bad. As our return was unannounced, there was no way Sakura or Fuji-nee could have restocked the kitchen before we arrived.

And now the two of us are standing in the kitchen, looking like starving idiots.

"Shirou, what do we do?"

"Well, we have to go into town for breakfast then, since pretty much everyone I know is in school or working, while barging into Sakura's house and raiding her kitchen won't be a pleasant thing to do either."

"I see…"

Saber frowns. She never changes, especially when it comes to food.

"Relax, we'll catch the bus into town like we did the last time, it won't be long."

"Like we did on our date?"

"Right, on our-"

Actually, that is a very good idea.

"Saber," I quickly grab her hands with mine, "do you want to go on a date with me again, like last time?"

"W-what?" she blushes almost immediately.

"A date! Just like last time! We'll go to places and do all sorts of fun things, remember?"

"T-that's…"

Saber now looks completely disoriented, almost appearing to be panicking. I don't know what's gone into her, since she should be used to this sort of thing by now.

"Relax, it won't end up like last time, I promise!"

"V…..very well, we will go on a date, Shirou."

* * *

The bus into the city is rather empty at this time of the day as most people are in school or at work. Saber was silent for the entire journey, merely surveying the scenery around us as the bus passes through the neighbourhood. For me as well, I can feel a strong sense of belonging as the bus passes the narrow streets, around the park and across the bridge. After so many things have happened, I'm finally home. _We_ are finally home.

**(Please end the previous song here)**

* * *

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing additional spacing to combat censorship, thank you. youtu . be / IAGJWBAFg8c?t=22s)**

_"Your villainy is at its end, Dark Emperor Gihren!"_

_"Well well, if it isn't the Gundamu! You are too late! My Solar Ray is already fully operational! You and your puny Federation fleet are doomed!"_

_"No! It can't be!"_

_"Amuro! What do we do now?"_

_"We can't surrender! Gundamu cannot be beaten this easily!"_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your powers are weak! You cannot hope to defeat me now!"_

_(Char ga Kuru plays in the background)_

_"N-nandato?"_

_"It's-"_

_(Red Zeong appears)_

_"Dark Emperor Gihren Zabi! Your end has come!"_

_"Well well, if it isn't the Red Comet himself! You alone will make little difference now! You and your Rebel Neo Zeon soldiers will be crushed by the Solar Ray as well!"_

_"Arrogance! Your evil cannot hope to triumph against the TAMASHII of ZEON! Now, my Newtype Comrades!"_

_(Dozens of Newtype mobile suits appear)_

_"Sono BAKANA! How did they break through our forces?"_

_"You underestimate the power of Newtypes, Gihren Zabi, the next stage of Human Evolution! Your lust for power has turned you blind to the course of human history, forcing your soul to be held down by gravity! Now, defeat him, GUNDAMU!"_

_"Right! Kai, Hayato, let's go!"_

_"Yoshi!"_

_"IKKEI! GUNDAMU!"_

_"No! You will not destroy my EMPIRE! Solar Ray, HASHOU!"_

_"Oh no! The Federation Fleet!"_

_(Screen whites out as Solar Ray fires)_

**(Please end the previous song here)**

"Shirou, is this…"

"Oh, this is all fake, Saber, not some historical war film or anything."

"I see…"

Apparently bringing Saber to a super-robot movie isn't the best decision I've made in my life, though everything else were either romantic comedies, horror movies or tragedies, all of which I don't like, and I don't think Saber will like as well. Whatever the case, I think we should at least watch it to the end.

* * *

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing additional spacing to combat censorship. Thank you. youtu . be / EhRsZxb3dCQ)**

"Yeah, that one looks good on you, Saber!"

"Hmmm…"

I don't know if it is girls' second nature, but Saber is taking awfully long in buying clothes. This is the fifth shirt she's trying already, not to mention four pairs of shorts and six skirts lying in wait.

"If you can't decide I'll just buy both of them, it's fine!"

"But that would be a terrible waste of money if I decide that I do not like one of them as much as the other, right?"

God dammit, this will take a while…

* * *

"Shirou, I want to visit that shop."

"Oh, that one?"

Saber is pointing at what appears to be a shop that sells antiques. Right smack in its display window is a huge sword, probably longer than I am tall. Below it is a tiny price tag with more zeros than my eyes could take in at a glance.

"Well, sure, but I don't think my wallet can take such punishment."

* * *

We had lunch in the same restaurant that we were in the last time. I made sure to order extra servings of the red tea since Saber enjoyed it so much.

"So how's the tea, Saber?"

"Mmmm, it is very exquisite, more so than the last time."

"I'm glad you like it. I'll order another one, alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Shirou."

The strain on my wallet grows even greater, though keeping Saber happy is my top priority here. We can't have a repeat of the previous date, not after how close we have gotten.

* * *

"Shirou, look! This one looks exactly like it!"

Saber is clearly excited as she runs over carrying a stuffed toy in her hand.

"Oh, this little guy! I remember it!"

That's right, the stuffed lion I bought her the last time. I don't know where the hell I dumped it after half a year, but the shop appears to have stock remaining so no harm buying another one.

"Thank you for understanding, Shirou. I adore this design very much and couldn't find it at home last night."

"Of course, we'll buy it. No hard feelings eh, Saber?"

"Um. Of course not, Shirou."

Right, time for wallet-kun to shed some flab again…

* * *

**(Please end the previous song here)**

The sun is low in the sky as we slowly embark on our journey home. There is no rush to get home, since Sakura and Fuji-nee are probably not coming over. We have all the time in the world, all to ourselves. Right now, my mind is pretty much empty, along with my wallet. All I can think of is how fun it has been today, and how much fun we will have in the future, together.

Without me realising, we have reached the bridge across the river.

"Shirou."

Saber suddenly stops, then leans on the railing beside the footpath. Her golden hair looks more beautiful than ever as she is showered in the light of the setting sun. In the water behind her, the shadow of the destroyed ship looms, casting a large shadow over the water surface.

And similarly, from her somber expression, I can see a shadow of doubt in her heart.

**(Please play the following song before continuing, while removing additional spacing to combat censorship. Thank you. youtu . be / 3L1DEvzsftw)**

**"What is it, Saber?"**

"Do you think…" she turns around to face the sunset, her body dissolving into a mere silhouette in the sunlight, "…that I have made the right choice?"

So it has come to this again, at this exact same spot. The last time, the last time where I failed to convince her, I failed to convince _myself_, and I ran away from it all. It was disgusting, now that I think of it, totally disgusting and cowardly. It was my fault that we didn't get home early and ran into Gilgamesh, it was my fault that she was left all alone, feeling sorry for herself in the cold night, with no one to share her burdens.

It was all my fault, and it will not happen again.

I make my way to her, and slowly, my arms surround her body as I press myself against her back.

"Sh-Shirou…"

"Of course you did, you idiot," I whisper in her ear, "think of it from my perspective, all the nonsense I've been through just to bring you back. It would be unfair not just for you, but for me as well, right?"

"That's…"

"Selfish? I know. Everyone can afford to be selfish, you know?"

"But…"

I release my hold on her slightly and flip her body around to face me. Her face wears a slightly shocked expression, but cute nonetheless.

"You know I'm only selfish when it comes to you, right Saber?"

"Sh-Shirou…"

"So stop being unfair to yourself, okay?"

"Shirou…I…"

Tears are streaming from her eyes as she hugs me in return, burying her face in my chest as weeps. I can understand what is going through her head right now. She never really had a choice in this matter, merely being carried here by my will. In the end her Kingdom was never saved, but…

"Don't worry, Saber. What ever happened is in the past, we can't change that. But we're together now, so please, stay with me, stay with me forever."

With a slight jerk, I put my hand on the back of her head and gently push her lips onto mine in one fluid motion, feeling the warmth and moisture of her mouth on mine. She spasms a little, but quickly relaxes as our bodies melt into each other, slowly shifting to press tighter together. There is not a shadow of doubt within me that this is what I want. This is what I want, and this is what I have created for myself and for her as well. There would be many more days ahead of us, but at least we are together now, and nothing will set us apart, forever. This is our Avalon, our Eternal Utopia. It is right here, right now. This life we will lead will be the one and only that we will have, and we will treasure every single moment of it. Though our time in this world is not infinite, as long as we are together, our love will endure forever, and ever, and ever. Yes, this is what I want. And now, I am sure that this is what she wants as well.

Our lips part for the slightest of moments.

"I love you, Saber."

"Um. I love you too, Shirou."

**Fate/Eleutheria, END**

**(Please end the previous song here and play the following song before continuing, while removing additional spacing to combat censorship. Thank you. youtu . be / XYKUeZQbMF0)**

Tiger Dojo XII

Taiga: GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY!

Ilya: Welcome to the latest installment of Tiger Dojo!

(Giant signboard appears in the background)

T: Fufufu! Good job for making it here, you! Yes, you! You have heeded my wise words and performed wonderfully to finally get here!

I: YATA!

T: Before we begin, here's a public service announcement from the editing team.

I: Let's hear it!

T: Alright...ok, "Dear Reader, thank you for your effort in aid of our relentless effort against the evil of internet censorship. Our justice prevailed time and time again due to your steadfast strength in removing additional spacing to decode our video links that have been sneaked past the prying eyes of censors. As we are not technologically capable of releasing a fully-interactive Visual Novel as a fanwork, certain processes such as sound have to be controlled manually. We hope that you will stand by us as we continue our eternal endeavour for true Freedom and Justice to liberate our common domain - the World Wide Web!"

I: That's right!

**(Please stop the previous song and play the following song, again removing additional spacing to combat censorship. Thank you. youtu . be / O-sk5yl0M54)**

(Fireworks in the background)

T: So, Ilya-chan, what do you think about how the story ended?

I: Ohh I am so happy for Onii-chan! It was like a dream come true, right?

T: Uh, uh! That's right!

I: But…now that Saber is back, Onii-chan won't play with me nearly as much as before, would he?

T: Ah, that is true.

I: That's totally unfair! Onii-chan hidoi!

T: Sheesh! Stop being an immature baby will you? Shirou is in good hands now.

I: You're not one to say that!

T: Such insolence!

(Taiga smacks Ilya on the head with a shinai)

I: AHH! Ittai!

T: Where is your respect?

I: WAHHH! ONII-CHAN!

T: Anyways, we have a special guest for today, everyone, let's welcome SABER-SAN!

Saber: Yes, good morning, Taiga.

I: W-WAHH! Saber is here?

T: Of course, she is our special guest for our interview!

S: Yes, Taiga has kindly invited me for this interview.

I: Hmph! Fine, carry on.

S: Thank you, Ilya.

T: Now then, Saber-san, we are going to answer some questions posted by readers of this fanfic, is that alright with you?

S: That would be fine, I will try to answer them to the best of my ability.

T: Right, the first question: did you expect to be saved by Shirou?

S: My faith in Shirou was and will always be strong, but yes, I did not expect it to be done so quickly. From Merlin's words it would seem that Shirou and I would only be united after our deaths. I never thought that…I would meet him again in this life.

T: Ohhhh! So very touching indeed!

I: BAH!

T: Shut up!

(Taiga smacks Ilya with shinai again)

I: ITTAI!

T: Keep that mouth of yours shut or there will be more from where that came from!

I: (grumble grumble)

S: Taiga…was that really necessary? She is Shirou's sister after all.

T: Trust me on this one, Saber-san, I'm not a teacher for nothing you know! Coming up, next question: so what is your relationship with those "Assassins"? Why would they want to help you and Shirou if there is no connection between you at all?

I: Yeah, those guys in hoods are really creeping me out!

S: I'm not really too sure about what you mean, since I don't really know any of them, but…

T: Go on, go on!

S: Well, I did have some ties with them in a previous Holy Grail War, but I do not imagine that they would do something like this simply for me as a person. As much as I can tell, the Assassins do not usually act without any regard for the world in entirety, so I cannot determine their precise motives in this.

T: Hmm, that is profound indeed.

I: Geez, I sure hope I don't see those creeps again!

T: But of course, Shirou was the one who did most of the work, right?

S: Definitely, I believe in him.

T: Ooooo…now then, next question: so how exactly are you existing in this world now? Are you still a servant?

S: Well, no. As Shirou brought me directly from my time to his time, now I possess my own original body, and not that of a Servant. It does mean that I do not have most of the powers that my other self would have, but it is good to be fully human again, and to be with Shirou.

I: Hmph! Shirou-this, Shirou-that, give me a break already!

T: HYA!

(POW!)

I: AHHHHHHHHH! (flies off screen)

T: And stay there! Fufufu, surely you don't mind me disciplining disrespectful children, do you, Saber-san?

S: (shocked) Ah…no, please carry on, Taiga.

T: Right, next question then…wow, this is from a really brave reader! So, Saber-san, you are living off Shirou now, right? Are you going to be a neet for the rest of your life? Isn't that a terribly thing to do to Shirou?"

S: N-not at all! (embarrassed) I…I will try to find a job when I can…..and supplement Shirou's income if possible, though I don't know if there is anything I can do to earn a living…

T: Well, well, that is that then! We're running out of time, so one final question…ohhh, this one is hard, really hard indeed!

S: What is it, Taiga?

T: Saber-san…seeing the interactions between Rin and Shirou in the story, do you feel threatened by the development in their relationship? Fufufu…

S: That's-that's nothing! It's common practice for Kings to have several lovers to demonstrate his position of power, it's nothing at all! Really!

T: Ohhhhh, so, you don't mind them being lovey-dovey together?

S: O-of course not! I mean…Shirou is…Shirou is…Shirou loves me, right?

T: Fufufu! I guess we will have to find out! Alright folks, I'm afraid that all good things must come to an end! Thank you for your continued support of this fanfic, and we hope to see you again in the next exciting installment of TIGER DOJO!

I: (reappears on stage) BYE! (cue fireworks, curtains close on stage)

Gilgamesh: (behind curtains) MONGRELS! WHERE IS MY ALL-IMPORTANT APPEARANCE IN THIS FANFIC?


	49. Endword

To all our readers, than you for your continued support for our project, and all the constructive criticism provided to help us correct any inconsistencies and errors.

We express our gratitude to the editing team for formatting the original document to fit the website's uploading conditions and finding the appropriate BGMs for relevant chapters, as well as their ingenious ways to combat censorship and protect internet freedom.

Special thanks to proofreader Axel who has not only proof-read most of the chapters but offered a great number of constructive ideas and criticisms which helped the story along.

Once again, all works referenced and referred-to in this work as well as all music used belong to their copyright holders and this fanwork was in no way intended for commercial use. Unrestricted distribution of this work applies with appropriate citations for its original source.

Finally, we hope that you have enjoyed your experience with this work, and that you will continue to support us in our future works. Thank you, and see you again soon.

-TehArbiter, 11th July 2013


End file.
